


Скелет сильфидного крыла

by Mlle_Lucille



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Ballet RPF, Original Work
Genre: Ballet, Death, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 105,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlle_Lucille/pseuds/Mlle_Lucille
Summary: Малосюжетный и многословный текст об Эрике Бруне и о людях, которые были к нему близки. Смесь реальных фактов и фантазий, отсылки к "Отстрелу экзотических птиц" и "Натюрморту с птичьей костью" - текстам о Бруне и Константине Патсаласе, прямые и скрытые цитаты откуда попало, из Бродского и не только, скачущая хронология. Много разговоров о балете, много разговоров о смерти. И очень много сильфид.





	1. 1986

Его не поймаешь, не возьмешь за горло, он изворотлив, восхитительно двуличен: полтора часа сидел в классе, не шевелясь, сохраняя абсолютный покой, видно, это его дзен-буддистские практики, совершенное оцепенение, а перед ним проходили, протанцовывали мальчики, пусть не выпуск семьдесят восьмого, но все-таки не совсем бесталанные, можно бы их и похвалить, а он не произнес ни слова, досидел до конца, кивнул Бетти и ушел, что поделаешь, объясняла Бетти, у него свои настроения, у него трудный характер, с этим надо смириться; в тот же вечер его встретили в Стейджес, он пил у барной стойки, беседовал с кем-то и хохотал, если и было в нем что-то отвратительное, так это смех, низкий и хищный, нецивилизованный, желчь и огонь под эфирною оболочкой, он допил то, что было в стакане, взял под руку кого-то - того, с кем разговаривал, прелестны эти уточнения, но без них не обойтись, - и шагнул на танцпол, вздернув голову, отрешаясь от всех вокруг, отделяя пространство для себя и своего партнера: тут стена, посторонним вход воспрещен, если они попробуют сунуться, им же хуже будет.  
Кстати, кем был его партнер, с кем он танцевал и пил тогда, с кем смеялся? Понятия не имею, не знаю его в лицо, все тот же тип, любимый тип Эрика: тощий южанин, смуглый и довольно юный, черноглазый, черноволосый, наверно, и с черной шерстью на груди, как странно это эротическое пристрастие к жестким волосам, к резким чертам, к обожженной солнцем коже, а впрочем, ничего странного, всем нам нужно то, чего мы не имеем, не можем никогда получить, и он сам загорал до черноты на своей Ибице, очарованном острове, не для того ли, чтобы в себя влюбиться - хоть ненадолго, пока держится загар, пока осень не обдала его известью; нет, ничего не помогало, только хуже становилось, и он признавался мимоходом: мне противно смотреть на себя в зеркало, мне противно сейчас даже быть мной, я разваливаюсь на куски. Не уговаривайте его, не убеждайте, он упрям и безутешен, бедный больной мальчик, как называла его Вера, за спиною, конечно, кто бы посмел прямо сказать ему, что он болен, и что толку - говорить, он сам знал, что болен, но не знал, что с ним такое, и потом, когда все выяснилось и прошло, уверял, что и выжил-то от любопытства: нельзя умирать, пока не выяснишь, что с тобой творится, а когда выяснишь - выздоровеешь, можно и не умирать. Через двенадцать лет, в последней болезни, его рецепт не сработал: теперь-то он знал, что с ним такое, и умирал в полном знании и сознании, без сожалений, уже не желая выживать.  
Вот тут-то и пригодился очередной смуглый и взбалмошный, с ним Эрик провел последние годы, как напишут в энциклопедиях, а потом в специальных исследованиях и это опровергнут - и не провел, и не годы, не спал, не любил, ничего вообще между ними не было, не должно было быть, - но он пригодился, он вовремя влетел в квартиру на Джордж-стрит, этаж неизвестен, что ему этажи, но не только сумасшедшая рыба, он сумасшедшая птица греческого происхождения, редчайший вид, впору его пристрелить и набить из него чучело для музея, он влетел на неизвестный этаж из Австралии, из Японии, из Европы, одурев от джет-лага, от смены климатов, континентов, часовых поясов. Эрик вышел ему навстречу, протянул руку - и поймал его за шею, за загривок поймал, притянул ближе, чтобы поцеловать, и закашлялся после поцелуя. Что это, спросил Константин, летучая рыба, что с тобой, ты простудился? Ну да, ответил Эрик, привязался бронхит и никак не отвяжется, дрянь такая, ужасно надоел. Бог с ним, поцелуй меня еще, я соскучился. Как странно, что ты вдруг соскучился, никогда раньше не скучал без меня, по крайней мере, не говорил об этом вслух. А мало ли что я не говорил, ты мог бы и сам научиться догадываться, пора бы уже в твоем возрасте, и перестань ломаться, а то я рассержусь и выставлю тебя вон, это все-таки мой дом, не понимаю, зачем ты сюда явился. И так далее, он придумал бы еще гадость или две, но зазвонил телефон, и он взял трубку, заговорил, враз охрипнув, с Валери или с Линн, пожалуй, скорее с Валери, еще два женских имени в его гирлянде, он всю жизнь окружен женщинами, с самого детства, это судьба, счастье еще, что мне не надо с ними спать, а лишь дружить и работать, не то бы я точно свихнулся. Он слушал ВалериЛинн и кивал в такт, и курил, сбивая пепел в блюдце, какая это по счету сигарета за день, поднимай выше - какая по счету пачка? И когда Константин подошел к нему сзади и обнял, и положил голову ему на плечо, он улыбнулся и бросил окурок в блюдце, в гору окурков и пепла, и сказал: ладно, буду через полчаса.  
\- Я только приехал, а ты уже убегаешь. Это нечестно. Можно, я пойду с тобой?  
\- Тебя там еще не хватало. И тебе будет скучно, это административные расчеты: ставки, жалованья, налоги, все такое. Я сам ничего в этом не понимаю.  
\- По-моему, ты все прекрасно понимаешь, но притворяешься. Чтобы Валери чувствовала себя незаменимой.  
\- Перестань ревновать к Валери, гадкая рыба. Ты просто ей завидуешь, потому что сам не умеешь так считать и никогда не научишься. Иди прими душ, в холодильнике что-то есть, сам поищи. Отдыхай. Я скоро вернусь. Вечером вернусь наверняка. Непременно вернусь до завтра.  
\- Эрик, - сказал Константин, - знаешь, я тебя ужасно люблю.  
\- Я знаю, - ответил Эрик, - слава богу, что это уже ненадолго.  
Я очевиден, я прозрачен, я транспарентен, как налоговая отчетность, подготовленная Валери, я ума не приложу, как еще надо было ему намекать, что мне недолго осталось, что скоро со мной будет кончено, и ему не придется ужасно меня любить. Наверно, я подозревал, что и это не поможет, моя смерть ему не поможет, он как свихнулся на мне, так обратно не вывернется, так и не разлюбит меня мертвого; но попробовать стоило, а вдруг что-нибудь выйдет, вдруг он опомнится и найдет наконец-то кого-то другого, я ему десять лет подряд твердил, чтобы он кого-то нашел. Я невыносим, я для тебя слишком стар, я для тебя ничего не значу, я не собираюсь помогать твоей карьере, найди себе ровесника и оставь меня в покое, все вы одинаковы, все вы хотите от меня сексуального удовлетворения, внимания, нежности, любви, а я ничего не хочу вам отдавать, я выжат досуха, нет у меня ничего, отстаньте. Старые штучки, Константин их выучил наизусть и не встревожился теперь, ничего не заметил, но ткнулся губами в скулу Эрика - какие горячие губы, какая острая кость, - и разжал руки, выпустил его из объятий: иди, но возвращайся до завтра, передавай привет Валери. А Эрик подумал, обернувшись: как странна неподвижность нервного Константина, как близок он сейчас к смерти, ближе, чем Эрик, чем я сам - с почти подтвержденным диагнозом, с черными пятнами в легких, с написанным завещанием, с приступами удушья по ночам; и еще он подумал: бедный Константин, он устал с дороги, а устанет еще сильнее из-за меня, а впрочем, ему хватит сил отступить, когда все выйдет наружу, когда болезнь моя выйдет наружу, ему хватит сил не приезжать в больницу, отстраниться, ведь мы давно не любовники, я всем это говорю. Когда в последний раз они лежали в постели, лепили любовь и друг друга, обмениваясь прикосновениями, совокупляясь в темноте? прошлой осенью в Сиднее, всего-то прошлой осенью, одурев от дневных репетиций, от вывернутого наизнанку времени года, от сильфидной прелести, неизбывной прелести балета - сколько ни ставь его, сколько ни танцуй в нем, а он сводит с ума, и это стыдно, это непрофессионально, - тогда они раздевались догола в своем номере, в одном из номеров, не вместе же они жили, нет, но в одной гостинице, и у каждого была своя комната, своя кровать - достаточно широкая для двоих, они задергивали шторы и гасили свет, табличку вешали: «пожалуйста, не беспокоить», и так далее, остальное понятно без разъяснений, все здесь взрослые люди; а потом они засыпали, обнявшись, скорчившись под одеялом, и просыпались разбитыми, хуже чем с похмелья, мы слишком стары для такого секса, повторял Эрик утром, довольно, мы слишком стары. А вечером он опять трахал Константина, трахался с Константином, вбивал его в жесткий матрас, лицом в подушку, и верил, что никогда не умрет, и что Константин - никогда не умрет, накрывал его своим бессмертием, как плащом или крылом, лебединым крылом Одетты в крапивной рубахе.


	2. 197S

\- Скажи мне что-нибудь хорошее. Хочу, чтоб ты сказал мне, что я тебе нравлюсь.  
\- Ты мне нравишься, на, получай. И еще мне очень нравится Уоллес. Тебе с ним повезло.  
\- Почему ты не хочешь сказать, что это ему - повезло со мной?  
\- Потому что врать нехорошо, Рудик, тебя разве в детстве не учили? Меня вот учили, и теперь я никогда не вру. Почти никогда. Тебе точно не вру, не волнуйся.  
\- Уоллес слишком хороший. И упрямый. Он мне нужен, я говорю ему об этом, а он считает, что он нужен еще и себе.  
\- Твоя беда, что ты всегда пытаешься сожрать своих любимых целиком. Но на мне ты сломал зубы.  
\- И на нем сломаю, так ты считаешь?  
\- Посмотрим, посмотрим.  
Что делать, бедный Рудик наголодался в детстве - когда его не учили не врать, когда его другим вещам учили: например, выживать, пригодились ему эти уроки, - ну вот, он наголодался, и теперь ему все было мало, мало, мало, это что-то психическое, психологическое, душевная травма: надо проглотить любовь целиком, чтобы успокоиться, а она, эта любовь, почему-то не хочет, чтобы ее глотали. Хорошо Эрику рассуждать, его-то не съели, и он сидел, закинув ногу на ногу, закинув руку Рудольфу на плечи, и чувствовал себя неуязвимым, неперевариваемым, по слогам так приятно выговаривать это слово; он рассуждал об отсутствующем Уоллесе, чтобы позабыть о еще одном отсутствующем, впрочем, о нем он не то чтобы забывал, просто не думал - без усилий, и слегка стыдился этого бездумья, этого безразличия, то ли дело - эгоистичный Рудольф, эгоцентричный Рудик, он-то все же по-своему в своего Уоллеса влюблен. У нас с тобою больше ничего не выйдет, поищи себе другого постоянного, пусть он собирает тебе чемоданы, заказывает авиабилеты, ужины, массажистов, пусть он мальчиков в номер тебе заказывает и платит им сам, не разберешь, кто за чей счет существует и стоит ли вообще вот так существовать. Нам лучше расстаться, повторял я, повторял Эрик все шестидесятые напролет, от первого до девятого, до восьмого, в девятом они уже, кажется, расстались, перестали быть официальными любовниками, это значит - перестали проводить отпуск вместе, но продолжали иногда спать, секс ни к чему не обязывает, в отличие от отпуска, от летней жизни, я всегда терпеть не мог Канны, отполированную ла-зурь и ла-тюрби, а Рудик все это обожал и презирал Ибицу, а зря, я люблю Ибицу, танцульки и ночные клубы, оливы, ветер в оливах, абсолютную анонимность, куда там баням и барам, совершенное одиночество, то, чего Рудик боится, то, чего я хочу: медленное уничтожение, аннигиляция, смерть.  
Как сладко пугать его смертью: вот я умру, тогда пожалеешь, я старше тебя, у меня дурная наследственность, я болен неизвестно чем, я через два дня улетаю в Европу, а самолеты падают все чаще и чаще, я умру, и ты заплачешь, но будет поздно, Рудик, попрощаться мы не успеем. А он то верит и просит: не умирай, я буду хорошим, пожалуйста, не умирай, то не верит и огрызается: ну и умирай на здоровье, мне наплевать, я могу без всех жить и без тебя тоже, мне никто не нужен; да, Рудик, разумеется, тебе никто не нужен, кроме меня, кроме Уоллеса, кроме тех, кто смотрит на тебя и платит за то, чтоб на тебя посмотреть, кроме тех, кто платит – тебе, кроме тех, кто приглашает тебя танцевать, танцует с тобой, ставит для тебя балеты, встречает и провожает, кроме тех, кто возится с тобой, попробовали бы с тобой не возиться, тебе никто не нужен, кроме людей, людей, не сосчитать их, и все знают тебя в лицо и по имени, а меня никто не узнает, и мне легче, я свободнее тебя, вот так-то, мой милый, я тебе не завидую, ты под прицелом, под наблюдением, а я нет. Да кому ты нужен, чтобы целиться в тебя, в том-то и дело, Рудик, тебе я нужен, ты ни за что от меня не откажешься, сам в меня прицелишься, чтобы я не достался никому, ты жадный и невоспитанный, но у тебя было ужасное детство, я тебя прощаю, не цепляйся за мою руку, не требуй от меня невозможного, я свободнее тебя, я уже объяснил, и я тебе не принадлежу.  
Мне очень нравится Уоллес, ему очень нравился Уоллес, высокий мальчик из хорошей семьи, как тянет Рудика к хорошим мальчикам и хорошим семьям, как он старается испортить их, сделать плохими, да ничего у него не получается, он и сам перестает быть плохим рядом с ними, улыбается растерянно и не капризничает за столом, ест то, что ему подали, не жалуется, что мясо пережарено, что зелень несвежая, что вино дурное, не притворяется, будто что-то понимает в вине. Иногда они ужинали вчетвером в ресторанчике на Бродвее, и Эрик рассказывал, как два года назад, нет, три, нет, четыре, давно, еще до его отставки, пять лет назад, здесь подрабатывал очень талантливый ребенок из САБ, да, очень талантливый, очень расторопный и милый. Какого пола был этот ребенок, спрашивал Рудольф, и Эрик отвечал: мужского, Рудик, мужского, черноглазый и очаровательный, теперь он танцует в Европе, мистер-Би его упустил, не предложил контракт, так мистеру-Би и надо, вечно он упускает симпатичных детей и набирает длинноногих девчонок, податливый материал, но смотреть на них скучно, я давно это говорил. Все он врал, не скучно ему смотреть на девчонок мистера-Би, они грациозные и гарцуют, как козочки-биши, он и сам гарцевал с ними когда-то, но об этом лучше не вспоминать, ах, это было ужасно, это было дизастерно, деструктивно, он едва выбрался живым, а все остальные погибли, ну, лишь черноглазый официантик, подрабатывавший в ресторанчике, не погиб, не попал к мистеру-Би, а сбежал в Европу, как в войну сбегали в Америку, и устроился там, и доволен, не собирается возвращаться. Эрик оставлял ему чаевые, а утром они встречались в классе у Стэнли, и этот официантик, расторопный ребенок в черном выстиранном трико, в толстых гетрах, этот хорошенький официантик смущался так, будто Эрик с ним ночь провел; потом они и вправду стали проводить вместе ночи, вместе жить у покойного Криса, а значит, и ночевать; в одной постели, спрашивал Рудольф, и Эрик отвечал: да ну тебя, Рудик, в разных, и в разных комнатах, но под одной крышей и в одной квартире, ему, в конце концов, было всего шестнадцать лет. Целых шестнадцать лет, настаивал Рудольф, это возраст согласия, и Уоллес добавлял задумчиво: а мне было четырнадцать, когда я впервые переспал с мужчиной, и я думал, что поздно начал. Боже мой, разумеется, поздно, один мой приятель спал с мужчинами с одиннадцати лет, правда, он выглядел на четырнадцать, и они думали, что ему столько и есть, я впервые переспал с мужчиной в тринадцать или около того, не совсем «переспал», мы мастурбировали друг другу, и это был не «мужчина», а мальчишка постарше меня, аспирант, свеженький выпускник, мы встречались в театральной кладовке, а мои одноклассники водили туда девочек и дарили им шоколад, чтобы они раздевались догола. Когда я только поступил в школу, он надо мной издевался, так было заведено: старшие гоняют младших, лупят, отнимают у них завтраки, и он был как все, лупил меня, отнимал бутерброды и карманные деньги, дразнил меня, ну, Рудик, не делай такое трагическое лицо, можно подумать, над тобой в детстве не издевались, ты сам мне говорил, как падал на землю и ревел, чтобы к тебе не приставали. Я не ревел, я знал, что ничего не выйдет, он не отстанет, и мне будет хуже, надо дождаться, когда ему надоест; через год ему надоело, а еще через два года я затащил его в кладовку и так далее, он сначала дрочил мне, потом сосал, потом объяснялся в любви. А потом, разумеется, женился, с этим было строго: всем, душка, плевать, чем ты занимаешься под одеялом, но изволь вести себя прилично, нам в балете извращенцы не нужны; мне тоже намекали, что хорошо бы жениться, но я сбежал в другой балет, где нужны извращенцы, и все успокоились: я - не наш, могу спать с кем хочу, под одеялом и без одеяла.  
Он замолчал и налил себе минералки, официант - не черноглазый, не шестнадцатилетний, не балетный, - принес палтуса и поставил не перед ним, перед Константином: сразу видно грека, он единственный заказывает рыбу, хотя всем известно, что рыбу здесь заказывать нельзя, его предупреждали, а он не захотел слушать, да, сразу видно грека, он ужасно упрямый и сам костлявый, как рыба, рыба-меч, рыба-капля, рыба-пила, рыба-луна, рыба-смерть. По-моему, у нас сегодня вечер воспоминаний о сексе: кто с кем и когда в первый и в последний раз, я все рассказал, Уоллес тоже, Рудик ничего не расскажет, потому что стесняется, а рыба-смерть молчит, как рыба, чтобы не подавиться костью. Вообще-то он ужасно трещит и щебечет, и я затыкаю ему рот чем попало, чаще всего - языком, но сейчас он застенчив, наверно, он боится тебя, Рудик, тебя все боятся, ты очень страшный. Я добрый, возразил Рудольф, Уоллес подтвердит, что я добрый, не надо меня бояться. А что я однажды выкинул его книжку в окно - так он сам был виноват, он читал и не обращал на меня внимания, я не люблю, когда на меня не обращают внимание. Никто не любит, Рудик, но тебе это полезно, а то ты и вправду решишь, что мир вертится вокруг тебя, а это совсем не так, ты вертишься вокруг мира, танцуешь вокруг него, призывая всех нас проснуться и отпраздновать свое счастье, это тоже какой-то грек написал, не Константин, другой и древний, предчувствуя твое появление. Вот видишь, я приношу счастье, значит, Уоллес должен быть внимательнее ко мне и не читать, когда мне скучно, или хотя бы читать мне вслух. Ох, Рудик, мы оба избалованы нашими партнерами, и они еще здорово пожалеют, что избаловали нас, мы оба хотим, чтобы нас развлекали, когда нам скучно, мы требуем любви, а сами любим друг друга и переговариваемся через стол, пока они, наши партнеры, вежливо слушают нас, а мы их не замечаем. Впрочем, нет, я замечаю, что Константин не ест, ему невкусно, позволь, я попробую, да, в самом деле, невкусно, ну, тебя же предупреждали, что рыбу здесь заказывать нельзя, нельзя есть тех, кто подобен тебе, это ихтиофагия, возьми лучше мою курицу, курицу можно есть всем, даже греческим рыбам, таким как ты. Он поменял тарелки, подвинул ближе пепельницу, чтоб не стряхивать пепел на палтуса, это дурной тон и дрянная приправа, и глотнул уже не минералки, а виски: стакан в одной руке, сигарета - в другой, когда-то он удерживал в руке стакан и сигарету, когда-то он в двух руках балерину удерживал и сорвал себе спину, с тех пор ему велели быть осмотрительнее и тяжестей не поднимать. Константин резал курицу на кусочки, но не ел, нет у него аппетита, это нервы, нервы, я тоже не ел и нервничал, а в результате получил язву, и Константин ее получит, а это гадкая болезнь, неромантичная болезнь, о ней не стоит вспоминать за ужином. Уоллес спросил – тоже через стол, не у Эрика, а у его партнера: так ты учился в Эссене у Йосса, смотрите-ка, он знает, кто такой Йосс, да он все на свете знает, поразительно эрудированный тип, при нем чувствуешь себя двоечником-обормотом, как другие чувствуют себя небритыми при Эрике, совершенство очевидно и недостижимо, и ничего с ним не поделаешь, разве что выкинешь книжку и бритву в окно, пусть никто никогда не будет - совершенным; и Константин заговорил обрадованно о Йоссе, об Эссене, о Вуппертале, о Пине, об аусдрукстанце, о бевустзайнсштроме, о хоффнунгслозищкайте, все эти немецкие термины неповоротливы и тяжелы, но он придавал им очарование, что вы хотите - он хореограф, он даже из слов сделает балет, если его не остановить. И не надо его останавливать, он сам очарователен, когда оживлен, лишь бы не размахивал ножом и вилкой, это опасно: положи приборы на стол и жестикулируй, сколько хочешь, разыгрывай перед Уоллесом зеленый стол за белым столом, он оценит все партии - и солдата, и девушку, и старуху, и дипломатов, и смерть. Он мог бы сделать прекрасную карьеру в Эссене или в Вуппертале, у Йосса или у Пины, в экспрессионистском контеморари, контепоральном экспрессионизме со смещенным центром тяжести, без пяти позиций и жестких пор-де-бра, без вертикали, с ломаными линиями, он легкий и гибкий, он танцевальный, но не балетный, в балете ему всегда будет сложно, он сам любит, чтоб было сложно, иначе он не выбрал бы ни балет, ни меня; он ненормальный, но слава богу, мы все здесь ненормальные, он не выделяется, и даже Уоллес ненормальный, но по-другому, он свихнулся на другом разделе, другом виде искусств. Подали сыры и фрукты, и Рудольф сказал, очищая апельсин: иногда мне жаль, что Уоллес не танцует, я его уговариваю брать у меня уроки, а он отказывается почему-то. Не понимаю, почему, бесплатно же, я никому бы больше это не предложил, только Уоллесу, он особенный и я его люблю. Уоллес, хочешь апельсин? Возьми апельсин, согласился Эрик, раз не хочешь танцевать, сделай Рудику одолжение, от тебя не убудет. Он не возьмет, у него аллергия, я его дразню, а он не обращает внимания. Константин, хочешь апельсин? Что, отозвался Константин, нет, спасибо, я не хочу, я никогда не ем апельсины, я привык, что они горькие, и не могу отвыкнуть.  
\- Я не буду даже спрашивать, нравится ли тебе Константин, он никому не нравится. Забавно.  
\- А ведь ты бы без него не смог.  
\- Это еще почему?  
\- Это из какой-то книжки. Я думал, ты специально цитируешь.  
\- Я думаю, Рудик, ты чересчур учен и начитан для меня, а я ничего не цитировал, я говорил правду. Константин никому не нравится, все считают, он недостаточно хорош для меня.  
\- Я так не считаю. Он плохо танцует... нехорошо танцует, недостаточно хорошо. Но ты ведь с ним живешь, а не танцуешь, это другое дело. Уоллес вообще не танцует, а я с ним живу.  
\- Может быть, было бы лучше, если б Константин вообще не танцевал. Меньше вопросов и ненужных предположений. Все-таки он из кордебалета, а я...  
\- Тебя послушать, - заметил Рудольф, - так кордебалетные должны трахаться с кордебалетными, а премьеры - с премьерами. А примы - с примами, и никак иначе. Расскажу Марго, она посмеется.  
Когда-то он ревновал к Марго, прошло ли это «когда-то», утихла ли ревность, сменившись сочувствием: ведь наверно, балет - это все, что у нее осталось, говорил он, а потом через несколько дней, недель, лет вспоминал вдруг собственный голос, выгнутую звуковую дугу: балет - это все, что у нее осталось, счастливец он сам, у него остался не только балет, у него нет ни долгов, ни родственников (родственники, допустим, есть, но легко притвориться, будто их нет, они не существуют, он одинок), он свободен, он, прямо скажем, богат и ни к чему не привязан, и какое ему дело до Марго, он вздохнет участливо и отправится дальше, потому что ничем ей тут не помочь, да она и не примет помощь. Когда-то он не мог спокойно и имени ее слышать - и слышал слишком часто: Марго-Марго-Марго, мы с Марго, Марго мне сказала, Марго считает, что надо так, Марго уверяет, что так не надо, Марго изумительна, Марго пригласила меня на ужин, мы с Марго ели курицу, - и произносил, леденея от ненависти: надеюсь, ты не подавился куриными костями мисс Фонтейн. Это что-то химическое, извечное объяснение Эрика, когда не хочется ничего объяснять; это что-то физиологическое, какие-нибудь гормоны зависти и злости, как сладко было соперничать с балериной на сцене, он всегда соперничал со своими партнершами, но с Марго все по-другому, бессмысленнее и мучительнее, потому что они никогда вместе не танцевали, потому что она танцевала с Рудольфом, а он стоял в кулисах и смотрел на них, и уходил из театра один, пока они кланялись снова и снова, до утра кланялись, им не трудно, а на рассвете Рудольф вваливался домой, роняя цветы, как Флора, Фьора, Фьоретта, и сдирал одежду, забирался к нему под бок, обнимал и шептал: зачем ты ушел, я тебя искал, искал, мы все тебя искали, и Марго тоже, а тебя нигде не было, я волновался. И получал в ответ вместо поцелуя: неужели и мисс Фонтейн обо мне волновалась? я польщен, это очень любезно, полагаю, вы с ней утешили друг друга. А теперь, пожалуйста, заткнись и дай мне поспать.  
Бедный Рудольф, бедный Рудик, трудно ему пришлось со мной, и бедный я, мне тоже было с ним нелегко, мы стоили друг друга, мы мучали друг друга так, что впору умереть от боли, мы чудом выжили, чудом пережили: он - меня, а я его. Но если ты не способен провести одну или две ночи в одиночестве, значит, ты не знаешь настоящей любви, я писал ему об этом, я повторял это вслух, упрекал его и обвинял, требуя верности, но боже мой, на что мне эта верность, когда я сам не знал настоящей любви, я был не лучше Рудика, я был, наверно, намного хуже, и я до сих пор не знаю, как он выдержал меня и не сломался, видно, он меня и вправду любил, а я хотел его, хотел сожрать целиком, как саму любовь, но это не любовь, это страсть, «ужасное дело», говорит Константин, и он прав, это ужасно. Мне бы сразу предупредить, при первой встрече, что я опасен, что нельзя ко мне привязываться, пусть у Марии спросит, если не верит мне, пусть спросит, как приятно любить меня, она-то расскажет, но я не предупредил, Мария не рассказала, и Рудик сидел между нами и слушал, как мы смеемся, мрачнел от нашего смеха, а что нам еще оставалось - только смеяться, скрывая неловкость, он ревновал меня к Марии, Мария ревновала его ко мне или меня к нему, это неважно, это совершенно все равно. Потом он спрашивал: ты нарочно дразнил меня в Англетере, вы с Марией заранее сговорились, да, а я отвечал, что не заранее и не нарочно, так случайно получилось, хватит всюду искать двойной смысл, заговор кгб, тройное дно, давай лучше поработаем, смотри, вот так делают jeté battu dessus, dessus, a не dessous, левая нога на cou-de-pied derrière, а не devant, понял? теперь повтори. Ах, как я был жесток с ним, как я обижал его и улыбался, когда он плакал, он очень трогательно плакал, шмыгая носом, щеки у него краснели, губы распухали, бедный плакса Рудик, замарашка Рудик в разодранной на плече кофте, он отворачивался и вытирал глаза не ладонями, а кулаками, и всхлипывал, и дрожал, и оттого, что он так всхлипывал и дрожал, мне хотелось просить у него прощения - и хотелось делать ему еще больнее, чтобы он продолжал плакать, да, я был с ним невыносимо жесток, но боже мой, как мне нравилось прощать его наконец, мириться с ним, целовать в нос, в красные щеки, в соленые губы, как мне нравилось объяснять ему, что он напрасно в меня влюбился, я дурной человек, а он мотал головой и повторял, что я хороший, что он меня любит, что это он виноват, он сейчас был дурным.  
\- Значит, у тебя с Уоллесом все очень серьезно?  
\- Значит, у тебя с Константином все очень серьезно?  
\- Я первый спросил, отвечай. Ну хорошо, не отвечай, я отвечу. Я не люблю Константина так, как люблю тебя, и это большое облегчение. Я могу с ним жить, а раз я могу с ним жить, значит, у нас с ним все серьезно. Но не значит, что все надолго.  
\- Сколько мы с тобой были вместе, ты помнишь? Я пытался считать, но я не знаю, в каком году мы расстались, мне кажется, ни в каком.  
\- Тогда считай с начала, с шестьдесят первого, и ставь прочерк. Или знак бесконечности, знаешь, две петельки, ты изучал в школе эти петельки-бесконечность? Пиши: тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят первый, тире, бесконечность, мы с тобой навсегда вместе, ты доволен?  
Это выбитые в камне числа, но разность их неисчислима, как вычтешь из бесконечности тысячу с длинным лишним, без малого две тысячи, чтобы узнать, сколько лет они были вместе, сколько им было вместе, когда их связь завершилась, и они занялись своими делами вместо любви, это все равно что делить на ноль: ничего не выйдет, нет ответа у этой задачи. А все же Эрику нравился Уоллес - сильнее, чем нравилась Марго, а все же Рудольфу нравился Константин - сильнее, чем нравилась Мария, чем нравилась Соня, чем нравилась Карла, сопоставление некорректно, он ко всем женщинам умудрялся ревновать Эрика, почти ко всем женщинам, с которыми Эрик танцевал, и сам танцевал с ними, и удивлялся, что Эрик почему-то к ним не ревнует. Это не ревность, это тоже - зависть: зачем ты танцуешь с ними, а не со мной, это нечестно; затем, Рудик, что ничего хорошего не выйдет, если мы с тобой станем танцевать друг с другом, нас нужно разбавлять кем-нибудь, разделять кем-нибудь, например, Синтией, к ней никто не ревнует, ни ты, ни я. А жаль все-таки, вздыхал теперь Рудольф, что ты не захотел поработать со мной и с Морисом, он ведь вправду мечтал поставить гезеллен-лидер для нас с тобой, чтобы ты был моей смертью и судьбой, ты, а не Паоло, чтобы ты обнимал меня, укрывая от холода, и нежно, так нежно уводил меня прочь: смерть, уводящая к смерти. Агония похожа на оргазм, предсмертные судороги не отличить от посткоитальных, у Мориса все одно: птит-мор и гранд-мор, ласковое обращение к существу в алом трико, моя смерть, смертичка, как сладко вверяться тебе и отступать с тобой все дальше и дальше из-под прожекторов, из светового пятна - в сценическую коробку и абсолютную тьму. Ах, нет, Рудик, слава богу, что я отказался, я не хочу и в шутку быть твоей смертью, и красный цвет мне не к лицу, мне к лицу голубой, но ты бы не согласился поменяться со мной ролями; я бы лучше станцевал это не с тобою, а с Константином, потому что он не только моя рыба, но и смерть, min lille død, и тогда ты забыл бы о том, что он тебе нравится, ты бы тоже стал его ненавидеть.  
\- Я бы не стал, еще чего. Но твой Константин плохо танцует, ты сам говоришь.  
\- А ты говоришь, что это другое дело. Ты говоришь, что это не должно мешать мне любить его - то, что он плохо танцует, даже хуже тебя.  
\- Неправда, я ничего не говорил о любви. И ты не должен любить его, у тебя есть я, и я не хочу, чтобы ты с ним танцевал, в конце концов.  
\- Рудик, какой ты милый, когда ревнуешь и веришь всему, что я говорю. Пожалуйста, перестань.  
Он пожал плечами и перестал, он ответил высокомерно: я не верю всему, что ты говоришь, я знаю, что ты меня обманываешь, он ткнул пальцем в юнца на той стороне улицы, в синей тени, и предложил перейти к нему и попробовать, смотри, какой хорошенький, давай разделим его напополам, как мой бифштекс, и заправим его салатом. Но юнец обернулся Уоллесом и сам перешел к ним, улыбаясь, перерезая пространство длинными ногами в длинных джинсах, как он красив издали, этот Уоллес, еще красивее вблизи, обычно издали красивее, а вблизи - ужасная рожа, требует денег и воротит нос, плати ему сейчас, а развлечемся послезавтра, сегодня у него голова болит, а завтра ему некогда, но плати, будь любезен, сейчас, не жадничай, и купи ему рубашку, браслетку, фотоаппарат, что-нибудь купи, тогда посмотрим. Но Уоллес не такой, Уоллес странный, не берет у меня подарков, сам мне все время что-то дарит, хоть я его ни о чем не прошу, я просто говорю, например, что хочу прочитать какую-то книжку, а он приносит ее на следующий день и отдает мне навсегда, он заботится обо мне, а я однажды выбросил его книжку в окно, потому что он читал и не обращал на меня внимания; ах, Рудик, я знаю эту историю, ты всем ее рассказываешь, и будь я на месте Уоллеса, я всыпал бы тебе как следует, зря он тебе не всыпал, отучил бы приставать к людям и бросать книжки в окно. Уоллес сейчас подойдет и спросит: о чем вы говорите, ни о чем, мой милый, мы молчим и любуемся тобой, любуемся вон той рубашкой в витрине, хочешь такую рубашку, нет, разумеется, не хочешь. Теперь им в разные стороны, Эрику без Рудольфа, Рудольфу без Эрика, зато с Уоллесом, втроем нельзя, втроем они перекроют улицу, и все решат, что это демонстрация, антивоенный, антисоветский, антибалетный пикет; что ж, мне пора, я пойду искать Константина, прощайте, прощайте, не ссорьтесь, Рудик, будь умницей, не приставай к Уоллесу, не мешай ему читать и жить, мешай лучше мне, я привык, и мне скучно, когда ты мне не мешаешь. Ну и остался бы, раз скучает без Рудольфа, зачем ему уходить и искать Константина, зачем вообще ему этот Константин, он - да, он плохо танцует и подозрительный тип, я знаю, Рудик, я все это знаю, но не хочу быть третьим, хочу быть одним и один, а Уоллесом неловко делиться, неловко его делить, ешь его сам, ешь целиком, но непременно с салатом, это полезно для здоровья.


	3. 1972-1

Здесь так тихо, здесь было тихо, в саду за двойною, тройною изгородью: стены, небо, жимолость, а сад заросший, дрянной - старые яблони, старые розы, все выродилось и одичало, и хорошо бы все вырубить, а лучше сжечь, и дом сжечь тоже, кому он нужен. Жаль, я не догадался продать его после смерти матери, разделался бы разом и с ней, и с этим проклятым местом, и не пришлось бы сюда возвращаться, я заболеваю здесь, мне здесь плохо, я когда-нибудь здесь умру, я, наверно, вернулся сюда умирать. Где-то свистала птица, по-осеннему протяжно и грустно, и от этого свиста у Эрика начиналась мигрень, он тер виски и жаловался, и просил Кевина принести еще лимонного сока - добавить в воду, в водку, разбавленную водой. Вечное извинение: я не то что спиваюсь, не то что схожу с ума, но устал за лето, за сорок четыре лета сразу, и сейчас мне можно расслабиться и отдохнуть; небо поднималось выше, отодвигалось дальше с каждым днем, и в нем скользили, пересекаясь, паутинки, стрекозы, самолеты, чаще всего - самолеты. Как много авиалиний, местных и международных, пространство расчерчено ими, приспособлено под них, и когда-нибудь кто-то спутает расписание и повернет не в ту сторону, когда-нибудь кто-то местный столкнется с кем-то международным и рухнет с ним вниз, не в озеро, а на красные крыши, сметет этот пригород, дома, яблони, розы. Они жили в Гентофте вторую неделю, вставали рано, а ложились очень поздно, не высыпались, и Эрик, пока не был пьян, вздыхал: у тебя синяки под глазами, Вера решит, что я над тобой издеваюсь, сегодня точно ляжем в десять, ни минутой позже; но и в десять, и в одиннадцать, и в двенадцать они сидели внизу, в голубой гостиной, где со стен смотрели лица, лица, лица, и Эрик пил свою водку с лимонным соком, последнее лекарство, перед ним валиум, потом только морфин, и говорил, сбиваясь на датский, на отвратительный родной язык, говорил, что с ним все кончено, он не существует, он даже не умирает, он - и это повторялось, повторяется, повторится, - он уже мертв. Утром он раздвигал шторы и подходил к кровати, наклонялся к Кевину и целовал в щеку, это значило: мне очень жаль тебя будить, прости, но все же пора вставать. И Кевин еще в полусне обнимал его, обнимал Эрика за плечи, заставляя склониться ниже, и ловил губами его губы, целовал в ответ, не разлепляя ресниц: серый свет, шелест штор, два поцелуя, они стремительно скатывались к маленьким ритуалам, и в этой определенности проступало что-то жестокое, что-то тюремное. Впрочем, я всегда твердил, что Гентофте - моя тюрьма, и мои надзиратели следят за мной слева и справа, из-за заборов, с перекрестка, с дороги, звенят ключами, чтобы я не сбежал.   
Куда ему бежать, он пойман и накрепко связан, хватит, побегал, теперь сиди смирно; это расплата за капризы и требования, за прощальные спектакли - сам король запутался, сколько их было, четыре, пять, шесть, сам король спрашивал потрясенно: как, разве Эрик опять уходит в отставку? он ведь уже уходил, значит, опять надо ему цветы; цветов больше не надо, ваше величество, на этот раз он точно - в отставке, он никогда не будет танцевать, то-то же, хватит, натанцевался. Вернуться в Данию, зарыться в землю, в груду листьев, истлеть - но, истлевая, дрессировать девочек для шопенианы, дрессировать мальчика, он очень мил, и на поздней репетиции, когда девочки заняты в спектакле, когда девочек не дозваться, на поздней репетиции снова и снова проходить с мальчиком седьмой вальс, танцуя за партнершу, сильфиду, Арлетту, и вспоминать, как сам танцевал аполлона с мистером-Би за каллиопу-полигимнию-терпсихору, как поддерживал его, подчинялся ему, как влюблялся в него, хоть аполлону и не положено любить ни каллиопу, ни полигимнию, ни терпсихору, нельзя их любить, даже если они прелестны и триедины, и заключены в хрупком теле мистера-Би. Не быть ему ни сильфидой, ни аполлоном, с самого начала было ясно, что ничего из этого не выйдет, с мистером-Би все превращалось в недоразумение, катастрофу, смерть; но в январе, когда он ушел, мистер-Би прислал ему письмо - полстраницы от руки, черные буквы круглы и совсем на него не похожи, ему к лицу ноты или типографский курсив, но все же он прислал письмо, и Эрик читал и перечитывал: с глубоким огорчением я узнал о вашей отставке, нет, не то, так писал кто-то другой, а мистер-Би не сочувствовал, не огорчался, но говорил: мне очень жаль, мне будет недоставать вас, я привык, что вы есть - в балете, и не могу поверить, что вас больше не будет. Я сам не могу в это поверить, и видите, мистер-Би, я еще есть, я не исчез до конца, но непременно исчезну, отсутствие мое не сделает большой дыры в балете, и не таких теряли, незаменимых нет, но отсутствие балета становится дырой во мне, прорванной, перфорированной язвой, и я чувствую, как все, чем я был, вытекает в эту язву, и скоро вы от меня ничего не найдете, лишь мою оболочку, сухую кожу, которую ничем не наполнить - ни путешествиями, ни любовью, ни литературой.   
Он взял Кевина с собой - ассистировать в театре, учиться у Веры, он пригласил его домой - чтобы приглядывать за ним, ведь Кевин так юн, чтобы Кевин приглядывал за ним, ведь Эрик - нет, еще не стар, не так стар, но так болен, и лучше ему жить с кем-то, чем ни с кем, раздвигать шторы, варить кофе, взбивать омлет и звать тихонько, переливая по слову из губ в губы, с восхитительной невинностью, без желания, почти без желания: просыпайся, завтрак готов, просыпайся, мальчик, ты опоздаешь в класс. Как вы бескорыстны, Эрик, как вы любите всем помогать: одному - костюм Альбрехта, другому - контракт, третьему - в долг без отдачи, а Кевину - и стол, и крышу, и авиабилет, повезло же ему вам понравиться, повезло родиться кудрявым и черноглазым, будь он рыжим, вы бы так не возились с ним. Он был бескорыстен и любил помогать, и будь Кевин рыжим - все равно, он позвал бы его с собой, но как хорошо, что Кевин кудрявый и черноглазый, не рыжий, приятнее ложиться под одеяло с красивым мальчиком и не обнимать его, не целовать перед сном, а после сна - целовать. Полтора года назад в их первую настоящую, непервую встречу Эрик поймал его в дверях, ослепшего от горя, и слушал, как он плачет взахлеб, и гладил по спине, не утешая, чем тут утешишь: не взяли к мистеру-Би, жизнь кончена, дальше только в Гудзон головой. Теперь он рассказывал по вечерам, как сам танцевал у мистера-Би, и повторял с наслаждением: это было несчастье и катастрофа, это была смерть, что-то химическое, несовпадение всех элементов, и вообще надо быть женщиной, чтобы нравиться мистеру-Би, надо быть девочкой, куклой, фарфоровой Сьюзи, поглупее, повыше ростом, а ты умен, и ноги у тебя недостаточно длинны. Сладко вспоминать об отдаленных унижениях, о разочарованиях и обидах: он стал жестче с тех пор, и никто не посмеет унизить его и обидеть, он сам справится, сам измучает себя так, как мистеру-Би не под силу, как не под силу было его матери, любовникам, соперницам-балеринам. Не бери с меня пример, твердил он, глядя на Кевина через обеденный стол, сквозь решетку зажженных свечей; притворимся, будто сегодня праздник, погасим свет и поужинаем в сумерках, как в войну, не в последнюю войну, а в каком-нибудь семнадцатом, восемнадцатом веке, он любил зажигать свечи, когда ему совсем плохо, толкнешь одну - и они упадут друг за другом, пол вспыхнет, и все сгорит, он тоже сгорит дотла, не дождавшись своей очереди в крематории. Так вот, милый мой Кевин, не бери с меня, с него, с Эрика пример, ты будешь несчастен, если увлечешься им слишком сильно, а зачем тебе быть несчастным, зачем сходить с ума, сомневаясь в каждом движении и каждой минуте, тянуться даже не к совершенству, а к абсолютному (не)существованию, к смерти на сцене, в воздухе, в petite batterie от большого разрыва сердца; как жаль, что сам Эрик не умер вот так прошлой зимой, двадцать первого декабря, как жаль, что он умер лишь на следующий день, утром, пока выговаривал спокойно: «Карла, это был мой последний спектакль», - а она куталась в халат и ничего не спрашивала, она тоже знала, что все так и будет, знала, что ему не выжить. Когда скажешь о своей смерти, самоубийстве - становится чуточку легче, боль утихла, и он мог бы отдохнуть, передумать: еще один раз станцевать «Сильфиду», один-единственный раз уснуть и проснуться в кресле у камина, почувствовав поцелуй, и броситься прочь из дома, вслед за эфирной душенькой-психеей, бездушной душенькой в тюнике, с тальонивскими жемчугами, ловить ее в сети, в объятья - и не затем, чтобы обладать ей, и не затем, чтобы любить ее, а лишь затем, чтобы отнять ее крылья, глотнуть ее аэрной крови, оттолкнувшись и отказавшись от земли. Но легче отказаться от воздуха, от нее, от себя самого: меня нет, я исчез, я отменен, заменен на кого-то другого; напрасно она плакала, не о чем плакать, он давно должен был умереть, и вот, наконец-то умер, навсегда расстаемся с тобою, дружок, вычеркни меня, сотри меня своей ладонью, я больше никогда не станцую с тобой, я ни с кем никогда не станцую, это был наш последний спектакль.   
\- А Кевин? Вы с ним спали?  
\- Ни в коем случае, ты что, с ума сошел? Ему тогда было семнадцать лет. Или восемнадцать, я не помню. Ему было семьвосемнадцать, он просто жил у меня дома, мало ли кто жил у меня дома.   
\- Но вы же спали вместе.  
\- В одной постели, это было невинно. Перестань ко всему примешивать секс, сколько можно, тебя послушать, так я должен трахаться со всеми подряд.   
\- Что ты так бесишься, что я такого сказал? Ну спали и спали, подумаешь. Ему ведь было уже целых семнадцать лет.  
\- Как жаль, что я тебя так люблю. А то я бы сейчас точно тебя убил.  
Никого не касается, как они спали вместе, крепко ли прижимались друг к другу, задыхались ли под одним одеялом, и как справлялись с эрекцией по утрам, сами ли обходились или перекрещивали руки: я помогу тебе, ты поможешь мне, так будет быстрее, мы и так опаздываем. Перестаньте подражать Рудику и ко всему примешивать секс, это несносно, это невинно, так можно и до совращения доболтаться и доласкаться, дело подсудное, а Эрику не репутация дорога, ему всего-навсего хочется, чтоб никто не лез третьим в его жизнь и в его постель, разлюбите его, позабудьте, оставьте его в покое. Ветер гонит листву, вечная строчка, за которой следует что-то про старые лампочки, тусклый накал, не путать с нарезом, проведенным по сердцу, пересечение текстов и смыслов в безъязычном пространстве, в пространстве, где нет еще Мыши, только он способен прочитать все наизусть, опровергая рассуждения о неграмотных, нечитающих балетных. Ветер гнал листву, засыпая дорожки, и Эрик по вечерам встречал Кевина на станции, вместе с ним шел домой по мокрым улицам, черным и желтым, мимо церкви и старого кладбища, под деревьями и фонарями: черные лужи блестят на брусчатке, и вокруг ног завивается отраженный свет. Он мог бы дойти сам, этот мальчик Кевин, ему целых семнадцать лет, и он помнит дорогу, да здесь и нельзя заблудиться, разве что пропустить поворот, но Эрик твердил: а мне нравится встречать тебя по вечерам, мне нравится идти с тобой от станции, поддерживать тебя под руку, держать за руку, чтоб ты не поскользнулся, не упал. Эрику можно падать, ему теперь безразличны и переломы, и вывихи, и травмы, нечего бояться, он больше не танцует, а Кевину страшно, нет, за Кевина страшно и надо его беречь: смотри, куда ставишь ногу, осторожнее, не споткнись, тут мокро, тут грязно, тут попросту опасно, а ты еще ребенок, ты хрупок, и я за тебя отвечаю, кто-то должен за тебя отвечать, кто-то должен хранить тебя, потому что мир очень страшен, тебе не справиться одному. Но все вывернуто наизнанку, травестировано, трокадерировано: не Эрик хранил Кевина в темноте, а Кевин хранил Эрика, вел за руку вдоль озера, но это длинный путь, быстрее напрямик, между большими, пятиэтажными домами, мимо закрытых магазинов и кафе, все умирает в восемь, в девять, негде поужинать и выпить кофе, негде купить сигарет, если они кончатся, а если они кончатся, он не доживет до утра. И тогда Кевин говорил: не волнуйтесь, Эрик, я купил вам в городе сигарет, я помню, какие вы любите, и доставал из кармана пачку, две пачки - из сумки с туфлями, полотенцем, трико, что он за прелесть, этот Кевин, что ты за прелесть, Кевин, как мне с тобой повезло, как тебе не повезло со мною, но теперь поздно, ничего не поделаешь, я мог бы очень тебя полюбить, да, очень сильно, но прежде мне надо покурить, дай мне, пожалуйста, зажигалку.  
Я боюсь быть один, я хочу быть один, и днем мне легко в моем одиночестве, в пустых комнатах, куда все-таки входит солнце, в комнатах, которые совсем не похожи на самих себя: стены прежние, но цвет другой, я не помню в детстве этой мебели, подсвечников и витражей, это другой дом, и я тоже другой, я знаю, что скоро умру и очень боюсь умереть. Он спрашивал Кевина, притворяясь насквозь пьяным, трезвому стыдно задавать такие вопросы, и он спрашивал, глядя сквозь стакан с водкой, льдинками, лимонной водой: как ты думаешь, ведь я не вылечусь, правда? мне совсем плохо, мне кажется, когда я закончу эту проклятую «Шопениану», я умру, давай не будем ее заканчивать, ну пожалуйста. Но нельзя же все бросить и остаться жить, это непрофессионально, и он не слушал, что отвечает Кевин, отвечает ли что-нибудь, он глотал лед и водку, чувствуя, как страшный мир плывет, как он плывет, словно светлячок, над живым Кевином, над собою, зарытым в землю; через несколько лет рано утром он выглянет из окна и увидит внизу, в траве, сонного светлячка, светлячка в бессоннице, проплывающего у ног не Кевина, а Константина, и вспомнит, как сам был светлячком, окликнет Константина и скажет что-то бессмысленное, я люблю тебя, обуйся, не ходи босиком, ты простудишься, он повторял Кевину, повторял всем, кого любил так или иначе: осторожнее, ты простудишься, но если ты уже простудился, я люблю тебя, я буду тебя лечить. А его бесполезно лечить, это непоправимо, и врачи ничего не могли у него найти, ничего не понимали: снимки чистые, анализы сносные, есть дефицит веса, расскажите, как вы питаетесь, а он питался как попало, вообще не питался, лучше всего, знаете ли, капельницы с глюкозой, от них живот не болит, ему нужен покой, покой и ус-покой-ительное, да посильнее, таблетки лежали рядом с пепельницей, протяни руку и возьмешь, и он жаловался, что здесь ничего не достать без рецепта, в аптеке пялятся как на психа, как на старого наркомана, и хочется вправду стать наркоманом, что за дрянная страна.   
Завтра репетируем с кордебалетом, давно пора взяться за них всерьез: они милые девочки, они очень старательные, но в них нет грации, нет настоящей легкости, они перестали слушать Веру, потому что Вера теперь не в моде, у них жесткие запястья и локти, деревянные спины, и я не знаю, сумею ли я их смягчить, нужно ли их смягчать, не все ли равно, может быть, вообще отменить репетицию, как-нибудь они станцуют, мне наплевать. Но Кевин нахмурился и сказал сухо: вам не наплевать, вы завтра пойдете на репетицию; это значит - я сам вас за руку притащу, если будете упираться, он был прав, серьезный мальчик Кевин, пусть все бессмысленно, пусть он и вправду умрет после «Шопенианы», но все же разделается с ней, научит порхать и ноктюрнить, носить веночки, носить солисток, каждому свое, чтобы на премьере Вера подошла к нему за кулисами и погладила по плечу, шепнула свое: it went, сошло, сойдет, ты справился, Эрик. И мне кажется, вам достаточно на сегодня, добавил Кевин, достаточно пить, и шагнул к Эрику, взял у него пустой стакан, а Эрик взял его за талию и посадил к себе на колени, это невинно, он же не Ландер, кто только не сидел у него на коленях, у кого только не сидел он сам, даже у Сони, давным-давно, в сорок седьмом, когда сломался автобус по дороге из рая в рай, из Уэльса в Оксфорд, ему было девятнадцать, почти девятнадцать, он любил Соню, а она жаловалась, что у нее ноги онемели, и тогда они поменялись местами, и ноги онемели у него. Как сладко думать об этой любви, оглядываться на нее издалека: у него онемели ноги, и все-таки ему хотелось, чтобы они вечно ехали из Уэльса в Оксфорд, чтобы он вечно смотрел на Соню снизу вверх - как смотрел на Кевина, и вечно обнимал ее - как обнимал Кевина, нет, деликатнее и легче, с тех пор он стал решительней, он научился лучше обнимать. Он так ее любил, что не смел с ней целоваться, он танцевал с ней - танец лучше поцелуев, приносил ей по утрам нарциссы и крепкие нитки, в перерывах помогал ей пришивать ленты к пальцевым туфлям, вот оно, настоящее любовное сумасшествие, folie d'amour, вздыхал балетмейстер, а девчонки хихикали: Эрик, у тебя хорошо получается, пришей и нам ленточки, ну пожалуйста. Через месяц его вызвали в Копенгаген, он прощался с ней и никак не мог ее отпустить, и повторял, что они должны пожениться, что так нельзя, ему нельзя без нее, что он умрет, - впрочем, он знал, что не умрет, и знал, что не женится; я любил ее как сумасшедший, я злился на моих партнерш, потому что все они были - они, а не Соня, и я должен был танцевать с ними, а не с ней, я писал ей идиотские страстные письма, я не расставался с ней, когда она приезжала, мне все время надо было держать ее за руку, мы всюду ходили вместе, держась за руки, как школьники, над нами все смеялись, а мы говорили друг другу: завидуют, вот и смеются, мы верили, что они нам завидуют, ведь у них нет ее и нет меня. Но я никогда не хотел всерьез переспать с ней. Я бы лучше переспал с тобой.  
Он засмеялся и добавил: но я не буду тебя соблазнять, можешь не раздвигать ноги. Ты совсем не похож на Соню, ничего общего - ну, глаза, ну, ресницы, но мало ли черных глаз и ресниц, ты и на Рэя не похож, и тем более - на Рудика, и даже на этого греческого мальчика, которого я встретил в том году, я ему верен, хоть и не обещал верности, ничего ему не обещал. Как уютно держать Кевина на коленях, он легкий и невысокий, и пахнет чем-то неуловимо-нежным, что за запахи, что за одеколоны нынче в моде у молодых: жженая трава, подожженная травка, муравьиная кислота, кислота лизергиновая? Эрик прикоснулся губами к его плечу, не целуя или почти не целуя, под горячей тканью не почувствовать горячей кожи, тело отчуждено от имени, от идеи, Кевин - тип Эрика, подходящий, пусть и негреческий мальчик, можно его ласкать, незачем его ласкать, потому что это дурно, потому что секс не спасает от холода, боли и смерти, потому что у Эрика нет сейчас сил на секс, и прикосновение губ к плечу, незаконченный поцелуй, иссушает его, опустошает. Вам достаточно на сегодня, повторил Кевин, не пытаясь встать и уйти, не отстраняясь, а приникая к Эрику, вам хватит, вы так не согреетесь, я сам буду вас греть. Каждый день он спрашивал одно и то же: что я могу сделать для вас, Эрик, я хочу вам помочь, и Эрик отвечал каждый день что-нибудь другое: со мной все в порядке; со мной все не в порядке, не трогай меня; скажи Вере, что я плохо себя чувствую и не приду, у меня нет сил звонить ей; посиди со мной, мне нехорошо одному; не сиди со мной, иди погулять; сделай мне кофе; сделай мне минет, я пошутил, что ты, еще чего не хватало, я сам знаю, что ты не умеешь. Это хроническое заболевание, неизлечимая тоска: сегодня ему становилось лучше, завтра хуже, послезавтра совсем плохо, и он начинал говорить о смерти, твердил настойчиво: если со мной что-то случится, вызови Сьюз, и тут же добавлял, что все это вздор, и с ним ничего не случится. Не бойся, все будет нормально, со мной все будет нормально, да и с репетицией тоже, обещаю тебе, я никого не убью.   
Вам вредно столько пить, ох, отстань, не читай мне морали, мне вредно столько жить, а пью я понемногу, водка полезна мне для желудка и для нервов, когда я танцевал, я пил только по вечерам, но теперь мне все равно, я больше не танцую. Когда мне было семнадцать, как тебе, ах да, тебе восемнадцать, неважно, когда мне было семьвосемнадцать, я учился пить так, чтобы утром в классе быть безукоризненным, и я был, у меня даже голова не болела. Правда, я обычно не помнил, что со мной произошло ночью, но ведь это хороший признак, как ты считаешь. Он засмеялся снова и покачал Кевина на коленях: так ноги не онемеют ни у тебя, ни у меня, ты легкий, а мы никуда не едем, не ерзай, сиди смирно, а то доведешь меня до эрекции, и тебе самому, а не мне, будет неловко. Все это опасные шуточки, дрянные шуточки, но Кевин уже взрослый, и если ему не нравится, он может сказать вслух: простите, Эрик, мне это не нравится, он может пересесть на стул, может извиниться и уйти спать, Эрик за ним не побежит, не станет к нему приставать; а он не возражает, не отстраняется, не уходит, и это значит, что Эрик его не возбуждает, вот и все, Эрик для него слишком стар, грустно, но что тут поделаешь. Иногда не стоит переводить невинность в опыт, иногда приятнее трогать оболочку, не пытаясь проверить, что там внутри, не проникая пальцами и не пальцами в естественные отверстия, узкие полости узкого тела; пусть кто-нибудь другой изучает его, пробует на вкус и на ощупь, а Эрику достаточно обнимать его и чувствовать, как он смеется и дышит, какой он горячий и юный, это признак бессилия, признак дряхлости - греться рядом с тем, кто еще очень юн, и не требовать ничего, кроме его тепла, а Эрик обессилел и одряхлел за полгода, ты не хочешь меня, я тебя не хочу, мы оба в безопасности, как хорошо, давай не будем меняться, не будем хватать друг друга ртами, будто голодные рыбы, у меня уже есть знакомая рыба, не ты, и очень голодная, а тебе нужен ровесник, тебе нужен кто-нибудь легкий и молодой, чтоб ходил с тобой на дискотеки, угощал мороженым, путешествовал автостопом, чтоб любил тебя, чтоб ты любил его, и чтоб он не говорил тебе: сегодня холодно, надень пальто, не поучал тебя, как я тебя поучаю. А мне приятно, сказал Кевин, приятно, когда вы меня поучаете и предупреждаете, что холодно и надо надеть пальто, и мне хорошо с вами, и все это ничего не значит, зачем ко всему сразу примешивать секс. Затем, детка Кевин, что в твоем возрасте положено ко всему примешивать секс, и мне, признаться, немножко обидно, что ты не хочешь меня, и я надеюсь, тебе обидно, что я тебя не хочу; мистер-Би любит повторять, что истории не нужны, женщина и мужчина танцуют вместе – и это уже история, скучная история, между прочим, а нам не нужны предлоги, мужчина и мальчик живут вместе, отчего бы им не переспать, но это тоже скучно, все на свете скучно, когда-то и я обходился без предлогов, ночевал с другими не так невинно, как ты ночуешь со мной, и не стал ни счастливее, ни опытнее, не подражай мне, я всех предупреждаю: не смейте мне подражать.  
\- Мне было столько же, сколько тебе сейчас, ну, может быть, на год больше, неважно. Ему, моему другу, - столько же, сколько мне сейчас. Наверно, я кажусь тебе безумно старым, а он тогда не казался мне ни старым, ни молодым, никаким. Я вообще не думал, сколько ему лет. Мы познакомились в «Континентале», он часто пил там и всех знал: Поуля, Фредбьерна, Фрэнка, он целовал Маргрете ручки, а Кьельд к нему ревновал, ну и зря ревновал, конечно, он и Тони ручки целовал, и вообще всем девчонкам и дамам. Он мне понравился, я ему понравился, он меня пригласил к себе домой, я к нему пришел, мы выпили, легли в постель, ну и так далее. Он не был в меня влюблен, я в него и подавно, мы просто спали и хорошо проводили время, правда, с ним было очень весело.  
\- Но он не хотел отпускать вас в Англию?  
\- Наоборот. Он твердил, что я должен ехать, что он перестанет со мной разговаривать, если я не поеду, и предлагал одолжить мне денег на дорогу. Но я не взял.   
\- А когда вы вернулись?..  
\- А когда я вернулся, я был влюблен в Соню, он подцепил себе какого-то драмомальчика из актеров, мы встретились еще несколько раз, а потом решили, что нам и не вместе весело, и незачем все это продолжать. Говорят, он и сейчас жив. А по-моему, он уже умер. По-моему, все умерли, и я тоже скоро умру.  
\- Вы не умрете, - сказал Кевин. - Я точно знаю. Не бойтесь.  
Бедный Кевин, бедный мальчик, связался с больным и сумасшедшим, теперь не высыпается, все слушает, слушает дурные истории о дурной любви, дурных любовях - во множественном числе, чему хорошему его научит Эрик, разве что - не связываться с Эриком, не подражать, не влюбляться, но последнее предупреждение излишне, Кевин не влюбится, он благоразумен, какое счастье, что хоть кто-то благоразумен в этом безумном доме. Часы пробили двенадцать раз, запаздывая, двенадцать уже минуло, лучше бы бить тринадцать, тринадцать с половиною, так страшнее, а еще лучше позвать часовщика, чтобы он исправил механизм, очистил стрелки и время от пыли, но не хочется никого звать, не хочется никого видеть, легче быть одному, невыносимо быть одному, и хорошо, что рядом есть Кевин, можно обнять его и закрыть глаза. Отвратителен этот отказ от сопротивления, отвратителен и сладок, будто укол в вену: забыться и ничего не решать, не шевелиться, будь что будет, он выживет, он не выживет, у него и раньше бывали такие же приступы - безволие умноженное на удушье умноженное на безразличие умноженное на ноль, в результате получается абсолютная пустота, это он абсолютно пуст. Он выговорил вслух: мне кажется, я не существую, и это так хорошо - не существовать, но я знаю, что так нельзя, я сейчас вернусь, подожди еще немножко, пожалуйста; а потом Кевин сухо ударил его ладонью по щеке, еще раз, еще, и позвал: Эрик, Эрик, и заставил - вернуться. О господи, да, я Эрик, Эрик, что ты кричишь, я просто задремал, я не собирался терять сознание, и не бей меня, мне, между прочим, больно. Ему не было больно, он лгал, сердце билось быстрей от пощечин, он чувствовал, что оживает, он чувствовал - себя, и легонько оттолкнул Кевина, спихнул его с колен, потянулся, сцепив руки в замок, просыпающаяся не от поцелуев, а от ударов принцесса аврора, припудрить ей покрасневшие щеки и можно замуж, а замуж - значит, танцевать свадебное па-де-де, припудриться и танцевать, и больше ничего не нужно, он все партии знает в этом балете, ему все равно, какую исполнять. Никогда он не любил «Спящую», а Рудик от нее без ума, Рудик сооружает на разных сценах шиповниковый замок красоты: семь карет, в каждой карете - по фее, в приемной зале - железные канделябры, а не из папье-маше, у дам и наяд - серьги, ожерелья, диадемы, костюмы расшиты золотом и серебром, все сияют, все порхают, грациозно умирают и воскресают еще грациознее, приговаривая беззвучно: ах, это вы, а я видела во сне, ах, это вы, а я видел во сне, как мило, что вы меня разбудили, как скучно, что мы обручены, обречены, но ничего не поделаешь, давайте играть любовь, все так рады, не стоит их расстраивать; теперь он ставил «Спящую» в Канаде, разоряя попечителей, раздувая бюджет вдвое, втрое: все окупится, а если не окупится, туда и дорога компании, не жаль ее, и попечители закладывали дома, чтоб наскрести еще тысяч десять или двадцать, и Селия расширяла штат, набирала мальчиков, потому что девочки есть, а мальчиков не хватает, обученных мальчиков, которые не валятся с двух туров, четко скрещивают ноги в заносках, заполняют сцену, изящно кланяются и ведут своих дам, но не наяд, в менуэте, а потом переодеваются и изящно стоят у стен в последнем акте, не вздыхают, не скучают, не отбивают такт красным каблучком, Эрик тоже подарил Селии одного мальчика, а теперь скучал без него и думал: напрасно я отправил его через океан, оставил бы при себе, оставил бы вместо Кевина, было бы веселее, нет, он ничего подобного не думал, он почти не скучал, но, забывшись, как сейчас, прикасался к волосам Кевина и повторял: у тебя волосы, как у него, черные и вьются, но у него жестче, а у тебя мягче, и вы с ним совсем не похожи, и ты не сумеешь его заменить. И ты не должен его заменять, это было бы унизительно, он мне вовсе не нужен, а я тем более не нужен ему, я помог ему перебраться через океан, и у него там своя жизнь, своя карьера, между нами все кончено, между нами ничего и не начиналось. Разбери постель, а я пойду в душ, пора спать, мы с тобой засиделись, а тебе завтра рано вставать, Вере не понравится, если ты опоздаешь, мне бы не понравилось, терпеть не могу, когда опаздывают и когда не умеют соврать, почему опоздали, а ты не умеешь врать, ты бедный, хороший мальчик.  
Когда он вышел из душа, Кевин уже разобрал постель и включил ночник, и раскрыл окно, впуская в спальню ночной воздух, далекий собачий лай. Ничего нет хорошего в этом городе-пригороде, кроме тишины, ни звука, ни слова, и даже поезда не проходят по ночам мимо станции или проходят бесшумно, и все замыкают двери и ставни в десять, по выходным - в одиннадцать, успокаиваются до утра. Иди мыться, велел Эрик и плотнее запахнул халат, бело-голубой полосатый халат, наброшенный на голое тело. Иди мыться, а я еще покурю, подожду тебя, и это значило, он не уснет, пока Кевин не вернется, не ляжет рядом, не обнимет его, невозможно уснуть, если не обнимаешь Кевина, это не эротическое, это псюхо-психическое, страх одиночества и темноты. Но Кевин, помедлив, сказал: вам звонили, пока вы были в душе. Кто звонил, что-то срочное, что-то случилось? Нет, ничего не случилось, не волнуйтесь, Эрик, это звонил ваш друг из Канады, он просил передать, что соскучился, что отправил вам письмо и что очень вас любит. И что опаздывает в класс, поэтому не сможет вам перезвонить. Вот сумасшедшая рыба, пробормотал Эрик и сел на кровать, обмякнув, прижимая руку к животу, нет, ничего не болит, это дурная привычка, но вот сумасшедшая рыба, я же запретил ему звонить сюда, он разорится на этих междугородних, международных, межматериковых переговорах, и что мне тогда с ним делать. Я, знаешь ли, вообще рассчитывал, что он обо мне забудет и займется своими делами, найдет себе кого-нибудь поближе и помоложе, он младше меня на пятнадцать лет, это очень много. С какой стати он стал мне звонить, напоминать о себе, наверно, ему нужны деньги, перевести ему денег, как ты думаешь? Я думаю, заметил Кевин, лучше напишите ему открытку или сами позвоните, когда он вернется из класса и вообще из театра, у него тогда будет вечер, а у нас утро, и вы сможете поговорить. Я думаю, ему вовсе не нужны деньги, ему хочется услышать вас. Ах, много ты понимаешь во взрослой любви, ты еще маленький, тебе везде мерещится романтика, бескорыстные отношения, дистанционная верность, а не ревность, а я давно убедился, что ни одна связь не выдерживает расстояний и расставаний, и зачем, объясни мне, зачем я ему сдался теперь, я больше ничего не могу ему дать, ничем не могу помочь, между нами вода, земля, часовые пояса, мой дурной нрав, его молодость, моя старость, и почему бы ему не оставить меня в покое, почему бы ему не найти кого-то другого, милее и ближе, что он цепляется за меня, что вы все за меня цепляетесь, и он, и ты, и даже Рудик, будто за любимого мертвеца, а я, между прочим, никого не люблю, ни тебя, ни Рудика, ни этого друга из Канады, я умер, вы все мне надоели. Он говорил возбужденно и быстро, и наматывал на запястье пояс халата, как жгут, останавливая несуществующее, а значит, неостановимое кровотечение, он сам не знал, отчего так псюхе-психует, его же никто не трогал, никто его ни о чем не просил, потом ему будет стыдно, а пока пусть будет стыдно другим - за то, что тревожили его, пытались его любить, как странен, как стремителен был этот переход от равнодушия к раздражению, нервы ни к черту, в хлам, вдребезги, и лечить уже нечего, легче руки ему скрутить поясом, запеленать смирительным халатом, бросить лицом в подушку, чтоб полежал и успокоился, только не успокоится, нет, сильнее заведется, он из тех животных, что плохо переносят неволю, да и кто ее хорошо переносит, неволю и карательную псюхеатрию. Лучше его не трогать, и Кевин пожал плечами, ушел мыться, а когда вернулся - Эрик уже был спокоен, Эрик сидел за столом, поджав ногу, и что-то писал, и стряхивал пепел в старую медную чернильницу, лень идти за пепельницей, а в чернильнице все равно нет чернил, кто теперь пишет перьевыми ручками, вот и он писал авторучкой, самой простой, украденной где-то, потому что давно известно, что карандаши и авторучки заводятся сами, их не покупают, их выпрашивают, одалживают и крадут. Ложись, я сейчас допишу и тоже лягу, велел он, и голос у него звучал иначе - расслабленней, мягче, он и сам расслабился и смягчился, и ткнул окурок в чернильницу, как ставят в вазу цветок, засушенный тюльпан, но тюльпаны он ненавидел. Ложись, не жди меня, ты только что из душа, и тебя продует, окно же открыто, и здесь сквозняк. Еще не хватало, чтобы ты из-за меня простудился, подхватишь пневмонию, всестороннее воспаление легких, и замучаешься лечиться, здесь ужасная медицина, поверь мне, я знаю, о чем говорю.   
\- Но у меня здоровые легкие, я вообще никогда не простужаюсь.   
\- Все мальчишки так говорят, а потом простужаются. Или ты хочешь, чтобы я колол тебе пенициллин в зад? Я умею делать уколы, но тебе не понравится, это очень больно.   
\- А кому вы делали уколы?  
\- Всем подряд: Рудику, например, Рэю пару раз, обезболивающее вкалывал, когда кто-нибудь получал травму, а танцевать все равно надо. Кстати, это полезно, обязательно научись колоть обезболивающее, пригодится, будешь колоть себе или другим, когда понадобится. Непременно понадобится, будь уверен. Вот только Константина я еще не колол, но у нас с ним все впереди.  
\- Вы передумали его бросать?   
\- Ты говоришь, как сестрица Анна из сказки, невинным-невинным голоском: «Вы передумали его бросать?». Передумал, пусть еще со мной помучается, раз я ему так нравлюсь. Я ему в самом деле нравлюсь, можешь себе представить? У молодежи извращенные вкусы: я старый, сморщенный, от меня воняет табаком, я пью, я ненормальный, у меня болит живот, меня рвет желчью, любовник я дрянной, нет, не спорь, ты не знаешь, а я знаю, что я дрянной любовник, я эгоистичен в постели, мне хочется поскорее получить оргазм и покурить, вот, кстати, еще один недостаток - я курю в постели, по-моему, это ужасно. А он в меня влюблен, и я даже верю, что он в меня влюблен. Никакого инстинкта самосохранения, одно саморазрушение. Никогда так не делай. Я предупредил: выбирай ровесников, они лучше меня. Все на свете лучше меня, не вздумай в меня влюбляться.   
\- Да я и не собирался влюбляться в вас.


	4. 19?5

\- Когда в конце «Сильфиды» ты замахиваешься на меня палкой, мне кажется, ты вот-вот ударишь меня по-настоящему.  
\- Ты хочешь этого или боишься этого? Подожди, не отвечай, я догадаюсь. И то, и другое, и ты предпочел бы, чтоб я ударил тебя по заду, не по голове.  
\- Джеймс заслужил хорошую порку, верно?  
\- Джеймс напрасно думает, что отделается одной поркой. Опасно связываться с ведьмами, она с виду старая женщина, а между ног у нее здоровенный член, поменьше палки, но такой же толстый. Раз Джеймс не захотел быть женихом, придется ему стать невестой.  
\- Я тебя люблю, когда ты ведьма.  
\- Значит, когда я не ведьма, ты меня не любишь?  
\- Люблю, но когда ты ведьма, я тебя люблю еще сильнее и сильнее боюсь. Я вижу, что ты действительно злой, и мне это нравится.  
\- Я еще злее, чем ты думаешь, Рудик, грим этого не передает.  
Теперь нам легче жить, любить тоже легче, кто говорил о разных стадиях любви, вернее, о разных стадиях ее агонии: уже не можешь обрадовать, но можешь причинить боль; у нас наоборот - мы перестали ощущать боль, но не радость, нам хорошо вместе, оттого, наверное, что мы вовсе не вместе, мы разойдемся через три дня, когда закончатся наши спектакли, мы снова станем переписываться, перекликаться по телефону, посылать воздушные поцелуи авиапочтой через океан, и я буду повторять без стыда под запись, лишь бы записывали, что люблю его, что он мне по-прежнему дорог, что боюсь за него, что боюсь за себя, вдруг я его потеряю. Последнее вычеркните, пожалуйста, я не собираюсь его терять. Отчего вы не танцевали вместе в шестидесятые, до вашей отставки, и почему танцуете вместе - сейчас, ну, не танцуете, так выходите на одну сцену, вза-и-мо-действуете, скоро и танцевать начнете, вы же обещали нам и павану для мавра и неверного друга, и сны о девице, сарацине и рыцаре, и бурнонвилевское па-де-труа в окне, и что-то еще, мы ждем, мы очень ждем этих перемен. Я тоже, признавался Эрик и делал паузу, подносил кофейную чашку к губам, я очень хочу танцевать с Рудиком, всегда хотел, но раньше, видите ли, не было интересных предложений, нам не то что не из чего, нам нечего было выбирать, либо порнография, либо глупости, чаще глупости, хотя я бы предпочел порнографию, она все-таки умнее. Нас приглашали в балет про Каина и Авеля - тогда все свихнулись на библейских сюжетах и на мифологии, то Давид с Голиафом, то Дедал с Икаром, то Саул с саксаулом, то Билитис с девочками, я бы предпочел быть девочкой Билитис, но кто меня спрашивал, не капризничай, ешь, что дают; мы бы менялись ролями: сегодня я - Авель, а Рудик - Каин, завтра наоборот, сегодня я его убиваю, завтра он убивает меня, сборы растут, зрители в истерике, во всех газетах пишут о нашем соперничестве, а мы в антракте можем быстро потрахаться в общей гримерке, нам тоже хорошо. Вычеркните про гримерку. Когда мы получили это предложение, боже мой, я не помню, кто нам его прислал и кто вообще все это придумал, я бы и так не назвал его имени, но я правда не помню, впрочем, неважно, когда мы получили и прочитали, Рудик задумался, и я видел, что он задумался всерьез, что он сомневается, стоит ли отказывать сразу, не лучше ли согласиться. Ему очень хотелось танцевать со мной, неважно где, лишь бы со мной, и он сказал, что мы, пожалуй, можем попробовать, у меня нет ангажементов на октябрь, и у него нет, и в октябре нам будет очень удобно. А я сказал: Рудик, ты же сам прекрасно понимаешь, что это дрянь и что мы с тобой эту дрянь не спасем, тебе наплевать на свою репутацию, на нашу репутацию, а мне не наплевать, и я не стану в этом участвовать, даже если мне пообещают платить десять тысяч за каждый выход, я и за сто тысяч не соглашусь и тебе не позволю. В конце концов, Каин и Авель - это вульгарно, лучше бы нам предложили «Кармен»: сегодня ты - Кармен, а я - дон Хосе, завтра наоборот, и убийство есть, и па-де-де в спальне, бедный Ролан схватится за сердце, когда узнает, а потом признает, что хоть мы не станцевали ни одного движения так, как он поставил, а все же получилось хорошо.  
В последние годы, в последние сезоны перед отставкой он оставлял одну роль за другой, они отставляли его, превращаясь в омертвевшую ткань, или он сам превращался в омертвевшую ткань и оттого мог танцевать хорошо лишь мертвых и полумертвых, принцев-безумцев, дурных людей: то скованного Альбрехта с негнущейся шеей, то жестокого Джеймса, ловца сильфов-стрекоз, то Яна с бритвой в руках, с бритвой, еще не отмытой от волос старого графа, он подавал эту бритву графской дочке и показывал, как лучше резать, наискось и наверняка, поперек вены, и смотрел, как она уходит, пошатываясь, и отмахивался, когда кухарка шептала ему: вы и убили ее, вы и убили. Ни темы, ни вариаций, немного джазовой реки, куда опасно вступать с классической выучкой, но он вступал, что ему терять, и просил Элвина выкинуть к черту пируэты и двойные туры à la seconde, очистить от примесей лишь весь этот джаз, чтобы он мог напоследок натанцеваться вдоволь, пока Наташа считала, загибая пальцы: один, и два, и три, и... ох, я никогда это не сделаю, а он делал, потому что знал, что нет у него времени на счет и отчаянье, незачем сомневаться и не в чем, каждый спектакль - последний, он сам почти уничтожен, слишком близко его никогда. Элвин говорил ему, восхищаясь: я думал, ты с этим не справишься, ты казался окаменелым, как все балетные, у вас ноги работают, руки работают, а тело застывшее, жесткие плечи и бедра, я думал, ты станешь танцевать это как балет - жестко, чисто, классично, пять позиций, восемь позиций, выворотность, вертикальность, а ты стал танцевать это как надо, как я хочу, я не ожидал, я думал, у тебя не получится. Он добр, этот Элвин, и Эрик отвечал устало: у меня и не получилось, я был сегодня ужасен, и позавчера, и на той неделе, ты просто не хочешь меня огорчать, а зря, я ведь и сам все понимаю, я не могу хорошо танцевать ни твое, ни чужое, ничего на свете, я больше не могу хорошо танцевать. Кто-то вздыхал, глядя на него - не в элвиновой «реке», в фокинско-шопеновских, шопениановских «сильфидах», измученным юношей в синем камзоле, страшно исхудавшим юношей с запудренным, загримированным лицом, чтоб скрыть черноту под глазами, следы бессонницы, а бессонница - от болей; кто-то вздыхал, глядя на него из партера, не с мест для прессы, из середины ряда: слава богу, что я не должен писать о нем, я не знаю, как бы я выкрутился, не соврешь, что он прекрасен, и нет сил признать, что у него нет сил, он тает, он сдает, но я-то помню его прекрасным, я помню, как еще год назад, как еще полгода, ах, зачем вспоминать, в этом есть что-то скверное, что-то от похорон, а он не умер, да, он пока не умер. Пора заканчивать, Эрик, пора кончать с балетом и с собой, отступать за кулисы, кланяясь, с графскою бритвой в ладони, и там, за кулисами, резать не горло, а костюмы, и репетиционную одежду, и полотенца, и свитера, и трико, и даже туфли, нечего их беречь; он все выкинул, когда вышел в отставку, почти все, кое-что сохранил, и сам себе давал класс по утрам, в старом трико, в свитере с воротником под невскрытое горло, повторял то, что намертво вбито в тело, и думал, что когда-нибудь отвыкнет, очнется когда-нибудь, не может же это продолжаться вечно, даже боль заглушают морфином, а это чем заглушить?  
\- А все-таки очень хорошо, что ты вернулся.  
\- А все-таки очень хорошо, что я вернулся. Хотя все теперь надеются, что я опять напудрюсь и пойду играть принцев, и даже ты надеешься, и боишься, что я буду лучше тебя. Не бойся, не буду, ну какой из меня принц, я сморщенный, как ящерица, от меня даже виллисы разбегутся с визгом.  
\- Ты самый красивый на свете. Но пусть разбегаются, я не хочу тобой делиться, ты только мой.  
\- Фу, Рудик, какой ты жадный. Я тобой делился черт знает с кем и даже без фрака, и не жаловался, ну, почти не жаловался, теперь и ты терпи и не выступай. Помалкивай, будь умницей, а то стукну тебя моей палкой.  
\- Лучше вставь мне свою палку кое-куда. Не эту, а другую, и не сюда, а вот сюда.  
\- Выбор невелик, не так-то много у тебя дырок, куда можно вставить палку. Вернее, не вставить, а воткнуть.  
\- Ну вот и воткни мне, ты мне так давно ничего никуда не втыкал.  
\- Потому что ты был плохим мальчиком. Будь умницей, тогда посмотрим, а если не исправишься, получишь палкой по заду, но не в зад. Другой палкой, а не этой.  
Что за гадкое существо этот Эрик, трех слов не может сказать, не вставив четвертым - какую-нибудь непристойность, чем жестче, тем лучше; подружки краснеют, друзья хмыкают, даже Рудольф сглатывает и завидует, он кое-что смыслит в этом искусстве, он умеет плести гирлянды из двух-трех существительных и одного глагола, но до Эрика ему далеко, он чересчур очевиден, его непристойности непристойно оголены, в первый раз это смущает, потом наскучивает, все одно и то же: ебать, хуй, пизда, зад, дерьмо, два последних, кстати, вполне нормативны, и ничего в них нет, даже леди-Нинетт не поморщится, если их услышит. И ты не морщи нос, Рудик, ты точно не леди-Нинетт, что тебе такое услышалось, ну подумаешь, палка, это образное выражение, ничего сексуального, палка от метлы в заднице - чтоб ты держал спину прямо и не сутулился, не сутулься, а то станешь горбатым, как я-ведьма, и сильфида тебя не полюбит, и я тебя не полюблю, вернее, перестану любить. Ох, как страшны эти угрозы: не буду тебя любить, не поцелую на ночь, не разрешу тебе спать со мной рядом, но это старая игра, проверенная игра, и Рудольф не плакал и не просил прощения, Рудольф спрашивал поутру - громко, чтобы все слышали: ну что, как ты спал без меня, хорошо тебе было? а мне было очень хорошо спать одному, просторно так, и никто не стягивает одеяло. И я тоже спал очень хорошо, прекрасно спал, никто не сопел мне в ухо, не толкался, не требовал от меня секса, уймись ты со своим сексом, Рудик, мне вообще это не нужно, мне нужна возвышенная, платоническая любовь. Вот здесь повысить голос: мне нужна пла-то-ни-ческая любовь, да ты и о Платоне понятия не имеешь, тебе бы только ебаться, пыхтеть, пускать слюну и сперму, ты животное лучше любых других, остальные гораздо хуже, но я-то не животное, и мы с тобой вместе быть не можем, это невыносимо. Как неловко разминаться под чужие ссоры, под ссоры любовников, скорее бы пришел пианист, скорее бы начать класс, в классе они примолкнут, все-таки профессионалы, и забудут, о чем ругались, и помирятся через час, когда все закончится, и им скажут: ite, exercitium est; но пока легче притвориться, что их не существует, пусть делают, что хотят, лишь бы не подрались, и они делали, что хотели, но без драки, все оскорбления сгодятся, помимо физических: ты бесчувственный, а ты распутный, ты ледяной, а ты похотливый, ты больной, потому что асексуальный, ты сам больной, потому что ненасытный, я тебя ненавижу, я тебя ненавижу, заткнись, Вера пришла, сам заткнись, ты первый начал, и они расходились прочь, по местам, как всегда - Рудольф впереди всех, Эрик дальше всех, за всеми, будто не выучил свой урок, авось не заметят, не спросят, и напоследок успевал шлепнуть Рудольфа по заду: вот тебе за больного, за асексуального, погоди у меня, я с тобой еще разберусь вечером, дома поговорим.  
А вечером его не будет дома, у него спектакль; какое совпадение, у Эрика тоже спектакль, значит, поговорят в театре, вежливо выставив костюмершу за дверь: спасибо, мы справимся без вас, я застегну на Рудике килт, Рудик застегнет на мне юбку, я намажу ему рот погуще, ему нравятся красные губы, а он нарисует мне бородавку на щеке, он отлично умеет рисовать бородавки, а больше ничего не умеет. Между прочим, вранье, он умеет играть на клавикордах, как маркиз без головы, он умеет ставить балеты, он умеет, наконец, танцевать, заваривать чай и делать гренки, а рисует пусть Константин, новая эрикова любовь, руки у него ловкие, а ноги не очень, он даже в венгерском ухитряется черт знает что навалять. А Константина ты, будь любезен, не трогай, смотри сам не наваляй в шотландском, а то собьешься и всех вокруг собьешь, тебя выругают в газетах, и поделом, и я тебя тоже выругаю. Но это не страшно, гораздо страшнее, когда Эрик молча сидит в зале и смотрит, смотрит, не шевелясь, и ничего не понять: доволен он или взбешен, у него бесстрастное лицо, он каменный, окаменелый, мраморный, омраморелый; досмотрев до конца, он встает и уходит, и ему наплевать, что Рудольфу плохо, пусть Рудольф бежит за ним и спрашивает: ну, что ты скажешь, ну, что ты молчишь, где я ошибся, объясни мне, покажи мне, как делать правильно; но он не объяснит, не покажет сейчас, ему надо покурить, ему надо побыть одному, оставьте его в покое. А теперь, положив ногу на ногу под уже застегнутой драной юбкой, сжимая сигарету в загримированных пальцах, он весело выдыхает дым и уверяет, что все прекрасно сойдет, он знает, что делать, Рудик знает, что делать, они оба могут сыграть-станцевать этот балет с завязанными глазами, незачем репетировать, давай еще поболтаем; свободной рукой поправляет седой парик, он уже готов, хоть сейчас выпускай его на сцену, и отчего бы и вправду не выпустить, пусть ведьма дремлет в кресле перед камином, а сильфида порхает вокруг, радуясь встрече со своей состарившейся, но как прежде - прекрасной сестрой, ведьма сама есть падшая сильфида, воздух от воздуха, кровь от крови, и как сладко поцеловать ее в сожженный солнцем лоб, сдвинув губами седые пряди, как сладко поцеловать ее и разбудить поцелуем. А как же Джеймс - ах, что взять с Джеймса, он просыпается на соломе в углу комнаты и видит сильфиду и ведьму, легконожку и хромоножку, крылатую и бескрылую, и влюбляется в обеих, и умирает, не в силах выбрать между ними, все умирают в этой истории, любовь никого не спасает, это вам не жизель. И почему у тебя всегда все так мрачно, вздыхает Рудольф, натягивая гольфы, и почему тебе непременно всех надо убить, ну потому что у него дурной характер и скандинавский темперамент, дурной темперамент и скандинавский характер, и потому что это не страшно, а смешно - когда все умирают, и лишь парочка добродетельных героев целуется рядом с трупами, не замечает трупов: что им за дело, ведь они, слава богу, здоровы, у них крепкая психика, они не сумасшедшие, не такие, как ведьма, Джеймс, сильфида и Эрик, им жить и размножаться, не передавать сумасшествие по наследству.  
За кулисами Рудольф разминался у палки: пятнадцать минут до начала, даже двадцать минут, ради него чуть-чуть потянут время, некуда ему спешить, пусть разогревается спокойно; а Эрик, которому не нужно разогреваться, стоял рядом с погашенной сигаретой, потому что здесь курить запрещено, совсем запрещено, и исключения не допускаются, он стоял и смотрел на Рудольфа, и не выдержал в конце концов, бросил свою сигарету и шагнул к палке, взялся привычно правой рукой и сказал: скучно, я тоже разомнусь, все-таки привык перед спектаклем. Рудольф улыбнулся, все в сборе, не хватает лишь сильфиды, но вот и она, вот и Вероника появилась и встала третьей, в белом веночке на черных волосах; как жаль, что Эрик не станцевал с ней пять лет назад, пока был Джеймсом, не ведьмой, под эфирною оболочкой скрывал гнев, зависть и злость, ах, все он преувеличивал, не так уж много в нем зависти, злости и гнева, не больше, чем во всех остальных, все мы немного ведьмы, но в разных одеждах, и сильфида в веночке острит пуант, и Джеймс в синей куртке ныряет в plié, они с виду невинны, они очень опасны, и лишь ведьме-Эрику с ними хорошо. Не забудь умереть в конце, попросил он Рудольфа, пять минут до занавеса, пора занимать места: Джеймсу - в кресло, сильфиде - на пол, преклонив колено, а ведьме - застыть в кулисах, застыть за прикрытыми ставнями, когда распахнут двери и ставни, тогда и она скользнет к камину, погреться у чужого огня, любви ей не выманить ни лаской, ни колдовством, она глядит на чужую любовь и думает горько: о, если бы ты меня так любила, о, если бы ты меня так любил; так не забудь умереть в конце, Рудик, или в этот раз точно получишь палкой, я тебе раскрою череп, я убью тебя, убью, убью, ну, не убью, но стукну как следует, ты пожалеешь, что нарвался. Довольно шутить, эта палка так легка, сколько ни бей, а больно не будет, она выдолблена изнутри, невесома, и Эрик тоже был в эту минуту выдолблен изнутри и невесом, и ничего удивительного, ведьмы вроде него умеют летать, без крыльев и заклинаний, едва оттолкнувшись от земли босой стопой, греческой стопой в грязных обмотках.  
\- Иногда мне снится, что я танцую в «Сильфиде» сильфиду, что я и есть сильфида, и танцую себя самого. Сильфида, пожалуй, не женщина и не мужчина, а андрогин, что-то то ли двуполое, то ли вовсе бесполое, что-то кажущееся женщиной, но прикрытое тюлем, и пока не разденешь ее, не узнаешь, что она такое. Но раздеть ее нельзя. И мне снится, что я танцую, я делаю все, что положено, я краду у Джеймса кольцо, уговариваю его сбежать, и он бежит за мной, в лесу я приношу ему воду в ладонях, собираю землянику, ловлю для него мотылька, я танцую с ним, но я не вижу его лица, я знаю, что это Джеймс, но я его не знаю. И только когда он набрасывает на меня шарф, когда он обнимает меня и целует, я вижу его лицо - и тут же перестаю видеть. Сильфида умирает, ослепнув, по-моему, это самое страшное: слепота и смерть.  
\- И чье лицо у твоего Джеймса? Наверное, мое.  
\- Ты меня разлюбишь, если я скажу, что у Джеймса не твое лицо. Но я не скажу, нет, иногда мне снится, что Джеймс - это ты. Иногда это Константин, иногда просто люди из моего прошлого, ты их не знаешь. Я когда-то с ними спал или даже не спал, я их и не думал любить, но теперь они возвращаются и убивают меня. Как странно, правда? Но мне все равно нравится быть сильфидой во сне. Быть сильфидой и кем-то, кто танцует вариации сильфиды, ощущать танец как единственный способ движения, сильфиды не ходят, они танцуют, они не умеют ходить. Быть везде и нигде, это то ли пред, то ли посмертие, я очень люблю это. Может быть, я стану сильфидой, когда я умру, а?  
\- Почему мы не можем поговорить о чем-то другом? Я не могу, когда ты снова начинаешь о смерти. Ты же знаешь, что я боюсь, и нарочно меня мучаешь.  
\- Не мучаю, а приучаю, не думаешь же ты, что твой любимый Бах умер, а ты почему-то не умрешь. Не бойся. Ну и умрем оба, но это еще не скоро. И станем сильфидами, и будем порхать на поляне, будем кидать шишки в джеймсов, когда они придут ловить нас в шарфы, как в сети. Ты будешь очень хорошенький в тюнике и в веночке, лучше Вероники, даже лучше Карлы, ты всегда лучше всех, красивее всех для меня.  
Но еще лучше, еще красивее - без тюники и без веночка, в свитере, отобранном у Эрика: больше всего на свете я люблю читать твои письма, твои грязные письма, Эрик, и носить твой свитер зимой; что ж, носи на здоровье, Рудик, и читай мои письма вслух, но не забудь сжечь их, когда я умру, впрочем, о чем я говорю, конечно же, ты забудешь. Переодевшись после спектакля, они сидели в гримерке и ждали такси, чтобы уехать вместе, чтобы вместе удрать и где-нибудь провести ночь, хорошо бы в ресторане, очень хочется есть, и даже Эрик соглашался, что голоден, что съел бы что-нибудь, и непременно что-нибудь выпил. Рудольфу и вправду к лицу его свитер, не по росту большой, купленный по ошибке, за мягкость, за цвет шерсти, и хорошо, что он такой большой, можно в него закутаться, обмотаться сверху шарфом - и пальто не нужно, и так тепло, хоть Эрик смеется и говорит: ты похож на бездомного, нет, на другое слово, Вера тебя так называла, да я не помню, ты похож на брошенного ребенка, так и тянет спросить, где твои родители, но я не спрошу, я знаю, где они. Не стоит о родителях, Рудольф расстроится, он странный сирота, хоть его мать на свободе, хоть он сам на свободе, но им ни за что не встретиться, граница на замке; как странно, сказал однажды Рудольф, как странно, что они ее так ненавидят, понимаешь, не меня, а именно ее, как будто она виновата в том, что я сбежал от них. Столько ненависти к больной старухе, непременно нужно ее растоптать, измучить, убить. Мне кажется, я никогда больше ее не увижу. Ее не выпустят ко мне. Даже если весь мир будет просить, весь мир будет голодать у советских посольств, все равно они ее не выпустят. Все это бессмысленно, я не хочу об этом говорить. Он не хотел и все-таки говорил, вертел в пальцах салфетку, зубочистку, карандаш, что попало, лишь бы отвлечься, и голос у него менялся, становился глухим и усталым: все бессмысленно, они ее прикончат, она старая, она больная, и они ее добьют, я никогда больше ее не увижу. У них все просто, они сами себе приказали: проучить мерзавца, чтоб другим неповадно было бегать, вот и учат, стараются, а другие мерзавцы бегут, ничем их не удержишь, счастливчик Мышь, у него никого не осталось, он удрал спокойно, пуделя не взял с собою, но с пуделями даже это государство не воюет. Что ж, лучше не оглядываться, лучше притворяться, что нет ничего на географических картах, нет никого, кроме них, кроме приближающегося к ним такси, кроме театра и этого города в белом пространстве; они обнялись, и Рудольф пробормотал: осторожнее, не прожги мой свитер своей сигаретой, а Эрик возразил: это мой свитер, и если я захочу, я прожгу его моей сигаретой, и если я захочу, я сниму его с тебя, хорош ты будешь в шарфе и майке, без майки, в шарфе и с голым животом. Как хорошо, что ты существуешь, Рудик, как хорошо, что мы встретились, если мир действительно исчезнет, мне все равно, пока ты будешь со мной. Все это сантиментальность, подростковые нежности, в сорок семь пора бы повзрослеть и выражаться холоднее и проще, но Рудольф сам расслаблялся от сантиментальности и нежностей и вздыхал счастливо, и просил: еще, еще, скажи мне еще что-нибудь такое, скажи, что ужасно любишь меня, что я твой милый, любимый, самый дорогой, твое дитя, твой сыночек, твой чудесный Рудик, твое вдохновение, скажи, что мы будем много-много танцевать вместе, и я всегда буду самым важным для тебя, и ты никогда меня не бросишь, не уйдешь, не умрешь, не исчезнешь, скажи мне все это, пожалуйста; ох, Рудик, Рудик, дитя мое, милый-любимый-несносный, ты ведь сам уже все сказал, все правильно, незачем повторять, все так и должно быть, и я с тобой совершенно согласен.


	5. 197777

С бывшими советскими встречаются в Русской чайной, а они встречались где попало, в разных аббревиатурах: то в САБ, то в НБК, то в АБТ, то в раздвинутых буквах - у кого-то в гостях, в комнатах с чудесным видом на задний двор, на сороковые, на чужие окна; в гостях было лучше всего, они уходили в угол, занимали одно кресло на двоих, брали одну пепельницу на двоих и разговаривали, пока не охрипнут, хрипели, пока не онемеют, как можно столько болтать, когда вы не любовники, это опасно для здоровья. Любовники как раз и не болтают, у них есть занятия поинтереснее, но Мышь предпочитает девушек, а Эрик предпочитает виски, и вместе им хорошо, они обсуждают балет вместо секса, а к полуночи - и виски, и девушек, и юношей, и секс, и все на свете, с прекрасным теоретическим холодком. Эрик садился в кресло, Мышь - на подлокотник, иногда они менялись местами, иногда Мышь съезжал задом вниз, Эрику на колени, думайте об этом что угодно, да мы ничего не думаем, сидите, как вам нравится, нам-то какое дело. Я тяжелый, говорил Мышь, а Эрик возражал: нормальный, сиди спокойно, если тебе удобно, лично мне очень удобно, я люблю, когда у меня сидят на коленях. Пепельница наполнялась до краев, вытряхнуть бы ее, но лень, взять бы новую, но тоже лень, проще всего бросить курить сегодня и навсегда, но жаль бросать, прекрасная ночь, не правда ли, в такую ночь не отказываются от дурных привычек, не отказывают - ни в деньгах, ни в любви. И устроившись в кресле в затененном углу, в уединении, в сумерках, приятно вспоминать о прошлом, преодоленном и оставленном позади, о перенесенных унижениях и изменивших друзьях, о покинутых городах: я никогда не скучаю о тех местах, откуда я уехал, признавался Эрик, и никогда не хочу туда вернуться, а ты? а я скучаю, задумчиво отвечал Мышь, только не обо всех местах, а об одном городе. Но этим все советские болеют, почти все, кроме тех, кто в этом городе не жил, и даже те, кто не жили, в конце концов поддаются общей тоске и тоже начинают скучать вдали от каналов, набережных, золотых шпилей, проспектов-гранитов, решеток, площадей, туманов, болот, нет бы собраться и поехать в Венецию, там те же каналы, болота, туманы и золото, но воздух иной, и дышать намного легче. Никакой ностальгии по общему-обществу, по лесам, очередям и вывескам, по всему, что составляло про-страну-странство: звучащая речь, советский жаргон, цап-царап и на партком, и сами парткомы, обкомы, месткомы, цекомы, вернее, цека, единогласное одобрение, мы будем и впредь, открытый буфет для артистов балета закрывается, вместо него открывается закрытый буфет, собеседования перед гастролями, благонадежность, штопаные трико, и волосы у вас, молодой человек, отросли, что за битловщина, подстригитесь нормально, что-то надо добыть, а кого-то угостить заграничными конфетами, здесь дворы, как колодцы, но нечего пить, пьют что попало, не чувствуя вкуса, не пьянеют, но утром не могут поднять головы, с таким ростом тебе, мой мальчик, танцевать цирюльника, а не герцогографа, о принцах и вовсе забудь, наша классика самая классическая в мире, квартиру дали, чего тебе еще, дворник с черными усами стоит всю ночь под воротами и чешет грязными руками под грязной шапкой свой затылок, он верный кадр большого дома, а в гастрономе на малоохтинском дают развесную сметану, не сейчас, а после обеда, кто-то получил вызов и отваливает из пулково, филологи спорят, как правильнее: из пулково или из пулкова, из шереметьево или из шереметьева, а таможня трясет багаж и трясет постановлением: не больше пятидесяти килограммов на рыло, нет такого постановления, ну и что, мы напишем, выгружай барахло, господи, как все это унизительно, куда деться от этих унижений, никуда не денешься, сиди и не рыпайся, или гуляй на длинном поводке, не пытайся его перегрызть, зубы тебе обломаем. А если сорвался, удрал - что ж, дыши кислородом, твое счастье, но помни, ты у нас на карандаше, мерзавец, мы спросим с тебя когда-нибудь за эти хиханьки: все на месте - Мыши нет, хоть ты не сам сочинял, но сделал так, чтобы сочинили, а кто за всех американцев танцует - да это ж мышка из цека комсомола, это тоже ты, танцуй, но не зарывайся, а то из-под земли достанем, мы с предателями не цацкаемся, мы изменников родины научим родину любить. И так далее, и тому подобное, как скучны все угрозы, как все надоело, никто их уже не боится, им велено лаять, но не кусать, и они лают: гау-гау-гау-гоу, а потом для собственного удовольствия скулят на луну и вздыхают: вот бы и нам удрать, да кому мы нужны, проклятье, надо было в детстве идти в балетный кружок в доме пионеров, сейчас бы жили не хуже беглецов-закордонников, танцоров и жидов, а приходится служить здесь за получку, собачья служба, и до пенсии далеко, печень колет, по утрам отрыжка, здоровья нет, и в театр пойдешь по казенному пропуску, а смотреть не на кого, все разбежались, был когда-то Нуреев, то ли татарин, то ли башкир, и нет его больше, была Наталия Романовна - не путать с Наталией Михайловной - и она исчезла, и Мышь туда же, и все мельчают, лишь лебединые девки держат строй, бьют пуантами в пол, бьют пуантами будто в виски, и тоска, тоска смертная, хоть удавись.  
В Ленинграде сегодня вечером давали лебединое, все билеты проданы, ни у кого лишнего нет; интересно, мы могли с тобой встретиться, когда я приезжал к вам с эйбити в шестидесятом, нас водили в училище, знакомили с детьми, ты был там или нет, я не помню, я, наверно, тебя не заметил. Что ты, сказал Мышь, я в шестидесятом только начал в Риге, мы с тобой никак не могли встретиться, да и к лучшему, мне было одиннадцать, и не поговоришь толком; да, согласился Эрик, не выпьешь, не покуришь, не поговоришь, там дворы, как колодцы, но нечего пить. Как скучно скучать об этих колодцах, болотах, туманах, мостах, право, лучше в самом деле взять билет и махнуть на три дня в Венецию, не в ла фениче, а просто так, на сан-базильевский остров, нет такого острова, есть сан-джорджийский, сан-джорджо-маджоре, с кипарисами, колокольней, монастырем, махнуть бы туда, побродить в сырости, промерзнуть в мертвый сезон и вернуться, вылечившись от ностальгической лихорадки, подхватив лихорадку обычную, с ознобом и жаром, с расстройством желудка. А в этой квартире им было трудно дышать, Венеция далеко, а они накурили, и никто не открывал окна, холодно, простудимся насмерть, в январе всюду гнилые гриппы, что лучше - грипп или лихорадка, лучше всего язва желудка, когда ее вырежут или зашьют. Мой милый, все острова похожи друг на друга, когда так долго странствуешь, а ты долго странствуешь, и сан-базиль ничем не слаще сан-джорджо, и с сан-джорджо ты уедешь, когда захочешь, а на сан-базиль если придешь, то придешь умирать, все мосты разведут, чтобы ты не сбежал, передумав: без шуточек тут, умираешь, так умирай, под затылок тебе подсыпали снега. Под затылок ему Эрик сунул свою ладонь, поддержал голову и поднес стакан к губам: пей, пей, будет легче, я специально оставил тебе два глотка, вот добрый Эрик, добрый я, от двух глотков ты не опьянеешь, а меня два глотка не спасут, и вообще это вода, а не водка. Но пахнет водкой, довольно гадкий запах, зажмурься и выпей залпом, как лекарство, закуси чем-нибудь, например, сыром, ты Мышь, а мыши любят сыр, какой сыр ты любишь; что тут ответить, сыр, как известно, бывает двух видов: «сыр есть» и «сыра нет», Мышь любит «сыр есть», а «сыра нет» ему не нравится, никакого вкуса, сплошные дырки и немного слез. А лучше всего - бутерброд с сыром: на ломте батона лежат пластинки масла, его, это масло, нельзя намазать, оно твердое, как со льда, и нет сил ждать, чтобы оно согрелось, и сверху оно придавлено сыром, твердым желтым сыром, эдамским, голландским, швейцарским, советским, за окном звенит трамвай, дворник с черными усами возит метлой по тротуару, радио у соседей передает последние известия, через пятнадцать минут пора выходить, он жует бутерброд, это гастрономическая ностальгия, отвратительная ностальгия по ледяному маслу, по нарезному батону, по советскому сыру-который-есть, он жует крекер с козьим сыром, с помидорным мармеладом, за окном исчезают трамваи и дворник с метлой, соседи разбивают радио и тоже исчезают, Эрик стирает пальцем крошки с его подбородка и спрашивает: ну как? И он отвечает: с ума сойти, я никогда не ел мармелада из помидоров.  
Он никогда не ел, никогда не бывал, никогда не видел, никогда не чувствовал себя свободным, его предупреждали: шаг влево, шаг вправо - и вы невыездной, за несоблюдение внутреннего распорядка положен карцер, руки назад, по сторонам не глазеть, с иностранцам не вступать в разговоры и в половые связи, а если вступили - пеняйте на себя, скажите сразу: прощайте! - своей мадемуазель Веронике, проводите ее до аэропорта и забудьте оставить ей адрес, нечего ей вам писать, и вы ей тоже не пишите; его охраняли, его пасли, щелкали на него кнутом: а ну, смирно, а он огрызался и глазел по сторонам, нырял в проходные дворы, убегал переулками, отцеплял хвосты, все мы приучены петлять и болтаться в петлях, это у нас в крови. Кирпичные окраины и мраморный центр одинаково мнимы, перевернутое отражение в воде надежнее отражаемого, заводы гудят, словно муэдзины, над разобранной греческой церковью, возможно ли это географически - пусть невозможно, но география условна, карты нарочно спутаны, чтобы враг не прошел, заблудился у пяти углов и расплакался, начал звать консула и маму. Кто-то из прошловековых, прошловечных французов, не самоубийца ли Нерваль, писал в октавии, в аврелии, но точно не в сильвии, нет, точно в изиде - они переплетены под одной обложкой, четыре дамы в красном: октавия, аврелия, сильвия, изида, лица их пожелтели, вернее, пожелтела бумага, не разберешь, где О, где А, - а Нерваль писал о том, как в отрытых, отмытых помпеях прекрасные бездельники играли сутки напролет, изображая местных жителей начала новой эры; ленинград отрыт и отмыт, выметен дворниками, там играют не сутки напролет, а всю жизнь, изображая местных, он тоже играл, это было плаванье сквозь туман, подставить вместо тумана любое ненастье - ливень, снег, аквуальту, золотой шпиль сиял на страшной высоте, и чудилось - если придешь к нему, то увидишь льва с книгой в лапе, причал, сваи и чаек на сваях, безлюдную набережную, он шел и замечал, что идут за ним, ежился от сырости и поднимал воротник.  
Ну, с мадемуазель Вероникой нам все ясно, расскажите нам теперь, какие у вас связи с мистером Бруном, - о, вовсе не половые, ничего предосудительного, поверьте, ничего безнравственного, только работа, только балет, чистое искусство, и есть у кого одолжить сигарету, и есть к кому прижаться, жалуясь на головокружение: пить надо меньше, мой милый, у тебя нет привычки, держись за меня, падай на меня, я тебя подхвачу. Нам известно о противоестественных пристрастиях мистера Бруна - и всем известно, и сам мистер Брун знает, что ему нравится, не беспокойтесь, это не вы; он хоть и извращен, но не ненасытен, но вы не возвращайтесь, даже когда будете один. И Мышь не вернется, ни один, ни в компании, ему и здесь неплохо, на твердой земле у друзей, в комнате с видом, ему отлично здесь - с Эриком-мистером-Бруном, они прекрасно станцевались гамлетом и клавдием, прекрасно считались – листая одну книгу на двоих, сошлись на нейтральных берегах и вместе по берегам бродили, бормоча: я вспоминаю под хмельком ваш образ нежный, твой образ, Мышь, торопливый и неясный, ах, не образ, а голос, неважно, какая разница, у Мыши нежное лицо, и волосы длинны, и небо его хранит, храни тебя небо, милый мой Мышь, не поддавайся любопытству: вдруг там что-то изменилось? не изменилось, не надейся, на некоторые страны лучше смотреть издалека. Он легко подхватил Мышь и прижал к себе, все как обещано, нет лишних движений, рука лежала на талии, не соскальзывая ниже: Эрик, видите ли, предпочитает другие зады. А Мышь, предпочитавший иные объятия, перекинул ноги через подлокотник, растянулся поперек кресла, поперек колен Эрика, и закрыл глаза, прочитал что-то по-русски и перевел себя сам, с запинкою подбирая слова:  
\- Век скоро кончится, но раньше... кончусь я. Это, боюсь, не вопрос чутья. Скорее, влияние бытия на...  
\- Небытие. Мир больше не тот, что был прежде.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, что там написано?  
\- Я не знаю, я только угадываю. Когда это написано? Между прочим, век кончится еще не скоро, автор чересчур спешит.  
\- По-моему, это вообще еще не написано. Значит, читать тоже нельзя, как ты думаешь?  
\- Можно. Я считаю, что можно, наплевать, если кто-то считает, что так нельзя. Что дальше?  
\- Дальше непереводимо. Нравится?  
\- Нравится. Читай еще и не переводи, сойдет и так.  
\- Сойдет, но я не знаю, что дальше, раз оно еще не написано и непереводимо. Странно все это, хочешь что-нибудь другое?  
\- Странно, ты прав. Ну, читай что-нибудь, я хочу.  
Смысл уходит, но остается ритм, проступает сквозь спадающие слова: голая конструкция, сухой скелет; под этот ритм можно поставить что-то балетное, подо все на свете можно поставить что-то балетное, надо лишь уметь взяться, но Эрик не умеет, никогда не умел, нельзя же быть всем на свете - и танцовщиком, и хореографом, под двойным даром спина переломится, феи слишком щедры. Он и так едва выдерживает то, что жизнь предлагает ему, то, чему жизнь его подвергает, иногда хочется махнуть рукой и сдаться, шагнуть из окна, как шагнул бедный Крис, разбиться вдребезги, как разбился бедный Йоран, зарезаться бритвою, как бедный Максимилиано, кто вспомнит теперь Максимилиано, а все же он взял бритву и рассек себе горло, чтоб все гадали потом, отчего он это сделал - от усталости, от депрессии, от несчастной любви. В хорошие дни и Эрик признается кокетливо: право, иногда я поразительно близок к самоубийству, у меня еще где-то лежат остатки морфина от последней болезни, и я думаю, что если мне станет совсем плохо, невыносимо, я сделаю себе укол и усну, я здорово научился колоть себя самого, без синяков, лучше, чем медсестры; в плохие дни ему не до признаний, все вокруг становится звенящим, резким, черно-белым, и в этой графике, в этой гравюре нельзя жить, но он живет, потому что морфин - на другом континенте, рецепты просрочены, нового не достать, и потому что он не один, он в мучительном неодиночестве, и кто-нибудь непременно помешает ему умереть. Впрочем, это прерывисто, как и любая боль, и в промежутках он совершенно здоров, он очарователен и жесток, ему некогда страдать, ему надо спешить на самолет, на репетицию, на спектакль, у него миллион встреч, он нарасхват, и все от него без ума, и он без ума от всех, даже от вон того блондина в джинсах-клеш и на каблуках, он красивый, хоть и слишком худой, но сойдет на один разок, ах да, это же зеркало, это он сам, это он отражается и сойдет на целую жизнь, отличные джинсы, ноги отличные, и он вовсе не «слишком худой», он ужасно оброс, и ему пора к парикмахеру. Когда-то мать стригла его сама, ворча, что тратит на него время, за такие стрижки ей платят, а она возится с ним бесплатно, он должен быть ей благодарен, о господи, ему так надоело быть ей благодарным, и в тринадцать лет он пришел в парикмахерскую возле театра и сел в кресло, и объяснил солидно, как его подстричь. Пахло одеколоном, пудрой, какими-то модными мазями для укрепления волос, он знал этот запах, у матери в парикмахерской пахло точно так же, но здесь все были веселее и легче, быстрее щелкали ножницами и шутили, сюда бегали завиваться девчонки из кордебалета, сюда ходили бриться и болтать хористы, и кто-то из старших мальчиков, из выпускников, узнал его и спросил: что, Эрик, уже борода растет, хоть и сам видел, что до бороды ему далеко, и добавил, что еще немного отпустить на затылке и на висках, и будут локоны, сможешь завиваться вместе с девчонками, чтоб они от зависти полысели. Вечером он вернулся домой, ему было тринадцать, значит, это сорок первый, мягкая оккупация, трамваи ходили, как заведено, нет еще ни затемнений, ни комендантских часов, он вернулся домой и столкнулся с матерью в дверях, и она сразу увидела, что он подстрижен, прищурилась и сказала: какой урод. И теперь, глядя на свое отражение, на отличные ноги и отличные джинсы, он вдруг слышал: «какой урод», и отворачивался, и чувствовал, что исчезает: лучше быть невидимкой, а не уродом, если нельзя вообще не быть.  
Нет, это отвратительно, надо не думать об этом, надо не вспоминать: детство, юность, Меррилд с палкой, мать с щипцами, «какой урод», посмотри на себя, ты что, улыбнуться не можешь, кондуктор спрашивает: «ваш билет» и получает: вот мой билет, а этот мальчик не мой сын, я не знаю, почему он едет без билета, высадите его, и его высаживают, дебют в тиволи, он срывает шапку вместе с париком, но никто на него не смотрит, все бегут встречать англичан, боже, благослови англичан, и еще один дебют, гораздо раньше, ему лет девять или десять, он танцует игральную карту для пастушки и трубочиста, быстро выучивает движения, но забывает еще быстрее, на сцене все делает неправильно, а за сценой плачет от стыда, и кто-то - неужели Меррилд? - говорит участливо: ну-ну, вздор, никто ничего не заметил, нет, это не Меррилд, Меррилд его ненавидел, Меррилд не стал бы его утешать, ну-ну, малыш, вздор, все решили, что так и должно быть, все решили, что он и должен быть ужасен, он ужасен Джеймсом, он ужасен Ове, он ужасен, никакого выражения, танцует чисто, но не умеет играть, ничего из него не выйдет, он хорошенький, но скучный, отпуск на год мы вам не дадим, еще чего захотели, к ноге, на место, служить, и когда вы женитесь, наконец, у вас чудесная невеста, женитесь уже и прекращайте пить в известных барах, подумайте о своей репутации, нам новые скандалы не нужны, нам такие, как вы, не нужны, какие же «такие», а вот те самые - неженатые, с вечной невестой под рукой, с дурными знакомыми в дурных компаниях, «кто его сейчас целует, кто чему-то учит», и все понимают, что целует его не невеста, вовсе не женщина, и это возмутительно, и нам этого не надо, извольте с этим покончить, а то мы покончим с вами, с вашей карьерой, и это уже угрозы всерьез. И кто-то - неужели снова Меррилд? - возражал: оставьте вы его в покое, какая вам разница, с кем он спит, не с вами ведь, не у вас в кровати, но с Меррилдом считаться нечего, он старик, он в отставке, ничего не смыслит и вообще ископаемое, а тут дело опасное, даже политическое, тут задеты нравственность и мораль. Как любят у нас, Мышь, защищать нравственность и мораль, да и у вас, кажется, тоже, и чем безнравственнее защитники, тем громче они кричат: держи его, он дурной, вяжи его, бей, если его побить хорошенько, он сам станет хорошим, опомнится, остепенится, потом будет благодарить. И стыдно ему, стыдно мне жаловаться на несвободу, никогда меня по-настоящему не пугали, не орали на меня в кабинетах, попробовали бы наорать, попробовали бы меня выгнать, я хотел, чтобы меня выгнали, я сам подавал заявления: прошу меня уволить, прошу считать, что мы с вами более не знакомы, прошу меня вышвырнуть вон, но мне отвечали: отказать, отказать, отказать, не дури, иди танцуй; он шел танцевать и слышал, как вслед ему добавляли: совсем зарвался мальчик, думает, он один здесь что-то понимает в балете, думает, что он и есть королевский балет. Об этом тоже надо не вспоминать, это было давно, это было почти не с ним, совсем не с ним, это был не он, кто-то другой слышал: «совсем зарвался мальчик» - и вздрагивал от унижения, и не оборачивался, шел танцевать, как ему велели, и танцевал, и читал утром в газетах, что мил, но бледен, что на одной отточенной технике ему высоко не подняться, что лицо у него похоже на маску, что он любуется собой и - вот он, главный грех, огромный грех, - ничего не смыслит в бурнонвиле, пятнадцать лет бились с ним, учили его, учили, а он упрям и туп, он бездарен, да, попросту бездарен; что ж, если верить всему, что читаешь, легче сразу уйти в отставку и умереть. От скуки, от испуга, как сейчас твердил Мышь, и если не от руки, то на руках у друга, у него много друзей, он совершенно один, совершенно-одинок, совершенство всегда связано с одиночеством, и стремление к совершенству есть стремление к одиночеству, к очищенной спиртом, дистиллированной пустоте. Не подражай мне, Мышь, но Мышь и не станет ему подражать, Мышь спокойнее и разумнее, вопреки стихам и чему-то еще, вопреки гитаре и внезапному отчаянию, где оно прячется? ах, где-то в желудке, прогрызает в желудке, будто во времени, большую дыру, и врачи пишут историю болезни, пишут в истории болезни: прободная язва, он был прав, да простит его бог, он был прав, это очень серьезно, но мы спасли его, но в конце концов мы, наверно, его не спасли. И он сам не знает, мертвый он или живой, когда плывет сквозь сумерки и туман, посадив Мышь к себе на колени, и повторяет: все это было не со мной, все это, разумеется, было с ним, детство, юность, Меррилд с палкой, мать с щипцами, какой урод, совсем зарвался мальчик, кто его целует, кто чему-то учит, Вера учит, да не целует, и с Верой у него тоже нелады, у него со всеми нелады, он несносен, во всех скандалах и ссорах он виноват, и такие, как он, никому не нужны, он никому не нужен.  
Мышь бормотал свои стихи, несвои стихи: хорошо, что нет перевода, хорошо, что они бесконечны и непереводимы, непрерывны, в отличие от боли, пока Мышь не онемеет, они так и будут звучать, раскручиваясь по спирали, как галактики, как телефонные диски. На дачной веранде окна замазаны белым до середины, но ветер задувает сквозь щели, скоро осень, все изменится в округе, все уже изменилось: соседи уехали в город, цветы увяли. В розетке что-то шипит, летят искры, свет гаснет, и Мышь продолжает читать в темноте: он состарился и остригся, теперь он носит очки и жилет на голое тело, ему шестьдесят или больше, и я не увижу его таким, я его и в сорок лет не увижу. Как странен разговор с ушедшим: он здесь, я не могу его обнять, я слышу не то, что он мне говорит, а голос, я сам и есть ушедший, он и меня зовет, протягивает руку ко мне между строк, как между частых, тюремных прутьев: может быть, я обернусь и откликнусь, протяну ему руку в ответ, может быть, я его утешу: здесь совсем не страшно, Мышь, не горюй обо мне, но нет, он обо мне не горюет, он зовет не меня, а совсем другого, а я случайно очутился в той же местности, темнеет надо мною свет, вода что-то делает с моими следами. Это время с дырой в животе набрасывает петлю внахлест, сдвигает крышку с театральной коробки: Мышь готовит свой спектакль, растянувшись у Эрика на коленях, репетирует, не зная, что репетирует, и нет ни веранды, ни закрашенных окон, не выбитых пробок, и Эрик рисует пальцем полоски на его свитере, на горле, плечах и груди. Мы слишком легко относимся к прикосновениям - и как хорошо, что мы так легко к ним относимся, как хорошо, что Мышь их не замечает, не чувствует пальцев Эрика на груди и на горле, а Эрик не чувствует Мышь, ни тепла, ни тела, лишь толстую шерсть свитера, крупную пеструю вязку. Пожалуй, он нужен Мыши, потому что держит его на коленях, гладит и поит из своего стакана, и кормит помидорным мармеладом, козьим сыром, ничего не требует, да и что ему требовать от Мыши, пожалуй, сам Мышь нужен ему, потому что с Мышью легко, они в чем-то близки, в чем-то похожи, и это сходство мысли и танца, словами его не выразишь, оно необъяснимо, что-то вроде тоски, но вывернутой наизнанку; это сходство душ, если души вообще существуют, и успокаивающая разность голосов, и внезапное счастье: почему ты так счастлив, Эрик? потому что мы познакомились; почему ты так счастлив, Мышь? потому что встретил тебя.  
Ты опять возишься с Мышью, возмущался Рудольф, что ты в нем нашел, он же не в твоем вкусе, он любит девчонок, он белобрысый, не говори, что тебе просто нравится, как он танцует. Мне не просто нравится, как он танцует, мне кажется, я влюблен в него за то, что он так танцует, и это, запомни, Рудик, это абсолютно бескорыстная и несексуальная любовь. Что ты, в конце концов, ревнуешь к Мыши, ревнуй к Константину, я с ним сплю, а тебе наплевать. Но в ответ он получал: ах, ну тебя к черту с твоим Константином, и улыбался удовлетворенно: Рудик так мил, когда обижается всерьез, трудно удержаться и не мучить его, да, он так мил, когда его мучают; профессиональная ревность беспощаднее эротической, спи с кем угодно, но не смей хвалить Мышь, не смей говорить, что он лучше меня, это неправда, он не лучше, он ловко прячет препарасьоны, но в нем нет жара, нет темперамента, он даже не обжигает, как лед. Он танцует чистенько и легко, стерильно танцует, и сушеным критикам по нраву эта стерильность, обеззараженность позиций и пор-де-бра, что с них взять, они ничего не смыслят, они все импотенты, но ты-то не импотент, неужели ты считаешь, что Мышь по-настоящему хорош, неужели ты серьезно так думаешь, а не дразнишь меня, ну признайся, что дразнишь, и я от тебя отстану. Когда не к чему придраться, он выдумает что-нибудь, он скажет: допустим, Мышь недурен в «Сильфиде», но килт ему не идет, как можно носить килт с такими ногами, с такой талией, он похож на девчонку, целуя вас, не разберу, где вы, где Эффи, наверно, сильфида была лесбиянкой, раз клюнула на него. Шипи, Рудик, шипи, идея с сильфидой-лесбиянкой хороша, но не для нашего века, подождем еще лет тридцать, а там, глядишь, и поставим, или превратим Мэдж в мужчину и сочиним ему роман с Джеймсом, смертельный поцелуй в финале, убивай своих любимых и все такое, и пусть Джеймс без чувств падает на землю, на сцену, протягивается перед ведьмой Мэдж, перед господином Мэджем, задрав килт, будто обесчещенная красавица, поруганная невинность. Зачем ждать тридцать лет, хмурился Рудольф, давай сделаем это прямо сейчас, все с ума сойдут с такой «Сильфидой», пуристы лопнут от злости, критики завизжат и тоже лопнут - от визга, туда им и дорога, ты только представь, что с ними будет, когда ты в первый раз убьешь меня поцелуем, да они обкончаются в партере, я бы сам кончил, честное слово. Вот это меня и тревожит, я хочу экспериментировать, но не хочу доводить тебя и критиков до оргазма, по крайней мере, не в балете, оргазмы хороши в постели и наедине, нет, Рудик, отложим это на тридцать лет, и не спорь со мной, а то я все-таки ее поставлю, эту «Сильфиду» в серых тонах, но тебя не приглашу, а приглашу Мышь и буду с ним целоваться.  
Ах, все целуются с Мышью, и это ничего не значит, смотри выше: мы легко относимся к прикосновениям, мы все тактильные существа, не доверяющие зрению, чутью и слуху, ничему, кроме осязания, нам надо трогать и пробовать на вкус, отделяя телесное от сексуального, размыкая кровеносные системы, чтоб наполнять одной кровью сердце, а другой - пещеристые пространства, поднимать давление, не поднимая член, и наоборот, дергать за ниточку, дирижируя собственной эрекцией, и не возбуждаться от тех, от кого не положено нам возбуждаться. Мыши лучше больше не наливать, прелестная скороговорка, а то он опьянеет и натворит черт знает что, уснет у тебя на коленях; пусть спит, соглашался Эрик, я ничего не имею против, я люблю, когда на мне спят, впрочем, это интимные признания, забудьте, что я это говорил. Все можно забыть, сделав маленькое усилие или наоборот - не делая усилия: пусть забываемое выскальзывает из рук, превращаясь в культурный слой; но когда-нибудь Мыши исполнится десятью-шесть или десятью-семь, и он скажет, что память выбрасывает на поверхность сознания двустишья и четверостишья, он трудно запоминает стихи, зато легко их читает, главное - отпустить себя и разогнаться на льду, промахнуть по замерзшей ленте канала или гентофтского озера, над водорослями, рыбами, килевыми костями чаек и кораблей. Я был как все, то есть жил похожею жизнью, с цветами входил в прихожую, пил, валял дурака под кожею, брал, что давали; что тебе давали, Мышь, как приятно перебить его посередине строки, все равно он не помнит, что там написано дальше. По шее и кулаком в зубы, разумеется, не по-настоящему, но метафорические зубы так и сыплются от тычков метафорического кулака, и раскрывая рот, поднимаешь выше ладонь: пусть бьют и перебивают по ладони, заживет быстрее, и легче составить из осколков кисть, а не челюсть (не легче, но надо же чем-то себя утешать).  
\- Кстати, насчет «давали»: Руди ревнует ко мне, ты знаешь? По-моему, он думает, что ты так великолепен, что любой натурал даст тебе без возражений.  
\- Он так думает, хотя и не сомневается, что ты мне не дашь. А если попытаешься, я буду возражать.  
\- Он мне сказал недавно: «А, ты опять возишься с Эриком! Может быть, вы с ним скоро поженитесь?».  
\- И что ты ответил?  
\- Я ответил: «Да, может быть».  
\- И он рассердился?  
\- Ужасно рассердился. Бедный Руди.  
\- Бедный Рудик. Нет бы тоже жениться на ком-нибудь мне назло.  
Кто же пойдет за Рудика, разве что самоубийца, оставит записку: такой-то прав, действительно, жить не стоит, и застрелится, нет, хуже, чем застрелится: свяжется с Рудиком, а это верная смерть. Все повторяли вслед за Эриком - и верный Уоллес, и нервный Роберт, и рассудительный Фрэнк, и целомудренный Кеннет: я люблю его, но у меня нет сил быть с ним, некоторые еще прибавляли: спать с ним, но это не самое ужасное, спать с ним можно, даже некоторым гетеросексуалам это удавалось, не Мыши, но другим, не-мышам, хоть они и получали мало удовольствия, но быть с ним - невыносимо, никто не выдерживает, он сам себя не выдерживал иногда, бедный Рудик, и когда его спрашивали, не устал ли он от перелетов, от танца, от трех сотен спектаклей в год, он отвечал: немножко, и бежал дальше - в аэропорт, на репетицию, на сцену, куда угодно, лишь бы не останавливаться, doch weiter, weiter, sonder Rast, du darfst nicht stillestehn. Ich liebe ясность, ja, ich liebe точность, я готов сказать вполне ясно и точно, с врачебной безжалостностью: у вас рак, у вас рак, у вас рак, видите черные пятна на рентгене, так это он; Рудик может любить, но у него нет времени любить, и сил у него тоже нет, загнанных лошадей убивают после танцевальных марафонов, не правда ли, а он раздевается догола и ложится лицом на простыню, как на снег, чтоб ему сделали массаж и размяли застывшие мышцы, чтоб его хорошенько оттрахали и отвалили к черту, не выпрашивая поцелуев и денег, он скуп и на то, и на другое. Он сам это выбрал, ему хорошо, и я очень рад, что ему хорошо, я не думаю, что он должен что-то менять, и в конце концов, это уже не мое дело. Вы единственный, кто способен повлиять на него, говорили Эрику, так повлияйте, а он отвечал: еще чего, попросите лучше мисс Фонтейн, или мистера Бланда, единого в двух лицах, есть Н-Бланд, это он, есть М-Бланд, это она, вот к ним и обращайтесь, а на меня не рассчитывайте, меня он слушать не станет и правильно сделает, что хорошего я ему посоветую, ну, разве что не забывать о презервативах, хотя сам все время о них забываю. Благословенны семидесятые от первого до последнего года: лечат все дурные болезни, кроме СПИДа, а СПИДа еще нет, нечего и лечить, значит, нечего и бояться, все поправимо, как известно, кроме смерти, а раз нет СПИДа, то и смерть для Рудика, для Рудольфа, - пока исключена, пусть он носится по театрам и континентам, пусть живет, что с него взять, пусть танцует, пока танцуется, и пусть спит спокойно с кем хочет, даже с Эриком, ведь хочет он именно с Эриком, и это как смерть - к сожалению, непоправимо.  
Бедный Рудик, окруженный поклонницами, обожательницами в кудрях, пожирательницами бриллиантов: я и мои женщины, но где же мои мужчины, сейчас он спрашивает весело, потом ему станет не до веселья, когда мужчины начнут убегать, умирать, а женщины не умрут, так и будут обожать его, так и будут ему верны, растеряв и кудри, и бриллианты, состарившись вместе с ним. Денег ему хватит, с деньгами все в порядке, он достаточно заработал, и если он спросит, посмеет спросить, где взять сто долларов, тысячу франков, миллион лир до следующей недели, ему посоветуют не валять дурака, а сесть в такси и доехать до банка, пешком пройтись, это полезно для здоровья, и снять со счета доллары, франки и лиры, без отдачи, поулыбавшись операционистке за стеклом; он обидится, он ответит, что безумно беден, безобразно беден, все его обворовывают, возмутительное несовершенство глагола, все его обворуют - прекрасное совершенство - едва он выйдет на улицу с деньгами в руках. Так не держи их в руках, Рудик, спрячь в карман или в бумажник, а бумажник уже и в карман, и не оглядывайся, а то тебя же и примут за вора, попросят документы, а в лицо не узнают, ты сильно изменился, сильно изменишься, но я этого не увижу. Как жаль, думаю я сейчас, думал сейчас Эрик, что я этого не увижу, как хорошо, что я его не переживу: он не создан для старости, а значит, он будет ужасно мучиться, и не сумеет вовремя уйти, и критики станут писать о нем дурные статьи, и зрители пере-станут ждать его у служебного входа-и-выхода, нет, я не хочу ничего об этом знать, пусть он вечно остается невыключаемым Рудиком, несносным Рудиком, лохматым, упрямым, на каждую ноту ставящим четыре шага, пять заносок, и все должно быть точь-в-точь в музыку, никаких вольностей, с Бахом не шутят, с Чайковским не шутят, с Глазуновым не шутят, даже с Минкусом шутить нельзя, композиторский конвой шуток не понимает. Я спрашивал его: зачем ты так густо хореографируешь, в глазах рябит, и некогда вздохнуть - и зрителям, и тем, кто это танцует; а он отвечал сердито, что здесь балет, а кто вышел на сцену гулять, пусть идет гулять куда-нибудь в парк и не возвращается, здесь танцуют, on danse ici, на развалинах классического замка красоты в шиповнике, лишайнике, плюще, эвтерпа, ты, куда зашел я, а, и что здесь подо мной, она объясняет, не оглядываясь: вода, трава и вереск, а я не эвтерпа, я терпсихора. Это Мышь продолжает читать, что сердце рвется все сильней к тебе, я слушаю его и соглашаюсь, что сердце, пожалуй, рвется, хоть не к Рудольфу и не к кому-то еще - из прошлого, из грядущего, из презент-континуума, не к Рэю, не к другим, чьи имена я не хочу называть, не к мальчику Константину, который любит меня непонятно за что, противоестественно любит, - нет, просто где-то во мне дыра, где-то я пропорот, выражаясь словами Мыши, а он выражается словами кого-то другого и третьего, и его имя я тоже не хочу называть, я пока что не знаю его, дыра во мне слева, между четвертым ребром и шестым, и я затыкаю ее чем попало.  
\- Это кто такой рыжий? - спросил Эрик. - Мышь, ты его знаешь?  
\- Конечно знаю, это Кот. Познакомить?  
\- Познакомь, я люблю знакомиться с котами. Если это ни к чему не обязывает, если не придется брать их домой.  
\- Не придется, у него есть свой дом, поуютнее твоего.  
\- У меня все дома неуютные, а те, что уютные, не мои.  
\- Вот видишь, уж скорее он сам возьмет тебя домой к себе. Но ты не согласишься.  
\- Но я не соглашусь. Значит, никаких обязательств перед котом?  
\- Никаких обязательств, от тебя ничего не требуется, кроме блюдечка молока.  
\- А если налить в блюдечко не молока, а виски?  
\- Тогда вы точно подружитесь.  
Рыжий Кот в вельветовых брюках подошел к ним и протянул Эрику руку: будем знакомы, если б Мышь убрал ноги, он бы сел рядом, на другой подлокотник, но кресло не выдержит троих, Мышь не сдвинется перед Котом, придется ему стоять. Рука у него была сухая и легкая, Эрик взглянул на него снизу вверх и подумал, что им не подружиться, не поможет ни блюдечко, ни целая миска виски, эта встреча ни к чему не обязывает, но все-таки жаль, и мне кажется, Мышь, он сказал позже, когда Кот взял под локоть даму и отвернулся к ней: обвораживать и влюбляться, мне кажется, Мышь, я ему совсем не понравился, а Мышь ответил философски: ты же не можешь всем на свете нравиться, и не расстраивайся, Кот был с тобой очень мил. Мешает чужой язык, а не язык, так круг чтения, чистый балет Коту безразличен, а тебе безразлична поэзия, не спорь, я же знаю, ты бы заскучал под кошачьи монологи, ты не представляешь, как он не-диалогичен, а-диалогичен, идеалогичен, не путать с иде-о-логией, вы с ним не о чем не договоритесь, не до чего не договоритесь, еще поссоритесь, а мне потом вас мирить. Не надо нас мирить, Мышь, если поссоримся, значит, так нужно; Кот был с Эриком очень любезен, Эрик был очень любезен с Котом, и ссориться им не нужно, и незачем им дружить, прекрасно само пересечение линий в пространстве, появляющаяся точка: встречались ли они? а отчего бы и нет, встречались, их познакомил Мышь, о чем они болтали? о чем им болтать, о туманах, о заблудившихся трамваях, о том, что крепче - кент или кингстон, о том, как танцует Мышь, вот она, безопасная, легкая тема: мы оба любим Мышь и любим, когда он танцует, о литературе не будем, балетные нелитературны, Мышь - счастливое исключение из правил и из союза, из цека-комсомола, попробуйте теперь объяснить Эрику, что такое комсомол и цека, а впрочем, не пробуйте, он сам знает, ему когда-то Рудольф все объяснил. В конце концов, болтать не о чем, вот уже приближается дама в черном платье и черных чулках, Кот берет ее за локоть и отворачивается к ней, не представляя, кто это, имя-то у нее есть, но улетело прочь, дама безымянна и молчалива, и приятно ухаживать за ней; мне кажется, Мышь, я совсем ему не понравился, о, Эрик, не переживай, это прелесть черного платья и того, что платье скрывает, и прелесть памяти, потому что дама похожа на другую даму, которую он любил, а ты на нее не похож. Он вернется когда-нибудь, когда поймет, что его обманули, что сходство платьев, бровей и ног ничего не стоит, дама другая, старую любовь не вернуть, старая любовь, с аппетитом съедавшая финики, выплюнет его, как косточку, и сама к нему ни за что не вернется, хватит, посмеялись, жить с ним невозможно, жить с ней невозможно, между ними лежит половина земли, это надежная преграда, одним прыжком ее не перемахнуть, а на два прыжка сил не хватит, нечего и надеяться, не на что и надеяться, любовь не поймает его, падающего в объятия. Как все это знакомо: мнимость и непроницаемость расстояний, внезапные разлуки, разминовения: он ждет на углу, он приходит на угол и не видит его, того, который ждет, «он» - условная единица, достаточно одного знака, чтобы превратить «его» в «ее», но кто бы ни пришел на угол, она или он, все бессмысленно, им не найти друг друга: тот, кто ищет, не увидит того, кто ждет, тот, кто ждет, не окликнет того, кто ищет, и объяснит потом: я загадал, что он увидит меня, если я ему нужен, он меня не увидел, я не нужен ему, незачем его окликать, я ни слова теперь не скажу о нем, я уже позабыл его имя. Как знакомо все это, как утомительно: поиск старой любви в повороте головы, в протяжном «а» или в кратком «о», в акценте, в запахе, в смехе, в чем-то, что не накрыть словом, но накрыть ладонью, провести ладонью по шее и подумать: ты дышишь, как он дышал, вот и все, и что-то общее в очертаниях губ и скул, в блеске расширенных зрачков, отчего же они расширены, он лучше сложен, а ты сложен хуже, ты костлявый, ты смуглый, а он был золотистый и теплый, он был прекрасен, он был, его больше нет, ты его не заменишь, но ненадолго сойдешь; привыкание к новой любви тяжелее любых привыканий, не впасть от нее в зависимость, это заместительная терапия, и всегда тянет на старое, вкус у него другой, это раздражает: не акцент и не запах, не смех, не короткое «о», а всего лишь вкус губ, гадкий вкус никотина, зачем ты куришь, как я, вот он никогда не курил. Зачем ты не он, вот и все, это вечный вопрос, зачем родился не на полустанке, затерянном где-то в восточном пространстве, зачем вырос в греческом городе, под оливами и горькими апельсиновыми деревьями, зачем у тебя черные волосы и черные глаза, зачем ты худой, зачем не знаешь ни слова по-русски, зачем ты другой, зачем ты не он, зачем ты любишь меня, это он должен меня любить, а не ты.  
Почитай еще что-нибудь, любезная Мышь, пока Эрик курит безостановочно, как ты безостановочно читаешь - с короткими паузами, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, глотнуть синего дыма; о тебе говорили, что ты прячешься за книгой от безграмотности существования, от нелитературности балетного, небалетного мира, и даже если книги нет, можно ее вообразить, перелистать невидимые страницы, выбрать то, что напечатано, будет напечатано, что печати не подлежит; о Коте говорили, что нет такого поэта, два стиха напечатаны в толстом сборнике-вестнике, а это же несерьезно, он, кажется, переводит, но это еще несерьезнее, все переводят, с подстрочников, надо же как-то жить. А свое он не пишет, отбили ему охоту, - нет, не отбили, это печень отбивают и почки, сажают в клетку, посылают на экспертизу: псих или нет? разумеется, псих, разумеется, нет, но он упирается и все пишет что-то, пишет, а кто-то множит написанное на «Эрике» - не Эрике, это совпадение, омонимическая параллель, - множит под четыре копии, переплетает – «самегоиздат», даже не прячет толком, когда приходят и все изымают при понятых, запечатывают дверь и рот сургучом. Сначала в бездну свалился стул, потом полетела кровать, потом мой стол, я его столкнул сам, Мышь споткнулся на этом «сам» или сам споткнулся, и перешел на шепот, шепотом стал бормотать сначала, в переводе для Эрика, значит, тогда уже существовал перевод, бог знает, где Мышь его нашел, зачем выучил наизусть, затем ли, чтоб в час ночи неизвестно где, в поднебесье перекрещенных сороковых улиц, семидесятых годов, лежать поперек кресла, опираясь спиной и задом на острые колени Эрика, перекинув ноги через подлокотник, и бормотать по-английски: First, the chair plunged into the void, and later - the bed fell, then – my table. I wish to avoid lies. I shoved it myself. Take the ring off, май дарлинг, I'm gone, выпиши вестник мод и можешь плюнуть in the face of the one кто место мое займет. Эрик взъерошил ему волосы: ты белая Мышь, мышь домашняя, нет, возразил Мышь, я лабораторная мышь, я сбежал из моей лаборатории, мне надоело, что на мне ставят опыты, бьют электрическим током и пытаются отрезать хвост, теперь я перекрашусь в серый цвет, и никто меня не поймает. Не надо, не перекрашивайся, тебя и так не поймают, а посереть ты еще успеешь, и подстричься, и жениться, и купить новое пальто, чтоб остались у пропасти пальто и ты; кто тебе нравится в этой квартире, в огромной комнате - на полторы обычных, перегороженных ширмами и шкафами, с трамвайными рельсами и звонками за окном, с каналом или идеей канала, в комнате, где легко не быть иностранцем, а канать за иностранца, зажигая спичку об отворот джинсов, закуривая спекулянтский кент, кто тебе нравится здесь, в иностранном пространстве, пространном иностранстве, где нет ни шкафов, ни ширм, ни трамваев, ни каналов под окнами, за каналами, пожалуйста, обращайтесь в Венецию, с октября по февраль, пропуская карнавалы, в несезон, без гарантий ответной любви (лучше в оригинале: with no guarantee of being loved back), даже если в стране, где полторы комнаты выходят окнами на рельсы, на угол улиц и идею канала, вдруг вспыхнут днем фонари и тихо сменится власть, Мышь туда все равно не вернется, не о чем и говорить, есть о чем говорить - о тех, кто нравится ему здесь, в эту секунду.  
\- Мне нравишься ты, и еще Кот, но совсем по-другому. Вы оба мне нравитесь совсем по-другому, ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
\- О том, что ты сидишь у меня на коленях, но это ничего не значит, и я могу не рассчитывать на интересную ночь. Не надейся, я не рассчитываю. Ты мне тоже нравишься по-другому.  
\- Боже, - сказал Мышь, - как хорошо с коллегами, можно сидеть у них на коленях и не думать о сексе. Можно даже лежать и не думать, ничего, что я лежу? Тебе не тяжело?  
\- Мне хорошо, лежи спокойно. Кто тебе нравится так, чтобы думать о сексе? Синтия? Мимо. Наташа? Уже мимо. Джулия?  
\- Что ты, она еще девочка.  
\- И девочкой останется, не ждешь же ты, что она превратится в мальчика. Лиза? Впрочем, ее здесь нет, она не считается. Вычеркиваем Лизу.  
\- Вычеркивай, она мне не нравится. Мне никто здесь не нравится, только Кот и ты.  
\- Но по-другому.  
\- Но по-другому.  
Боже, как хорошо с Эриком, можно лежать у него на коленях, не думать о сексе, но вслух говорить о любви, о том, как приятно будет влюбиться в Джулию, когда она подрастет, в Лизу, когда она саму себя впишет обратно, в Гелси, когда она отвыкнет от кокаина, впрочем, без кокаина с ней скучно, а с кокаином - зачем ей Мышь, нет, не стоит влюбляться в Гелси, в Джулию, в Лизу, вообще лучше ни в кого не влюбляться, а завести пуделя и пару кошек в придачу к Коту и спать с ними вместе на королевской кровати. Есть что-то удручающее в предопределенности любви, вздыхая, рассуждал Мышь, и добавлял серьезно: любви гетеросексуальной, с набором схем, сначала бунтуешь и кричишь «да здравствует промискуитет», почти как пролетариат, мировая победа промискуитета, крутишь романы по часовой стрелке и против, репетируешь в спальне дуэты в спальне, низкие поддержки бедра в бедра, каждый раз с другой партнершей, надо всех перепробовать, что за скука - всегда танцевать с одной, даже если с ней танцуется слаще и легче, но однажды утром, опомнившись, видишь, что тебе под сорок, а она беременна и не хочет делать аборт, и сам не хочешь, чтобы она исчезала с ребенком в сосуде, с гомункулом в животе, значит, пора жениться всерьез, покупать кастрюли, пеленки, люльку ново-еще-нерожденному, широкие платья ей, еще-не-родившей, гардины, цветы в горшках, книжки с картинками, кубики и качели, и себе снотворное, чтобы не слышать упреков и плача, чтобы спать, как раньше, с пуделем и кошками на королевской кровати, но пудель умер, а кошек пришлось отдать. Еще чуть-чуть, и я стану завидовать тебе и таким, как ты, но не стану сам - таким же, не сумею, не встану; нечему завидовать, откликался Эрик, поверь мне, есть что-то удручающее в предопределенности любви гомосексуальной: сначала перебираешь партнеров, находишь подходящего, черноволосого, смуглого, я люблю южан, испанцев, греков, татар, татария - это тоже юг, тартария, почти ад, а там жарко, находишь тартарина, влюбляешься и снимаешь с ним квартиру, а потом он уезжает работать в Европу, или я уезжаю, или узнаю, что меня ему мало, ему каждый день нужно садиться на чей-нибудь член, и это не измена, он всего лишь снимает - вместо квартиры - стресс, он не виноват, что я не могу этого вынести. Все это отбивает охоту к настоящей любви, я больше не попадаюсь и тебе не советую, любить-то я буду, это легко, и меня будут любить, не хуже других, но все договоры со мной пишутся на песке, и никто мне ничего не должен; я повторяю снова и снова мальчику, с которым я теперь живу, шесть лет я живу с ним и шесть лет повторяю: ты не спасешь меня от моего одиночества, я не спасу тебя - от твоего, никогда не пытайся перестать быть одиноким, я пробовал и понял, что это бессмысленно и слишком больно.  
О чем вы говорите, спросил кто-то, и Эрик узнал Кота, но не увидел ни руки его, ни его дамы, ни остроносых ботинок, сама синева картавила и пахла тлеющим кентом без фильтра, чем крепче, тем лучше вкус; так о чем же, спросил Кот, и Эрик ответил: по-моему, о любви, о том, что для меня она - состояние конечное, мне нечем ее утяжелить, любовь есть любовь есть любовь, летучая субстанция без примесей, ни обязанностей, ни обязательств. А любовь Мыши не выродится, но переродится в социальные связи, во что-то иное, общественно приемлемое и даже значимое, меньше хлопот с завещанием, и в больницу к нему будут пускать ее, условную лизу, без возражений, и его будут пускать в больницу к этой лизе, все зависит оттого, кто решит умереть первым, но пустят его или ее так или иначе, выразят соболезнования, в некрологе напишут: Мышь из сюрвайвд бай вайф энд чилдрен, с жестким русским акцентом, лучше наоборот: лиз из сюрвайвд и все прочее, а в моем некрологе напишут: родственников нет, выживших после меня нет, хоть это неправда, мои сестры не умерли, но они меня ненавидят. Мне нечем привязать к себе тех, кого я люблю, нет ничего социального, кроме самой любви, но примешано немножко профессионального: с одним я танцевал когда-то в эй-би-ти, тогда еще без «эй», другого я учил, но не соперничал с ним, что бы о нас ни рассказывали, это было не соперничество, а одна кровеносная система на двоих, замкнутый взаимообмен вдохновением, я вдохновлял его, он вдохновлял меня, так все это и тянулось, пока я не ушел, а когда вернулся, все уже было иначе; а третьему я покровительствую, по крайней мере, все считают, что я ему покровительствую, а я не спорю, это очень удобный предлог для романа с мальчиком на пятнадцать лет моложе меня: почему он спит со мной? потому что ему выгодно со мной спать, он любит меня, а я даю ему деньги в конверте, он терпит мои капризы и дурное настроение, а я проталкиваю его балеты в репертуар, балеты дрянные, но мне наплевать, я плачу ему за секс, об искусстве пусть думает кто-нибудь другой, он живет в доме, купленном за мой счет, а я останавливаюсь у него, когда приезжаю в Торонто, и если я захочу, я продам этот дом, и мне все равно, куда он тогда денется, устроится как-нибудь, он ловкий, он прекрасно умеет устраиваться, выгодно торговать хореографией и собой. Все это безжалостно, оголено, а голая любовь отвратительна, кости торчат, я говорю о третьей любви, о том, с кем я живу в Торонто, с кем я вообще живу, как видно из бумаги, хотя из бумаги ничего не видно, Мышь прочитал мне что-то, а я за ним повторяю, как полоумный, существую, глотаю пиво, пачкаю листву и, не помню, что там после и, как жаль, что невозможно сделать бумагу, из которой видно, что я пока что живу именно с ним, пока смерть не разлучит нас, я зову его, между прочим, min lille død, и значит, если кто-то и разлучит нас, то это будет он сам, не кто-то живой. Ну тогда, задумчиво произнес Кот или синева произнесла голосом Кота, тогда вы говорите не о любви, а о браке, а это скучно. Безумно скучно, зачем вам это надо, я, например, никогда не женюсь, и вам, Eric, не советую, даже на вашем мальчике, тем более на мальчике.  
Вот как заговорил теперь Кот, запад и на него влияет, по крайней мере, расширяет взгляды, не расширяя зрачков; кто-то рассказывал, сам Кот рассказывал, выпив чего покрепче, как в Ленинграде один голландец сказал ему, что собирается съезжаться со своим другом, это известная форма дружбы, круглосуточная, днем и ночью, и не спрашивайте, как голландец оказался в Ленинграде, работал он там, занимался литературой, все в Ленинграде занимаются литературой, кроме тех, кто занимается балетом. Съезжаться с парнем, воскликнул тогда Кот, боже мой, и думать не смейте, это будет невыносимо, каждый вечер пьянки, да и бабы, вы с ума сойдете; он не понимал или притворялся непонимающим, ловко притворялся, ему все верили, и голландец поверил, а еще один присутствующий там - ты, Эрик, точно с ним не знаком, он из литературных концентрических кругов, не из балетной спирали, - он оборвал: не валяйте дурака, Кот, если хотят - пусть съезжаются, и кончено, больше об этом они не говорили. Мышь прав, согласился Кот, я преувеличил свое непонимание, а генрихович решил, что меня возмущает или смущает вопрос сексуальности, так вот, он ошибся, на сексуальность мне наплевать, но когда живешь с кем-то, невозможно работать; Кот скучает по своим двум комнатам, пояснил Мышь, единственное место на земле, где он мог спокойно работать, по крайней мере, он сам так уверял. По полутора комнатам, Мышь, поправил Кот, ты расширяешь уже не взгляды, а мою жилплощадь, а это дело подсудное, излишки у меня обязательно отберут. В общем, не женитесь, не связывайтесь, не съезжайтесь, а то потом никогда не развяжетесь и вообще пропадете, и нам всем будет жаль; да, вздохнул Эрик, да, конечно, огромная потеря для мировой культуры - если я пропаду.  
Он уже позабыл, как плакали по нему, по-настоящему плакали, когда он ушел, и повторяли, что это огромная потеря для мировой культуры, огромная потеря для огромного балета, он ушел, и балета больше не будет, занавес рухнул, он никогда не вернется на сцену, он навсегда для нас утрачен, как нам теперь жить без него. Мышь, наверно, не читал все это, сквозь железо газетная бумага проходит с трудом, нотная - несколько лучше, но балетные критики не пишут нотами, а жаль, некоторые статьи хорошо бы превратить в музыку и ставить на них балеты, чтоб другие критики писали на них отзывы, а эти отзывы снова превращались в музыку, и на музыку ставить балеты, без конца, пока не надоест. Мышь все это пропустил, а Кот пролистывал кое-что в дэйли-пресс, а Эрик ничего газетного не читал, Эрик закрылся в квартире Криса - ты, Мышь, не знаешь Криса, он погиб до того, как ты приехал, - и лежал на кровати, опустив шторы, чтобы теперь всегда была ночь, и перечитывал анну-каренину, господи, откуда у Криса вообще взялась анна-каренина, как Эрик ее отыскал на полках, перечитывал ли, а может, читал в первый раз, и она была кстати. Этих улиц я совсем не знаю. Горы какие-то, и все дома, дома, и в домах все люди, люди. Сколько их, конца нет. Дочитав главу, он вставал с кровати, отодвигал штору - там была ночь, редко горели окна в домах, везде были люди, люди, и конца им нет, он задергивал штору и снова ложился, снова брал книгу, переворачивал страницы, ни о чем не думая, зная, что будет: она намотает мешочек на руку и бросится под паровоз. Рудольф любил паровозы и поезда, Рудольф однажды купил игрушечную железную дорогу, с пятицветными светофорами, с шлагбаумами, станциями и фонарями, принес домой и собрал на полу в гостиной, целый вечер играл, а я сидел рядом с ним и смотрел на него, и думал, что люблю его, что хочу вечно сидеть с ним вот так, чтобы его поезда бежали по рельсам, светофоры меняли цвета: лунно-белый, оранжевый, красный, синий, зеленый. Он спросил: что ты на меня так смотришь, мои поезда очень шумят, да? Он боялся, что мы разбудим мою мать, она рано ложилась, а спала очень чутко, это старческая привычка, я тоже чутко сплю, но это не старость, а нервы, а у нее вообще не было нервов, только дурной нрав. Что ты на меня смотришь, Эрик, я очень мешаю тебе, да, и мои поезда тебе очень мешают, это было десять лет назад, двенадцать, в Гентофте, он жил у меня и боялся мне помешать, боялся, что я его выгоню, бедный мой Рудик. А я ответил: Рудик, ты глупый, я смотрю на тебя, потому что я тебя очень люблю. Шлагбаум поднимался, пропуская состав, и опускался снова, огни мигали, колеса стучали по рельсам, пропорционально уменьшенный звук, модель звука, как модель железной дороги, все почти настоящее, но нет ни границ, ни проверки паспортов, он любил поезда, но не любил на них ездить, не из-за крушений, какие крушения в наше время, теперь только самолеты падают, а поездам ничего не делается, но ему казалось, что его высадят где-нибудь, придравшись к документам, а я уеду без него, и он меня никогда не догонит. Я объяснял ему, что если что-нибудь случится, если в его документах будет что-то не в порядке, ничего страшного, мы сойдем с поезда вместе, я его не брошу, но он не верил, он твердил: тебе легко говорить, ты подданный приличной страны, к тебе не привяжутся, а я - а ты, Рудик, самый известный в мире балетэмигрант, к тебе тем более не привяжутся, ну разве что попросят автограф. Поезд шел по кругу, путь свободен, но придется вернуться в ту же точку, откуда он вышел, на ту же станцию, где уже ждет анна-каренина с мешочком, намотанным на руку; они сидели на полу, обнявшись, и шептались тихонько, каждый на своем языке, о прошлом, о будущем, о любви, и будущее было непредставимо: мы никогда не расстанемся, уверяли они, зная, что расстанутся на следующей неделе; мы будем танцевать вместе, но они чувствовали, что вместе им не танцевать; мы будем очень, очень счастливы, но Эрик добавлял: я боюсь этого счастья, оно не продлится долго, мы будем очень несчастливы, Рудик, я могу это пообещать; ох, почему он, этот Эрик, никогда, никогда не останавливался вовремя, проговаривал до конца то, что не следовало говорить, и удивлялся потом, отчего Рудик расстроен, отчего Рудик плачет, что с ним случилось, ему больно, но почему ему больно из-за меня?  
Я обещал, что уйду в отставку, десять лет подряд или двенадцать, после каждой травмы или нервного срыва я повторял, что с меня хватит, я никуда не годен, мне пора заканчивать с балетом, пока я не закончил с собой, но все, кроме Веры, просили, чтоб я потанцевал еще немного, но Рудик повторял: как же я без тебя, я тоже тогда уйду, я не хочу, чтобы ты не танцевал, как будто его это касалось, как будто он действительно не мог танцевать без меня, ужасный вздор, но неотразимый, и я уступал, я отодвигал отставку еще на сезон, на два сезона, выполню все обязательства по контрактам и не стану заключать новых, но мне предлагали новые контракты, и я их с удовольствием заключал, а потом Крис с прискорбием извещал Люсию и Селию, что я не буду выполнять имеющиеся обязательства, я выключен из списков, исключен из балета, я в отставке и более не существую, просьба соболезнований не присылать. Состояние здоровья Эрика не позволяет ему и так далее, я подсказывал Крису: «состояние психического здоровья», но он меня не слушал и был прав; он измучался со мной, бедный мой Крис, и мне кажется теперь, я тоже виноват в его самоубийстве, я не замечал, что ему плохо, наверно, я никогда этого не замечаю. Мне самому было плохо, но я сначала старался выходить, Люсия позвала меня на «Коппелию», где я должен был танцевать, и я пошел посмотреть, как танцуют вместо меня, я думал, что меня не узнают, но меня узнали, эта проклятая ньоркская публика слишком хорошо осведомлена; они начали вставать и аплодировать, они аплодировали, как сумасшедшие, и смотрели на меня, а я боялся, что упаду в обморок. В те дни, в начале января, один мой друг дозвонился мне и сказал: я думал, что ты умер! Я спросил: ты что, с ума сошел, с какой стати я умер? А он ответил, что прочитал утром чью-то статью о моей отставке и решил, что это некролог. Я читал ее, кажется, через год, не помню, как она попала мне в руки, и знаете, это действительно был некролог, не хватало лишь траурной рамки. Я почувствовал себя покойником или заживо похороненным, отвратительное чувство, между прочим. Мне аплодировали там, на «Коппелии», как покойнику, меня провожали, меня - как это сказать, Мышь? - меня отпевали, отхлопывали, и я боялся, что я не выдержу, я умру там, пока они аплодируют, по-настоящему умру. Но когда я вернулся, все радовались так, будто я вернулся не из отставки, а с того света, как это по-человечески: сначала похоронить, а потом радоваться, что я еще жив.  
\- Я слишком много говорю. Мышь, ты спишь?  
\- Я не сплю, я тебя слушаю.  
\- Наверное, это очень утомительно - слушать меня. Однажды я довел Селию и Бетти до истерики, потому что говорил, говорил, говорил.  
\- Не могу себе представить Селию в истерике. Бетти - другое дело, она всегда в истерике, но это почти не заметно, надо долго приглядываться.  
\- Они вдвоем приехали в Лондон и уговаривали меня стать худруком вместо Селии. Я жил тогда дома у Рудика, это на краю света, туда можно забраться, а выбраться уже не получится, ни одно такси не приедет. Мы поужинали, а потом я начал говорить, я не помню, о чем я говорил, но помню, что это продолжалось до утра. Селия уснула прямо за столом, а Бетти чуть не сошла с ума, я бы точно сошел с ума, если бы мне пришлось слушать кого-то всю ночь. И даже Рудика не было дома, будь там Рудик, он бы сумел меня успокоить. Мое успокоительное Рудик.  
\- И вот так ты не стал худруком вместо Селии.  
\- Слава богу, что не стал, только этого мне тогда не хватало. Потом Селия проснулась, умылась, выпила кофе и сказала, что я нервный, а Бетти сказала, что я невротик, и стала готовить завтрак. Я до сих пор помню этот запах горячего масла на сковородке, мерзкий запах, ненавижу его, не выношу. Нам всем было ясно, что ничего из этого не выйдет. Я бы и сам не согласился после Швеции, а они видели, что я не в себе. Пожалуй, я тогда действительно был не в себе. Немножко.  
И все перепутал, это не Бетти готовила завтрак, а мадам Клэр, смотрительница сумасшедшего дома, она ставила сковородку на плиту, и масло таяло, масло шипело и мерзко пахло, пока она взбивала венчиком два яйца, два яйца и сливки, немного соли, и больше ничего, никаких приправ, все это взбитое, бело-желтое, жарилось на масле, вспухало, поднималось вверх, мадам Клэр лопаточкой поддевала его и перекладывала на тарелку, посыпала сверху тертым сыром, украшала листом салата, маленькими помидорами, и звала Эрика: пожалуйста, завтрак готов. А где же дамы? а дамы уехали, шофер повез их обратно в город, в гостиницу, непременно сдерет с них на чай, на бензин, он пройдоха хуже таксиста, но такси сюда не дозваться, либо ехать с ним, либо идти пешком, да здесь и дороги нет, а дамы на каблуках. Ешьте, остынет, но он не ел, он протыкал помидор вилкой, разминал и крошил омлет, и объяснял, что не голоден, у него живот болит, и кажется, все уже остыло; мадам Клэр вздыхала и уносила тарелку, а он вставал из-за стола и подходил к окну, смотрел на траву, на тени деревьев на траве, залезть бы на яблоню, как в детстве, и стать невидимкой, но это не яблони, и ему не спрятаться, он пытался вспомнить, о чем говорил всю ночь с Бетти и Селией, и зачем они приезжали сюда, дамы на каблуках, в платьях и бусах - значит, после театра, был ли он сам с ними в театре, что там давали, что он смотрел, все спутывалось, и над этой путаницею звучало хрустально vissi d'arte, vissi d'amore, неужели они были в опере, как их, балетных, туда занесло. Он не спал всю ночь, он всю ночь говорил о чем-то, а теперь охрип, ему бы лечь, но если он ляжет, будет хуже, он стоял у окна, а потом толкнул створки, и они раскрылись беззвучно, наверное, их вовсе не запирали, он вышел из дома, вышел из окна на траву, чтобы подышать свежим воздухом, и подумал: где я, что я тут делаю, чей это дом, для чего я здесь, и подумал: где Рудольф, отчего его нет со мной, впрочем, к лучшему, что его нет, он мне не поможет.  
Где Рудольф теперь, чей это дом, чья квартира с видом на черный тротуар, зеленную лавочку, тусклый фонарь, что он делает здесь, докурив последнюю сигарету из пачки, выпив последний стакан, не встанешь с кресла, не нальешь еще, потому что на коленях сидит у него Мышь, жаль вставать, Мышь теплый. Он залез рукою в карман Мыши, взял его сигареты без спросу: твоя очередь угощать, Мышь, угости меня, прикури для меня, если не сложно. Мышеньке вредно пить, его сразу развозит, а наутро он не помнит, что делал; это прекрасно, когда не помнишь, что делал, или хорошо притворяешься, чтобы все поверили и простили тебя, но Мышь-Мышенька ничего дурного не натворит, уснет у Эрика на коленях, а утром выдует всю минералку из холодильника и побежит в театр, подкиньте его до театра, Эрик, вам ведь все равно по пути, в ту же сторону, в те же двери, в тот класс. Подкиньте его и поймайте в объятия, да я уже поймал, он в моих руках, милый Мышенька-Мышь, который не натворит ничего дурного, не бойтесь, я за ним присмотрю, пусть он только прикурит для меня, ему не сложно; он затянулся и сунул раскуренную сигарету Эрику в рот, это как косячок, ты когда-нибудь курил косячок, самокрутку с травкой, одну на большую компанию, ее передают по кругу, размокшую от слюны, и болтают о любви, а потом удирают от полиции на чердак, спускаются по пожарным лестницам, замирают, не дышат, но все-таки попадаются и попадают - в камеру и в газеты: сын маркиза не привык к вину, звезда балета не привыкла к марихуане. Музыку выключили, и те, кто танцевал, перестали танцевать, и те, кто собирались уходить, почти ушли, прощались в коридоре, а мы никуда не пойдем, хозяйка не против, интересно, кто она такая и как ее зовут, и как мы очутились у нее в гостях, наверно, нас кто-то привел с собой. Из коридора выглянул тот, кто привел их с собой, и спросил, не хотят ли они в студию семьдесят, семьдесят-минус-тридцать-плюс-пять, в студию сорок пять, и Эрик ответил: спасибо, мы не хотим, мы будем спать, мы старые и устали. Рудольф бы поехал, но это Рудольф, он неутомим и непрерывен, модель вечного двигателя в натуральную величину, метр-студия семьдесят пять, а некоторые поправляют: семьдесят три, но это у Эрика метр семьдесят три, даже семьдесят два, а Рудольф, разумеется, выше; он бы поехал, а мы останемся здесь, как о теплой воде в стакане говорят: ничего, она постоит и остынет, и получают в ответ: она постоит, а я уйду, а здесь наоборот, но принцип один и тот же, не обращайте внимания, мы сами не знаем, что несем, мы несем вздор и живем в ожидании краха, а еще унижений и новых утрат. Спасибо, повторил Эрик, очень мило, что вы зовете нас, но мы старые, правда, Мышь, мы старые, мы устали и мы никуда не поедем.


	6. 198+

\- Ты хоть предохраняешься?  
\- А ты сам - предохраняешься?  
\- Нет.  
\- И я тоже нет.  
\- Я сплю только с тобой.  
\- Я тоже сплю только с тобой.  
\- Говорят, можно заразиться через переливание крови.  
\- Через мужчину все-таки проще. Или через иглу.  
\- Я не колюсь, сплю только с тобой, мне незачем переливать кровь, скорее всего, я не заболею.  
\- И я тоже не заболею, Эрик.   
\- И не умрешь до меня?  
\- И не умру до тебя. Честное слово. Ни за что не умру.  
Мы живем в страшные времена, как предсказано выше - в ожидании новых утрат, предсказания сбываются, и от этого времена становятся еще страшнее, мы уверены, что не заболеем, но не уверены, что не умрем от этой болезни, уже известно, как передается вирус: через кровь и сперму, но не через слюну, можно спокойно целоваться, и мы целуемся, мы лжем, что только что проверялись, что совершенно здоровы, а на самом деле не проверялись, нам страшно, лучше не знать. Иногда мы вспоминаем случайных партнеров: с кем мы переспали два, три года назад, по всему выходит, что друг с другом - и три, и два, и год назад, и полгода назад, и в прошлую пятницу, но наверняка были какие-то другие, о них вслух не расскажешь, стыдно, знакомые знакомых, коллеги коллег, милые мальчики, по-быстрому отсасывавшие в туалете, очень важно выяснить, кто кому отсасывал, если ты мне, то это не в счет, это безопасный секс, абсолютно безопасный. Мне кажется, Рудик болен, мне кажется, все вокруг больны, кроме нас с тобой, или наоборот, все не больны, надо все-таки сдать анализ, но не сейчас, а попозже, на следующей неделе, ах да, на следующей неделе я уезжаю или ты уезжаешь, ну тогда через неделю, через месяц, когда-нибудь, а может быть, вовсе ничего не сдавать, не все ли равно, в конце концов, от чего умирать: от старости, от рака, от отвращения, от СПИДа, от всего вместе на фоне СПИДа, блестящем и белом фоне. И это же неправда, что Рудик болен, ты согласен, это просто слухи, сплетни, кто-то выдумал и стал болтать, а все и подхватили, я звонил ему, помнишь, и сказал, что приеду к нему, я думал, что ему действительно плохо, а он удивился и даже не понял, в чем дело, почему я так волнуюсь, ведь с ним все хорошо, ну, за исключением Оперы, но от Оперы его и врачи не спасут. Он худеет, он дурно выглядит, он стареет, но мы все стареем и дурнеем, даже ты, греческая рыба анадиомена, а Рудик еще и танцует, двести спектаклей в год, триста спектаклей, пусть это преувеличение, но и от сотни спектаклей в год впору лечь и умереть, а он боится, что умрет, если ляжет, и продолжает танцевать, как та девочка в красных туфельках, пока ему ноги не отрубят топором. Ведь больше у него ничего не осталось, больше у него ничего нет, никогда не было, лишь балет, балет, балет, обсессия и одержимость, и мне стыдно, что я не так одержим, и мне страшно за него, и я не могу сказать ему, как мне страшно, он опять удивится и не поймет, и ответит, что с ним все хорошо, да, за исключением Оперы, но это неизлечимо, с этим придется жить, придется терпеть, и он потерпит.  
Кто бы мог подумать, смеялся Мышь, что лет через десять я стану командовать эй-би-ти, а Эрик станет командовать своими канадцами, а Руди влезет в Оперу, вечная память Руди; вечная память им всем, они едва ли выберутся живыми, все пропадут, и Эрик, и Рудольф, и Мышь, отсмеялись, довольно, теперь им не до смеха, начинается ночь. Мышь отделается легче всех, впрочем, это еще неизвестно, кому будет легче всех, но по крайней мере, он-то наверняка не заболеет, он осторожен, а девушки его осмотрительны, и наоборот - он осмотрителен, они осторожны, ему нечего бояться, он и на цветах сэкономит, потому что указано в приглашении на похороны: пожалуйста, цветов не присылать. Страшно раскрывать газеты, набитые некрологами, извещениями о смерти, где уже не пишут уклончиво «от тяжелой продолжительной болезни», а то опять подумают, что от рака или отвращения, кончены эти игры, хватит притворяться, такой-то умер от СПИДа, такая-то умерла от СПИДа, такие-то умерли, умерли, умерли от СПИДа, и списки эти все длиннее, и все больше в них знакомых имен. Страшно получать письма и телеграммы с извещениями о смерти, страшно снимать телефонную трубку и выслушивать: помнишь такого-то? он вчера умер; нет, я не помню, я давно с ним не встречался, а что с ним случилось, ну, обмани меня, скажи, что сердце сдало, что осложнения после операции, осложнения после гриппа, заражение крови, гнойный аппендицит. Это знакомые не из балетного круга, не из балета, не с одними балетными можно дружить и даже спать, и не одних балетных хоронят в эти страшные времена; когда ты видел его в последний раз, ах, давно, года три назад, четыре, нет, пять лет назад, мы поужинали и разошлись, у него, кажется, кто-то был, а у меня точно кто-то был, он и сейчас у меня есть, и я ему не изменяю, стараюсь не изменять, маленькие увлечения не в счет, да и стар я уже для маленьких увлечений. Но с другими умершими он встречался не пять лет, а пять недель назад, полгода назад, два месяца назад, пока они еще двигались и дышали, распад необратим, но у всех атомов разная скорость распада, пусть это и противоречит физике, наверное, противоречит, он ужинал с ними и следил, как они изменялись за один вечер, за один ужин, приближались к смерти и ели без аппетита, и он сам ел без аппетита, хоть был здоров, был нездоров, но не болен смертельно, как были больны - они. Дурно выгляжу, да, спрашивал кто-то в конце ужина и медленно глотал растаявшее мороженое, и объяснял: я разлюбил твердое и полюбил жидкое, его проще есть; а Эрик кивал и добавлял: я всегда мечтал, чтобы изобрели таблетку, проглотил ее - и все, и можно до завтра не вспоминать о еде, когда я болел, мне ставили капельницы, это тоже неплохо, все эти питательные растворы, но мороженое вкуснее, это даже я допускаю: мороженое вкуснее капельниц, и ты очень хорошо выглядишь, не беспокойся, ты красив, как всегда. Он ловко лгал и на прощание обнимал тех, кто дурно выглядел, тех, кто после десерта выходил вымыть руки и выблевывал все проглоченное за столом, от протертого супа до растаявшего мороженого, и от губ чуть заметно пахло рвотой, когда Эрик целовал их без брезгливости и без страха, нечего бояться, это не передается через поцелуй; в следующий раз пойдем не в ресторан, а ко мне домой, я приготовлю тебе что-нибудь вкусное и жидкое, представь себе, я научился готовить, а раньше мне казалось - я безнадежен, но нет, все зависит от уроков и учителей, мне попался хороший учитель, и теперь я всех кормлю - и все хвалят, и никто до сих пор не отравился, я и тебя накормлю тоже в следующий раз. Но следующего раза не будет, Эрик. Он сам знал, что не будет, но притворялся незнающим, нельзя же говорить с умирающим о смерти, если сам умирающий не хочет о ней говорить. Чем его утешить - посмертием, перерождением, раем, небесным балетом, балетными небесами, где прекрасно, где много друзей, где все ему будут рады, как рад Эрик, где все его полюбят, как любит Эрик, нет, еще сильнее; но я не верю в перерождение и посмертие, и ты тоже не веришь, не обманывай меня, ты тоже думаешь, что потом нет ничего, черная дыра, японская гравюра, тупо и безнадежно, и никакой вечности, никакого бессмертия, ничего, лишь бессмысленность и пустота. Все продолжится без меня, и это невыносимо, иногда мне хочется, бормотал умирающий и вздрагивал в руках Эрика, зябко ему, где его пальто, иногда мне хочется, чтобы все умерли от моей болезни, чтобы никого не осталось, все-таки легче, когда не один, ты тоже не понимаешь, как это ощущается, ты же не умираешь. Я умру, утешал Эрик, я непременно умру, и очень скоро, и ты переживешь меня, потерпи немного, я читал, что испытывают какое-то новое лекарство, очень сильное, он не договаривал, они оба не договаривали: эти новые, очень сильные лекарства опаснее старых и слабых, вылечившись, умираешь от побочных эффектов, от случайной простуды, нет, спасибо, лучше как-нибудь без лекарств. Тебе хорошо, Эрик, тебе легко утешать, ты умрешь, но тебя не забудут, ты не совсем исчезнешь, а я исчезну, никто не вспомнит, что я был, и это ужасно, это страшнее смерти, я умер бы спокойнее, если б знал, что меня не забудут, что меня вспомнят через десять, через десять в квадрате лет. А кто сказал, что меня вспомнят как меня, вспомнят, что я танцевал, а не станут говорить: ах, это тот самый, любовник Рудольфа, лучше забвение, чем такая память, и вернее всего, забудут всех, и тебя, и меня, и даже Рудольфа, не расстраивайся и не умирай. Эрик поддерживал его за пояс и помогал спуститься по ступенькам, и вместе с ним ждал, когда подъедет такси, и думал, что холодно, что умирающему это вредно, нельзя ему мерзнуть, и смахивал снежинки с волос, и жалел, что оделся так легко, что такси опаздывает, что погода портится, и дальше все будет хуже и хуже, зимы в восьмидесятых жестоки, как в сороковых, и скоро заледенеет и гентофтское озеро, и большая лагуна.  
\- И Стейджес закрыли. Наверно, к лучшему, что закрыли, там тоже стало очень страшно.  
\- Перекличка уцелевших: поднимите руку, кто еще жив, поднимите руку, кто еще отрицателен, поднимите руку, кто сдал анализ и ждет результатов.  
\- Я поднимал руку, и мне казалось, что я сдаюсь. Я перестал туда ходить, очень страшно, и тебя нет рядом, не за кого держаться.   
\- Ты, пожалуйста, будь осторожнее. Я знаю, что ты ни с кем не спишь, кроме меня, но не забывай о презервативах, когда ни с кем не спишь.  
\- А ты не забывай о презервативах, когда спишь с Рудольфом. Я знаю, что он не болен, а ты с ним не спишь, но все-таки будь осторожнее.  
\- Какие мы оба мерзкие, правда?   
\- Мы отвратительные. Но я правда очень боюсь. Я знаю, как это передается, я помню, что надо делать, чтобы не заразиться, я уверен, что я ничем не рискую. Но мне страшно.  
\- А ты не думай об этом. Мне тоже страшно, но я стараюсь об этом не думать. В любой эпидемии только это и остается, иначе сойдешь с ума и умрешь от мнительности. Ты здоров. Я здоров. Рудик здоров. С нами все в порядке, нам нечего бояться.   
\- Ты говоришь так уверенно, что я понимаю, что ты сам в это не очень-то веришь. Что, что, что. Умер мой знакомый, мы с ним вместе учились в Эссене.   
\- Мне очень жаль.  
\- Я спросил: отчего он умер, я надеялся, мне соврут что-нибудь, ответят, что от саркомы, или от цирроза, или я не знаю, от пневмонии. И мне сказали: от пневмонии, и мне даже стало легче, но потом они добавили, что у него был ВИЧ. Могли бы и не добавлять.  
\- В конце концов все и так ясно. Да, могли бы и не добавлять.  
\- Наверно, мне нужно было поехать на похороны. Но я слишком поздно узнал, что он умер, я бы все равно не успел. Или все это отговорки, я не знаю. Он был очень милым, он учил меня немецкому, без него мне было бы труднее жить. Все-таки я зря не приехал на похороны, я должен был приехать и попрощаться с ним. Я все думаю теперь, кто будет следующим. Только бы не ты.   
\- Иди сюда, - сказал Эрик. - Иди ко мне и перестань об этом думать. Нет у меня никакого ВИЧ, я не заражусь, я не умру от пневмонии, я буду жить с тобой долго и счастливо. Ты еще пожалеешь, что я живу.


	7. 1972-2

Кевин сел рядом с ним на качели и взял сигарету у него из пальцев, затянулся и выдохнул дым, и вложил сигарету уже не в пальцы Эрику, но в губы, почти как любовник, вовсе не любовник. Трещали сверчки, и круглое небо чернело над ними: высокое, но непроницаемое, утыканное булавками, шляпками белых гвоздей; они прикасались плечами друг к другу, и Эрик чувствовал, что Кевин дрожит от усталости, и думал, что надо бы встать, увести его в дом, уложить в постель, но не мог пошевелиться, не хотел шевелиться, возвращаться в свое тело. Сейчас он был бестелесен, прозрачен, как в детстве, едва видим, и невидимость спасала его от боли: нет желудка, нет нервов, нечему болеть. Очаровательное определение счастья: сидеть на качелях ночью, с красивым мальчиком, не в одиночестве, и даже не целоваться с ним, не разговаривать, а слушать сверчков и ждать конца света; все умерли вокруг, на фиалковой улице, на лилейной, на улице роз, а они вдвоем еще живы, никто их не тронет, не потревожит до утра, впрочем, и утро никогда не наступит. Последний самолет прошел низко над ними, сделал круг и повернул в Каструп, на мертвый аэродром, где горят огни, ветрено и пахнет морем, и этот запах чуть-чуть успокаивает, когда возвращаешься на родину, в страну, где никому не нужен, нет, раньше успокаивал, а теперь уже нет, теперь он принимал средства посильнее, рецептурные средства, и запивал их - ах, все той же смесью: вода, водка, лимонный сок, та же горечь, но не хуже горечи внутренней, темноты снаружи. Эрик слишком много пьет, говорили о нем, и он соглашался бесстыдно: да, слишком много, но ничего не поделаешь, я привык, и лучше было бы, если б я употреблял что-нибудь посильнее, амфетаминный порошок, лсд в таблетках и кристаллах, впускал кислоту себе в вены и танцевал под кайфом, да вы бы первый, вы бы первая возмутились и потребовали деньги назад. Лучше было бы, Эрик, если б вы ничего не употребляли, справлялись сами, без стимуляторов и побочных эффектов; с вами все в порядке, вы просто переутомились, танцуя столько лет подряд, ну допустим, не подряд, а с перерывами на запои и травмы, на летние каникулы и приступы депрессий, но все-таки это огромные нагрузки, а в вашем возрасте, с вашей психикой надо беречься, берегитесь теперь. Никому не объяснишь, как ощущается эта боль, как она живет внутри, разрастаясь и подчиняя тело: боль-паразит, боль-опухоль, которую не прощупаешь, не высветишь рентгеновскими лучами; никто не знает, что это такое, и все знают наверняка, что от этого не умирают, все утешают его: не волнуйтесь, Эрик, вы перестанете волноваться, и все пройдет, а он уже и не волновался, он тоже знал наверняка, что это не боль и не признак болезни, а сама смерть, и он умирает.  
В те дни он написал завещание, отстучал на машинке: четыре копии, и этого достаточно, без помарок и опечаток, с аккуратными полями, с подписью Эрика-завещателя, подписью Кевина-свидетеля, подписью Эстер-адвоката. Дом надо бы оставить сестрам, но не хочется ничего им оставлять: они так далеки, еще дальше, чем в детстве, и ревнуют к нему еще хуже, чем в детстве, они его не любят и никогда не любили, зачем им дом, где они когда-то были несчастливы с ним, из-за него. Бумаги пойдут в библиотеку, превратятся в архивные единицы, единицы хранения: с собственным номером, с буквенным шифром; альбомы и вырезки из газет, корреспонденция, контракты, рукописи, черновики - все исчезнет в коробках, а коробки опустят на дно: доступ к ним - по разрешению, по запросу, в доступе отказать. Письма Рудольфа он сожжет перед смертью, он успеет их сжечь, всего-то забот - бросить в камин всю пачку и смотреть, как они горят, как рассыпаются строчка за строчкой «мой любимый мой единственный я не могу не думать о тебе не могу тебя забыть не могу быть без тебя я совершенно потерян так одинок ты нужен мне нужен хочу смотреть на тебя видеть тебя чувствовать возьми мою жизнь если хочешь я не знаю что еще предложить тебе я все отдам мне так плохо потому что тебя нет рядом я люблю тебя эрик эрик эрик эрик я так тебя люблю». Нет там ничего интересного, ошибки и кляксы, и слишком много любви, и Рудик сам просит их сжечь поскорее, боится, что я стану шантажировать его этими кляксами, этой любовью. Леннарт и Ингрид заберут книги, Сьюз снимет голубые фотографии со стен, мебель продадут с молотка, а украшения - плетеный браслет, кулон-птичку, нитки бус, несколько колец, - украшения отправят в Канаду, в Торонто, штат Онтарио, на Элмер-авеню девяносто девять, греческому эми-иммигранту, кордебалетному мальчику Константину, ему эти кольца будут к лицу.   
Ну а ты, что бы ты хотел получить, спрашивал он деловито у свидетеля-Кевина, и хмурился, услышав в ответ: честное слово, Эрик, мне ничего не надо, перестаньте думать о завещании, вы никогда не умрете. Мне, детка, лучше знать, когда я умру, кончай кокетничать и думай серьезно: пять тысяч? десять? понятия не имею, как там с налогами, спрошу у Эстер, пусть она сделает так, чтоб ты получил свои десять тысяч целиком, наверно, это можно устроить. Наверно, можно даже не ждать, когда я умру, отдам тебе все сейчас, чтобы ты меня не отравил, смешно, правда, вдруг ты отравишь меня ради наследства. Кевин пожимал плечами и не смеялся: не возьмет он деньги, вот упрямый мальчишка, люблю таких, признавался Эрик, и его люблю. И говорил уже серьезно: мы это потом обсудим, а теперь запомни еще раз, хорошенько запомни - меня должны похоронить в общей могиле, без имени, без надгробия. Не рядом с матерью, а в общей могиле, чем дальше от семьи, тем спокойнее. Никаких речей и служб, венков, прощаний, лилового траура: кремировать и зарыть, ну-ка, повтори; и Кевин повторял покорно: кремировать и зарыть, его уже мутило от разговоров о смерти, голова кружилась, он устал, ему хотелось лечь.  
Не странно ли, что я ничего не завещал Рудику, всем что-то достанется после меня, а ему - ничего, ни монетки, ни брошки, ни бабочки, я думал сначала отдать ему права на мои балеты, но у него есть свои, с него хватит, и он все равно не станет возиться с ними, когда я умру, никто не станет, они исчезнут, и мне их не жаль, я никогда не был хореографом, хорошим хореографом, легче выбрать что-нибудь одно: или сочинять балеты, или танцевать. Впрочем, я выбираю третье: я умираю. Кевин зажимал уши ладонями и отворачивался, утыкаясь в подушку, но Эрик не замечал, не спрашивал, что с ним такое, или все замечал, но решал не спрашивать: сам скажет, когда больше не сможет терпеть. И садился на кровать рядом с Кевином, гладил его по спине: у Рудика спина жестче, а Кевин еще ребенок, полуребенок, он беззащитнее и нежнее, не повезло ему с Эриком - но с Эриком никому не везет. Что с тобой, я тебя расстроил, ты плачешь, ну, прости меня, я больше не буду об этом говорить, не слушай меня, я не умру, повернись, я тебя поцелую, но Кевин отвечал глухо: я не плачу, все в порядке, не надо меня целовать. У них не те отношения, и он не Рудик, поцелуями его не утешишь; как легко было справляться с Рудиком, когда он плакал от боли и твердил: как ты можешь быть таким злым, как ты можешь, что я тебе сделал, так не любят, как ты любишь, так нельзя любить, нельзя, но Эрик не умел по-другому и обнимал его, не сомневаясь в его любви. Я знаю, что ты меня любишь, я не сомневаюсь, Рудик, не плачь, я просто проверяю, ничего страшного, он просто проверял, как проверяла горничная в той гостинице, заглядывая к ним днем, в час уборки, кажется, это было в Торонто, в выходной, лет пять назад, когда они уже почти расстались, когда верили сами, что расстаются. Эрик танцевал своего принца, которого убивали лебеди, прекрасная смерть, да он и заслужил, с первого акта было ясно, что он не жилец; Эрик танцевал, а Рудольф, Руди, Рудик прилетел на два дня - не танцевать, а так, разузнать что-то, о чем-то договориться (почему нельзя узнавать и договариваться телеграммами и по телефону, почему нельзя сказать прямо: я соскучился, хотел тебя увидеть). Он знал, где остановился Эрик: как всегда? - как всегда, даже номер привычный, угловой, на семнадцатом этаже, под самой крышей, уже прокуренный насквозь, проветривай, не проветривай, а запах не исчезнет, и Рудольф сморщил нос, едва вошел, и получил с порога: не нравится? твоя беда, а мне нравится, и нечего крутить носом и задом, на меня это давно не действует, не надейся. Все кончено между ними, и Эрик неуязвим: любовь на него не действует, любви больше нет; он взял Рудольфа за отвороты пиджака, притянул к себе и поцеловал, и подумал, целуя, что ничего не чувствует, что возбужден не сильнее, чем с незнакомым, с полузнакомым юнцом, снятым в баре, когда-то и он снимал партнеров, и это тоже кончено, это было безумно давно. Лучше выставить его за дверь, сунуть десятку за беспокойство и выпить в одиночестве, спектакля сегодня нет, и незачем ждать вечера, ему не вечером станет плохо, ему плохо сейчас от чужого дыхания, чужого вкуса, от жесткой выемки на губах, гадкого поцелуйного шрама. Я передумал, мне надо отдохнуть, вернее, тебе надо отдохнуть, ты устал с дороги, давай спустимся вниз и снимем тебе отдельный номер, и я совсем забыл, у меня встреча с одним человеком, ты его, ты ее не знаешь, это надолго, я задержусь, не жди меня, ложись спать, делай что хочешь, мне все равно, я сам больше тебя не хочу. Он сказал это или хотел сказать, он слышал свой голос, отвратительно хриплый, тоже прокуренный, словно эта комната, - насквозь; но губы не двигались, это в висках стучало вместо крови: точка-тире, точка-тире, точка-точка-точка, многоточие и многотирие, я-пе-ре-ду-мал-я-те-бя-боль-ше-не-хо-чу-я-те-бя-боль-ше-не-люб-лю-я-те-бя-боль-ше-не-мэй-дэй-мэй-дэй-мэй-дэй. А потом Рудольф вскинул руки и обнял его за шею, и выговорил отрывисто: ты - меня - любишь, и Эрик понял, что никогда не избавится от него, никогда не сумеет разлюбить: что ему дали - пожизненное, без досрочного освобождения, он будет до самой смерти привязан к своему Рудольфу, будет до смерти в него влюблен. Я тебя люблю, и это ужасно, катастрофа, несчастье, почти как с мистером-Би, только хуже, от него я сбежал, а от тебя никуда не сбежишь, мир так мал, меньше этого номера на семнадцатом этаже, и нам не разойтись, не выпустить друг друга из объятий. Дверь они не закрыли, закрыли, но не заперли на ключ, не до двери сейчас, они раздевались, путаясь в пуговицах, и у Рудольфа заело «молнию» на брюках, он сдирал их вместе с трусами и охал, что растолстел, а Эрик спрашивал, что у него самое толстое, наверное, член или, может быть, все-таки зад, надо сравнить и проверить, и тянул Рудольфа в постель - сравнивать и проверять. Под одеялом было жарко, они сбросили одеяло на пол и лежали голые, разгоряченные, на самом сквозняке, Эрик втирал пальцы между ягодиц Рудольфа, подтрахивал его в зад, как сладко пахла ванильная смазка, теперь я не могу спокойно слышать запах ванили, сразу вспоминаю ту ночь, вернее, тот день, и у меня все встает; Рудольф выдыхал свое «а, а, а», воспаленный разомкнутый звук из воспаленного горла, и Эрик знал, что доведет его пальцами, прикончит пальцами, но не оставит в покое, не оставит, а поставит - на четвереньки, добавит еще немного ванили и вгонит в него член, крепко схватит за бедра, чтоб не бился, чтоб подавался и поддавался, как нравится Эрику, отдавался, как нравится Эрику, не вспомнить, когда они в последний раз лежали вдвоем в постели, занимались любовью, два, три месяца назад, невыносимо давно. Дверь скрипнула, это тоже сквозняк, и Эрик подумал, что надо укрыться, они простудятся так, не надо укрываться, совсем тепло, и укусил Рудольфа в плечо, и сильнее, жестче задвигал пальцами: ну давай, покричи громче, попроси еще, хорошенько попроси, будь вежливым мальчиком, будь хорошим мальчиком, тогда я сделаю тебе хорошо; да он и так делал, и Рудольф бормотал: пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, чем сильнее Эрик его трахал, тем быстрее он бормотал, сейчас он кончит и повернется на живот, приподнимется, опираясь на колени и локти, прогнет спину, оттопыривая зад: пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, теперь трахни меня не пальцами, а членом, выеби меня, я был хорошим мальчиком, я тебя очень хочу. И через секунду, когда он кончил, блаженно вытянулся на боку, стряхивая сперму на простыню, - через секунду кто-то сказал с порога: прошу прощения, я проверяю, можно ли убрать номер, или вы заняты. Я вижу, что заняты, простите. Я только проверяю, продолжайте, не беспокойтесь.   
Спасибо, ответили они, мы не беспокоимся, мы продолжаем. В следующий раз надо оставить ключ в замке или повесить табличку снаружи: мы заняты, мы трахаемся, пожалуйста, не лезьте к нам третьим или третьей, нам и без вас хорошо; будет ли следующий раз, или все у них кончено, а это что-то предсмертное, не послепохоронный, а предпохоронный секс, и хоронить должны одного из них, Эрика, разумеется, Рудольфу еще жить и жить, и совсем не жаль, что Эрик умрет, и прекрасно, что у них больше ничего никогда не будет, все вечное скучно, все скучное вечно, веселее считать часы до конца, до разъезда, разрыва, и утешать друг друга: смотри, у нас много времени, ночь, полночи, четверть ночи, солнце пока не встало, будильник-жаворонок не пропел, не спи, я хочу тебя снова, не сплю, я тоже хочу тебя. Мне кажется, мы вообще до утра не вылезали из кровати, мы даже ужин заказали прямо в кровать, в неубранный номер, и нам принесли что-то из ресторана, я до сих пор помню, что именно: стейк для Рудика, вареную курицу для меня, я боялся, что у меня будет приступ, и я не смогу спать с Рудиком, но мне повезло, приступа не было, и даже курица оказалась вкусной, просто белое мясо без приправ, и что-то зеленое к ней, приготовленное на пару, брокколи или фасоль в стручках, но не спаржа, откуда взяться спарже в гостиничном ресторане, она там не растет. Я тогда еще мог нормально есть, добавил он и крепче обнял Кевина, вернулся к нему из прошлого десятилетия, с другого материка, из Торонто пять лет назад, где он танцевал, где он мог нормально есть, где он обнимал Рудольфа, чувствуя, что никогда не перестанет его любить, что Рудольф никогда не перестанет любить - его, что они опутаны этой любовью, обречены, ах, все это уже было сказано, и слова ничего не меняли, сами не менялись от повторения и перемещения за скобки и обратно; он прижался к Кевину и поцеловал его в затылок, хоть Кевин и просил - не целовать, но в затылок, наверно, не считается, обычно туда стреляют, а не целуют, и волосы у Кевина, теплые черные волосы вились и пахли чем-то сладким, но не ванилью, яблочным джемом и взбитыми сливками, датским яблочным пирогом. Ну прости меня, мой хороший, прости, я больше не буду о смерти и завещании, я постараюсь не умирать, эта страна дурно действует на меня, а когда я уеду, когда мы уедем - мне сразу станет лучше, вот увидишь, ну, не сердись на меня, я совсем тебя замучил, мне стыдно, я больше не буду. И Кевин, вздохнув, повернулся на другой бок, обнял Эрика и ответил: я не сержусь, Эрик, я боюсь, что вам не станет лучше, даже если вы отсюда уедете, вы же сами говорите, что вам плохо везде; ерунда, возразил Эрик, не выдумывай, я ничего подобного не говорю, и сейчас мне не плохо, ты меня успокаиваешь, ты чудесный мальчик, я тебя не заслужил, наоборот, ты не заслужил меня, но теперь ничего не поделаешь, раз попался мне, терпи, я тебя не отпущу.  
Он собрал завещание, четыре экземпляра под копирку, пятый пишмашинка не берет, засунул его куда-то и тут же забыл, куда, и через день спрашивал Кевина: не помнишь, где мое завещание, я тоже не помню, ну и черт с ним, напишу новое, если захочу, все равно я так и не придумал, что оставить Рудику, кроме моего сердца и моей любви, а как можно умирать и не оставить Рудику что-нибудь потяжелее, что-нибудь материальнее сердца и любви, поэтому я пока не буду умирать и не буду писать завещание, лучше напишу Рудику письмо, он звонил позавчера и жаловался, что скучает без моих писем, но не жаловался, что скучает без меня. Кевин молчал, что тут ответишь, как трудно притворяться участливым, когда признаются в любви к кому-то другому, не к тебе, как трудно существовать с измученным Эриком, с его спадами и подъемами, спадами и подъемами, депрессивной фазой и фазой маниакальной - в отсутствии общего расстройства, нет у него ни простого психоза, ни депрессивно-маниакального, это меланхолия и легкий алкоголизм, увлечение веществами, повышенная усталость, перестройка истощенного организма, когда-нибудь он привыкнет к своей отставке, к своему нетанцеванию, и все устроится, надо еще немножечко потерпеть. Как вы с ним уживаетесь, спрашивала иногда Вера, Эрик трудный человек, и ему сейчас нелегко, но если и тебе нелегко с ним, не стесняйся, скажи мне, я придумаю, как это уладить; а Эрик спрашивал: как ты, сработался с Верой, поначалу может быть страшно, но потом ничего, она трудный человек, и ей сейчас нелегко, но если и тебе нелегко с нею, скажи мне, не стесняйся, я придумаю, как это уладить. Все в порядке, повторял Кевин и ей, и ему, улыбался, чтобы их успокоить, все в порядке, Эрик чудесный, Вера чудесная, и мне хорошо с ними, мне с вами хорошо, я очень рад, что приехал сюда, что Вера меня учит, Эрик учит меня; и они радовались, что он приехал, все-таки он восприимчивый, милый, его приятно учить, жить с ним приятно, он чудесный мальчик, кудрявый и нежный, с ним легче, чем без него, в одиночестве, он похож на кого-то, здесь можно вставить любое имя, и согласиться тут же, что он ни на кого не похож. Как же вы с ним уживаетесь - а мы и не уживаемся, мы просто живем, и я чувствую себя лучше, пока он со мной, и жизнь мне кажется светлой и свободной, пока я чувствую в своей ладони вашу ладонь, Вера, откуда это, кто это написал, это что-то любовное, а он нравится мне, но я его не люблю. Он сидел ночью на качелях рядом с Эриком, у дома Эрика, и слушал, как трещат сверчки, и чувствовал во рту вкус сине-белого ротманса, противный вкус сигареты, которую курил, докуривал Эрик; он прижимался к Эрику и думал: Эрик нравится мне, но я его не люблю, почему, кстати, я его не люблю, я очень люблю его, и мне с ним хорошо, и ему лучше, пока я с ним, жаль, что все скоро закончится, жаль, что скоро он закончит «Шопениану», они станцуют, а я уеду, а мне не хочется от него уезжать.  
\- Здесь так тепло. Наверно, зимы совсем не будет, как вы думаете? Может быть, это аномалия из-за ядерных испытаний, я читал где-то.  
\- Ты слишком много читаешь, прекращай, это вредно. И не надейся, что зимы не будет, обязательно будет, здесь мерзкие зимы. Ветер, дождь, снег, снова ветер. Разве что мы уберемся отсюда до того, как все это начнется. Ты уберешься, а я останусь, мне некуда идти.  
\- Эрик, не говорите так.  
\- Я шучу, детка, шучу. Наверно, я перезимую на юге, но прежде отвезу тебя обратно в Ньорк, я не могу допустить, чтобы ты путешествовал в одиночестве. Я за тебя боюсь. Ну хорошо, не боюсь, но беспокоюсь. Ты юный, мало ли что с тобой может случиться.  
\- Мне почти восемнадцать лет.  
\- Всего восемнадцать. А мне сорок четыре, я старше, я лучше знаю.  
\- Смотрите, там лебедь, - сказал Кевин.  
\- Уже поздно, лебеди спят. И даже никого не убивают.  
\- Созвездие лебедя, сигнес. Вон там, видите крест? Это лебедь. Альфа лебедя, гамма лебедя, дельта лебедя, эпсилон лебедя...  
\- Иди сюда, - велел Эрик. - Ты совсем замерз, ты простудишься. Я плохо о тебе забочусь.  
\- А по-моему, хорошо. Можно, я вас обниму?  
Эрик сам его обнял и наклонил голову, прикасаясь щекой к черным волосам, с такими волосами Иосифа танцевать, еврейского пастушка прекраснее всех на свете, или Дезире, желанного принца в джинсах, школьника Дафниса без ровесницы Хлои, либ-унд-лайд-унд-вельт-унд-траум, небаланчинскую неоклассику, с такими волосами, с такими ногами, с таким телом не можно, а должно танцевать, не унимаясь, пока не увяли цветы, и лента, неважно, не помню, что там с этой лентой, пока не увяли цветы, пусть он танцует, и ничего, что он пока невысокий, вырастет еще, и ничего, если не вырастет, он и так хорош, мне с ним хорошо, мне удобно его обнимать. Лебеди спали на озере и никого не убивали, смерти нет, есть Кевин, ночь и я, мы втроем, и боли тоже нет, потому что она равна смерти, а значит, уничтожена, отменена. Кевин сказал: поцелуйте меня, пожалуйста, нет, не то, Кевин сказал: Эрик, не бойтесь, если я вас теперь поцелую, нет, снова не то, хуже только «я очень люблю вас», Кевин сказал: обещайте, что не рассердитесь на меня, и поцеловал Эрика, прижал губы к его губам. Как на него сердиться, он мальчишка, он не понимает, что делает, в почти восемнадцать лет у него и на Эрика встанет, на желчь, худобу, хриплый голос, на неистребимую прелесть движений, днем на репетиции еще можно сдержаться, глядя, как Эрик намечает в воздухе седьмой вальс, отражение вальса, становясь не сильфидой, но сильфом, днем Эрик бесплотен, закутан в кофту с пятнами пота на спине, к нему не подберешься, не соблазнишься и не соблазнишь, а сейчас уже все равно, он слишком близок, и нельзя его отпустить, нельзя и дальше сидеть с ним рядом, не пытаясь поцеловать. Когда-нибудь Кевин вспомнит эту осень и Эрика, ночь на качелях, когда-нибудь он ответит серьезно: что вы, Эрик был деликатен, он не собирался тащить меня в постель, наоборот. Наоборот - это я тащил его, я к нему приставал, я был неделикатен, и мне стыдно, но не очень. Но сейчас, до всех вопросов и всех воспоминаний, он целовался с Эриком, и это было невинно, на всей улице гасли окна, и они сидели в темноте, прижавшись друг к другу, и думали одинаково: никого нет на свете, нет самого света, нет смерти и боли, есть лишь бедный Эрик, есть лишь бедный Кевин, бедный я, бедный он, зачем он со мной связался, зачем я связался с ним, мне совсем не хочется с ним развязываться.  
Это отцовская привязанность, Кевин годился ему в сыновья, а своих детей у него никогда не будет, только крестники, ученики, молодые любовники, и Кевин - среднее звено между учеником и любовником, утерянное звено, ближе всего к сыну; как странно проявляются унаследованные инцестуальные наклонности, ужасные наклонности, тяга к мальчишкам, которые чем свежее, тем лучше, которые едва ли совершеннолетние, но достигли возраста согласия, и закон их не защитит, и вот такой мальчик закрыт в его доме, спрятан за полуживою изгородью, за деревянной оградой, между старых яблоней, и ему не вырваться отсюда, куда он пойдет - на станцию, позабыв деньги, сядет в поезд, но контролер спросит билет и оштрафует его, и придется ему вернуться, чтоб Эрик заплатил за него штраф (выпороть бы его, добавит контролер, а Эрик скажет: с какой стати, я вообще не знаю его, это не мой сын). Напрасно он согласился жить здесь, напрасно лег с Эриком под одно одеяло, обнял, позволил себя обнять; это невинно, но незачем целоваться, заходить так далеко, откуда не вернешься, вернешься - не собой, а кем-то другим, цветком, птицей, морскою раковиной, пеплом в этой раковине, закрученной по спирали. Эрик читал ему вслух машинопись, маленькую новеллу с неровными полями, а дочитав, спрашивал настороженно: ну как, понравилось? - а Кевин отвечал: это очень страшно, и прижимал ладони к щекам, замерзшим на октябрьском сквозняке; это очень страшно, это насилие, так нельзя, это не любовь, а что-то ужасное, и Эрик объяснял уже без настороженности, а с удовольствием: любви без насилия не бывает, по крайней мере, я не знаю такой любви, и я хотел, чтобы было страшно, я рад, что у меня получилось. Чему же тут радоваться, если это ужасно, и Кевин вот-вот поверит, что это было на самом деле, вечная формула «что это случится со мной», где настоящее время заменено прошедшим: «случилось», вычеркнуто «со мной», вставлено сверху «с ним», и в эту формулу с исправлениями Кевин готов поверить; он обнимал Эрика нерасчетливо и крепко, мила в Кевине его порывистость, южная импульсивность, все южное Эрику мило, если упрятано в хорошенькую оболочку, а Кевин хорошенький, он обнимал Эрика и шептал, что это не любовь все равно, что от любви нельзя убивать, нельзя убивать своих любимых, и Эрик возражал блаженно: еще как можно, я всю жизнь только этим и занимаюсь.


	8. 1972/82/83

Мышь прочел бы лукаво: «И скажу, как называются созвездья», но Мыши еще нет, он заперт в своем ленинграде, на островах, он появится через несколько лет, и Эрик, шагнув вслед за ним на балкон, поднимет голову и попытается найти в небе лебедя, альфу, гамму, дельту и эпсилон, но запутается и махнет рукой: все звезды одинаковы, разбросаны как попало, ничего не разберешь в этом блеске. Лучше почитай мне что-нибудь, Мышь, и надень мой пиджак, ты совсем замерз, ты простудишься из-за меня. Как легко заботиться о тех, с кем не спишь или спишь невинно: о Кевине, о Мыши, о Карле, Сьюз, Соне, Веронике, Марит, о Леннарте, Ингрид, Инге, Марии, еще миллион имен, у него большая записная книжка; как легко укрывать их от холода, смешить, учить, угощать, утешать, как легко не мучить их, не причинять им боль, и как трудно, боже мой, с другими, с любимыми-darlings, которых - ничего не поделаешь - приходится убивать. Рудольфу повезло, он сумел меня пережить, он сильный, он даже с ума не сошел, ну может быть, чуточку спятил, но мы все ненормальные, он отделался легче всех; а Константин не выберется, не выживет, он хрупкий, и я ломаю его, каждую кость ломаю, и все жду, когда он сорвется, скажет, что больше не любит меня, но он упирается, терпит, не говорит. Сам не знаю, почему мне так нравится издеваться над ним, это какой-то душевный вывих, врожденная или приобретенная злость, сам не знаю, зачем я проверяю его снова и снова: выдержит он, не перестанет любить, что бы я с ним ни творил? Не исключено, что он сумасшедший, что он тоже вывихнут, и эта боль помогает ему существовать, удерживает на краю, на канате, но написано кем-то безумно давно: мой рассудок тобой окончательно сломлен, и я боюсь, что это написано о нем, обо мне.  
Не понимаю, как ты можешь жить с ним, сказал однажды Леннарт, нет, правда, я не понимаю. Его щебет ужасно действует на нервы, и что он все время машет руками, постоянно жестикулирует, это невыносимо, попроси его посидеть спокойно, ради бога, а лучше попроси его уйти. Он хореограф, ответил Эрик, хореограф и танцовщик, самое дрянное сочетание на свете, где ему посидеть спокойно, он привык двигаться, а я привык к его движениям, меня это не раздражает. Ну и кроме того, у него такой темперамент, один из четырех, что на музыку Хиндемита: он холерик, я меланхолик, вместе нам не танцевать, мы разведены по разным углам у мистера-Би, и холерическая вариация поставлена на женщину, а женщина поставлена на пуанты, и Константину, мужчине, эльфу, птице, с нею не справиться, бедный мой Константин. Это тоже самозащита, его оборона от мира: я цепенею и замолкаю, а он взбивает воздух, труднее выстрелить в движущуюся мишень, а в меня, притворяющегося мертвым, вообще стрелять не стоит, напрасно потратишь порох и дробь. Он щебечет, потому что нервничает, смеется, потому что нервничает, ему неуютно с тобой, он чувствует, что ты его едва терпишь, он боится тебя, ну хорошо, не боится, но сам подумай: разве легко беседовать с человеком, который тебя так выразительно, так настойчиво - не любит? Забавно наблюдать за вами: как ты стараешься его не замечать, как он старается не обижаться, но ты вздрагиваешь, когда он вертит нож, складывает салфетку, перебирает бусины на своем браслете, а он видит, что ты вздрагиваешь, и нервничает сильнее, обожаю эти социальные неловкости, электрический ток в воздухе, любопытно, что должно случиться в мире, чтобы вы научились говорить друг с другом и договариваться, даже не знаю, что должно случиться со мной, наверно, что-нибудь страшное.   
Я с ним вежлив, смущался Леннарт, о да, разумеется, ты с ним вежлив, мистер-Би тоже был вежлив со мной, очень учтиво меня не замечал, очень любезно смотрел сквозь меня, а потом однажды пригласил к себе в кабинет и спросил: право, зачем вы к нам приехали, мы не ставим жизель и сильфид, и наше лебединое озеро вряд ли придется вам по вкусу, у нас нет для вас подходящих ролей, да и платить вам много мы не можем, у нас бюджет ограничен, принцы в нем не предусмотрены, так чего вы от нас хотите? ничего я от вас не хочу, только танцевать у вас, только работать с вами, как трудно признать, что кто-то неприятный ничего не хочет, ни на что не рассчитывает, даже деньги ему не нужны. Но мистеру-Би все прощается, еще бы, он гений, и я сам прощал ему все или почти все, я уступал, я брал вину на себя, пока мне не надоело, тогда я ушел, но Константину куда деваться, ты хмуришься, когда он входит в комнату и когда выходит, и лучше бы ему вовсе не существовать, а он, к сожалению, существует. Я не нравлюсь мистеру-Би, мне не нравится мисс Фонтейн, тебе не нравится Константин, мы связаны неприязнью крепче, чем любовью, а если копнуть поглубже - окажется, что и мистер-Би высоко меня ценит, и я восхищаюсь мисс Фонтейн, и тебе симпатичен мой Константин, но ты никогда в этом не признаешься, и мистер-Би никогда не признается, и я тоже никогда не признаюсь, хотя я действительно восхищаюсь мисс Фонтейн, а значит - и Константин действительно тебе симпатичен. Нет ничего безумнее логики Эрика, нет ничего логичнее его безумия, ладно-ладно, будь по-твоему, я не стану с тобой спорить, а все же Константин мне не нравится, это что-то химическое или астрологическое, кто он по гороскопу? лев? ну вот, а я скорпион, я его ужжжжжалю, а тебя не ужалю, потому что ты мой друг, я тебя люблю. Бедный Константин, все его хотели ужалить, никому он не нравился, и Эрик вздыхал: не понимаю, почему, а ему объясняли - почему, настойчиво объясняли, надеясь ли, что он прислушается, ахнет изумленно: ну надо же, как я раньше не замечал, вы, разумеется, правы, что бы я без вас делал, - и закончит с Константином, найдет другого, получше, непохожего на эльфа и птицу, умеющего сидеть тихо и не вмешиваться в разговор.   
\- Забавно. У Рудольфа характер хуже, чем у Константина, намного хуже, сейчас он научился себя вести, а когда мы с ним жили - он иногда бывал невыносим. Впрочем, я тоже. Но он мог грубить, мог скандалить, посуду швырять, бесить меня - и не наедине со мной, нет, на людях. И все равно мои друзья его обожали, все ему прощали, чаще, чем прощал я сам. И никогда не спрашивали, что я в нем нашел, зачем с ним живу, не говорили, что он мне не подходит.   
\- Может быть, они видели, как сильно ты влюблен, и знали, что ты не станешь ничего слушать.  
\- Значит, сейчас они считают, что я влюблен не так уж сильно.  
\- Разве они ошибаются?  
\- Нет, они правы. Еще раз влюбиться так, как я влюбился в Рудика, - это самоубийство, я просто не выдержу. Но это же не значит, что я не люблю Константина. И не значит, что Константина нельзя любить.  
И не значит, что Константин способен любить меня, а он способен, он любит, вот сумасшедшая крылатая рыба, мой лучший улов в ибицийском-ибицианском море. Я понял, что он любит меня, вернее, он понял, что Константин любит его, когда Константин впервые увидел его припадок – чуть лучше эпилепсии, но хуже всего остального. Это начиналось по-разному, иногда резко, как удар ножом, как мнимый аппендицит, иногда - потихоньку, с легкой тревоги, физической тревоги, с мнимого же несварения желудка, и нарастало постепенно, неотвратимо: никуда не денешься, лежи и терпи, пока не отпустит, и он лежал и терпел, скорчившись на боку, лекарств нет, лекарства не помогают, разве что валиум, но валиум он уже пил, а морфин кончился, без рецепта не продадут. В тот день это началось резко, он не успел позвонить Константину, не успел предупредить: сегодня не приходи, я буду занят, буду умирать; до телефона не дотянуться, не пошевелиться, он лежал молча, потому что от криков не становилось легче, ни от чего не становилось легче, и сквозь боль он не услышал ни голоса Константина, ни его шагов, и не увидел его - все было черным, блестящим от боли, - только почувствовал, как Константин прикоснулся горячей, сухой рукой к его шее, проверяя пульс, господи, проверяя, жив ли он, мертвый, мокрый от пота Эрик, а потом обнял его и сказал что-то, теперь и не вспомнить, что он сказал. Он и сам не помнил: наверно, какой-нибудь вздор, «я вызову врача» или «дыши, держись за меня, просто дыши», врача он тогда не вызвал, а Эрик не перестал дышать; не все ли равно, что это было, на каком языке, закрой глаза и ткни наугад, во что-нибудь попадешь: в «я люблю тебя», в «пожалуйста, не умирай», в «пусть я возьму твою боль», но это по-армянски, как объясняет премудрый-премудрая Мышь, а ему, конечно, рассказал Кот, он все на свете знает. А Константин если и шептал «возьму твою боль», то не по-армянски, а в подражание армянскому, и хотел одного: взять у Эрика эту боль, спасти от этой боли; сумасшедший Константин, грек, рыба, ласточка, нельзя так никого любить, нельзя так любить Эрика, это опасно, от такой любви тоже умирают, может быть, быстрее, чем сам Эрик умрет.  
Я отправлял ему дурные письма и тут же забывал, за что рассердился на него и что ему наговорил, а он звонил мне через четыре дня, через пять дней - теперь авиапочта приходит быстро, быстрее, чем раньше, когда я отправлял письма Рудику и тоже мучил его, но не забывал, за что мучаю, но теперь не Рудик, а Константин звонил мне по международному, межконтинентальному, и говорил издалека: я получил твое письмо. А я отвечал, что теперь его очередь, пусть он пришлет мне открытку, если лень возиться с письмами, неприличную открытку, но по-гречески, чтобы цензура не поняла, и он спрашивал: какая еще цензура, а я объяснял: театральная и очень строгая, прочитывает всю мою корреспонденцию и вымарывает порнографию, если понимает, конечно, что это порнография, а не поэзия, но чаще не понимает, пиши по-гречески, но латинскими буквами, и все неприличное я разберу. Когда я умру, сожги все, что я тебе написал, если не сожжешь, тебе же хуже будет, придут потом мои биографы - у меня обязательно будут биографы, я прекрасный объект для исследований, пособие для аутопсии, - они придут и начнут копаться и рассуждать, и делать выводы, и ты взвоешь, тебе скажут, что мне с тобой было плохо, что я тебя никогда не любил, что у нас с тобой вообще никогда ничего не было, потому что вот здесь подходящая строчка, здесь две строчки, а здесь целый абзац, и готово: мы с тобой встретились в начале семидесятых, потрахались, разбежались и встретились, снова потрахались, потом я зачем-то пристроил тебя в Канаду и зачем-то купил тебе дом, и перестал с тобой трахаться, убери руки, тебе говорят, у нас с тобой нет никакой физической связи, вот, я нашел доказательство, читай вслух: «я привык к одиночеству в своей постели, по крайней мере, никто не колется костями и не болтает до утра, я могу спать спокойно, хоть мне очень скучно так спать», что значит - неубедительно, не придирайся, еще как убедительно, все поверят, что мы не любовники больше, вовсе нет, давно уже нет, ты мне изменял, а я не терплю измен, ты виноват, что у нас с тобой ничего не вышло, вот увидишь, тебя сделают виноватым, ты беззащитен перед ними, ты перед миром беззащитен, бедный мой Константин, и мне тебя не спасти.  
В документах этого нет, это неписьменный разговор, но кто-то наверняка запомнил, потом перескажет: однажды он сам признал, что для него Константин - не только друг, не просто подчиненный, но и партнер, супруг, спутник, все еще любовник, что они по-прежнему связаны, ничего с этим не поделать, придется нам всем потерпеть. На зимних гастролях в Калгари, в восемьдесят третьем, они поссорились всерьез, черт разберет, из-за чего именно, у Эрика дрянной характер, у Константина дрянной характер, они оба вымотались и замерзли, и Константин на что-то фыркнул, а Эрик ему ответил, нечего фыркать, кем ты себя возомнил. Слишком много он стал себе позволять, этот Константин, зарвался, забыл свое место, давно надо было на него наорать, но Эрик не орал, а отчитывал, это обиднее, гораздо больнее; ты что думаешь - ты второй мистер-Би, великий хореограф, и тебе все можно, ты тут главный после меня, и я буду с тобой считаться, ну так вот - я не буду, и если тебе не нравится, убирайся, ты слышал, что я тебе сказал, убирайся, поезжай в Торонто и подумай о своем поведении, я не намерен больше с тобой возиться, я не хочу видеть тебя на этих гастролях, с меня довольно. Это жестоко, конечно, жестоко, но с Константином по-другому нельзя, это для его же пользы, он успокоится потом и сам поймет, и поблагодарит: непрофессиональная, эротическая примесь, благодарность за полученное наказание, впору розгу поцеловать. И когда он уехал в Торонто, ни с кем не прощаясь, Эрик сам сказал утром в классе, что отослал его прочь, и добавил - слушайте внимательно! - добавил, что Константин напрасно рассчитывал на особое отношение только потому, что Эрик с ним спит. Никаких привилегий он не получит, никто бы не получил, наоборот, с него спросят строже, ну и поделом. А теперь начинаем, он хлопнул в ладоши и кивнул пианисту, взглянул на сонных танцовщиков, еще замерзших, еще зевающих у палок, и вспомнил, как сам мерз и зевал тысячу лет назад, когда Вера была жива, когда Константин учился в школе, когда Рудик лишь мечтал вырваться в Ленинград: я вернулся в мой город, which I know so well that it makes me weep, голос Мыши произносит это, соединяя понятное с непонятным; что Рудик - тогда он и Рэя не знал как следует, не любил его, не думал о нем, разогреваясь, снимая медленно и ритмично кофту, вторую кофту, третью кофту, разноцветные толстые гетры, привезенные из Америки, из апельсинной Америки, где он танцевал в одной линии с Рэем и не чувствовал, прекрасно это бесчувствие, что Рэй - первая его любовь (Соня не имеет номера, Соня - другая любовь, не имеющая ни номера, ни пола), что за Рэем придут Рудик и Константин, их черты таятся в Рэе, Рэй таится в них. Десятилетия сжались в несколько секунд, после таких воспоминаний - или от таких воспоминаний - положено умирать, но он не умер, а дал очень хороший класс, и сам растанцевался, как молодой, перестал слышать себя и свое тело; потом он пил воду из стеклянного, не бумажного стакана, вытирал полотенцем лицо и шею и объяснял кому-то, что надо быть жестче, надо быть сукой, а не хорошей девочкой, посмотри на меня, чего бы я добился, если б всегда был хорошим и всем улыбался, и соглашался со всеми, не соглашайся, злись даже на меня, это полезно, я научу тебя быть сволочью, я сам прекрасно это умею. Он прекрасно это умел, он сверху очарователен и мил, почти мягок, но воткнешь иглу глубже и поймешь, что он жёсток, воткнешь еще глубже - и поймешь, что он жестóк, а в самой глубине, за ребрами, у него, наверно, вовсе нет сердца, вот сама попробуй, и он прикладывал ее ладонь к груди, ничего не бьется, но она сдвигала ладонь левее и начинала громко считать: раз и, два и, три и, четыре-пять-шесть-семь, а он, скривившись, отступал назад и произносил: ну ты и дрянь, кто бы мог подумать. Кто бы мог подумать, что Эрик способен назвать кого-то дрянью, он ведь очарователен и мил, он приберегает свою сволочность для самых близких и издевается над ними вполголоса или наедине, все равно не посмеют ответить резко, а если посмеют - им же хуже, потом будут плакать и прощения просить; ну ты и дрянь, дорогая, продолжай вот так, не становись хорошей, не надо, и никому не рассказывай, что я не бессердечен, испортишь мне репутацию, и я этого не переживу. А вечером Константин звонил из Торонто, и Эрик говорил с ним сквозь зубы, пусть порадуется, что вообще говорил, мог бы и промолчать, бросить трубку: ты очень злишься, Эрик, да, я очень злюсь, потому что ты сам виноват, а мне пришлось тебя прогнать, думаешь, мне очень приятно прогонять тебя и наказывать, черт знает, как ты себя ведешь, чтоб больше этого не было, ясно, иначе я с тобой поссорюсь по-настоящему, я не шучу. «Я больше не буду», мало ли что ты не будешь, я в это не верю, я бессердечный, допустим, в груди у меня часовой механизм отбивает раз и, два и, пять-шесть-семь, точно через десять минут взорвется, но ты-то сам, ты какой, разве не бессердечный, ты не чувствуешь, что мне плохо без тебя, мне плохо одному, ты меня мучаешь, а мне и так трудно, я еле справляюсь, у меня болит затылок, у меня болит живот, мне кажется, у меня снова язва открывается, я кашляю, я простужен, я выбиваюсь из сил, а тебе наплевать, да, не отрицай, тебе наплевать, и ты совсем не любишь меня, никогда не любил. А теперь пожалуйста, оправдывайся и проси прощения, а я послушаю, и если хорошо попросишь, то, может быть, я тебе поверю и прощу тебя, но не позову обратно, сиди в Торонто и скучай, ты наказан, ты непослушная, наглая рыба.  
\- Не понимаю, почему он так цепляется за меня. Я ничего не сделал для его карьеры, он сам все сделал, делает сейчас, работает как сумасшедший, откуда столько сил в нем, он такой худой, мне кажется, у него истощение, и в конце концов он загонит себя, сломается, и мне придется его лечить или хоронить. Я этого не хочу. Пусть лучше он меня лечит или хоронит.  
\- Ты думаешь, он на это способен? Позаботиться о тебе, если вдруг с тобой что-то случится. По-моему, он тогда просто исчезнет, что толку с тобой возиться, если ты бесполезен.  
\- Ох, как же ты, как же вы все его ненавидите. Я бы не выдержал, если б меня так не любили его друзья, впрочем, нет, мне наплевать, но они меня любят. Не знаю, как он выдерживает, что вы все так не любите его. Не одобряете. Считаете, что он недостаточно хорош для меня. Недостаточно талантлив. Недостаточно известен, ну, давай, скажи это. Вы все ревнуете к нему, но вы же сами не согласитесь со мной спать, правда? Спать со мной, носить мои рубашки в прачечную, бегать за сигаретами ночью, ставить для меня балеты, ставить мои балеты, терпеть мои депрессии, терпеть мои запои, терпеть меня самого, вы же все откажетесь, если я вам предложу, и будете правы, со мной нельзя ужиться, я невозможный, я не понимаю, как он уживается со мной. И зачем ему это нужно.   
\- Но ты же даешь ему деньги. Ты фактически содержишь его.  
\- Фактически я его не содержу, денег я ему не даю, мы не выясняем, кто платит в прачечной и за сигареты, иногда я, иногда он. Он никогда не просил у меня денег. Никогда не брал. И когда мы ездили куда-то, он злился, что я покупаю билеты, он повторял, что не хочет жить за мой счет. Сейчас ты скажешь, что он не хотел, а все-таки жил, ты тоже думаешь, что он специально так делал, набивал себе цену. Как же вы все его ненавидите, как же ты его ненавидишь.  
\- Неправда. Он просто мне не нравится, но за что мне его ненавидеть. Мы с ним не сходимся, вот и все, но я не спорю, он, конечно, тебя очень любит. И это хорошо, но с какой стати я-то должен его любить?   
\- Потому что я боюсь за него. Я боюсь, что вы все уничтожите его, когда я умру.   
Иногда мне хочется положить голову кому-нибудь на плечо, хоть Леннарту - он мой друг, хоть Константину - он принадлежит мне, он моложе, а значит, сильнее меня, он должен меня утешать, мне хочется положить голову кому-нибудь на плечо и попросить: помоги мне, но я давно научился не жаловаться, я помню, что другим хуже, чем мне, всем на свете хуже, чем мне, лучше я сам пойду утешать других, предупреждая на всякий случай: вы не сможете решить мои проблемы, я не смогу решить ваши, учитесь справляться сами, я же научился, теперь ничего не прошу, сижу и слушаю вас, наливаю вам выпить, только боль вашу не беру себе, но и не пытаюсь отдать взамен свою, вам нечего бояться, вы в безопасности со мной, держите руки при себе, чтобы и я был в безопасности. Он сам признавал, что есть у него дурная привычка - нет, не курение, нет, не алкоголизм, нет, не Рудик, Рудик это хорошая привычка, а дурно то, что он отказывался от сопротивления, он говорил: мне плохо, с этим ничего нельзя сделать, пусть мне будет плохо, кому-то должно быть, и ему было плохо, он механически вставал по утрам, брал класс, репетировал, танцевал, куда-то ехал, с кем-то беседовал, что-то покупал, что-то ел, давал автографы, подставлял щеку для поцелуя, он казался живым, но когда его спрашивали: как вы себя чувствуете, он отвечал: хорошо, но когда его спрашивали: как ты себя чувствуешь, он отвечал: как будто меня выпотрошили и велели жить, а то хуже будет. Сложно объяснить, как это ощущается: пустота и нехорошая легкость, как от голода или перед обмороком, но он не голоден и не падает в обморок, с ним все в порядке в конце концов, как одна женщина говорила, показывая на черное облако: это моя мигрень, не обращай внимания, так и он повторял спокойно, отбрасывая черную уродливую тень: это моя депрессия, не обращайте внимания, она вас не тронет. Какая милая, а можно ее погладить?  
Иногда он думал, глядя на Леннарта и Ингрид, на женатых друзей, на замужних подруг, что и ему следовало бы жениться, найти нежную, чуть старомодную птичку-жену, канареечку в клетке, не танцовщицу, не парикмахершу с собственным делом, нет, маленькую жену, которая сидела бы дома и вязала носки, и пекла пироги, и воспитывала детей, а он приносил бы ей подарочки, брошки и шоколад, возвращаясь со службы, с нормальной службы, из хорошей конторы, а не из сумасшедшего театра; он целовал бы жену, ужинал, читал газеты в кресле, вытянув ноги в вязаных носках, и дети возились бы рядом на ковре, собирали игрушечную железную дорогу, отправляли в путь поезда - из точки А в точку А, по замкнутому кругу, он дремал бы под стук колес, и жена шептала: тише, не будите отца, он устал. Дети подрастали, он старел, жена продолжала бы возиться на кухне, щебетать, тревожиться за всех, никому не возражать, ни с кем не спорить, он спорил бы со своими детьми - о политике, о музыке, о моде, о современных нравах, он кричал бы: заткнитесь, вы ничего не понимаете, а они кричали в ответ: сам заткнись, это ты ничего не понимаешь, и жена шептала бы: боже мой, дети, как вы себя ведете, разве можно так говорить с отцом. Они жили бы в Гентофте, там хороший воздух для детей, там тихо и спокойно, и озеро рядом, есть где погулять днем, где побегать на коньках зимой, где утопиться летом, они бы ходили в гости к соседям и приглашали соседей к себе, и снимали осенью яблоки с деревьев, и срезали увядшие розы, и соседи говорили бы о нем: как изменился Эрик, как он поправился, приятно посмотреть, солидный человек, с брюшком и хорошей семьей, и не догадаешься даже, что он когда-то ездил по миру, влюблялся в мальчиков, болел, колол морфин в вены, жил на капельницах, танцевал. О господи, какое счастье, что он продолжал ездить по миру и влюбляться в мальчиков, брать утренний класс, танцевать, жить и спать без морфина, без капельниц, какое счастье, что он был здоров, свободен, почти одинок, если не считать Константина, Рудика и депрессии, и когда ему хотелось играть с детьми, он приходил к Леннарту и Ингрид, к своему крестнику, их сыну, ложился рядом с ним на ковер и пускал игрушечный поезд по рельсам, и рассказывал, что у его друга тоже есть маленькая железная дорога, но ему, этому другу, редко удается поиграть как следует, он слишком занят. Все-таки жаль, Эрик, что у тебя нет детей, ты был бы отличным отцом; не выдумывай, Ингрид, я просто умею быть милым, и мне нравятся дети, пока они в хорошем настроении, а чуть они начинают реветь, мне сразу хочется сбежать, от чужих я сбегу, это легко, а куда сбежишь от своих? И кроме того, сама знаешь, как получаются дети, а я уже слишком стар для экспериментов с женщинами, у меня ничего не выйдет, всем будет неловко, право, не стоит и пытаться. Я был бы отвратительным отцом, отвратительным мужем, со мной вообще нельзя жить, спроси кого хочешь, хоть Рудика, хоть Константина, они тебе соврут, скажут, что я хороший, но поверь мне, со мной жить нельзя, я умею быть милым, но не умею заботиться, в конце концов, я не умею любить, я притворяюсь, будто люблю, но внутри я выпотрошенный и пустой, и во мне нет ни любви, ни других чувств, ничего, и вокруг все черное и уродливое, как моя тень, уродливое, как я сам.   
А иногда он закрывал глаза и считал про себя часы и недели: через пять часов и пятнадцать недель он отсюда уедет, он спрячется на своих блаженных островах, на одном блаженном острове, закроет дверь, чтоб никто не вошел вслед за ним, погасит свет, включит вентиляторы, пусть они машут лопастями по углам, гонят ветер и его вместе с ветром, он разденется догола и ляжет на пол, станет деревянными досками, ляжет на кровать, станет хлопковой простыней, станет камнем фундамента, землей, травой, чем угодно, исчезнет, и даже пепла от него не соберут, чтобы похоронить, чтобы написать где-нибудь: тут зарыт Эрик, попробуйте его разрыть. Если есть что-то блаженное в мире - это Ибица, безумный остров, где отдыхает кто попало, где приходится обедать черт знает с кем, но непременно во фраке, а под фраком - ничего, немного костей и загара, и нельзя уснуть, потому что все танцуют, и даже если не слышишь музыки, чувствуешь ритм, начинаешь считать или танцуешь без счета, пока не выбьешься из сил, пока не встанет солнце - непременно из моря, но по вечерам чудится, что оно и опускается в море, это галлюцинации, обман сознания, не может солнце вставать из моря и в море падать по вечерам. Он смотрел один на эти восходы и закаты, он смотрел на них не один, вместе с Константином, и снова считал такты и время, все было подчинено этому счету: раз, два, три, четыре, еще двенадцать дней, раз, два, три, неделя, раз, два, раз, два, август, август, август, кончаются каникулы, пора возвращаться, нет, еще не пора, еще несколько дней погреться на материке после острова, в глубинке и в глубине карты, там, где их никто не узнает, хоть их и так никто не узнавал. Не расскажешь Леннарту, как он любил эти последние вторник, среду, четверг или воскресенье, понедельник, вторник, или пятницу, субботу, воскресенье, последний обрывок последней каникулярной недели, билеты уже заказаны, и отдыхать надоело, и он рад, что вернется в холод с жары, но тем слаще было гулять с Константином, непременно с Константином по старым кварталам, когда спадала жара, и жаловаться: они так трещат, я ничего не понимаю, переведи мне, что они говорят. Константин бойко болтал по-испански, а Эрик с трудом подбирал слова и все пытался перейти на английский, на французский, на любой язык, лучше всего на датский: я датчанин, я ничего не понимаю, я не знаю, чего вы хотите, боже мой, да переведи мне, что они говорят. Ах, сладко было гулять с Константином, невыносимо было с ним гулять, он заходил в каждую лавочку, в каждый дрянной магазинчик, и скупал барахло: глиняных рыб, пестрые обливные миски, стаканы в синюю полоску, шарфы и перчатки, миллион разноцветных рубашек, чем ярче, тем лучше, медные кольца, стеклянные бусы, лампу на длинной ноге. Зачем нам лампа, вздыхал Эрик, у нас уже есть итальянская, сколько нам нужно ламп. Но эта красивая, возражал Константин, смотри, она же на длинной ноге и с тканевым абажуром, с двумя рыбьими скелетами для украшения, но скелеты не настоящие, а деревянные, она такая строгая и изящная, она мне нравится, я без нее не уеду. Ох, делай, что хочешь, ты мне ужасно надоел, покупай свою дурацкую лампу, мне наплевать, вот я возьму и уеду без тебя, тогда узнаешь, узнаешь, как быть без меня. Перестань вредничать, я и так знаю, как быть без тебя, сейчас еще начну тебя ко всем ревновать, о тебе спрашивают: кто этот красивый сеньор, честное слово, что мне ответить? отвечай, что ты гораздо красивее. Счастливая внешность у Константина, его и испанцы, и итальянцы принимают за своего, а он и рад, он сам трещит, как ученый скворец, сумасшедший прелестный щелкунчик, и машет руками, и что-то показывает - руками, когда не хватает слов, смеется и пританцовывает, и куда-то бежит, и перелетает через ступеньки, спеша влезть - вверх, неважно куда, но вверх, на гору, на лестницу, на колокольню, откуда виден весь мир. Счастливая у него внешность - и к лицу ему были эти пестрые тряпки, которые он покупал в магазинчиках в старых кварталах, в горах, под лестницах, у колоколен; к лицу ему были эти красные, синие, зеленые, оранжевые рубашки, майки, свитера, шарфы, все яркое, радостное и чистое, к смуглой коже, черным волосам, черным глазам. И Эрик говорил ему: ты сияешь, как экзотическое существо, экзотическая птица, повелитель вселенной. Почему повелитель вселенной, кем я повелеваю, и разве вселенная меня слушается? Ну не повелитель, но ты все равно сияешь, Мышь рассказывал, что в его стране жил когда-то художник, лет сорок назад, он специально одевался во что-то безумное, пестрое, с лентами и огнями, чтобы марсиане заметили его из космоса. Он одевался так не для себя, не для людей, а для галактики, и ты тоже, по-моему, одеваешься для галактики, чтобы тебя заметили марсиане.  
\- Он красивый, мой Константин, правда? Он красивее меня, он лучше, чем красив, он очарователен. У меня лицо тяжелое, мертвое, ноги как палки, руки как палки, у него тоже - как палки, но он легкий, у него глаза черные и горячие, и он весь горячий, он даже зимой пылает, и я могу греться, как у огня, когда он сидит со мной рядом.   
\- Он слишком много говорит, и у него неприятный акцент.  
\- Я говорю гораздо больше, и у меня тоже акцент, просто ты не замечаешь. А у Константина очень милый акцент. У Рудика тоже, и Рудик нарочно говорит, как ненормальный эмигрант, не неграмотно, а неграмматично, чтобы все бесились, а никто не бесится, все восхищаются. Но он почти не может говорить по-датски, а Константин может.  
\- И о чем же вы с ним говорите по-датски?  
\- Ну, о чем... Это личное. Глупости, которые и не скажешь на другом языке, только на датском. Или на латыни, но я не знаю латыни, а Константин знает три катулловских стиха, и все. Целых три катулловских стиха, я и одного не знаю. И все же он красивее меня, и не спорь, ты ничего в этом не понимаешь. Он красивый, и мне хорошо с ним, хотя вообще-то мне с ним ужасно, то есть, не с ним, а мне ужасно со мной. А с ним мне чаще хорошо.   
Кого он пытался переубедить, перед кем защищал Константина - и зачем защищал, если через день, через несколько дней, повстречав друзей, отстранялся и отступал подальше, притворялся, будто не с Константином пришел, будто не знает его, знает, но поссорился с ним только что, и ссорился по-настоящему, пожимал плечами, отворачивался, продолжая болтать: пусть обижается, если хочет, какое мне дело до его обид. Что вы, да мы уже давно разъехались, я присматриваю себе квартиру поближе к театру, на углу Джордж-стрит есть неплохой вариант: окна на солнечную сторону, тихо, просторно, много воздуха и света, и никаких рыбьих ламп, никаких картин по стенам, не помню, на каком этаже, но чем выше, тем лучше, я люблю жить высоко. А еще через день его спрашивали: у вас все кончено с Константином, и он ужасно удивлялся и отвечал: ничего не кончено, с какой стати, кто вам сказал, у нас все прекрасно, а что он бегает как угорелый, так вовсе не из-за меня, а из-за своего балета, я ни при чем, я ловлю его вечером на бегу и укладываю спать. Но вы же сами сказали, что разъезжаетесь и покупаете себе квартиру на Джордж-стрит, на углу, рядом с театром. Ах да, но это другое дело, Константин ни при чем, мы с ним не расходимся и даже не разъезжаемся всерьез, разъезжаемся, но несерьезно, и пусть у меня будет квартира, а у него дом, немного недвижимости не помешает в нашем подвижном мире. Мы с ним не расходимся, повторял он, не улыбаясь, мы с ним не ссоримся, у нас все хорошо, но я не могу все время быть рядом с ним, он не может все время быть рядом со мной, нам надо отдыхать друг от друга, и мы отдыхаем. И никого не касается то, что происходит между нами, и если вам всем хочется думать, что мы больше не любовники, и он нехорош для меня, я нехорош для него, что ж, думайте, разве я вам мешаю.


	9. 1983

В восемьдесят третьем они встретились в Ньйорке, вернулись в ту же точку, в знакомую местность, нет, немного левее, минуя САБ и класс Стэнли, и самого Стэнли, и даже мистера-Би; перед церемонией они столкнулись в фойе, и Эрик спросил: Кевин, а ты что тут делаешь, и Кевин спросил: Эрик, а вы что тут делаете, и оба ответили разом: меня пригласили выпить и потанцевать. Но танцы и выпивка будут потом, сперва надо раздать награды кому положено: Эрик свою получил давно, теперь лишь раздавал, а Кевин никогда ее не получит, он еще слишком молод, он всегда слишком молод, а серебряных чашек не хватит на всех. Эрик взял его под руку и прошел с ним от стены до стены, улыбаясь знакомым: как приятно прогуливаться с красивым мальчиком, совершеннолетним мальчиком, мы с ним давно не виделись, он стал еще очаровательнее, а мой друг в Канаде и вообще не ревнив, а что же ты, есть у тебя кто-нибудь, с кем ты спишь, неужели с Джоном, а впрочем нет, едва ли, ты не в его вкусе, но ты до сих пор по вкусу мне. Кевин стал очаровательнее (на самом деле - нет), а Эрик успокоился (на самом деле - нет), почти не постарел, не спился, не сошел с ума, и волосы у него выгорели, не поседели. Он сказал: ты непременно должен навестить меня в Гентофте, ты десять лет у меня не был, моя соседка вырастила новые розы взамен тех, что я вырезал когда-то, и я хочу их тебе показать. Соседка не вырастила новую яблоню - взамен той, что он спилил когда-то, и наплевать, все равно яблоки девать некуда, никто их не собирает, они висят на голых ветках до ноября, до декабря, до нового года, а потом падают сами, гниют, разлагаются, на них легко поскользнуться, упасть и растянуть ногу, или даже сломать, какую-нибудь косточку, такую маленькую, что у нее и названия нет, а раз нет названия, то она и не заживет никогда, хромать ему до смерти, а хромать нельзя, он уже не танцует, но преподает, а значит, танцует не меньше учеников, и после класса к нему до сих пор подходят, как подходили когда-то после спектаклей, и твердят: Эрик, вы сегодня были изумительны, а он возражает, кокетничая: что вы, я был ужасен, бедные мои ученики. Ты должен навестить меня в Гентофте, повторил он, когда-нибудь, если тебе вдруг будет нечего делать, и мне будет нечего делать, и мы вместе окажемся в этой ужасной стране. А по-моему, это прекрасная страна, заметил Кевин, и мне бы хотелось снова там оказаться, снова пожить вместе с вами, посидеть рядом с вами на качелях. Может быть, вас, Эрик, опять пригласят ставить «Шопениану», и вам понадобится ассистент, и тогда я приеду и помогу вам. Как жаль, что Вера умерла. Да, откликнулся Эрик, да, как жаль, что Вера умерла.  
Они шли под руку, как влюбленные, и говорили о похоронах: странная тема для беседы, тема не хуже любой другой, все, к сожалению, умирают, и в последние годы некрологов становится все больше, мир стареет, мы стареем вместе с ним, опережая его, и Билл Комо готовит заранее для нас некрологи, и сейчас, улыбаясь нам из-за чьих-то декольтированных спин, он прикидывает, что напишет о нас, что напишет об Эрике, когда придет время, составляет в уме черновик. Кивнем ему и двинемся дальше, ему тоже не пережить восьмидесятые, хоть он не знает об этом, никто об этом не знает, никто не спешит сдавать анализы, искать новый вирус в крови, все думают: ах, это ерунда, это опасно для неосторожных, а я осторожен, и Билл так думает, и строит планы до конца века, но забывает надевать презерватив, впрочем, мы все забываем. А Вера умерла в семьдесят пятом, до новых вирусов и войн, и Эрик не успел навестить ее в больнице, и на похороны не приехал, нарочно не приехал, чтоб не слушать соболезнования, чтоб не видеть тех, кто и убил ее, кто убивал ее так долго, сезон за сезоном: вот упрямая русская, ни заткнуть ее, ни уволить, и никак она не умирает, никак не исчезает, уф, ну вот, слава богу, исчезла, умерла. Назвать бы поименно тех, кто травил ее, кто грубил ей, кто орал на нее, не стесняясь: ты иностранка, ты старуха, мы тебя здесь из милости держим, вот и не выступай, а то живо вышвырнем, не лезь своими русскими лапами в нашу датскую школу; назвать бы их, да что толку, они потом раскаивались и твердили: но мы не знали, что она так больна, мы не виноваты, нам очень жаль, что так вышло, нам ее очень не хватает. Это были очень странные похороны: я не приехал, но прислал телеграмму, Рудик не приехал, но прислал телеграмму, Джон, кажется, тоже не приехал, - да, сказал Кевин, но прислал телеграмму, ну вот видишь, и Джон туда же, а Кирстен уехала в отпуск, чтоб не менять билеты, и все ее осуждали, все говорили: хороша любимая ученица, Вера столько для нее сделала, а ей наплевать, неблагодарная дрянь, они говорили так и смотрели на меня, и ждали, что я с ними соглашусь, а я объяснял, что я тоже неблагодарная дрянь, Вера столько для меня сделала, а я не захотел попрощаться с ней, не захотел видеть ее мертвой. Да, это были очень странные похороны: Хеннинг сидел рядом с пустым стулом, приготовленным для Кирстен, а Кирстен летела прочь, право, не помню, куда именно, на блаженные острова вроде моей Ибицы, на солнцесицилию, на виноградное взморье, и когда Хеннинг понял, что Кирстен не придет, то подошел к другой ученице и предложил ей пересесть поближе, но она решила, что это будет неприлично и отказалась. Что поделать, не тащить же ее силой, он положил на сиденье цветы и сидел так всю службу, с Хью по правую руку, с цветами - по левую, и после службы у него спрашивали шепотом: чудесные розы, это Кирстен прислала? - а он отвечал: нет, это прислал Франц, он очень любил Веру, хоть кого-то Франц любил, кроме самого Хеннинга, хоть к кому-то Хеннинга не ревновал. О чем вы беседуете? - спросил Билл, а они и не заметили, как он к ним подкрался, он ступал беззвучно, этот Билл на кошачьих лапах, и улыбался, протягивая им бокалы: смотрите, я вам шампанского принес. Танцы и выпивка будут потом, а это аперитив, чтобы промочить горло, пейте-пейте, не стесняйтесь, отличное шампанское, он сам выбирал. О чем вы беседуете, ах, о похоронах, что за тема, ах, о Волковой, изумительная была женщина, я ее обожал, все ее обожали, и почему бы тебе, Эрик, не написать о ней маленькие воспоминания, я бы их с удовольствием опубликовал. Ну ты с ума сошел, вздохнул Эрик, если я напишу о ней воспоминания, Хью подаст на меня в суд и будет прав, что хорошего я о ней вспомню, как мы с ней ругались и почти дрались, как пили с ней даже не шампанское, а водку из картонных стаканов, как мы с Рудиком ночевали у нее на тахте, и она не спала из-за нас всю ночь, то есть, не из-за нас, а из-за тахты, я и не знал, что можно так ужасно скрипеть: скырлы, скырлы, скырлы, и кто-то еще рычит: отдай мою лапу, старуха; вот пусть лучше Кевин напишет, он брал у нее уроки в семьдствтором, пусть напишет Рудик, он тоже брал у нее уроки, и в конце концов, у нее брали уроки почти все на свете, обратись к ним, а на меня не рассчитывай, я плохо пишу, у меня плохая память, и ни на что нет времени, я художественно руковожу, руководственно художу, эта адская работа.  
Билл пожал плечами: не хочешь - не надо, уговаривать не буду, чем хорош Билл - ему легко отказать, он не обижается, не пристает, добиваясь своего, не вышло так не вышло, забудем об этом; он увидел Джиджи и бросился к ней здороваться и целовать, еще бы, куда приятнее целовать Джиджи, чем нас, хоть ты, Кевин, тоже свеженький, не хуже нее. А Веру хоронили ужасно, Мышь тоже что-то такое слышал - как ее хоронили, и объяснял мне, что это советские похороны, самая страшная церемония, страшнее только расстрел. Я спросил его - почему советские, она же сама не советская, и все организовывали другие люди, люди из другой организации, какое отношение это имеет к Союзу? Какое, какое, аллюзионное, вот какое: над гробом встали мародеры и несут почетный караул, вот над ее гробом они стояли, Флемминг и прочие, и вздыхали, и соболезновали, и ни секунды не думали, что сами виноваты, потому что, разумеется, они ни в чем не виноваты, это ее возраст и хрупкое здоровье, а им очень жаль, что она умерла, и они не успели вышвырнуть ее без пенсии, но ничего, все равно сэкономили, мертвой пенсия не нужна. Лучше не думать об этом, я только расстроюсь, а мне нельзя расстраиваться, мне еще поздравлять Мартину, давай поговорим о чем-нибудь другом, расскажи мне, как ты живешь, что танцуешь, кого любишь; он поставил пустой бокал на подоконник и достал сигареты, и спросил невинно: будешь? а Кевин покачал головой и ответил: что вы, Эрик, я не курю. А мне казалось, что ты курил, когда жил у меня, или это не считается, ты просто подражал мне, пробовал за компанию. Ну и умница, что не привык, а то все решили бы, что я учу тебя плохому, а это, между прочим, почти неправда, я учил тебя кое-чему плохому, но не курить. Вы учили меня только хорошему, Эрик, вы очень много для меня сделали, и я вам очень благодарен, я не знаю, смогу ли я когда-нибудь отблагодарить вас за все, что вы сделали для меня. Ох нет, только не это, ради бога, не начинай, избавь меня от этого, даже не пытайся меня благодарить, а то я выпрыгну из окна, я это ненавижу. Я ничего особенного для тебя не делал, а ты со мной возился, ты меня терпел, и за это тебе надо вручить десять серебряных чашек, так что мы в расчете, дай я выпью твое шампанское, и пойдем в зал, все уже скоро начнется. А я понятия не имею, что я должен говорить, я вчера учил свою речь наизусть, но все забыл, буду выкручиваться на ходу, буду импровизировать, а ты слушай и не хихикай. Я не буду хихикать, пообещал Кевин, я буду вас внимательно слушать и делать очень серьезное лицо, смотрите, вот какое серьезное, и опустил губы вниз, сморщил нос и превратился в себя самого в семьдстом, шестдстдевятом, приятно комкать числа, удалять из чисел лишние буквы, в этом скомканном, удаленном году он опускал губы вниз и плакал, узнав, что его не возьмут к мистеру-Би, а Эрик утешал его и гладил по голове, ничего особенно не делал, как бы не так, гладил по голове и протягивал носовые платки, и объяснял, что балет велик и пространен, не вышло с мистером-Би, выйдет с кем-то другим, ведь Кевин талантливый мальчик. Вышло с Джоном, прекрасно вышло, а после Джона будет Морис, будет вальс после болеро, и опус единица-ноль-ноль - от Джона для Мориса, и еще, и еще, всего не перечислишь, не увидишь сквозь стеклянное дно, шампанскую желтизну; пора идти, скоро уже начнется, и Эрик шагнул к нему и коротко обнял, прижал к себе и отпустил. И сказал: это я благодарен тебе, я рад, что я тебя встретил. Я рад, что ты был со мной тогда осенью, помнишь, в Гентофте. Я бы умер один, без тебя. Ты сам не знаешь, не знал тогда, но ты меня спас. Мне было очень плохо, а с тобой мне становилось легче. Сейчас ты возразишь: но я же ничего не сделал для вас, Эрик, вы сами пригласили меня пожить, и я просто жил, и вы за меня платили, и готовили мне завтрак, и свели меня с Верой, и так далее, не возражай, пожалуйста, я кого только не сводил с Верой, за кого только не платил, но они меня не спасали, и мне не было с ними легче, так, как было с тобой. Ты спас меня, не спорь, через десять лет можно в этом спокойно признаться, срок давности истек, тебе ничего не будет: ты меня спас, я необязательно стал бы кончать с собой, но я бы попытался покончить, неудачная попытка суицида страшнее удачной, после нее ты должен, то есть я должен, тот, кто хотел умереть и не умер, - должен жить дальше под пристальным наблюдением, сходить с ума, если еще не сошел. Я бы не вынес всего этого. А ты был со мной, пусть это звучит сентиментально, но ты хранил меня, когда меня никто не хранил. И я тебя люблю, и никогда этого не забуду. И между прочим, не хвали мои завтраки, я знаю, что я ужасно готовил.   
\- О чем вы теперь беседуете? - спросил Билл. - Хватит болтать, пора, все уже собрались. Или это что-то важное?  
\- Это очень важное, - согласился Эрик, - мы вспоминаем, как я раньше готовил, когда мы жили вместе. Это было ужасно, я ничего не умел. Мне дарили кулинарные книги, я готовил по книгам, а все равно получалось несъедобно, в рот не возьмешь.   
\- И все он врет, - сказал Кевин, - он прекрасно готовил, когда мы жили вместе. Омлет с шампиньонами, брокколи, помидорами и желтым перцем, вафли с медом и кленовым сиропом, фруктовый салат, яичница в булочках, мясной рулет, запеченная индейка с яблоками и брусникой, мы ели ее холодной на завтрак прямо в постели.  
\- Да ну вас всех, вы злые, я хочу есть и секса, то есть немножко любви, а вы мне рассказываете, как жрали индейку на завтрак прямо в постели.   
\- И никакого секса, Билл, все было абсолютно невинно. Завтрак под одеялом и немножко дружеской любви. Не надо нам завидовать, пойдем, я должен обнять Мартину и отдать ей серебряную чашку, она заслужила. И пусть Кевин сядет рядом со мной и держит меня за руку, мне надо выступать, а я ужасно боюсь выступать, я вчера учил свою речь наизусть, но все забыл.  
\- Ничего, как-нибудь выкрутишься.  
\- Ничего, я подержу вас за руку, Эрик, и все будет хорошо. Все кончится хорошо, вот увидите.  
\- Выпивкой и танцами на моей могиле.


	10. 197&

В двадцать лет он был красив и недурно выучен, и его хвалили в классе: смотрите, как красив, смотрите, как прилежен, все делают здесь два пируэта, а он прокручивает целых три, хотя так нельзя, это не Бурнонвиль, но мы ему прощаем. Никто не смел теперь брать его за подбородок и толкать к зеркалу, никто не шипел: на кого ты похож, никакого выражения, хоть бы попробовал улыбнуться; впрочем, он сам помнил об этом и пробовал улыбнуться, и тогда ему говорили, что право, лучше не надо, когда ты серьезен, ты кажешься таким таинственным, а улыбка у тебя, извини, неестественная, на гримасу похожа. На них не угодишь, а критики его не любили, перестали любить - конечно, из-за Ландера, не из-за лишнего пируэта; как странно было в шестьдесят девятом, нет, все же в шестьдесят восьмом, как странно было вновь работать с Ландером, постаревшим и грузным, но по-прежнему очаровательным, с очаровательной третьей женой, в перерывах они курили вместе, беседовали о будущем, не о прошлом, пока телевизионщики возились с камерами, лампами, проводами. Здесь так жарко, что можно и не разминаться, мышцы не остывают, говорил Эрик, и Ландер грозил ему пальцем: меня ты не проведешь, я помню, что у тебя всегда были слабые колени, нет, постой, не колени, лодыжки, у тебя всегда были слабые лодыжки, и, кажется, что-то со спиной. Не выдумывай, изволь разогреться как следует, я не хочу, чтоб ты получил травму в моем балете. От всех ландеровских балетов остался один, балет с определенным артиклем, и Эрик танцевал его бесстрастно и очень чисто: не нужно никакого выражения, улыбаться тоже не нужно, и критики его похвалят, все те же критики, но в шестьдесят восьмом, нет, в шестьдесят девятом; в конце концов, вздыхал Ландер, тебе не на что жаловаться, я всегда прекрасно к тебе относился. Да, соглашался Эрик, разумеется, ты не сажал меня на колени, на свои сильные колени, и не хватал за задницу, мне-то не на что жаловаться, ты прав.  
Но ему досталось тогда, в первом ландеровском, как в первом артиллерийском, в настоящем бою - за то, что высовывался и выступал, место свое забыл: балетные есть безъязычная раса, им стоять у палки, равняясь на мейстера Ландера, и делать, что им велят, а говорить будут другие, постарше да поумнее, они знают, как надо и как не надо, они сами разберутся, а мальчишкам слова не давали, мальчишки пусть молчат. В пятьдесят втором поставили «Народное сказание», поставили его в «Народное сказание», пусть побарахтается, покажет, на что способен; а наутро после премьеры он пришел в класс и увидел Кирстен с охапкой газет: раздобыла где-то, сама, наверно, купила по дороге, надеясь, что ее похвалят за первую настоящую роль, большую роль: была кордебалетной девочкой, сильфидой безымянной, а стала Хильдой, воспитанницей троллей, как же не похвалить, она ведь так старалась. Плевали они на ее старания, нечего ее хвалить, зазнается еще, соплячка, мордашка у нее свеженькая, но мало ли свеженьких мордашек в труппе, а танцует она, между прочим, дурно, отвратительно танцует, чему ее учили все эти годы, никакого изящества, никакой грации, размахивает руками, жеманничает, бьет пуантами по сцене, будто гвозди вколачивает, это не Бурнонвиль, это петербургские штучки, и она сама - мариинский подкидыш, ей бы не Хильдой быть, а фрекен Биртой, истеричным созданием с тролльей, нечеловеческой кровью. Впадешь тут в истерику, она сидела одна на подоконнике и ревела, открывала газету за газетой, читала статью за статьей, шмыгала носом и снова начинала реветь, еще отчаяннее, еще безутешнее: жизнь кончена, ее обругали - на букву «о» («О дебютах»), на букву «н» («Не как у Бурнонвиля»), на букву «п» («Премьера без очарования»), на все остальные буквы, впору бросить балет, броситься в Нюхавн вниз головой, она ничтожество, бездарность, она толстая, а ноги у нее кривые. И Эрик подошел к ней, вынул газеты у нее из рук и швырнул на пол, обнял ее и прижал к себе: ей было восемнадцать, ему - целых двадцать четыре, и он сам знал, когда плох, а когда не очень, куда там критикам в роговых очках. Ладно тебе, не реви, еще не хватало переживать из-за них, говорят тебе, перестань, цыпленок, ну все, все, я знаю, что обидно, знаю, что больно, но ты не виновата, ты ни при чем, слушай меня и Веру, нет, лучше слушай только Веру и не читай больше этот вздор, если будешь их слушать, если будешь им верить, они тебя убьют, а тебе что, так нужно, чтобы они тебя убивали?  
Здесь свои законы, их ровно десять, их твердят наизусть, повторяют даже во сне, сами не забывают и другим не дают: не думай, что ты особенный, не думай, что ты нам ровня, не думай, что ты знаешь больше нас, не думай, что ты важнее нас, не думай, что ты умнее нас, не думай, что нам есть до тебя дело, и так далее, не думай, что ты лучше нас, просто не думай, а если тебе не нравится - убирайся, мы тебя не держим. Не выделяйся, не воображай, танцуй себе, это уважаемая профессия, но не усердствуй, не верти три пируэта вместо двух, даже если попадаешь в музыку, другие этого не могут, а ты что, талантливее других, дожидайся пенсии, пей после спектакля свое любимое пиво, в обеденный перерыв веди мужские разговоры о девочках, притворяйся нормальным, притворяйся натуралом, женись, а под одеялом делай что хочешь с кем хочешь, все скрываются, ты тоже скрывайся и будешь счастлив, и в газетах о тебе напишут хорошо, чего тебе еще надо. Свободы ему надо, а на что ему свобода, истаскается по заграницам, утратит школу, утратит стиль, данные у него неплохие, да что он с ними сделал, набрался наглости, спеси, приемчиков петипа, ходит в театр в белых брюках и белых носках, курит американские сигареты, баббл-гам жует, мнение свое имеет, нос дерет, но ничего, он доиграется, он дождется, придут сейчас молодые и перетанцуют его, отберут роли и прогонят прочь, и мы о нем не пожалеем.  
\- Помнишь, как ты ревела после «Народного сказания», а я тебя утешал? И объяснял тебе... черт, а что я тебе объяснял? Что критики идиоты и верить им нельзя, а верить надо мне?  
\- Не тебе, а Вере. И еще объяснял, что мне досталось из-за тебя, потому что я танцевала с тобой, а ты был против Ландера, и за это тебя терпеть не могли. И Веру тоже, а ведь я занималась у Веры.  
\- Как я все забыл, - вздохнул Эрик, - это, наверно, от старости. Тебе не понять, ты возмутительно молода, поэтому у тебя и память гораздо лучше. Тебя они ругали зря, и Веру тоже, а меня не зря. Я был ужасен, хуже, чем невидимка, я ничего не умел. И кто-то тогда написал, что мой Ове похож на мертвеца. На утопленника.  
\- По-моему, Ове вообще скучный и похож на утопленника, как его ни играй. И Хильда скучная, Бирту играть гораздо веселее.  
\- И Видерика. Нет, лучше Дидерика, я хочу быть злым троллем и делать всем гадости. Нет, наоборот: Дидерик добрый тролль, а Видерик - злой, значит, я хочу быть Видериком. Как ты думаешь, цыпленок, у меня бы получилось?  
\- Меня двадцать лет никто не называл цыпленком, я сейчас опять зареву.  
Они шли по Стрёгету, взявшись за руки, как влюбленные: все узнавали Кирстен, никто не узнавал - его, тем лучше, не придется давать автографы и прятаться у Кирстен за спиною, никто не полезет к нему с объятиями; балетные легче принимают прикосновения, это правда, жаловался он, но я ненавижу, когда ко мне прикасаются чужие люди, я невидимый, а они пытаются меня поймать, давай-ка пойдем побыстрее, я хочу от них удрать. Свернем налево, на Ледерстреде, на Снарегаде, не помню названий, на эти узкие улицы, вымощенные брусчаткой, их специально мостили брусчаткой, чтобы мы все становились русалочками, ступали по камням, как по ножам, не забывая улыбаться, улыбайся и смотри под ноги, не споткнись, я не удержу тебя, если ты упадешь. В витрине промелькнуло их отражение - среди фарфоровых тарелок и начищенных кастрюль, гравюр, игрушек, перьев и вееров, блошиного антиквариата, и Эрик остановился, глядя на себя самого: ну и лицо, похож на преступника, на шпиона с востока, черный плащ и перчатки, белый шарф затянут, как удавка, что за странное зеркало, у меня шея в нем свернута набок, и ему шею тоже вот-вот свернут, он висельник, личность подозрительная во всех отношениях, впору попросить документы, да кто же посмеет к нему подойти, еще набросится, укусит или сразу убьет. Рядом стояла Кирстен, рядом отражалась Кирстен - слишком белая и розовая, слишком счастливая, чтобы он мог быть счастлив с нею, впрочем, он никогда не был в нее влюблен, даже в юности, когда еще влюблялся в женщин и прикидывал: не жениться ли, все женятся, и он не хуже всех; но эти мысли, эти влюбленности не мешали ему ночевать у Кристенсена-адвоката, цеплять незнакомых мальчишек, трахаться с друзьями где попало - в закрытой на крюк гримерке, в комнате, снятой на час, в садовом домике, где в войну отец хранил порох и автоматы. Это сопротивление, нестертые следы, словно крошки пороха на полу и на коже, и они сопротивлялись, как умели, за эти ласки не расстреляют и не отправят в лагерь, но карьеру испортят, лучше не попадаться, и они не попадались, и он, Эрик, не попадался, он был осторожен, ему везло. Но как скучно притворяться и лгать, не трудно, а скучно; он беседовал, выпив, с цыпленком Кирстен, за несколько дней до отъезда: в Америке тоже с этим строго, но чуточку легче дышать, а здесь безнадежно, я могу спать с кем угодно, почти с кем угодно, могу снять вон того красавчика и сниму, не надейся, он мне улыбается, а не тебе, но что толку, любви у нас все равно не получится, а без любви мне уже надоело, мне все здесь надоело, цыпленок, и я рад, что уезжаю, и ты порадуйся за меня и за себя, теперь тебе будет легче, тебя перестанут ругать. Ей было, как сказано выше, восемнадцать, она кивала и пила свой коктейль, один за весь вечер, сделайте ей послаще и полегче, пожалуйста, а водку налейте мне; и на красавчика у стойки она смотрела с любопытством - как он улыбается Эрику, а не ей, и думала, что он, этот красавчик, чересчур уж кудрявый и смуглый, похож на южанина, на испанца или на грека, наверно, и по-датски не говорит.  
Как же ты его снимешь, спросила она, он, по-моему, иностранец, вдруг он тебя не поймет? А здесь нечего не понимать, все будет ясно, если я сейчас подойду к нему и возьму его за руку, молча поведу за собой, и он пойдет, вот увидишь, отсосет мне в переулке и даже денег не попросит. Потом я вернусь и отвезу тебя домой, договорились? Официант наклонился к ней и предложил: повторить? - и она согласилась: да, пожалуйста, повторите, а потом сказала, глядя на его сильную спину, бедра лакея яна: по-моему, этот тоже ничего, как ты считаешь? Договорились, отвези меня домой, но я хочу посмотреть, как тот, у стойки, тебе отсосет, мне скучно сидеть одной и ждать тебя, пойдем вместе. Он вспомнил тот вечер, коктейли с Кирстен, официанта-яна и южанина у стойки; жаль, что он так к нему и не подошел, проводил Кирстен и вернулся в Гентофте, и злился еще, что ночь, что холодно, что все спят, и нельзя шуметь, и ключ скрипит в замке, и некому кончить в рот, сбросить напряжение. Он был ужасно молод, он чего-то боялся, брал за руку не каждого, кто ему нравился, а через одного, а потом вздыхал, сладко вздыхать об упущенном приключении, заведомо безопасном: вот если бы я подошел к нему, я мог бы быть счастлив, я мог бы очень сильно его полюбить, но я не подошел, не полюбил, я несчастлив, повторите и мне, пожалуйста; как пишут мелом на школьной доске перед баром, чтоб вчерашние школьники не пробежали мимо: алкоголь не спасает от жизни, но делает жизнь выносимой, от жизни спасает что-то другое, любовь или горсть таблеток, но любовь и таблетки мы не продаем, нам очень жаль, попробуйте лучше джин с базиликом, эта смесь зеленее и легче любви.  
\- Помнишь, как мы пили у Катц, и тебе нравился официант, а мне нравился какой-то мальчишка в синей рубашке? Мы хотели с ними познакомиться, но почему-то передумали и не познакомились. По-моему, мы с тобой дураки.  
\- Мне не нравился официант, - возразила Кирстен, - просто он был похож на лакея из «Юлии». Вернее, я потом поняла, что он был похож, а тогда еще не понимала. И я помню того мальчишку в синей рубашке. Ты с ним познакомился.  
\- Да нет же, я только хотел.  
\- Нет, я помню, что ты к нему подошел, вы поговорили и вышли вдвоем. Потом ты вернулся один и отвез меня домой, я прекрасно помню.  
\- Наверно, он плохо мне отсосал, раз я совсем об этом забыл.  
\- Ну, Эрик, ты не можешь помнить всех, кто тебе отсасывал за столько лет.  
Но их было не так уж и много, возразил он, мог бы возразить, ты путаешь меня с Рудиком, он ненасытен и от ненасытимости беспокоен, а я и в молодости не был таким, я предпочитал безопасные связи: знакомство, долгие прогулки, постепенный переход от рукопожатий к поцелуям, от поцелуев к чему-то еще, не обязательно к сексу, иногда и к охлаждению, к вежливой разлуке; я никуда не торопился, не надо меня подталкивать, и с тем мальчишкой в синей рубашке у меня все-таки ничего не было, ты опять что-то перепутала. Дурная привычка, как въелась намертво, так и не вытравишь, не вырежешь, словно опухоль из легкого, вместе с самим легким, почерневшим от никотина, это четвертая стадия, она неоперабельна, а пятой стадии, видите ли, нет: он лгал, он изворачивался невинно, но очень ловко, сегодня рассказывал одно, завтра - то же самое, но вывернутое наизнанку, выбирайте, что вам больше нравится, но не верьте ему, что бы он ни говорил. И все же есть смутная прелесть в этих признаниях, в рассказах о давних влюбленностях, влюбленностях растаявших и необратимых: мальчишка в синей рубашке не вернется из прошлого, не потребует денег за хороший минет, да и не так уж хорошо он сосал, прямо скажем, чувствовалось, что нет у него опыта, он давился и отказывался глотать. Остановки на одну ночь - это остановки в пустыне, утром не помнишь ни имени, ни голоса, ни прикосновений, спрашиваешь наугад: тебя зовут Эйнджел, как еще могут звать создание с ангельским лицом, с пером из подушки, прилипшим к голой спине, а он мотает головой и натягивает штаны, и отвечает: меня зовут Эрик. Здесь уже припахивает не спермой, а сумасшествием: позволь, это меня зовут Эрик, это я - Эрик, а вовсе не ты, но поспорь с ним еще, докажи, что ты Эрик, он молча достает из кармана паспортную книжечку, удостоверение личности, и раскрывает, сует под нос: на, читай, если не веришь. А там написано: E-r-i-c, через проклятую _c_ , слава богу, ты - не я, потому что я - E-r-i-k, куда ты уходишь, давай сначала кофе выпьем, ты, наверно, голодный, я сделаю нам яичницу, ты любишь яичницу? Лишние полчаса легче провести вместе, спрятавшись за кружки с черным кофе, за тарелки с подгоревшей яичницей, говорить уже не о чем, а молчать - неприлично, неловко, не спеши, успеешь на свои занятия, а я успею в свой класс, он студент, изучает то ли математику, то ли физику, то ли химию, точные науки, но от точных наук не так и далеко до танца, после ночи с Эри _k_ ом, по дороге в университет ангел-Эri _c_ заглянет в танцевальную студию, много здесь студий, изволите видеть, для начинающих и для взрослых, для взрослых-начинающих, он возьмет один урок из любопытства и пропадет, и появится через год или два на прослушиваниях, где не слушают, а смотрят, и может быть, угодит к Люсии в кордебалет, Люсия любит хорошеньких в кордебалете, и ничего, что опыта нет, они обойдутся и станут милы. Что ему рассказать, пока он не ушел, ничего в голову не приходит, и Эрик через _k_ рассказывает Эрику через _c_ о еще одном, о третьем Эрике, с которым он танцевал в АБТ, и все их путали: имена похожи, как не перепутать, один Брун, а другой Браун, и оба Эрики, и оба в эй-би-ти; третий Эрик женился на Рут-Энн, не путать с Мэри-Эллен, а потом развелся, и в газетах, представь себе, напечатали, что развелся - я. И кто-то даже в это поверил, друзья звонили мне и спрашивали: как, ты разводишься? - а я отвечал: как, разве я был женат? - я не знал, что там напечатали, я не знал, что третий Эрик разводится с нею, с Энн-Рут-Рут-Энн, все это было нелепо и очень смешно. Но эйнджельному Эри _c_ у, второму Эрику не смешно, а скучно, он доедает яичницу и говорит, что ему пора, и уходит, не оставив ни адреса, ни номера телефона, теперь его не найдешь, да Эрик и не будет его искать, не очень-то и хотелось, он не любит остановки на одну ночь, ему неуютно в пустыне, он моет тарелки и спешит в класс, и все-таки опаздывает, его спрашивают, отчего он опоздал, и он отвечает невинно: проспал, с кем проспал, а это вас не касается.  
И когда вы все успеваете крутить романы на гастролях, вот я ничего не успеваю, да и сил у меня нет. Это не романы, Кирстен, моя дорогая, это одноразовый секс, как одноразовый шприц, но не такой безопасный, две минуты судорог, легкие упражнения перед сном, а ты ничего не успеваешь, потому что тебе нужно приводить в порядок пуанты, распарывать, шить, снова распарывать, если что-то пришито дурно, разбивать, разминать, развязывать ленточки, завязывать ленточки, убирать иголки, убирать булавки и нитки, пока никто на них не наступил, пока ты сама на них не наступила, ну и так далее, зачем я все это перечисляю, ты все знаешь лучше меня. Как странно, что он никогда не был влюблен в нее, она же такая славная, она красавица, счастлив тот, кто обнимает ее и целует в белое плечо, он обнимал и целовал, как полагалось в иных ролях, и был совершенно счастлив, но не влюблялся, даже не думал, ему нравилась Инге, мальчишески тощая, лисьи курносая Инге-Сванильда, умершая в той же больнице, где он лежал, умирал, но не умер, выбрался кое-как, а она не выбралась; ему нравилась Метте, тоже тощая, но длинноногая, одна из муз при аполлоне, но Метте всем нравилась, и все нравились ей, и девочки, между прочим, больше, чем недевочки, но об этом не принято говорить вслух, это неприлично, в балете лесбиянок нет, здесь танцуют с мужчинами и с мужчинами спят, под одеялом и при погашенном свете; кто еще ему нравился, Соня не в счет, Соня это серьезно, а все остальные, он с ними учился, водился, возился, и ни одной не увлекся, ни в одну не влюбился, что с него взять, это же Эрик, у него свой вкус, бог с ним, перебесится, встретит хорошую девушку и успокоится; бог с ним, встретит хорошего барона, лучше, чем у Хеннинга, и успокоится, ему нужен кто-то солидный, вот и все, а его тянет на сорванцов, и он, разумеется, с ними несчастен. У Хеннинга барон, у Кирстен - бери выше - министр, а у него все какие-то эмигранты, странные типы, то испанец, то русскосоветский, то грек, хуже всего грек, потому что подозрителен, молод, бездомен, вцепился намертво и не отпускает, и уверяет, что это любовь; ах, вернулся бы Эрик к своему советскорусскому, он хоть и несносен, и дурно воспитан, но с ним не стыдно выйти в свет, где Хеннинг с бароном, Кирстен с министром, и не надо просить костюм у Фредбьорна, все-таки не прием у покойного короля, можно попросту в джинсах, да и Фредбьорн раздался в последние годы, Эрик утонет в его пиджаке. Впрочем, Эрику не привыкать, он и прежде носил широкие пиджаки, чтобы выглядеть солиднее, а потом махнул рукой, перешел на черные кофты под горло, на брюки-клеш, на рубашки с цветочным узором, на несолидное, легкомысленное, юношеское, под стать своим любовникам, советскому и греку. В свет пустят и так, без пиджака и фрака, а не пустят - черт с ними, что за радость пить с министром и болтать с бароном о недвижимости и банковских вкладах, это Рудику интересно, а Эрику скучно, он ничего в этом не понимает, он кое-что понимает, но все равно ему скучно, лучше болтать о чем угодно - о погоде, об упавшем в океан самолете, о красных бригадах, о нобелевке по литературе, о том, кто что новенькое видел в кино, о ценах на виски, о летних поездках, о любовниках, будь они прокляты, о чем угодно, лишь бы не о банках, деньгах и налогах, банки лопнут, деньги обесценятся, налоги придется платить, вот и все, нечего тут обсуждать. И между прочим, вранье, что Хеннинга встречают в свете, на вечеринках, в гостях с его бароном, они нигде не появляются вместе, не то что Кирстен с ее министром, Эрик с его русским или греком, они замкнуты, Хеннинг замкнут, и на что я боюсь толпы и чужих, а он еще хуже, я видел, как он входит в комнату: замирает на секунду, вдыхает и выдыхает, и заставляет себя войти, это осознанное усилие, мучительный волевой акт. Я делал так, чтобы выйти на сцену, но на сцену выходишь реже, чем входишь в комнату, и нервы рвутся, как нитки, одна нитка за другой, попробуй свяжи их потом, натяни заново на ребра, как на деревянную раму, в этом есть что-то театральное, но от анатомического театра, и ничего не поделаешь, надо дышать и заставлять себя, и слушать, как лопаются внутри мои нитки.  
\- Я волнуюсь из-за Хеннинга.  
\- А что с Хеннингом? По-моему, он такой же, как всегда.  
\- Он почти такой же.  
\- Значит, совсем не такой. Что с ним?  
\- Не знаю, может быть, я все придумываю. Иногда мне кажется, что он может покончить с собой. Иногда мне кажется, что он уже пытался покончить с собой, а я не заметила, никто не заметил. И если он попытается еще раз, я снова не замечу, и он умрет. И мне страшно.  
Какое мне дело до Хеннинга, мы никогда не были с ним близки, это ты с ним танцевала и дружила с ним, отдыхала втроем с его бароном, с его стариком, мне не нравится его барон-старик, он и вправду может довести до самоубийства, но какое мне дело, пусть он выбирается сам, а если не выберется, мне очень жаль, да простит его бог, которого, кстати, нет. Он вздохнул и спросил: хочешь, я куплю тебе мороженое, - что угодно пообещаешь, лишь бы не продолжать о Хеннинге, но Кирстен ответила: слишком холодно для мороженого, и выше подняла меховой ворот, сквозь мех взялась за горло замерзшей рукой. Все рассыпается, но Эрик этого не видит, слишком холодно для мороженого, расстояния слишком велики, и он, как всегда, не верит в возможность чего-то хорошего, и, как всегда, он прав, но он не понимает, как все рассыпается, все становится ветром, бессмыслицей, беготней, и к Вере в класс никто не ходит, и у Хеннинга чаще дрожат руки, и она сама стареет, у нее отнимают роли и отдают другим, и ничего не поделаешь, когда-то ей отдавали роли, отнятые у других, пришло ее время, пора снимать пальцевые туфли, вешать на гвоздь, на крюк вместо петли, нет, лучше привязать их за ленты к белой колонне, колонночке под куполком на венецианской могиле. Еще пять лет у нее есть, может быть, семь, чтоб ходить по сцене красавицей-королевой, не пуантами, но каблучками стучать в характерных танцах, в характерных ролях, затмевая девчонок, потому что девчонки ничего не умеют, что с них взять, но они научатся, а она - она состарится совсем, охромеет, и что ей тогда делать, согнуться, подпираясь клюкой, вымазать глиной белое, розовое лицо, сделаться уже не королевой, не очарованной мадам фон Эвердинген, а ведьмой, нет, лучше на пенсию выйти, в отставку, лучше умереть. Но Эрик обнял ее и прижал к себе, как обнимал, когда ей было восемнадцать, и она ревела над злыми статьями в газетах, только газет теперь нет, нечего бросать на пол, на землю; он поцеловал ее в голову и сказал: дура, чего ты боишься, ты все равно будешь лучше всех, и поверь мне, ведьмой быть очень весело, я сам играл ведьму, я знаю, что говорю.  
Они еще рассорятся насмерть в семьдесят девятом, порознь бросятся к Хеннингу, который все-таки выживет, не покончит с собой, да, выживет, не дождетесь, даже когда они бросятся к нему и закричат: я не могу с ней работать, убери ее из постановки, я не могу с ним работать, убери его, но как его уберешь, если это его постановка, его «Жизель», и уйти придется ей, не Жизели и не виллисе, заменимой ассистентке; она уйдет, но не простит ни его, ни Хеннинга, она сделается сдержанна с ними, не враждебна, но хуже, чем враждебна, суха, как страшна великая сушь в нежной Кирстен, в цыпленке, цветке, но слишком долго она была цветком и цыпленком, теперь с этим кончено, как с ее пуантной карьерой, теперь и с ней самой кончено, ее - той Кирстен - нет, и она не будет больше ни отдыхать с Хеннингом, ни гулять с Эриком по Стрёгету, вспоминая о прошлом. Как жаль, что ты из-за меня поссорился с Кирстен, скажет Эрик, и Хеннинг ответит рассеянно: мы не ссорились, не беспокойся, она поймет, что это было нужно, мы не ссорились, и мириться нам незачем, все в порядке, как ты считаешь, тебе достаточно репетиций, или выделить еще одну? Я-то замкнут, но Хеннинг закрыт наглухо, непроницаем, у меня-то бывают подъемы и провалы, черные дни, когда я лежу лицом вниз и думаю только о смерти, о том, чтобы перестать быть, но что это рядом с провалами Хеннинга, с физиологической депрессией, невылеченным расстройством; я закончу «Жизель» и уеду, не попрощавшись с Кирстен, пусть ей передадут от меня привет, пусть забудут ей привет передать, от перемены мест остаешься прежним слагаемым, но есть в датском небе и воздухе что-то свинцовое, прозрачная пыль, взвесь, забивающая легкие, и если живешь там долго, привыкаешь дышать этой пылью, а я отвык, и мне тяжело, но я уеду, а Хеннингу жить там вечно, вечно пытаться дышать. И мне за него страшно, я солгал когда-то Кирстен, мне страшно за него, но я ничего не могу поделать, мы никогда не были близки и уже не будем, я надеюсь, что не увижу, как он сломается, вернее - как его сломают и выжмут, и вышвырнут вон. Не беспокойся, повторит Хеннинг, все будет в порядке, я справлюсь, мы справимся, мне очень жаль, что вы не сработались с Кирстен, но у нее сейчас трудное время, не сердись на нее, пожалуйста; о боже мой, Хеннинг, я вовсе на нее не сержусь. Разговор кончен, Эрик шагнет к двери и у двери обернется, увидит постаревшего Хеннинга и подумает: неужели и я так же постарел, нет, не может быть, мне все говорят, что я до сих пор красив, верить необязательно, но мне все так говорят, а Хеннинг уже некрасив, и лицо у него оплыло, он несчастлив со своим стариком, несчастлив со своим театром, он чувствует, что ничего не получит, ни благодарности, ни славы, и наплевать на славу, но они же убьют его, как убили Веру, доведут до смерти, и он чувствует это, но все равно продолжает, я бы так не сумел, я счастлив, у меня не старик, а мальчик в синей рубашке, мальчик, убавляющий себе три года, чтоб казаться моложе, а надо бы убавить пять, у меня не театр, а временные контракты, тут поставить балет, какую-нибудь жизель, там станцевать, провести курс в летней школе, написать предисловие к балетной книжке, сейчас модно издавать балетные книжки, и платят за них хорошо, я свободен, а Хеннинг повешен на крючке, повешен на королевской площади, хоть здесь, кажется, и не принято вешать; итак, он обернется к Хеннингу и произнесет вслух: если тебе понадобится помощь, скажи мне или напиши, я буду рад что-то сделать для тебя, я не из любезности это предлагаю, а всерьез, но Хеннинг улыбнется и поблагодарит, и объяснит, что все в порядке, он пока справляется сам, они все справляются, после фестиваля станет полегче, и сам он привыкнет (не станет полегче и он не привыкнет).  
\- Я боюсь за Хеннинга, - сказала Кирстен там, на Стрёгете, где все узнавали ее, где никто не узнавал Эрика. - Боюсь, что он умрет, он перестанет справляться и сломается. Он такой хрупкий.  
\- Я тоже хрупкий, - заметил Эрик, - почему ты не боишься за меня? Все думали, что я не выберусь, я тоже думал, что умру, но выбрался и не умер, почему ты думаешь, что Хеннинг сломается? Он сильнее меня. И нервы у него точно крепче.  
\- Ты все время переводишь разговор на себя. И я-то знаю, что у Хеннинга слабые нервы, ты просто никогда не видел, как его трясло перед спектаклями.  
\- Подумаешь, всех трясет перед спектаклями, некоторых даже тошнит. А некоторые хлопают полстаканчика виски, чтоб танцевать в месячные.  
\- Не полстаканчика, а два глотка, что ты понимаешь. Хеннинг всегда говорит: «в такие дни», а не «в месячные», и вы все не представляете, как тогда танцевать, я бы умерла без виски.  
\- И вы все не представляете, как танцевать с прободной язвой желудка, тут и виски не поможет. Но я вру, тогда она еще не была прободной. И на сцене я не чувствовал боли, нет, в самом деле, стоило мне выйти из кулис - и все прекращалось, я тут же выздоравливал. Поразительно, правда?  
\- Поразительно. По-моему, это из-за адреналина в крови. Или из-за эндорфинов, я все время их путаю.  
\- Я тоже. А после спектакля все возвращалось, и я думал на поклонах, что просто умру. С виски, без виски, я больше не выдержу эту боль. Хеннинг выдержит. Он выносливее, чем ты думаешь. Я надеюсь, что он выносливее.  
Мы все выносливее, чем ты думаешь, я думаю, он думает и она, вот нас и не забирают в сумасшедший дом, не снимают с крыши, не вытаскивают из канала посиневших, распухших от воды, мы прекрасно живем в прекрасном мире, мы не вспоминаем о смерти, мы вовсе не хотим умирать, вот ты же не хочешь, и мы вроде тебя, а таблетки - это ерунда, очень просто перебрать с дозой, на то и близкие существуют, его старик и мой мальчик, чтобы входить к нам в спальню, почуяв неладное, ничего не почуяв (запах газа, запах дыма, миндаль от цианида, как в детективном романе, детективном фильме про девятнадцать красных роз), они встревожатся и забегают, вызовут врача и вытащат нас, откачают, промоют желудок, между прочим, отвратительная процедура, просыпаешься, и горло ободрано изнутри, ни говорить, ни глотать, прошло три дня, и рядом сидит старик или мальчик, держит за руку и повторяет: я боялся, что ты умрешь, утешай его теперь, он, видите ли, боялся. Что ты такое выпил, что я такое выпил, ничего особенного, снотворное, как всегда, аспирин, и еще что-то, горсть продолговатых и розовых из круглой коробочки, а может быть, голубых, я выпил их разом, чтобы скорее погасла боль в моей голове, чтобы я уснул и проснулся здоровым, но перебрал с дозой, так бывает от усталости, а все же сработало, я проснулся здоровым, пусть и через три дня. Со мной это было в семдствтором, после отставки, когда я жил дома с моим учеником, и не делай сочувственное лицо, мы отлично жили вдвоем, он очень милый, ему как раз тогда исполнилось восемнадцать, почти исполнилось, и он помогал мне ставить шопениану, он брал уроки у Веры, и Вере он очень нравился, он всем нравился, даже мне; мне выписывали валиум от тревоги, от anxiety, знаешь, что такое anxiety, вот, у меня это было, еще есть despair, но это совсем другое, от despair и валиум не поможет, мне выписывали валиум, и я его принимал, и в тот вечер я принял валиум, потом запил его виски, потом забыл, принимал ли я валиум, и повторил еще раз. Никогда так не делай, это ужасно, мой ученик приехал и нашел меня в ванной без сознания, то есть, я был в сознании, но не мог пошевелиться, лежал на полу и думал, что умираю. Бедный мальчик, ему пришлось звонить Сьюз и звать ее на помощь, он не дотащил бы меня до кровати. А вдвоем они справились, нет, втроем, Сьюз привезла своего любовника, благослови, боже, любовников, если они способны таскать мебель, гробы и неудачливых самоубийц; я помню, как они раздевали меня и поили кофе, а я просил убрать тюльпаны из спальни, ненавижу тюльпаны, это кладбищенские цветы. Когда приходишь в себя после самоубийства, даже если не собирался всерьез умирать, чувствуешь себя ужасно глупо: все вокруг суетятся и радуются, что ты жив, и говорят, что едва успели, а могли и не успеть.  
Я помню тебя в семьдесят втором, сказала Кирстен, ты ужасно выглядел, мы все за тебя волновались. И твоего ученика тоже помню, он очень милый, где он теперь? Представь себе, в Гамбурге, и прекрасно устроился, ему там нравится, и он там нравится, танцует принцев и пастушков, и выглядит еще очаровательнее, чем прежде. Он спас меня тогда, добавил Эрик, не только в ту ночь, но в ту осень он меня спасал, потому что я не мог быть один, и он возился со мной, успокаивал, показывал мне созвездие лебедя. Ты знаешь, где оно? Я ничего не понимаю в звездах, я не отличу большую медведицу от малой, но я всегда найду лебедя, денеб, альбирео, садр и дженах, это северный крест, альфа, бета, гамма и эпсилон, и между гаммой и эпсилоном - дельта без названия. Поразительно, как я все это запомнил, надо очень любить звезды или того, кто говорит о звездах, чтобы все это запоминать. А ты его любишь? Он засмеялся и сбил пальцем пепел, и ответил: ну конечно же, люблю, и тебя люблю тоже, и учти, это абсолютно невинно, я вообще никогда не был в тебя влюблен, я же не Хеннинг. И как хорошо, что я не Хеннинг, не из-за тебя, конечно, но по-моему, это ужасно - быть Хеннингом, жить с его бароном, выгуливать его собак, я боюсь его собак, они милые, но они всегда на меня воют, как будто я кошка или луна, ужасно никуда отсюда не уезжать, думать о компании, а не о себе, спрашивать у директора разрешения выйти и не выходить, если директор не разрешит, ужасно помнить свое место, врастать в эту землю, в эту брусчатку, в этот отвратительный клетчатый уют, здесь так уютно, дома низкие, вкусное пиво, медицинская страховка, велосипеды, морской климат, здесь так славно, и все говорят по-датски, никаких волнений, и это ужасно, я ненавижу эту страну. Я датчанин, я не Хеннинг, и я эту страну ненавижу.  
Они остановились у фонтана с аистами; фонтан, между прочим, тоже отвратителен, и аисты отвратительны, и лягушки на листьях, и падающая вода. Надо чем-нибудь это запить, только ради бога, не в Норден, лучше в Европу, но Европа еще не открылась, откроется лишь в восемьдесят девятом, а пить хочется прямо сейчас, нет сил ждать до восемьдесят девятого. Пойдем в кей-бар, он недалеко, тебе нальют что-нибудь сладкое с шампанским, а мне - что-нибудь горькое с джином, зеленее и легче любви, вспомним юность, посмотрим на мальчиков, и я провожу тебя домой. Я тоже хочу горькое с джином, сказала она, мне надоело сладкое, это предрассудки, что женщины любят сладкий алкоголь, приятнее пить горькое и заедать чем-нибудь сладким, и чтоб никто не цеплялся и не ныл: что ты ешь, а как же фигура? Я не буду цепляться и ныть, мне очень нравится твоя фигура, мы закажем австралийские орехи и что-нибудь сладкое, шоколадные вишни, взбитые сливки, клубничную павлову, ты когда-нибудь ела клубничную павлову? говорят, что она божественна, мы попросим принести ее из соседней кондитерской и попробуем, и узнаем, божественна ли павлова, или нас обманывали всю жизнь. Он опять засмеялся и бросил окурок на мостовую, фу, Эрик, до урны два шага, как тебе не стыдно, а вот не стыдно, но ты стыди, стыди меня, а я тебя за это поцелую; руки замерзли, он надел перчатки и наклонился к Кирстен, чтобы ее поцеловать. И в этот миг какая-то женщина в оранжевом пальто подошла к ним и спросила: простите, вы эрик брун, и Эрик ответил: да, это я, узнали его все-таки, а Кирстен, кажется, не узнали, сейчас попросят автограф, а у него нет с собой авторучки, надо взять у Кирстен губную помаду и что-нибудь помадой написать.  
Оранжевое пальто сияло на солнце, он пожалел, что надел перчатки, но не надел очки, приятно, что его узнали, но лучше бы не узнавали, как глупо, когда к тебе подходят на площади, у аистового фонтана, и спрашивают: вы эрик брун, и нельзя соврать, и приходится отвечать: да, к сожалению, это я. Может быть, еще удастся выкрутиться, отвлечь ее - и удрать вниз по Хёйбро, потом на Фортунстреде, и оттуда в кей-бар, там она не догонит, но Кирстен на каблуках, ей неловко бежать, того и гляди, споткнется, упадет, порвет чулки или связки; он спросил: у вас есть карандаш? я дам вам автограф, и вы от меня отстанете. Я дам вам что угодно - перчатку, денег, прядь волос, я вам закурить дам, так и быть, лишь бы вы от меня отстали. Но женщина продолжила: вы эрик брун, я восхищаюсь вами, я всегда ходила на ваши спектакли, когда вы танцевали здесь, как жаль, что вы не танцуете больше, нет-нет, мне не нужен автограф, я бы хотела вас просто обнять. Я следила за вами столько лет, я встречала вас у служебного входа, у меня есть миллион ваших автографов, мне больше ничего от вас не нужно, я хотела бы просто обнять вас, она выговорила все это и шагнула к нему, раскрывая руки, а он отшатнулся назад, к Кирстен за спину, и толкнул ее к женщине, прямо в объятия. Аисты взлетели вверх, лягушки спрыгнули вниз, под воду, оранжевое пальто вспыхнуло ярче, сейчас сгорит дотла, вместе с чулками, свитером, юбкой, кожей, мышцами, костями, плотью, сейчас она исчезнет, эта хищница, коллекционерша, ну почему она не исчезает. Я хотела обнять вас, повторила она, не отпуская Кирстен, глядя мимо Кирстен, прямо на него, какое жуткое лицо, она точно сумасшедшая, сумасшедшая или смерть. И он сказал, отступая прочь от нее, прочь от них обеих: обнимайте Кирстен, а не меня. Обнимайте Кирстен, ей нравится, узнавайте ее, а не меня, и не прикасайтесь ко мне, я редкое животное, вымирающий вид, не прикасайтесь, не подходите ко мне, я кусаюсь, я ядовитый, меня нельзя, меня опасно трогать руками.


	11. 1955

Каждое утро мать спрашивала Рэя: ты пьешь чай с сахаром или без? - и подвигала ему сахарницу прежде, чем он успеет ответить, все мальчики и все балетные, все балетные мальчики любят сладкое, должны любить. Они сидели втроем за круглым столом, за столом для мирных переговоров, и старались переговариваться мирно, не злить друг друга, но воздух остывал и твердел, превращался в лед, как и положено в эпоху холодной войны. Где был отец Эрика - ах да, они с матерью в разводе, он приходил позже, к обеду или к ужину, тихий, аккуратно одетый, с выскобленным легким, он улыбался одинаково и Рэю, и Эрику, не задавал вопросов ни о сахаре, ни о погоде, ни об их дружбе, он все понимал и молчал, и резал свою отбивную на маленькие кусочки. Где была тетушка Минна - о, наверно, в саду, она вставала рано и завтракала одна, и уходила к своим розам, к своим друзьям, куда угодно, лишь бы не оставаться дома; у нее нелады с матерью, объяснял Эрик, у матери со всеми нелады. Где были сестры - вышли замуж и уехали, чем дальше отсюда, тем лучше, а одна навеки заперта в лечебнице, но мы о ней не говорим, она немного сумасшедшая, впрочем, мы все сумасшедшие, а в лечебнице держат только ее, не повезло ей, бедняжке. В доме, разумеется, слишком мало дверей, легче выйти в окно на первом этаже, рядом с розами тетушки Минны, а все зеркала кривы, и Эрик отражался в них уродом, и верил, что действительно урод. Смотри, говорил он Рэю и быстро прижимал к груди его ладонь, я страшный и сумасшедший, хуже моей сестры, неужели ты вправду меня любишь, и Рэй отвечал: люблю; в коридоре звучали шаги, мать была тяжела, но ходила легко, и они слышали ее и целовались спеша, за секунду до пробуждения, до ее появления.   
Конечно, она догадывалась, что происходит между ними, что такое их связь: не просто дружба, не только дружба, еще и секс, и воспаленная туберкулезная любовь, надо держать себя в руках и не держаться - за руки, что ж, им не привыкать, они умели притворяться, чертить пальцем в воздухе, на стене, на запотевшем стекле «секретное слово», J.E.D., jeg elsker dig, и повторять то же самое на мимическом, на сильфидном языке: «я» - указывая на себя, «тебя» - указывая на него, «люблю» - прижимая ладонь, ладони к груди. Хорошо бы переделать гараж в отдельную квартиру, чтобы жить там спокойно, без матери, без посторонних, мне так надоели люди, ты не представляешь, я никого не хочу видеть, хочу видеть только тебя, но мы не будем здесь жить, мы уедем, вернемся в Америку, мне плохо здесь, добавлял Эрик, мне кажется, что у меня тоже вырезали легкое, мне нечем дышать. А мать по вечерам рассказывала Рэю о Соне, как будто он никогда не видел ее, как будто он был с нею незнаком, наплевать, что они танцевали в одной компании, и наплевать, что иногда они ужинали втроем: Эрик, Рэй, Соня, после спектакля, когда уже все закрыто, лишь паршивая пиццерия работает до последнего клиента, при Соне можно целоваться, а при матери - нельзя никак, сиди смирно, слушай ее, улыбайся; мать вздыхала - ах, милая Соня, славная девушка, Эрик был в нее влюблен, и она в него - тоже, она его очень любила, как жаль, что у них ничего не вышло, вот и госпожа Шрам спрашивала вчера: неужели Эрик так и не женился на той славной девушке, на милой Соне, как жаль, они были такие чудесные, такие трогательные дети. Дети выросли, и слава богу, если б он женился на Соне, мать возненавидела бы ее, мать всех ненавидит, всех, кто подходит к нему слишком близко, это ревность и зависть, лечить бесполезно, не лечится. Кто эта госпожа Шрам, спрашивал Рэй, и Эрик объяснял: соседка. Когда-то мечтала, что я женюсь на ее дочке, но не тут-то было, дочка выскочила за кого-то приличного, и госпожа Шрам поняла, что ей повезло. Теперь желает мне добра просто так, бескорыстно. А я плачу ей за то, что она помогает тетушке Минне с уборкой, и все довольны, кроме матери, разумеется, но ей никогда не угодишь.   
Мать была любезна с Рэем - о, говорил Эрик, не принимай это на свой счет, она умеет быть любезной с чужими, а ты чужой; мать была очаровательна - что ж, она и очаровывать умеет, но лучше не поддавайся, она тебя сожрет, она сделает тебя своим другом и прикончит, у нее это легко. Влезать в их отношения - опасно для рассудка и жизни, лампы мигали, когда они ужинали все вместе, раз в неделю, в свободный вечер без балета: тетушка Минна молчала, отец молчал, Рэй молчал, а мать и Эрик перебрасывались словами, задыхаясь от электрической ненависти, от катуллового odi без amo, и улыбались одинаково, и одинаково сжимали столовые ножи: мясо ими нарежешь, но хочется перепилить шею и ему, и ей, выпустить кровь на белую скатерть. Мне повезет, если я ее переживу, но мне кажется, она переживет - меня, она ни за что не уступит, не умрет, пока не растопчет меня, пока не заставит признать, что я ничтожество, что я ее люблю. Она выглядит такой спокойной: массивная немолодая дама, мраморная дама в льняном платье по летней моде, но она вся перекручена внутри, как перекручен сам Эрик, в этом их жуткое сходство, не внешнее, но внутреннее, хуже, чем сходство, - сродство. Она склонна к инцесту, замечал Эрик, по-моему, она до сих пор жалеет, что не изнасиловала меня, знаешь, лет в тринадцать я еще не мог ей сопротивляться, и она бы меня трахнула без труда. Потом я просто перестал подпускать ее слишком близко, я чувствовал, чего ей от меня нужно, и не собирался давать ей, ну уж нет. В семнадцать я переспал с одним адвокатом, ее ровесником, от любопытства, конечно, ну и немного ей назло: она считала, что он - дурная компания, а мне он нравился. Я не ночевал дома, она спрашивала: где ты был, а я отвечал, что у Кристенсена, у этого адвоката, и она кричала: хоть бы ты соврал, что у какой-нибудь девчонки.   
С девчонками труднее, у них не останешься на ночь, они все жили тогда с родителями, молодые особы из хороших семей, Эрик провожал их до дверей, целовался с ними - подальше от фонаря, в тени, у кирпичной стены, и распрощавшись, нацеловавшись досыта, шел к своему адвокату, что, кстати, случилось с ним, жив ли он еще, нет, наверное, умер, почему бы ему и не умереть. Он перешел в прошлое целиком, с поражением во всех правах: теперь о нем могли вспоминать как угодно, а он ничего не мог, он сидел в своем времени, в конце сороковых, и не высовывался, не спорил, не требовал особого отношения, тем более - любви. А девчонки, с которыми Эрик целовался некогда у кирпичной стены, жили здесь и танцевали, встречались с Эриком в театре, щебетали, курили, красили губы, пришивали ленточки к пальцевым туфлям, отпарывали и пришивали снова, к ним бы и ревновать, и Рэй ревновал, мучаясь от их датского щебета, от датского дыма, а Эрик не замечал, все замечал слишком хорошо и проверял его: ну, сколько он выдержит, надолго ли его хватит, он всех своих возлюбленных-дарлингз проверял вот так, не переставая любить, но разве бедному Рэю от этого легче. Знакомься, это Инге, моя первая подружка, я был от нее без ума, а это Метте, я с ней крутил, когда долго не виделся с Соней, чего не сделаешь от скуки, даже с Метте переспишь, а это Кирстен, впрочем, с Кирстен ничего не было, мы пили вместе и ловили мальчишек, я учил ее пить и ловить, а это Вера, привет, Вера, однажды мы с ней подрались, ну хорошо, не подрались, но она швырнула в меня свою сумку, а я швырнул сумку в нее и назвал ее сукой, а она назвала меня кретином, потом я уехал в Америку и встретил тебя, и если б не Вера, я бы, наверно, никогда в тебя не влюбился, и никогда бы не стал собой, она меня создала, сейчас сам убедишься, ну все, все, молчу, после класса поговорим.   
Как сладко ссориться насмерть с Верой и мириться с нею, возвращаться к ней снова и снова, приводить с собой новых учеников для нее, своих новых партнеров: Рэя он представлял ей, а через несколько лет - Рудика, а в семьдесят третьем, нет, в семьдесят четвертом успел свести ее с Константином, но не в классе, не на королевской площади, а в гримерке на фредериксбергской аллее, в маленьком театре имени Бетти, втором бетти-театре в его жизни (вообще-то - хронологически - первом), он умывался после спектакля, превращаясь из убитого такэхиро в живого-себя, и Константин набрасывал халат ему на плечи, и кто-то говорил потом, когда Эрик уже стал мертвым-собой, кто-то говорил: в этом было так много любви. Сьюз переодевалась за ширмой, Карен стояла в дверях, это она твердила: в этом было так много любви, это она видела, как Константин укрывает халатом его плечи и целует его в щеку, в угол губ: осторожнее, ты наешься кольдкрема и пудры, подожди, не лезь сейчас целоваться, говорят тебе, не мешай. Он стареет и становится ворчливым, наш милый Эрик, опасно заигрывать с ним и заигрываться, он укусит, вздор, он не кусается, он всегда был ворчливым, всегда считал, что любовь игра, что зачем нам рыба, раз есть кавиар, а любовников надо держать в строгости, не то они обнаглеют и проглотят его целиком, зажмут в углу и сведут с ума, у них это легко, они сами все сумасшедшие. Привет, Вера, садись вон на тот стул, он целый, и познакомься, кстати, это Константин, он приехал из Канады, а еще из Германии, а еще раньше из Греции, ты его не знаешь, а теперь будешь знать, очень приятно, мы завтра в два придем к тебе на урок, хорошо, ну, или в три, если нельзя в два, но непременно придем. Даже Вера не сумеет исправить Константина, время упущено, он поздно начал, в двадцать лет, в семнадцать, поправлял Константин, но Эрик повторял безжалостно: в двадцать, и это слишком поздно, но ничего, принцев ему не танцевать, он не Рудик, не Рэй, не я, а позаниматься с Верой всегда полезно, с Верой или со Стэнли в САБ, но в САБ ему не попасть, теперь все хотят брать классы у Стэнли. Через год она умрет, а он не приедет на похороны: Веры больше нет, ей все равно, что над ней стоят в почетном карауле скрытые недоброжелатели, явные недоброжелатели, они травили ее, отказывали ей в пенсии, не заработала еще, нечего-нечего, а не нравится - пусть увольняется, найдем другую, получше, посговорчивей, потише, они унижали ее, они ее и убили, и вот, несли венки и говорили над ней речи, и даже плакали: как же мы будем без нее? Ей все равно, справляйтесь сами; вот они и справлялись, они стояли с венками у могилы, заглядывали вниз и бормотали, что нет ничего страшнее русских похорон, советских похорон, хоть она была не советская, скорее бы ее уже зарыли, дождь начинается, обедать пора. А Эрик, проснувшись на рассвете в другой стране, на другом континенте, смотрел на часы и думал: сейчас хоронят Веру, и закрывал ладонью глаза Константину: что ты, еще рано, спи. Все в порядке, у меня ничего не болит, мне не плохо, я проснулся, а ты спи, мне просто приснилось, как хоронят Веру, и я чувствую, что это правда, что она действительно умерла.   
Это правда и это неправда - сейчас, в пятьдесят пятом, она идет с веком, нет, не совсем в ногу, отставая от века на несколько лет, ей пятьдесят, Эрику двадцать семь, Рэю двадцать пять, они молоды и очень сильно влюблены, а она ничем не больна, Рудольфу семнадцать, он только что поступил в вагановское, он тоже, как Константин, поздно начал, и его еще не принимают всерьез, а Константин младше всех, ему едва исполнилось тринадцать, он учится в школе, и ему хорошо дается химия, единственный приличный ученик в нашей компании, у меня всегда были ужасные оценки по точным наукам, у Рудика тоже, Рудик вообще двоечник и сорванец, а он умница, жаль, сбился с пути, а то стал бы химиком, придумывал яды вместо балетов, никогда бы не встретил меня. Глупо думать о грядущем, нет никаких предчувствий, présage'й-предзнаменований, сейчас им кажется, тогда им казалось, что они всегда будут вместе, где угодно, лучше всего в Америке, но можно и в Дании, в отдельной квартире, переделанной из гаража, будут жить вместе и танцевать, расставаться ненадолго, перезваниваться, перекликаться по телефону, отправлять и получать письма, встречаться на вокзалах, целуясь и не скрывая поцелуев, и любить друг друга, очень сильно любить. Кто ваша семья? моя семья – это Рэй, моя семья – это Эрик, если вы устроите ему сносную жизнь – спасибо, но лучше не лезьте к нам, сами справимся; никого не стоит о чем-то просить, никому не стоит поручать друг друга, так кто же ваша семья, неужели у вас нет родителей, родственников, братьев, сестер, неужели вы одни на свете – ах, хотели бы мы быть одни на свете, мы пытаемся быть, и это так трудно, все время кто-то находит нас и говорит: вы не одни, а мы говорим: да, мы помним, и это ужасно.   
Они спали в разных комнатах, но каждую ночь Эрик тихонько приходил к Рэю, ложился рядом с ним на диван: так жестко, так узко, что и не улечься вдвоем, подвинься, я обниму тебя, только не шуми. Рэй обнимал его в ответ, и прижимал к себе, укутывая в объятия вместо одеяла, сквозь бумажные стены шел уличный холод, и колеса стучали по рельсам совсем близко, прямо по улице, прямо под окном. Когда ты понял, что влюблен в меня? На такие вопросы положено отвечать одно и то же: мне кажется, я всегда был влюблен в тебя, я не помню, когда я был в тебя не влюблен. Они познакомились всего лишь год назад, целый год, нет, меньше целого года, Эрик приехал в октябре, хромая и жалуясь на колено: доктор Томассон еще не практиковал в Орхусе, а остальные доктора, не Томассоны, уверяли, что это надолго, что спешить опасно, что после таких травм восстанавливаются месяцев пять или десять, не восстанавливаются вообще, он послушал их и взял отпуск по болезни, покинул Данию, потому что сырость ему вредна, приехал в сухой Ньорк не танцевать, а лечить колено, и выздоровел за месяц, и еще быстрее влюбился. Люсия говорила сквозь зубы, сквозь булавки, зажатые в губах: ты не со всеми знаком, мы набрали новеньких, пока тебя не было, есть неплохие девочки, например, Мэри-Эллен, ах нет, ее зовут по-другому, я не помню как, но это неважно, по-моему, она тебе подходит, попробуем поколоть вами орехи, сунуть вас вдвоем в щелк-щелк-щелкунчиковое па-па-де-де, не все тебе крутиться с брюнетками, блондинки тоже хороши, даже крашеные, как не-Мэри-Эллен. Бедным девочкам не дождаться от Люсии доброго слова, попробуй-ка докажи ей, что волосы у не-Мэри-Эллен не крашеные, а светлые от природы, да как же, природа не терпит такого цвета и такой пустоты, такой головы, как у не-Мэри-Эллен, новый мальчишка покрасил ей волосы вместе с туфлями, одной кистью, чтоб побыстрее, он испанец из кордебалета и из Сан-Франсиско, получает тридцать в неделю, ну, тридцать пять, ему все равно, на чем зарабатывать - на туфлях у солистов или на дурочке не-Мэри-Эллен. Или на дурачке Эрике, на очарованном Эрике, который смотрит на него, как не надо бы при всех смотреть, и в автобусе садится с ним рядом, молчит и тихо трет пальцем его ладонь; девять утра, и все спят, все безумно устали, а гастроли едва начались, столько городов впереди, столько негодных сцен, дрянных гостиниц, выстуженных гримерных, лучше не думать об этом, лучше спать, лишь Люсия вяжет рядом с водителем, неумолимая наша мадам Дефарж, да кто-то в бессоннице читает газету, и Эрик пальцем пишет на ладони Рэя, испанца из Сан-Франсиско: я-т-е-б-я-л-ю-б-л-ю, и не знает, что ему ответят: я-те-бя-то-же или я-те-бя-то-же-нет.   
\- Помнишь, как мы прятались за кулисами и целовались, пока Люсия не видит?   
\- Люсия видела, но ей было наплевать.   
\- А как грели воду в Денвере, чтобы вымыться?  
\- И все равно пришлось мыться холодной. Но я тебя быстро согрел.  
\- Это я тебя согрел. А ты говорил, что у тебя будет воспаление легких, и у меня будет воспаление легких, и мы будем вместе болеть в одной постели.  
\- Необязательно болеть, чтобы лежать в одной постели. Как говорил мне когда-то один лысый умник, мне все равно, чем ты занимаешься с мужчинами под одеялом...  
\- ...но если ты хочешь сделать карьеру, изволь выбирать - либо мужчины, либо балет.   
Неужели нельзя выбрать и то, и другое? Можно, соглашался лысый умник, но тогда тебе придется выбрать другой театр, ты к этому готов? Только не забудь, что в другом театре никто не станет с тобой возиться и давать тебе хорошие роли, тебя задвинут в кордебалет, и я не поручусь, что ты из кордебалета выберешься, но если тебя это не смущает - вперед, я тебя не удерживаю, я тебя, обрати внимание, даже не увольняю, а выписываю тебе отпуск и не требую благодарности, хотя ты мог бы меня и поблагодарить. Но молодым вроде тебя вечно кажется, что они ничем никому не обязаны, весь мир обязан - им, что ж, вперед, поезжай куда собрался, в Англию, во Францию, в Америку поезжай, там тебя заждались. Потом вернешься, все вы возвращаетесь, и признаешь, что я был прав, и женишься, как миленький, хоть на этой твоей Соне, но лучше бы на датской девушке, есть Метте, есть Инге, есть Кирстен, право, женись, и всем будет наплевать, с кем ты пьешь и не только пьешь в этих ваших специальных барах, главное - с несовершеннолетними не связывайся, мне скандалы не нужны. Он получил свой собственный скандал, связавшись с несовершеннолетней, он попался, бедный лысый умник, и Эрик о нем не плакал, Эрик пожимал плечами и объяснял: ничего личного, но без него легче дышать, а если он вернется - уйду я, вот и решайте, кто вам важнее. Вы нам важнее, Эрик, конечно, вы, пожалуйста, не уходите.  
Все равно я здесь не останусь, твердил он теперь, все равно я отсюда сбегу, здесь болото, либо задыхаешься, либо сидишь на кувшинке и квакаешь, квакаешь, сам не замечаешь, как превращаешься в жабу: ква, ква, квакс, бре-ке-кекс. Как хорошо в Ньорке одному, как хорошо в Ньорке с Рэем, впрочем, с Рэем где угодно хорошо, но чем дальше от Дании, тем лучше, чем дальше от матери, тем лучше, она наливает по утрам нестерпимо сладкий чай, смотрит пристально: почему ты не пьешь, а когда ее спрашиваешь: почему ты на меня смотришь, что со мной не так, она отвечает о другом, вовсе не отвечает. Когда-нибудь я ее убью, сожгу ее тело в камине, а золу выгребу и рассыплю под ее любимыми тюльпанами, я ненавижу тюльпаны, я их боюсь, а она знает, что я их боюсь, и нарочно срезает их и приносит в дом, назло мне, чтоб мне было плохо. Рэй слушал его и гладил по голове, милый Рэй, он знает, как успокоить Эрика: не надо ничего говорить, не надо объяснять, что мать у него не такая уж страшная, не встречал он по-настоящему страшных матерей, Эрик тогда вспылит и ответит резко: что ты понимаешь, ты не жил с ней, она тебя не унижала, она не отбирала у тебя деньги, не считала, сколько ты, сколько я ей стоил, не смей рассказывать мне, что она нестрашная, она чудовище, и я чудовище, мы одинаковы, и с ней я становлюсь еще хуже; не надо его раздражать, не надо ничего ему доказывать, и Рэй не доказывал, Рэй гладил его по голове, и помогало: Эрик отвлекался и вздыхал легче, и говорил, наконец: да ну ее, пойдем погуляем, хочешь, съездим в Тиволи, там и поужинаем, не в Тиволи, а в гавани, надоели мне эти домашние ужины с отцом.   
Они ужинали в гавани и гуляли допоздна, и возвращались с последним поездом: как сладко ехать в пустом поезде и смотреть на свое отражение в черном окне, слаще только в ночном трамвае, и трамваи ходили тогда, а потом их сняли, убрали пути, как странно, что они перестали звенеть, мне кажется, говорил Эрик через много лет, я до сих пор слышу, как они звенят, поворачивая, через королевскую площадь, ночной маршрут D, из Ванлосе в Эллеруп, из Эллерупа в Ванлосе, но их нет, это галлюцинации, и я так ни разу ни с кем не проехал на них ночью, ни с Рэем, ни с Рудиком, ни с Константином, ни с другими, которых я вез к себе домой в темноте. Они одни выходили на пустую платформу из пустого вагона и брели по пустому городу, держась за руки, вот бы заблудиться здесь до утра, вот бы вовсе не возвращаться домой, не к себе, а к матери в бессоннице, к тете Минне с сердечными приступами, только быть вдвоем, без людей, без вздохов и разговоров за стенами, без стен, между фонарей и деревьев, под небом. Но ночи становились свежее, и они быстро замерзали и сворачивали на свою улицу, на виолвей-виолвай, беззвучно открывали дверь и беззвучно целовались в прихожей, еще минутку можно, даже мать уснула, даже тете Минне сегодня легче, и она крепко спит, никто их не слышит, никто их не поймает с поцелуями и на поцелуях, словно воров. Прощай, любовь моя, прощай, покойной ночи, зайди ко мне тихонько в спальню, я снова обниму тебя и снова пожелаю покойной ночи, и снова скажу тебе: любовь моя, ты существуешь, и мне легко от твоего существования, легче ли тебя оттого, что я существую, счастлив ли ты со мной, нет, замолчи, не отвечай, слова обманчивы, я чувствую и так, что ты еще меня любишь, что я еще люблю тебя, и мне кажется, что это никогда не кончится, и я боюсь, что это не кончится никогда. Видите ли, это ужаснее всего, это иррациональное, гадкое чувство: я любил Рэя, я был счастлив с Рэем, я не хотел с ним расставаться, и я боялся, что мы всегда будем вместе, я боялся не-расставания, и пока он думал, что это продлится вечно - наша любовь, наша жизнь вдвоем, замкнутая любовеноносная система, - я думал, что все это оборвется, и может быть, очень скоро, и меня это утешало, как утешает мысль о смерти: я когда-нибудь умру, как хорошо, что я умру, как хорошо, что мне не надо любить Рэя вечно, и ему не надо любить меня. Что я за чудовище, ведь я совсем не хочу, чтобы Рэй исчез сейчас, я не хочу сейчас его потерять, мне будет плохо, если с ним что-нибудь случится, если он полюбит кого-то и уйдет к кому-то; но я знаю, что когда-нибудь я его потеряю, а он потеряет меня, и мне нравится повторять шепотом: я еще люблю тебя, я не обязан любить тебя до смерти, ты не обязан любить меня, ты еще меня любишь.  
\- Что ты там шепчешь, я не слышу.  
\- Наклонись, и я шепну тебе на ухо: я очень люблю тебя, мне хорошо с тобой даже здесь, в этом доме. Но будет лучше, когда мы отсюда уедем. Что ты хмуришься? Разве лучше не будет?  
\- Мне хочется, чтобы мы уехали обратно в Ньорк, и мне страшно, что мы туда уедем. Я снова буду тебя ревновать. Все эти люди так хотят тебя, и я боюсь, что и ты их захочешь.  
\- Когда-нибудь я буду жаловаться вот так кому-то другому: все эти люди так хотят тебя, а я боюсь тебя потерять. Ну что ты, конечно, я не буду жаловаться, потому что мы с тобой никогда не расстанемся.  
\- Ты вправду в это веришь или выдумываешь, чтобы утешить меня? Не надо меня утешать, я тоже знаю, что мы с тобой никогда не расстанемся. Но все равно я боюсь, когда приходят твои подружки со свежими круассанами и кокетничают с тобой, и ты кокетничаешь с ними, а я понимаю, что это несерьезно, но я иногда их ненавижу.  
\- Я тоже их ненавижу, они не дают мне побыть с тобой. Но что мне делать, не выгонять же их вон. Или выгонять?  
\- Выгонять вместе с круассанами. И с теми, что у них в пакетах, и с теми, что у них между ног.  
\- Мне не нравятся ни те, ни другие.  
Соня и метрополитенцы учили его британскому классическому, ставили произношение лучше, чем педагоги, набивали ему голову словами, словами, словами, и он болтал, сам не замечая, что болтает, и вдруг понимал, что уже и думает не по-датски, это было пугающе и забавно, это было очаровательно, и он притворялся иностранцем, приезжая домой; прости за инглиш, но рука, как и нога для танца, дается, чтоб издалека, ну и так далее, далее - то, что он и проделывал: канал за иностранца, изображал кого угодно, только не себя, и улыбался, подслушивая, как о нем спрашивают: кто это? - и отвечают: не знаю, какой-то англичанин, наверное, турист. Что взять с туриста, он безобиден и мил, смесь мистера Артура и мистера Вильяма из одного балета, из позабытого балета старичка Августа, он всему удивляется, боится солнца, боится сквозняков, боится промочить ноги, кутается в шарф, не ест мороженого, ничего не понимает, и вдруг, когда все уже расслабились, когда все поверили, что он ничего не понимает, он разматывает шарф и ухмыляется, и оборачивается датчанином Эриком, дурным датчанином, не соблюдающим янте-законы. Он - не наш, он чужак, гражданин другой, почти враждебной страны, троллий подкидыш в человечьей семье, лицо подозрительное с подозрительным, слишком тонким лицом; он чувствовал, что на него смотрят косо, и назло им думал на всех языках, кроме родного, чтоб они помучались, читая его мысли. А Рэй учил его американскому слэнгу, ужасному слэнгу, Люсия его не выносила, Люсия все-таки была дама, а они - бессовестные мальчишки, негодные сорванцы, они трещали и щебетали, и свистели девчонкам вслед, а те свистели в ответ и не оборачивались; он тоже свистел и перенимал у Рэя гадкие шуточки, и как Рэй - вворачивал непристойности, и расплачивался за шуточки и за свист: девчонки звонили с утра в его дверь и предлагали ему свежие круассаны, а он выходил к ним заспанный, в халате на голое тело, и не знал, как лучше им отказать. Что им надо, допытывался Рэй, и он пожимал плечами и говорил: не знаю, наверно, позавтракать; что им надо - не знаю, наверно, им надо меня, они все в меня влюблены, и это сначала лестно, а потом надоедает, ну что они лезут, не дают мне побыть с тобой, а нам с тобой и так совсем немного осталось. Им осталось четыре года: возвращение в Ньорк и зимние гастроли, и весенний сезон, и летние гастроли, и европейский сезон, и опять возвращение в Ньорк, гастроли, сезон, гастроли, снотворные, транквилизаторы, переезды, усталость, пожар в Каннах, и опять возвращение, но не в Ньорк, а в Копенгаген, некуда идти, эй-би-ти закрыт, иностранцу Рэю нечего ловить в Копенгагене, пусть ловит в Штутгарте, пусть уезжает; он уедет, и они будут тосковать и перекликаться по телефону, оплачивать международные счета, они не будут друг друга видеть, это мучительно: не видеть Рэя, не видеть Эрика, слышать лишь голос, раскрутив диск с цифрами, спиритическое блюдце, и слышать за этим голосом другие голоса, и воображать, как за спиной Эрика, как за спиной Рэя стоят, нагнувшись, какие-то юные и терпеливо ждут, когда закончится разговор и весь роман, или не ждут, а щелкают ножницами, перерезают провода, и не спросить: кто там с тобой, кто-то должен быть, и не ответить: со мной один человек, ты его не знаешь, все обрывается, они уже не любовники, никогда больше любовниками не станут, что им делать, оглядываться назад через миллиард лет, накануне конца света, и улыбаться, и объяснять, улыбаясь, что это было всерьез - тогда, с Эриком, тогда с Рэем, это была настоящая любовь.


	12. 19&1

Я думал, это голубка, а это Пенелопа, здравствуй, как я рад тебя видеть, и это не ложь, я действительно рад. Ему нравилась Пенелопа, всем нравилась Пенелопа, длиннолицая, длинноногая, длинноволосая, линии вытянуты и заострены, в пальцах зажата сигарета, сумка перекинута через плечо, не женщина, а облако в хиппарской юбке, в жакете с бахромой, и когда она летит прочь, ее не поймаешь, не бросишься вдогонку, потому что это бессмысленное занятие - облако не догнать. Но с нею можно выпить в обеденный перерыв, забравшись в угол в дрянной забегаловке, глотая наскоро дрянной кофе: пусть противный, зато с кофеином, все лучше, чем транквилизаторы и неорганическая химия, это Константин любит таблетки, отпускаемые по рецептам, но он химик, ему положено любить наркотики, длинные формулы: α-метилфенилэтиламин, _N_ -метил-альфаметилфенилэтиламин, метилендиоксиметамфетамин, метилендиоксипировалерон. И вообще-то он никогда ничего не употребляет, зачем что-то употреблять, когда и так весело, а что зрачки у него расширены, будто он всегда под кайфом, - ну, это мнимость, мнемоническая мнимость и обман зрения, просто у него слишком большие, слишком черные глаза. Они дружили втроем, но пили кофе в тот день без Константина, иногда надо удрать от него и поговорить наедине, о нем поговорить или не о нем, не только он существует на свете. Эрик предложил ей сигарету, но она отказалась, она курила свои мальборо-лайт, данхилл-для-дам, что-то легкое и сладковатое, легче и слаще, чем бело-синий ротманс у Эрика; и тогда он щелкнул зажигалкой, а она наклонила голову на прекрасной шее, прикуривая, привычно заслоняя огонек ладонью, хоть здесь, в этом углу, было покойно и душно, абсолютное безветрие, пахнет кухней, а не табаком. Им принесли заказ: сэндвич для Пенелопы, салат для Эрика, раз обеденный перерыв, надо обедать, а не гримасничать, но Эрик копался в тарелке, выбирая кусочки тыквы, кусочки индейки, и хмурился, и повторял над каждым куском: мне кажется, это нельзя есть, и вообще я не голоден, я ел утром, с меня хватит, я же отравлюсь, оно все тухлое, ну не тухлое, так невкусное, и не хихикай, ничего смешного, и не вздумай рассказывать Константину, что я не обедал, он тогда сам меня съест, отгрызет мне голову, и хорош я буду без головы. Язву давно вырезали и зашили, но не сумели вырезать страх перед едой: ему казалось, что боль вернется, если он перестанет голодать, ему было легче - не есть, ничего не бояться, он скрывал свое тело под большими свитерами, под жесткими джинсами, и уверял, что вовсе не похудел, он всегда такой, у него такое телосложение, и кто-нибудь - Константин, сам тощий, с торчащими костями, - поправлял: не сложение, а вычитание. Остальные слушали и не приставали: сами разберутся, взрослые же люди, и Пенелопа молча жевала свой сэндвич, тоже с индейкой и тыквой, с китайской капустой и сливочным сыром, что попало повару под руку, то он и сунул между ломтями хлеба, и руки у него наверняка немытые, зря они все-таки сюда пришли. Эрик положил вилку и сказал:  
\- Когда Рудик жил первый месяц в Париже, он с ума сходил по французским сэндвичам. Знаешь, длинный багет, набитый черт знает чем, в Союзе ничего подобного не было, это экзотика, куда там улиткам или лягушачьим лапкам. Рудик рассказывал, что покупал такой багет вечером, после спектакля, садился на скамейку на набережной и ужинал. Назло де Ларрену, конечно, а де Ларрен говорил, что Рудик испортит себе желудок. Хотя он просто боялся, что к Рудику кто-нибудь подойдет и ударит бутылкой по голове.   
\- По-моему, правильно боялся. Руди говорил, что за ним тогда следили, угрожали, что сломают ему ноги. Неужели ему самому не было страшно?  
\- Еще как было, но ты же знаешь Рудика. Он упрямый. И ему не хотелось слушаться де Ларрена, он вообще никого не слушался. Даже меня. Тем более меня.   
\- Не то что Константин.  
\- Константин тоже меня не слушается, между прочим. Мне везет на упрямцев, но я тоже хорош, я не слушаюсь его, и мы в расчете. Имею право, он мальчишка по сравнению со мной, да нет, он сам по себе - мальчишка, да еще и врет о своем возрасте. Сбрасывает года три-четыре, чтоб казаться моложе. Хотя он и так кажется слишком молодым.  
А он, полуседой Эрик, кажется слишком старым, а она, голубка Пенелопа, ровесница Константина, вовсе лишена возраста, сколько дашь ей лет - нисколько, несколько, невероятное дробное или отрицательное число; в конце концов она крепче всех, она переживет Эрика, переживет Константина, шагнет в следующий век, а они останутся в этом веке, в этом десяти- и тысячелетии: один много курил, второй спал с кем попало, похоронив того, кто много курил, все они умерли, умерли, сколько ни прислушивайся к шагам у порога, сколько ни пряди свою мойрову пряжу, а они не вернутся. Ей ближе Константин, его щебет и отрывистый смех, его картины, его костюмы, углы и лезвия его балетов - ни грации, ни закругленных рук, ни связного сюжета, сюжетное пусть ставит кто-нибудь другой, а он любит голый танец, голые тела, обтянутые тканью, мучительную музыку - с колокольчиками, эоловыми арфами, электрическими нитями-нотами, - и Пенелопа вслед за ним влюбляется в эту музыку, в танец, в него самого, но невинно, Эрик, не переживай, невинно, как влюбляются в ангела, в тень на пражском мосту. Не глупо ли это, мог бы ответить он, я пригласил тебя на обед, чтобы поговорить о себе, но сам говорю о ком угодно - о Рудике, о Константине, как будто так и должно быть, как будто они оба - важнее меня, хоть я не согласен, по-моему, я - важнее. Она познакомилась с Константином раньше, чем с Эриком, в этом все дело, в этом, непременно добавляет, добавит, добавил бы Эрик, любое грамматическое время верно, в этом вся беда, мы знакомы через Константина, он присутствует с нами прозрачным третьим, и я чувствую, что она жалеет его, когда он непрозрачен, когда он сидит рядом с нами, а я не смотрю на него, не заговариваю с ним, и меня раздражает ее жалость, я не так уж плохо обращаюсь с Константином, я забочусь о нем, я его люблю. А ведь мне тоже трудно с ним, он невнимателен ко мне, он запутан в своих балетах, эскизах, ритмах, в лабиринтах, в идее лабиринтов, он думает обо мне все меньше, все реже, и в конце концов мне это надоест, я его брошу, а ты, голубка-солнце-сестра, склонишься над ним, ты будешь утешать его, а не меня, и это несправедливо.  
Мы оба окружены женщинами, не возлюбленными, но друзьями: у него - Гизелла, Амалия, Пенелопа, у меня - Сьюз, Соня, Люкке, так длинны эти списки, так много имен: Марит, Мария, Вероника, Карен и Карин, Линн, Валери, снова Линн, Энн, Бетти, Селия, Линда, Мавис и Кирстен, Карла, Наташа, Синтия, мои партнерши, его инструменты, мои коллеги, его критики, жены моих приятелей, я забыл Ингрид, соперницы моих любовников, я забыл Арлетту, девочки его девочек, Рудик бы сказал «лесбиянки», с наслаждением выговаривая каждый слог (как он спрашивал когда-то: «Эрик, я правильно произношу?», Эрик, я хороший мальчик?), с этих девочек он срисовывал своих черноангелов, сочинял женские дуэты под них, для них, в их память и честь. К мужским дуэтам мы уже привыкли, мужские дуэты теперь в моде: я видел служанок в эй-би-ти, юношу Клэр, юношу Соланж, я видел Рудика в голландском суициде, это шестидесятые, и однополые романы на сцене заканчивались дурно, кто-нибудь непременно умирал, а кто не умирал - сходил с ума, все были несчастны, я сам был несчастен в шестидесятые, хоть и не из-за гомосексуальности, не из-за любви, но в семидесятых нравы смягчились, любовники научились выживать, Хорхе плясал на столе, и полуголые кордебалетные, красавцы кордебалетные тянули к нему руки, Сен-Лу расчетливо соблазнял Мореля, Морель соблазнял Сен-Лу, геометричное совокупление в пространстве, вполне бесстрастное, вполне бесстыдное, да здравствует бесстыдство и бесстрастность, и я забыл пятидесятые, словно Арлетту и Ингрид, забыл агон, агон мистера-Би, где я не танцевал, а жаль, но нельзя станцевать все на свете, в агоне был мужской дуэт, но это другое, в орфее был мужской дуэт, но это другое, это прекрасное и внетелесное, телесное, но внеэротическое, ни объятия невозможны, ни измена, как подсказывает Мышь. Джон в Гамбурге либ-унд-лайдит с Кевином, а потом отдает его Максу в черном трико, Максу в обличье злой феи, андрогинного колдуна, ублажи колдуна, за это, так и быть, получишь свою принцессу, если захочешь принцессу, станцевав с колдуном, Германия есть лунная страна, и Людвиг, баварский король, бросается в лебединое озеро не за Одеттой, даже не за Ротбартом, а за смазливым конюхом, иллюзией как шванензее, в малеросимфониях - пятой, шестой, седьмой, - вновь мужчины поддерживают мужчин, кружат и обнимают, да есть ли у Джона хоть один большой балет, где мужчина не танцует с мужчиной? а как же, есть, о даме с камелиями, не путать с аштоновской безделкой для Рудика и мисс Фонтейн, он восхитительно гетеросексуален, и крохотный дуэт Армана и кавалера де Грие - не в счет, это танец с отражением, танец с зеркалом, камелийная ла вентана, а так-то мужчины чинно и нечинно партнируют женщин, лишь Маргарита, забываясь, уступает иногда Манон Леско, вверяется ей - bien folle est qui s'y fie - вот мы и вынырнули к женскому дуэту, к инвенциям и интенциям моего Константина.   
\- Я привязан к Константину, и это очень опасно. Я слишком часто хвалю его балеты, пусть не для прессы, но все-таки на людях. Мне кажется иногда, что все меня слушают, кивают, а про себя думают: знаем мы, почему ты его хвалишь, он тебе дает, а ты и рад. Но ведь я не лгу, я думаю, что он действительно очень талантлив. Давай я за тебя заплачу?  
\- Ты заплатишь за мой обед, а я всем скажу, что Константин действительно очень талантлив, и ты хвалишь его за это, а не за то, что он с тобой спит.  
\- По-моему, неплохая сделка. Все довольны: и ты, и я, и даже Константин, хотя он об этом никогда не узнает.   
\- Он талантлив, Эрик. Ты и сам об этом знаешь. Он никогда не станет великим, скорее всего не станет, но это неважно, в нем есть что-то, в его балетах есть что-то...  
\- ...бессмертное.   
\- Неисчезающее. Балет закончен, станцован, балет сошел со сцены, но что-то от него осталось, и я это чувствую. Это как вера в то, что после смерти все равно сохраняется что-то живое.  
\- Все то же бессмертие, Пенелопа. Что ж, ладно, плати за себя сама.   
\- Ты боишься, что балеты Константина исчезнут вместе с ним.  
\- Я боюсь, что с Константином что-то случится, когда я умру. Он хрупкий. Все остальные переживут, они очень меня любят, но переживут, даже Рудик, хотя ему будет больно, ему будет плохо, но он справится. Я боюсь, что Константин не справится. Я не хочу сказать, что я так много значу для него...  
\- Ты значишь для него больше, чем ты скажешь и чем думаешь.  
\- Тем хуже. Я был бы рад, если бы он разлюбил меня, но он не хочет. Боже мой, да я все делал для того, чтобы он разлюбил меня, я был с ним холоден, невыносим, я писал ему ужасные письма, бросал трубку, когда он мне звонил. Ты и понятия не имеешь, как я его мучил, мучаю до сих пор. Хорошо, что ты не имеешь понятия.  
\- По-моему, ты вовсе не сожалеешь об этом - о том, что был с ним жесток, писал ужасные письма, не заботился о нем. Хотя ты заботился, как умел, поверь мне, я это видела. Ты очень старался.   
\- Как скучно утешать меня, правда? Ты и его утешаешь, когда он жалуется на меня?  
\- А как же, куда мне деваться. Но вы оба знаете, что меня это не касается, это ваши отношения, ваша любовь. Ведь в конце концов ты его любишь. В конце концов он любит тебя.  
Как будто мне легче от этой любви, как будто ему от этого легче, впрочем, так всегда и бывает: никто из нас не нужен тому, кто нужен нам, тому, кому мы хотим быть нужны. Ты меня мучишь своей безответностью, но погоди, тебя вот так же будет мучить тот, в которого ты влюбишься, а его - Хлоя, а ее Меналк, а его Лидия, а в меня безответно влюбится такая-то или такой-то, оба одновременно, и электрическая цепь замкнется, так устроен наш мир. Пенелопа сильнее привязана к Константину, хоть, к счастью, и не влюблена, и жалеет его сильнее, и думает про себя, что ему больнее, чем Эрику, что он беззащитнее, это ком сравнительных, но не превосходных степеней, есть другие больные и беззащитные, которым хуже, чем Константину, и все же с ней не поспоришь, она права: Эрик спасен от полного забвения и затмения, над неотмеченной могилой, над общей могилой будут говорить: здесь похоронен Эрик, и добавлять: вы видели, как он танцевал, божественно, не правда ли, даже несовершенные записи это передают, и как же вы не знаете, кто такой Эрик, в него Рудольф был влюблен, с ним Рудольф дружил, Рудольф им восхищался, Рудольфа-то вы должны знать, он имя нарицательное, он и есть балет.   
\- Иногда мне хочется, чтобы ты его разлюбила. Не только ты, нет, чтобы все его разлюбили - Амалия, Гизелла, Карен, Карин, Энн, Грэм, Сонни, Эдвард, все его друзья. Мне хочется сделать вас своими друзьями, чтобы он видел, как вы уходите от него ко мне. Это не ревность, не зависть, боже мой, я и не думаю ни к кому ревновать, я даже Рудика не ревновал к его друзьям, у нас все было наоборот, он меня ревновал. И я не думаю, что Константин мне изменяет с тобой или с кем-то еще, я знаю, что не изменяет.  
\- Спасибо, Эрик.   
\- Не сердись. Я все это знаю, но мне хочется, чтобы рядом с ним никого не было, кроме меня, чтобы он был одинок без меня. Чтобы он чувствовал себя одиноким. Это звучит ужасно, правда? Наверно, мне хочется, чтобы он все-таки не смог без меня жить.   
\- Просто ты боишься, что он не выдержит и разлюбит тебя. И правильно боишься, с тобой трудно даже мне, а ему еще труднее, с ним ты не сдерживаешься так, как сдерживаешься со мной и с другими. И мне его жаль. Иногда мне хочется, чтобы он тебя бросил и нашел себе кого-нибудь поспокойнее.  
\- И ты говоришь с ним об этом?  
\- Нет. Бесполезно, я знаю, что он тебя не бросит. И ты, к сожалению, тоже это знаешь.  
К сожалению, да, я знаю, он знает, мы все это знаем, мы сочувствуем Константину: бедный Константин, трудно ему с Эриком, мы удивляемся вполголоса: странный Константин, почему он от Эрика не уходит, мы объясняем себе и другим, всем, кто согласен слушать: это привычка, любовь, зависимость, это что-то дурное, должно быть, так Константину и надо, так ему нравится, не нам его спасать и не от чего спасать. Но если спросить его напрямик: ты счастлив с Эриком? - что он ответит, отмахнется ли, промолчит ли, солжет, что счастлив, скрывая свою несчастливость, как скрывают болезнь, никому ни в чем не признаются, притворяются здоровыми, улаживая дела, составляя завещание, а потом ложатся и умирают, и все удивляются вокруг: как же так, мы и не думали, что он болен, как же так, мы и не подозревали, что он с Эриком так несчастен. Что ты сегодня такой серый, говорила ему Пенелопа, не выспался, погода плохая, мигрень, и он кивал, да, все сразу: не выспался, погода, мигрень, а еще поссорился с Эриком, я очень люблю его, но с ним иногда невозможно, невыносимо, а теперь я боюсь, что он уедет, и мы не помиримся, а это еще ужаснее - когда он уезжает, не помирившись со мной, и я не знаю, простит он меня или нет, и не знаю, вернется ли он. Она вздыхала и предлагала ему кофе покрепче, воды, таблетку аспирина, он жевал ломтик лимона и кривил рот: кисло, зато помогает лучше, чем аспирин, а от ссоры с Эриком ничего не поможет, у него, у Эрика, дурное настроение, ему скучно, он проверяет, он просто проверяет, но что он проверяет, Константин, ах, не что, а кого, меня, разумеется, люблю я его или уже нет. Люблю, а куда мне деваться, некуда, соглашался Эрик и обнимал его за плечи, целовал в лоб, как ребенка, некуда тебе от меня деваться, и ты нажаловался Пенелопе, что я тебя обижаю, и ты прав, сегодня я тебя обидел, я был виноват, ну, прости меня, я больше не буду, сегодня больше не буду, я буду тебя утешать.   
Они заплатили - каждый за себя, и встали из-за стола, бросив крошки от сэндвича, стаканчики из-под кофе, недоеденный, несъеденный салат, пару окурков и пепел в тарелке, у Эрика дурной аппетит, не уговоришь его съесть что-нибудь хоть раз в день, и Пенелопа не уговаривает, это не ее дело, пусть с ним бьются бедные любовники вроде Константина, все равно у них ничего не выйдет, Эрик упрям, салат отвратителен, у повара грязные руки, а Эрику просто не хочется есть, он завтракал и не успел проголодаться. Прогуляемся немного, минут двадцать у нас еще есть, после еды полезно размяться, и погода хорошая; он предложил ей руку, она предложила ему зажигалку, лучше зажигалка, чем рука, он прикурил и пошел рядом с ней, не прикасаясь, не пытаясь больше взять ее под локоть: Пенелопа не любит лишних прикосновений, прекрасно, я тоже не люблю, хоть мне положено - любить, я танцовщик, а танцовщики - тактильные, но нетактичные существа, вечно кого-нибудь лапают бесхитростно, безэротично, и удивляются, когда им дают по рукам или приглашают в кровать. Сколько ты куришь в день, спросила Пенелопа, и он ответил: три пачки, по-моему, это немного, я знаю миллион людей, которые курят пять пачек в день, и самых крепких, без фильтра, не хотел бы я с ними целоваться. Константин тоже курит безостановочно, научился у меня, когда мы познакомились, он почти не курил, но знаешь ли, это развивается незаметно, бессимптомно, вроде опухоли: я курю, и он берет у меня сигарету попробовать, мы идем куда-то, и я курю на ходу, и он тоже курит, чтобы не отставать, не сбиваться с шага, после секса непременно надо покурить, хотя бы одну сигарету на двоих, это интимнее посткоитальных поцелуев, а постельное белье пахнет дымом, как будто спишь в пепельнице, не противный, а возбуждающий запах, для меня возбуждающий, и для Константина тоже, мы с ним одинаковы, нас заводят всякие гадости. Ты не хочешь навестить меня в Дании? В августе мы с Константином поедем на неделю в Данию, мне надо там кое-что уладить, кое-что решить, это неинтересно, а оттуда на Ибицу, не хочешь навестить меня заодно и на Ибице? Я покажу тебе мой дом, два моих дома, испанский и датский, сравнишь, какой страшнее, я считаю, что оба страшные, Константин говорит, что испанский, но что он понимает в страшных домах. Обещаю, мы будем тебя развлекать, я тебя познакомлю с Эббе, он критик, очаровательный мальчик, и с фру Шрам, это моя соседка, она совсем не говорит по-английски, но она прелесть, с Кирстен, ах, нет, с Кирстен не познакомлю, мы с ней поссорились, я и забыл, и с Инге не познакомлю, а жаль, но она умерла, и Вера тоже умерла, а ты бы ей понравилась, ну что ж, всегда остается Эстер, это мой адвокат, пойдем вчетвером в Англетер и надеремся, главное - не заказывать фраголу, это шампанское с клубничным соком, жуткая дрянь, в шестьдесят первом все были от нее без ума, какое счастье, что сейчас уже не шестьдесят первый.  
\- Присмотри за Константином, когда меня не будет. Вернее, присмотри за Константином, когда меня не станет, я думаю, тогда ему понадобится помощь.  
\- Ты что, собрался умирать? - спросила Пенелопа.   
\- Разумеется, нет, еще чего, я не собираюсь умирать, я собираюсь жить лет двести, не меньше. Но вдруг меня собьет машина, всех сбивают машины, вдруг самолет упадет, самолеты стали что-то часто падать и реже долетать, вдруг джин и виски меня доконают, я много пью, надо бы это признать, а много пить, как известно, вредно, а мало пить - скучно, я невыносим, когда я скучаю, спроси у Константина, он тебе расскажет, какие скандалы я устраиваю ему от скуки. Если я умру, и мы до тех пор с ним еще не расстанемся, если я буду еще что-то значить для него, присмотри за ним. Ну хоть попытайся присмотреть. Он не умеет справляться со смертью.  
\- Мы все не умеем, Эрик. Но как-то справляемся, и я думаю, он тоже справится. Нет, я надеюсь, ему не придется справляться.  
\- Я не умру, он умрет раньше меня, мы расстанемся, и ему будет наплевать, если я умру?  
\- Лучше всего третье.   
\- Пока что третье - самое невероятное. Я скорее поверю в то, что он умрет раньше меня. Или в то, что я умру. Мышь любит повторять: «смерть - это то, что бывает с другими», он так часто это твердит, что мне уже кажется - боже мой, какой захватанный, залакированный афоризм. Смерть - это то, что бывает со мной, я перефразирую, Мышь меня простит. Смерть - то, что бывает со мной, случится со мной, все почему-то ужасно пугаются, когда я об этом заговариваю. Даже Константин смотрит в сторону и включает свою испанскую музыку, у него сейчас период испанской музыки, он с ума сходит по кансьонам. Когда не сходит с ума по кансьонам, сходит с ума по панк-року, вот и думай, что лучше. Он отвлекает меня музыкой, он даже пытается танцевать, лишь бы не говорить о смерти. Но в его кансьонах тоже поют о смерти, о смерти и о любви, это примерно одно и то же, и никуда ему не деться от этой темы. И от меня ему тоже никуда не деться.   
Сейчас они войдут в театр с черного входа, служебного входа, и столкнутся в дверях с Константином, выскочившим покурить; он просияет и скажет: вот вы где! хорошо пообедали? а Эрик скажет: вот ты где! пообедали отвратительно, тыква такая гадость; а Пенелопа спросит: ты сам что-нибудь ел, а он отмахнется и объяснит, что не успел, разбирал с пианистом ноты и ничего не разобрал, и зачем вообще пианист, если ему не дадут живой оркестр, лучше работать под магнитофон, а пианиста посадить рядом, чтоб тыкал пальцами не в клавиши, в кнопки. Он привык работать без оркестра, на всем экономить, делать костюмы, декорации грунтовать, и все привыкли, что он на всем экономит, ужимается, как умеет, и когда ему давали живой оркестр и деньги на настоящего художника, он ждал, что вот-вот все отнимут, а критики вздыхали: какое расточительство и ради кого! все равно его балет провалится, не стоило и трудиться. В магнитофоне Дженет поет о любви по-испански, Сабина, Вероника, Дэвид и Пью лежат, задрав ноги, у них перерыв, они отдыхают, а Константин выбегает курить и сталкивается с Эриком и Пенелопой, берет их за руки и улыбается счастливо, и говорит просто так, ни к чему: я вас очень люблю, как хорошо, что вы здесь. О чем вы говорили? в основном о смерти, боже мой, о смерти, но это так скучно, давайте лучше говорить о музыке, сейчас я докурю, и пойдем, я вам покажу последний квартет, ну пожалуйста, Эрик, десять минут у тебя еще есть, всего десять минут, даже пять минут, он совсем короткий. Легче уступить ему, чем спорить с ним, легче дать ему то, о чем он просит: всего пять минут, одна сигарета, которую Эрик докурит в студии, сидя под зеркалом, Эрику можно курить в студии под зеркалами, кто посмеет ему запретить; Вероника сорвет розу со своей груди и бросит к его ногам, это что, импровизация или так задумано, и кому Вероника бросит эту розу, когда его не будет, и что за вздор - разбрасывать розы на сцене, кто-нибудь непременно поскользнется и шлепнется носом вниз, прекрасный выйдет финал, ты этого хочешь, чтоб все попадали с кресел от смеха. А в «Жизели» бросают цветы на сцену, и никто не поскальзывается и не падает, а тут всего одна роза, и никто на нее не наступит, не ворчи, лучше скажи, что ты об этом думаешь, тебе понравилось или нет. Пусть Пенелопа скажет, а я лучше промолчу. Это значит, что все отвратительно, как съеденный обед, это значит, что Эрик вредничает и набивает себе цену, это значит, что он еще не решил, нравится ему или не нравится, это ничего не значит, теперь его очередь - докуривать, он докурит и выговорит, наконец: это было не-ве-ро-ят-но, я такого никогда не видел.  
Он вздохнул и увидел, что Константина нет у дверей, у служебного черного входа, и понял, что все пойдет не так, как ему казалось, и пора прощаться с Пенелопой, благодарить ее за приятный час, за то, что она выдержала его и не захотела убить, ха-ха, как смешно, не захотела убить плохо вымытой вилкой. Все-таки жаль, что она дружит с Константином, что она привязана к Константину, а не к Эрику, и если что-то случится между ними - она выберет Константина, будет его утешать. А впрочем, не все ли равно, у него есть другие утешители, они станут его гладить по голове и объяснять, что Константин дурной, а он хороший, и он найдет кого-то лучше Константина, непременно найдет; а Пенелопа, Гизелла, Амалия, отражая этих утешителей, обнимут Константина и объяснят ему, что Эрик дурной, а он хороший, и он найдет кого-то лучше Эрика, и Константин ответит - ах, как сладко это воображать, - ответит, что ему никто не нужен, кроме Эрика, что он не может без Эрика, что он все сделает, лишь бы вернуть Эрика, наплевать, что все бесполезно, и Эрик к нему не вернется. Наверно, правы Леннарт и Люкке: он не подходит Эрику, Эрик не подходит ему, у них нет ничего общего, они слишком разные, нечем скрепить их связь, кроме физической любви, а физическая любовь ничтожна, проклятые стены тонки, как бумага, и жить в доме на элмер-авеню, девяносто девять, нельзя, невыносимо, не понимаю, бормочет Леннарт, как ты можешь там жить, как ты можешь с ним жить, а я сам не понимаю, но живу, поливаю цветы в его оранжерее, когда он попросит, это, знаешь ли, приятно - делать то, что он просит, поливать из лейки не газон, а его цветы (не те, что бросают на сцену в «Жизели», чтобы Альбрехт поскользнулся и упал плашмя, лицом в вереск и снег). И наверно, я люблю его сильнее, чем чувствую сам, и ревную его, и мучаюсь, если он ко мне невнимателен, если мне кажется, что он ко мне невнимателен, я был бы рад не любить его вовсе, я ужасно устал от любви. Как глупо, я действительно боюсь, что я ему надоем, что он встретит кого-то другого, что он устанет от меня, как я устаю от любви к нему, и скажет: боже мой, зачем я трачу на тебя время, зачем ты мне нужен, я прекрасно могу существовать без тебя, и он сможет без меня существовать, и это ужасно. Он всегда чем-нибудь увлечен, этот Константин, он счастливое существо, он не знает моих депрессий, моего отчаяния, когда нет сил встать с кровати, когда все вокруг черное, мир беззвучен и ободран до костей, ему не понять, как мне плохо, когда мне плохо, он думает, что я притворяюсь, и это ерунда. Он так не думает, возразила Пенелопа, он прекрасно видит, когда тебе плохо, и он пытается сделать что-нибудь, чтобы тебе было легче. И зря ты считаешь, что у него не бывает депрессий, еще как бывает. Депрессии - это то, что бывает с другими, я опять перефразирую Мышь, что ты хмуришься, Пенелопа? Не смешно, Эрик, совсем не смешно. Ты просто не видишь его, когда ему плохо, он прячет это от тебя, или даже не прячет, потому что тебя все равно нет рядом. А я вижу, но ничего не могу поделать. И это страшно, иногда мне кажется, он не справится и что-нибудь сделает с собой, он импульсивный; да, согласился Эрик, он импульсивный, это все его греческий темперамент, все греки ужасные истерики, ну, допустим, не все, но он ужасный истерик и грек. Ничего он с собой не сделает, не бойся. Будет накачиваться музыкой и придумает новый балет, вот и все, и ты напишешь о его балете что-нибудь хорошее, а я приеду и похвалю, и он снова станет собой, счастливым существом, моей сумасшедшею рыбой.


	13. 198Z

Константин убирал зимнюю одежду: свитера к свитерам, рубашки к рубашкам, темные брюки и джинсы, теплые шарфы, вязаные кардиганы, перчатки, шапки, жилеты, как много вещей, какие длинные зимы, и надо добавить лаванды от моли, розмарина для воспоминаний, все пересыпать травами, забросить подальше в шкаф и забыть, розмарин не поможет. Так странно, что мы продолжаем жить вместе, честнее было бы разъехаться и расстаться, но я привязался к нему, хоть он, разумеется, меня не любит, но он привязался ко мне, хоть я нисколько его не люблю. Солнце пробивало насквозь и стекла, и занавески, какой теплый, непривычно теплый апрель, в следующий раз так хорошо будет года через три или четыре, в восемьдесят шестом, климат меняется, эт нос мутантур ин илли, Эрик подошел к Константину и обнял его за тощую талию, за костлявые бока, поцеловал в затылок и сказал: давай продадим этот дом, он мне надоел, я хочу жить ближе к театру, дальше от тебя. И сказал: знаешь, мне показалось сейчас, что я умер и теперь смотрю, как ты разбираешь мои вещи и думаешь, что с ними делать: выбросить, отнести на церковную распродажу, оставить себе на память, пока они еще пахнут мной. Когда я умру, просто сожги всю мою одежду, ничего не оставляй. Если ты меня забудешь вот так, ничего страшного, будет даже лучше. И сказал: пожалуйста, не смей реветь, я пошутил, я не собираюсь умирать, и дом продавать не собираюсь, а если и перееду, то заставлю тебя переехать со мной, никуда тебя не отпущу.   
Значит, он все-таки любил Константина? значит, я все-таки его любил, что поделаешь, это маленькая слабость, старческая слабость, у всех сердце сдает по-своему: у кого-то артерии сужаются, у кого-то надрываются мышцы, рассчитайся на первый-второй инфаркт, а кто-то влюбляется в неподходящую особу, в сумасшедшую греческую рыбу, приплывшую на острова, волна выносит ее на берег, на белый песок, и я подаю ей, рыбе, ему, Константину, руку и приглашаю выпить, а потом в постель, потому что он похож на Рэя, похож на Рудика, он в моем вкусе и абсолютно свободен ночью, и всю неделю каникул свободен. Другие заводят романы в августе, в высокий сезон, встречаются на набережных, в кафе, на пляжах, загорают вместе, едят мидий и осьминогов, ходят в музеи, нет, здесь нет музеев, хорошо, они ходят на дискотеки, в бары, в оливковые рощи, не обмениваются адресами, не говорят о будущем, ничего не обещают, чем я хуже, я тоже так хочу. Как ты найдешь меня, спросил Константин, если вообще захочешь найти, если начнешь искать, ведь ты не знаешь, где я живу, не знаешь, когда я отсюда уеду; а он ответил: пока ты здесь, я не буду тебя искать, зачем нам расставаться, перебирайся ко мне, мне скучно быть одному, мне страшно быть одному, а с тобой не страшно, и мне все равно, когда ты уедешь, я допускаю твое исчезновение, да, он ответил именно так: я допускаю твое исчезновение, и добавил про себя, подразумевая, заключая в квадратные скобки: [и не допускаю, что первым исчезну я]. Они делали все, что положено делать летним любовникам, гуляли по набережным, держась под руку, держась за руки, прикуривая не от зажигалки, друг у друга от тлеющей сигареты, в полночь ужинали у Хосе, у Пепе, у Габи, в приморских кабачках, где мидии и осьминоги, ракушки сан-жак и моллюски без раковин, сан-кокий, домашнее вино, ничего крепче вина, рыбьи косточки и чешуя на полу, хриплый патефон, пахнет водорослями, и в окно видно, как встает из воды то ли луна, то ли красный фонарь; под побелевшей луной, под белыми фонарями они возвращались к Эрику и сразу ложились, потому что очень уставали от прогулок и плаванья, от вина, патефонных кансьон, поцелуев, безделья, полуденной жары. Ясно, что из этого ничего не выйдет, из этого ничего не должно было выйти, они слишком разные, между ними столько лет, и Эрик нездоров, и Константин ненадежен, нельзя ему доверять, только привяжешься к нему, а он сделает что-то ужасное, лучше и не привязываться; но за день до отъезда Константин спросил снова: как ты найдешь меня, как я тебя найду, я не хочу совсем терять тебя, ты мне нравишься, Эрик, и он сдался, он ответил: ты тоже нравишься мне, и написал свои адреса - это датский, это ньоркский, это еще какой-то, где-нибудь ты меня непременно поймаешь, я тоже не хочу тебя терять.   
\- Страшно подумать, что мы так долго вместе. Обещаете ли вы заботиться о своем партнере, знаешь, нас бы могли спросить об этом, если б мы могли пожениться. И мы бы ответили: да мы именно это и делаем всю жизнь, ну, полжизни, ну, треть: заботимся о своем партнере, то есть друг о друге. Больше нечего и обещать.  
\- Незачем и обещать, когда можно просто заботиться. Даже лучше без обещаний, мне нравится заботиться о тебе, делать что-то для тебя. И мне нравится, когда ты что-то для меня делаешь. Я не о сексе, между прочим, вовсе не о нем.   
\- Я буду о сексе, пока не забыл. Если хочешь, найди себе кого-нибудь молодого. Я не буду возражать. Хотя и раньше не требовал от тебя абсолютной верности, но сейчас я точно не буду возражать, если ты захочешь спать с кем-то другим.  
\- Ты очень любезен. Иди, пожалуйста, к черту.  
\- Между прочим, я совершенно серьезен.  
\- Между прочим, я тоже, и еще серьезнее. И совершеннее.   
\- Это ужасно, мне всегда нравилось, что ты несерьезен и несовершенен, не смей меняться.  
\- Какое тебе дело, что я изменюсь, если я найду себе кого-нибудь молодого.  
\- В том-то и смысл: это я изменяюсь и уже не нравлюсь тебе, а ты остаешься прежним и ищешь кого-то нового, кого-то, кто нравится тебе, раз я уже не нравлюсь. Все очень запутанно, правда?  
\- Все очень глупо. Просто скажи, что сам больше не хочешь со мной спать, и я пойму.   
\- А если я скажу по-датски?  
\- Я все равно пойму.  
Константин, min lille kære død, маленькая смерть и сумасшедшая рыба, ты меня не поймешь, ты больше меня не поймаешь, я скажу что угодно, а завтра передумаю, а послезавтра забуду и выдумаю что-нибудь, и расскажу друзьям, что мы расходимся, что мы женимся - друг на друге, хоть это и запрещено, что мы несчастливы, что мы больны, что я болен, а ты здоров, и наоборот, что ты уезжаешь на год, что я уезжаю навсегда, что мы уезжаем вместе, что мы самые счастливые люди на свете. До чего жесткое у тебя тело, как трудно было его ломать и учить гибкости, когда тебя учили - балету, до чего же оно упрямо, но и ты упрям, тебе надо, чтоб было трудно, оттого ты и выбрал балет и меня, связался с нами и не желаешь развязываться. Когда-нибудь ты оглянешься назад - меня уже с тобой не будет, и скажешь, что тебе было нелегко жить в балете и жить со мной, но ты ни о чем не жалеешь, мое отсутствие не сделало дыры в твоей груди, мое исчезновение оказалось вполне допустимым и переносимым, о, как обидно думать, что ты это перенесешь, что не станешь собирать все снотворное в доме и глотать, пока к тебе, за тобой не пришли: как я писал сто лет назад Рудику, изнывая от любви: «принять какие-нибудь таблетки и больше не видеть снов», но обходился без таблеток, видел сны, выживал, и ты выживешь, о, как обидно знать, что ты выживешь без меня.  
В конце века умрет Эрик, умрет Константин, все умрут, останутся лишь критики, к ним СПИД не липнет, раком они не болеют, не попадают в автокатастрофы, не травятся на чердаках; они оглянутся вокруг - как пусто здесь, господа, как скучно без наших балетных братьев, балетных сестер, милых старых врагов, - они вздохнут и ударятся в воспоминания, уступив молодым свои два-три бесплатных кресла в партере: пусть веселятся, для них же танцуют, а мы ископаемые, нам о душе пора думать, о мемуарном и мемориальном, о мнемозинном, пока мы не впали в маразм. Итак, слушайте: годы Эрика Бруна были годами Константина Патсаласа, истолковывайте, как хотите, прекрасная фраза, мы передираем ее друг у друга и твердим, что придумали ее сами, первыми придумали, извольте платить нам авторские, мне, мне и мне, а не ей, не ему; годы Константина Патсаласа были годами Эрика Бруна, Эрик так много сделал для Константина, для его карьеры, Эрик восхищался его балетами, Эрик им самим восхищался, ну, тут вы заврались, Эрик считал, что балеты его недурны, можно ставить в один вечер с третьим актом «Раймонды», с «Этюдами», с актом теней, хорошая классика всегда выручит и вывезет, нет, это вы заврались, Эрик предпочитал современные работы, Эрик их любил, а классику только терпел, на одном Константине, хоть он и хорош, вернее, его хореография хороша, больших сборов не сделаешь, а надо думать о бюджете, пока не ушли в минус, не вылетели дымом в крематорийную трубу. Они любили Эрика, эти критики, а Константина не любили, но были с ним милы: все-таки он партнер Эрика, а значит, что-то в нем есть, в его балетах точно что-то есть, и Эрик ни при чем; с ними лучше дружить, с настоящими критиками, а Константин не дружил, Константин водился с Пенелопой, а она кто - аматёрка, антропологистка, ей бы лабиринты рисовать, это несерьезно, и с Грэмом он тоже водился, а Грэм хуже Пенелопы и пишет непонятно что, давно уже ничего не пишет, вот и все, а с остальными - с Уильямом, Стивеном, Дейдре и Джоном, с Натаном, Брюсом, десятком других он только кланялся, только улыбался им, но не пытался их очаровать, а они это чувствовали и обижались.  
Ты не умеешь их очаровывать, а зря, тебе пора учиться, это очень просто: Эрик пил с ними и беседовал по очереди, наедине, приглашал домой, откровенничал, признавался то в детских страхах, то в предосудительных связях, смешивал им коктейли, показывал фотографии, приручал их, а они знали, что он их приручает, чувствовали, но не сердились, поддавались ему, потому что Эрик очарователен, как ему не поддаться? Свен болтун, а Клайв пьяница, Аллан левее левого, Найджел без ума от Рудика, Дики капризен, Джон-первый близорук, Джон-второй несносен, кто там еще, Арлин гадюка, Тоби душка, Ольга умна, а Лидия желчна, это отличное качество, я люблю жестоких и желчных, я сам жесток, Джоан беспощадна, Энн остра на язык и точит перо языком, Лилиан была лучше всех, но Лилиан умерла, и мне ее не хватает, а в целом, знаешь ли, женщины милее мужчин, держись Пенелопы, она тебе никогда не солжет, и не сразу забудет тебя, когда ты исчезнешь вместе с балетами, с картинами, с кудрями, когда все, чем ты был, - музыкальность, акцент, кости, кудри и бешеный нрав, - все ляжет в могилу, под воздушным путем, аэротрассою светлячка, и никто не помянет тебя, я сам тебя не помяну, потому что умру раньше, прости, Константин, мой бездомный греческий мальчик, мой милый скиталец, Мышь твердит с чьих-то слов, что церковь твою в Ленинграде сломали, но что нам за дело до церкви, мы оба атеисты, поэтому ты умрешь и уйдешь безвозвратно, а ниточку твою и к тебе спрядет, сохранит одна Пенелопа. Если повезет, сохранит еще и архив, есть ли у тебя архив, между прочим, переписка, контракты, вырезки из газет, эскизы, наброски, снимки обычные и снимки рентгенные, телеграммы, анонимки, угрозы, повестки в суд, весь этот хлам, весь этот джаз, приведи его в порядок и не вздумай уничтожать, оставь Пенелопе, и пусть она его уничтожит, пусть сожжет все в печи для мусора и тоже, как ты, прослывет сумасшедшей.  
И последнее правило: пей с ними, болтай, дари им билеты, на репетиции протаскивай, чтоб они воображали, будто отмечены и причастны, чтоб хвастались между собой, будто у них на карандаше, на крючке, обнимай их при встрече, на прощанье подставляй щеку, они с удовольствием тебя поцелуют, но не смей, ты слышишь, не вздумай с ними спать, потому что это всегда кончается дурно. И я не люблю, когда мне изменяют, довольно с меня Рудика, он недели не мог прожить без члена в заднице, трех дней не мог выдержать в одиночестве, без парня под боком, он мне объяснял, что это просто секс, не всерьез, не измена, а я кричал, что просто секса не бывает, что он не любит меня, не знает настоящей любви. И с Эббе у меня был просто секс, ничего особенного, не стоило того, но я скучал, три месяца без тебя тяжелы, как три дня без Рудика, а он вертелся вокруг, и я подумал: почему бы и нет, он славный мальчик, хоть и не в моем вкусе, но что я теряю, иногда надо пробовать что-нибудь новое, вот я и попробовал, и как гадко, что я говорю о нем «что», точно он уже неживой. Осень, дождь или листопад, мы допоздна смотрели телевизор, фильм обо мне, я тщеславен, не правда ли, звать в гости на фильм о себе, нет бы на жареную утку, на заезжую знаменитость, но я сам - заезжая знаменитость, с этим надо смириться; я сказал ему: ну, на поезд ты уже опоздал, если хочешь, вызовем такси, хоть здесь и глушь, провинция, семь, нет, целых десять милекиломиллиелен от центра, но такси приедет, к утру или чуть пораньше, а если не хочешь, переночуй у меня, достану тебе второе одеяло, и конечно, ничего не достал, обошлись одним на двоих. Рэю стелили на диване, и я приходил к нему тайком по ночам, у Рудика была своя спальня, и он приходил тайком ко мне, жаловался, что не может без меня уснуть, когда мать умерла, мне все это надоело, и я предлагал сразу ложиться со мной, у меня, но не всем, только мужчинам, и не всем мужчинам, только Рудику, Кевину, тебе, еще кое-кому, ты их не знаешь, и вот Эббе, и заметь, все соглашались, никто не возражал. Это Эббе, датский критик, как он обиделся, когда я так его назвал. А не на что обижаться, я сказал правду, он критик, а не мой друг, и зря он считал, что между нами есть что-то большее, раз мы переспали, сны о чем-то большем, вот и все, а за его сны я не отвечаю.  
\- Знаешь, мне кажется, нам лучше расстаться. Я чувствую, что я значу для тебя все меньше и меньше, у тебя, может быть, кто-то есть или кто-то появится, как только ты освободишься, и ты уже давно не любишь меня, ты со мной продолжаешь жить по привычке.  
\- Это неправда. Зачем ты так говоришь? Это неправда.  
\- Неправда, - согласился Эрик, - но тебе станет лучше, если мы расстанемся. Я старею. Когда тебе сорок, пятнадцать лет разницы не имеют значения: тебе сорок, партнеру двадцать пять, прекрасное сочетание. Когда тебе шестьдесят, а партнеру сорок пять, партнер начнет задумываться: зачем я вожусь с этим стариком, когда вокруг полно доступных двадцатилетних?   
\- Тебе не шестьдесят, тебе пятьдесят четыре.  
\- Ну, значит, скоро будет шестьдесят, только и всего. Посмотри на меня, я похож на дохлую ящерицу. Я кашляю по утрам так, что скоро выхаркаю легкие. Зубы у меня пока свои, но это не навсегда. Член пока стоит, но и это не навсегда, я стану импотентом, и ты точно начнешь бегать к двадцатилетним, а я буду ненавидеть тебя за это. И ты будешь меня ненавидеть за то, что не можешь уйти от меня, за то, что должен ждать, когда я допьюсь до смерти или усну с зажженной сигаретой и сгорю. Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня ненавидел.  
\- Я не хочу уходить, - сказал Константин. - Я люблю тебя. Почему ты веришь кому угодно, кроме меня? Веришь, что все тебя любят, другие любят, но не я, никого не отталкиваешь так, как отталкиваешь меня. Или отталкиваешь, но я об этом не знаю. Не нужны мне твои двадцатилетние, ты себе все придумал, а мне наплевать на них, я их не хочу, я хочу тебя. И никуда я не уйду. И можешь сам меня за это ненавидеть.  
\- Ты идиот. Ты сам не понимаешь, от чего я тебя пытаюсь спасти.  
\- Ты поздно спохватился. Надо было раньше спасать, а теперь какая разница, я все равно не уйду, даже если ты меня прогонишь, даже если ты вправду продашь наш дом. Хотя ты не имеешь права его продавать. Хотя ты на все имеешь право.  
\- Ты идиот, - повторил Эрик. - Ты самая глупая на свете, самая костлявая на свете, рыбья безумная безмозглая смерть.  
Константин прижался к нему, задыхаясь, нет, уже задохнувшись, не дыша: ни слова, ни сердечного ритма, он мертв, я его убил; бедный Константин, нельзя быть таким хрупким и нервным, нельзя так переживать, от этого заболевают, зарабатывают прободную язву, ложатся под нож и не встают, а если встают, то изменяются непоправимо: он был мертвец и глядел как мертвец. Спросить бы: ну за что ты так меня любишь, что я тебе сделал, я сделаю наоборот, чтобы ты меня разлюбил и выздоровел, оставил себя в покое; я уже все перепробовал, я был с тобой холоден, я изменял тебе и не скрывал измен, я никому не рассказывал о тебе, всем рассказывал о другом, о Рудике, и не лгал, потому что я люблю его сильнее, он мне дороже тебя и дороже всех, дороже меня самого, неужели и этого недостаточно, неужели ты по-прежнему хочешь быть со мной, ради меня, а не ради своих балетов (да и чем я помогу тебе сейчас - с твоими балетами)? Бедный Константин, бедный мальчик, он жил себе счастливо до встречи с Эриком, до проклятого знакомства под проклятым августовским солнцем, на раскаленном песке, на раскаленном камне, одни уверяют, что они столкнулись на пляже, другие - что на набережной, а третьи влезают и говорят: да это я их друг другу представил, я их почти свел, почтительно свел; а не стоило влезать и сводить, Константин остался бы на свободе, на свободе от Эрика и без Эрика, и как-нибудь сам устроился, он ведь очень ловок и умеет устраиваться, он лишь кажется беспомощным и очень юным, это его прекрасная видимость, мнимость. Как страшно думать теперь, оглядываясь назад, взвешивая все и признавая слишком легким, как страшно понимать, что он едва ли устроился сам, едва ли сам выбрался: рабочая виза просрочена, нам очень жаль, но вы нам не подходите, вакансий нет, просмотров нет, с какой стати мы вам должны предоставлять вид на жительство, чем вы замечательны, вы не беглец из-за занавеса, и политическое убежище вам ни к чему, возвращайтесь на родину, чего вы боитесь, вас ведь там не убьют, даже, может быть, не посадят, возьмут под наблюдение как подозрительного и неблагонадежного, но и под наблюдением можно неплохо, со вкусом существовать. Когда-то он уже спрашивал: если б мы не познакомились, или если б познакомились, но Селия не предложила тебе контракт, если бы тебе пришлось уехать, ты бы уехал, забыл обо мне, ах, до чего же я эгоистичен, мне наплевать, что с тобой будет, если ты посмеешь забыть обо мне; и Константин ответил тогда, улыбаясь: лучше удавиться, но не возвращаться, там для меня все кончено, там для меня ничего нет. Неужели он и вправду сумел бы удавиться, убить себя, лишь бы его не выслали, выслать себя самому, да так далеко, что и не дозовешься, обратного адреса не найдешь; Эрик провел пальцем по его шее, пересекая, перечеркивая поперек яремную вену, сонную артерию, где артерия, а где вена, все пустые слова, полая анатомия, но полоса от удавки пройдет где-то здесь, или полоса от опасной бритвы: очень трудно зарезаться, руки дрожат, он вспорет кожу и выпустит немного крови, но не умрет, слава богу, что не умрет, и привыкнет завязывать шарф узлом, не удавкой, скрывая штопаный шрам. Как мне повезло с тобой, как тебе со мной не повезло, и наоборот, мы оба несчастны вместе, оба счастливы, перед смертью я вспомню все это и скажу: по-моему, мы были самыми счастливыми людьми на свете, нет, ничего не скажу, буду лежать молча, погружаясь в свое умирание, как в черную воду, камни в карманах тянут на дно, и я задыхаюсь, задыхаюсь, вот так отрывисто: а, а, а, где «а» - не звук, а отсутствие звука и кислорода, отсутствие пульса, наконец. Он обнял Константина и прижал к себе, сколько раз уже обнимал и прижимал вот так, думая одно и то же: кости к костям, любовь скелетов, но что-то изменилось - в объятиях ли, в составе крови, в нем самом, это что-то химическое, он прикоснулся губами к острой скуле и вдруг поверил, что Константин действительно любит его, господи, до чего же глупо, до чего прекрасно, что Константин так его любит. А Константин взял его за затылок и поцеловал, закрыл ему рот и - сам виноват, не дал договорить, не дослушал: наплевать, пусть мне будет шестьдесят, а тебе сорок пять, и я стану ревновать тебя и отгонять всех мальчишек, и трахать тебя, пока не свалюсь с инфарктом на тебе и в тебе, чтобы даже в больнице нас не сумели разъять и разъединить, и я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, пожалуйста, не уходи.


	14. 198-

В августе приехал Леннарт - не на неделю, как обещал, а на полнедели, до следующей среды, один, без сына и без Ингрид. Как жаль, что ты их не привез с собой, нам было бы веселее всем вместе, вчетвером, нет, впятером, но Константин не в счет; Константин, говорил Эрик, это мое продолжение, мой любовник, мой нелюбовник, человек совершенно чужой, в любом случае, можно его не считать, нельзя от него отделаться. Утром они лежали на пляже, Константин в стороне, под солнцем, Леннарт и Эрик в тени, смазывали друг другу спины и плечи кремом от ожогов, им, датчанам, надо беречься, у них белая кожа, а Константину повезло, он черный, как цыган, как еврей, черный, но прекрасный, был когда-то прекрасным, когда выходил из воды на этот пляж, шел к Эрику по песку, по острым раковинам, как по ножам для русалочки. Но теперь он лежал в стороне и не слушал, о чем они говорят, а слушал свою Ниночку Хаген, сумасшедшую музыку для сумасшедшего себя, «танцевал руками» в абсолютной тишине, это профессиональная болезнь хореографов, его личная профессиональная болезнь - плести пальцами что-то невидимое, плести новый балет, а потом расплетать эту тряпочку, сотканную им самим, и признавать без вздоха, что ничего не выйдет; он снимал наушники и закрывал глаза, вслепую шел в море, прочь от Эрика (и от Леннарта), по все тем же острым раковинам, они не изменились за столько лет. В час складывали полотенца, мыли ноги, возвращались домой и отдыхали, вечером ужинали там, где подавали свежую рыбу, маленьких осьминогов на гриле, хлеб с толстой коркой, а к хлебу - оливковое масло с чесноком, раздавленные помидоры, пили вино, ничего крепче вина, гуляли, ложились поздно, а вставали рано и объясняли друг другу, что не спится, что не спалось. Как долго тянулись эти четыре дня, полнедели, как быстро они закончились; неужели тебе нельзя остаться хотя бы до пятницы или до субботы? но Леннарт ответил: нельзя, у отца скоро операция, я должен быть с ним.  
В последний вечер они сидели на балконе и смотрели на черные оливы внизу, на черное море, выжимали апельсины в водку и ставили пластинки: Брамса, Моцарта, беспокойного Шопена: прелюдия номер два, ля минор, прелюдия номер двадцать четыре, ре минор, тема largo из какой-то сонаты, под нее, под эту сонату, умирала какая-то маргарита. Константин спустился в кухню, чтоб принести еще апельсинов, и Эрик сказал: жаль, что ты уезжаешь. Когда мы с ним вдвоем, я скучаю и начинаю от скуки его мучить, при других я все-таки сдерживаюсь. Надо пригласить кого-нибудь еще, не знаю, кого именно, приглашу наугад. Жаль, что ты уезжаешь, мне хорошо с тобой, ты меня успокаиваешь. А Константин меня раздражает: он вспыльчивый, я тоже вспыльчивый, он нервничает, а я нервничаю еще сильнее, и кому-то из нас надо сдерживаться, или кому-то третьему надо сдерживать нас. Наверно, мы слишком долго живем вместе, нам пора расстаться, но мне не хочется с ним расставаться, и ему не хочется - со мной, и все это так и будет длиться, пока один из нас не умрет, пока я не умру, пока я не встречу кого-нибудь другого. После пятидесяти перестаешь влюбляться, впрочем, я и до пятидесяти влюблялся нечасто, но сейчас все и вовсе угасло, это не импотенция, это высушенность, выключение любопытства, как лампочки: какое мне дело до красивых мальчишек, какое им дело до меня, то есть, разумеется, я учу их, а они у меня учатся, мы прекрасно проводим время, с Джереми мы перекуриваем в перерывах, делимся спичками и сигаретами, не спичками, зажигалкой, и ничто не сравнится с той секундой, когда он прокручивает колесико и закрывает ладонью огонь от ветра, даже в полном безветрии, в эту секунду я влюбляюсь в него, а потом прикуриваю и забываю о любви, хватает одной затяжки. Константин ревнует к Джереми, и мне нравится его ревность, я специально говорю ему: да, Джереми моложе, Джереми красивее, Джереми талантливее тебя - как танцовщик, конечно, не как хореограф, Джереми лучше танцует, ты всегда валился с одного tour en l'air, воздух тебя не держит, а Джереми крутит и двойные, и тройные туры без счета, приземляется точно в пятую. Вот что бьет больнее всего: «Джереми лучше танцует», он уверен, что я все измеряю танцем и могу любить лишь балетных, первых дансёров, чем этуальнее, тем сексуальнее, а я знаю, что это вздор, но мне нравится, когда ему больно.   
Константин вернулся и разрезал апельсин пополам, стал выжимать сок в стакан Эрика. По-моему, мы очень много пьем, заметил Леннарт, а Эрик откликнулся: по-моему, мы пьем очень мало, за вечер еле-еле допиваем втроем бутылку, это неприлично. Врач советует мне переходить на белое вино, не понимаю, почему непременно на белое, а не на красное, не на розовое, не на зеленое, можно подумать, мне будет хуже от зеленого вина. Это Леннарт советовал, он же врач, практикующий наполовину, не практикующий вовсе, отца он не уберег от болезни, теперь пытался уберечь Эрика: ты очень много пьешь, ты очень много куришь, ты слишком худой, тебе надо пройти обследование; ах, отмахивался Эрик, отстань ты со своими обследованиями, даже если у меня что-то есть, все равно ничего не найдут, я помню, как это бывает, рентген ничего не показывает, показывает черные пятна, но это дефекты пленки, а не дыры во мне, и мне не о чем беспокоиться, мне выписывают валиум, чтобы я не беспокоился ни о чем. Уже не выписывают, он прекрасно существовал без валиума и без тревог, и выглядел прекрасно, ничего, что слишком худой, под широкими свитерами и вязаными пиджаками худоба почти незаметна, но на Ибице в августе не наденешь свитер, остается одно - гордо носить свои кости и объяснять всем, что у него такое сложение, и опережать всех, кто раскроет рот, чтоб пошутить: при таком сложении получается отрицательная величина. Чем легче тело, тем легче перелетать с материка на материк, он почти перестал бояться всего «авиа», и коротких, и трансатлантических рейсов, он садился у окна - надо же видеть, где мы разобьемся, и не верил, что они разобьются, читал что-то, дремал, укрывшись пледом, откинув голову назад или привалившись к Константину, к неконстантину, просыпался и просил стюардессу принести ему кофе, закуривал и думал, что если запретят курить, он бросит летать, потому что нельзя пережить восемь, девять, десять часов от Копенгагена до Торонто без пересадки и без сигарет, нельзя это пережить и не сойти с ума. Двадцать лет назад не в Торонто, в Нью-Йорк летали исландскими авиалиниями, очень удобно, с дозаправкой по пути, но погода была неустойчивая, неустойчивее, чем сейчас, что-то сдвинулось в природе, или самолеты стали спокойнее переносить грозу, туман и снег, а тогда переносили тяжко, и их сажали в Рейкьявике, задерживали на четверть суток, на полсуток, на сутки, он выучил наизусть весь аэропорт, все переходы и лестницы, завяжите ему глаза, и он не заблудится, хоть с тех пор, наверное, все изменилось, и он так давно не был в Рейкьявике, перешел с исландских авиалиний на sas. Кого он только не встречал в заметенном аэропорту, в нелетное время-безвременье, старые знакомые, балетные, даже мертвецы пересекали зал ожидания, заметив его издали, обнимали - и он не мог увернуться от этих объятий, не мог толкнуть кого-то другого - в объятия, как под удар ножа, он отвечал обреченно: да, задержали, да, в Ньйорк, да, танцевать, зачем же еще, и не сопротивлялся, когда его брали под руку и вели выпить кофе, бесполезно сопротивляться, все равно не отвяжешься, только хуже будет. Он всегда оказывался там один, без Рэя - где был Рэй, ждал его в Ньйорке или не ждал больше в Штутгарте, без Рудольфа - где был Рудольф, топтал площади и мосты, театральную улицу, выскакивал из трамвая, поливал из лейки газон, а не пол в классе, ничего не знал об Эрике, Эрик ничего не знал о нем, Эрик торчал в Рейкьявике - без Константина, а где был Константин, шестнадцатилетил в своих Тес-Фес-Салониках, играл в школьных спектаклях, сам шил костюмы, рисовал и всем говорил, что уедет в Германию изучать химию, в фольквангшуле, за зеленым столом, ничего он не говорил, ни о химии, ни о зеленом столе, он непредставим до Эрика и без Эрика, лишен голоса и лица. И если Рэй еще ждал Эрика там, в финальной точке, в пункте назначения, то Эрик думал о Рэе, что ему за дело до Рудольфа и Константина, они должны появиться, но лучше им не появляться никогда; и если Рэй уже танцевал в Штутгарте, что ж, лучше тогда ни о ком не думать, Эрик повторял: я устал от любви, я больше ничего, никого не хочу, допивал кофе и шел на посадку по свежему снегу, под черным небом, потому что там всегда была ночь.   
Он придвинулся ближе к Константину, накрыл ладонью его ладонь: как странно, теплый вечер, а у Константина холодные руки, не заболел ли он, как грустно болеть летом, перед началом сезона. И незачем беречься, он больше почти не танцует, он даже класс не берет, представь себе, Леннарт, вот лентяй, я его ругаю, а ему все равно, я ему говорю, что он подает всем дурной пример, а ему наплевать, он объясняет, что мои классы слишком сложные, ему не по ногам, и, разумеется, врет, мои классы совсем не сложные, а очень хорошие, все их любят, только он не любит - меня. В семьдесят третьем Селия приглашала его давать уроки своим мальчикам и девочкам, Бетти звала его к своим, он приезжал в Торонто и делил дни между Мэйтланд-стрит сто одиннадцать и Фронт-стрит-ист без номера, учил всех подряд, танцевал сам, забывая, что болен, что закончил карьеру, что танцевать не может, в студии не считается, он лишь показывал, намечал чужие движения собой, своим телом, как мелом, и в конце часа чувствовал, как трико липнет к плечам и спине, а полотенце на шее промокло от пота насквозь. Солисты стояли впереди, кордебалетные - дальше, у стен, не в алфавитном порядке и не по росту, но все-таки строем, Селия их хорошо выдрессировала, чтоб помнили свое место, чтоб были скромны; но он видел всех, дурные позиции, недотянутые стопы, небрежности и ошибки, ко всем подходил, никого не пропуская, и к Константину подходил тоже, поправлял его, прикасаясь равнодушно, прикасаясь профессионально, класс несовместим с флиртом, а с любовью сам Эрик несовместим. Бедный Константин, вспоминал он потом о Константине, как о мертвом, он был не лишен, не надо уточнять, чего не лишен, все и так ясно, он мог бы дорасти до больших ролей, до голубых партий в белых балетах, наоборот - до белых партий в балетах голубых, некоторые великие танцовщики, благородные танцовщики тоже начинали поздно, а потом их всем ставили в пример, восхищаясь и техникой, и игрой, особенно техникой - ах, эти бризе, револьтады, перекидные, заноски, амбуате, гаргуйады, позвольте, но gargouillade - это женский прыжок, ну, пусть женский, полно вам, не придирайтесь, это неважно, важнее, что наш N пусть и начал поздно, а прыгает лучше всех, а вашему Константину никогда, ни за что так не запрыгать. И внешность у него неподходящая для классики: где вы видали смуглого Флоримунда с острым носом, щуплого Зигфрида с повадками птицы, не принца, сожженного солнцем Альбрехта, лишь Джеймсом он был бы хорош, но ему не одолеть бурнонвилеву batterie, значит, будет ведьмой, мэдж-хромоножкой, лохмотья ему к лицу.   
В середине семидесятых кто-то сказал Эрику: у тебя голос меняется, когда ты говоришь об этом своем, этом твоем Константине, очень заметно, очень, сразу ясно, что между вами кое-что есть; он не одобрял это кое-что, никто не одобрял, и Эрик ответил: ладно, спасибо, я буду за этим следить, и с тех пор следил, и старался не говорить о Константине, лучше о Рудике, о Рудике всем интересно, все от Рудика без ума. Через два года несносный Джон-второй писал о нем и с ним свою книгу, с диктофоном сидел час за часом, задавая вопросы, меняя кассеты, и в перерывах, не под запись, допытывался: ну почему ты молчишь о Константине, что ты стесняешься, все о вас знают, расскажи, как вы с ним познакомились, можно без секса, ха-ха, секс мы точно вырежем, но расскажи, как вы с ним танцевали в Голубом гроте и пили Авиацию, как он делал ремонт, и вам негде было позавтракать, как ты учил его гримироваться, как он таскал тебя по барахолкам и антикварным лавкам, как вы везли из Ареццо вот эту чудовищную лампу, как ты целовался с ним у меня в гостях, ну ладно, про поцелуи не надо, но надо все остальное, читателям понравится. Читатели обойдутся, Джон, ты обойдешься тоже, мы с тобой решили, что о ком-то я буду молчать, вот я и промолчу о Константине. Напиши, так и быть, что я живу у него, когда приезжаю в Торонто, и помогаю ему с характерными ролями, чем официальнее звучит, тем лучше, никто не заподозрит дурного, мало ли у кого я живу. И еще, добавил он тогда, опережая несносного Джона, не вздумай расспрашивать Константина обо мне, во-первых, я не хочу, чтобы он угодил в твою книгу, а во-вторых, я все равно запретил ему с тобой болтать, и он так и сделает, он меня слушается, хороший мальчик.   
Они танцевали в Голубом гроте, был такой бар с танцполом на третьей линии, без вывески, для своих, впрочем, там все свои, лишь бы не дрались и не торговали героином в туалетах; по лестнице спускались вниз, в подвал или полуподвал, кому как больше нравится, и входили в низкий зал, в сдавленное пространство, подкрашенное синим или темно-голубым. У стойки пили Авиацию - джин, лимонный сок, крем-де-виолетт, мараскин, и Эрик повторял: какая гадость, а Константин вынимал из его бокала вишню на коктейльной шпажке-игле и подносил к губам, глотал медленно, с удовольствием, у него так хорошо получалось глотать. Ужасная гадость, закажем еще по одному, чтоб побольше лимона и джина, поменьше ликеров, а потом пойдем танцевать, сегодня играют что-то сумасшедшее, я бы поставил под это балет, давай поставим его вдвоем, ну пожалуйста, Эрик. Вслед за Эббе - нет, опережая Эббе на несколько лет, он объяснял Эрику: ты не любишь дискотеки, потому что там все смотрят, как ты танцуешь, и не платят, нет смысла танцевать; а Эрик возражал: я люблю дискотеки, не выдумывай, я не люблю, когда мне наступают на ноги и бьют локтями под ребра, в такой толпе невозможно танцевать, давай-ка лучше выпьем еще, а потом пойдем гулять, тут душно и накурено, мне вреден чужой никотин. Они оба упрямы, но Константин уступал чаще - оттого ли, что был младше, оттого ли, что был влюблен и хотел сделать Эрику что-то приятное, приятное, которое можно делать на людях, не нарушая приличий; и тогда они уходили в начале вечера, гуляли по набережной, взявшись за руки, как мало изменилась набережная с тех пор, как сильно она изменилась, все здесь другое, на все скучно смотреть. И Эрик говорил на ходу - о детстве, о страхе, о темном будущем, о том, что они расстанутся через неделю, и Константин его забудет, это было их первое лето, почти лето любви, и они оба считали, что все кончится через неделю, обменивались адресами и телефонными номерами из вежливости, не рассчитывая всерьез ни писать друг другу, ни звонить; Эрик говорил о себе, сбивал пальцем пепел с сигареты, сигарета - как шестой палец, уродство и очарование, Эрик без него непредставим, по этим кусочкам пепла и окуркам могли бы найти их, если б они заблудились, нет, не стали бы их искать, и они бы шли вечно, огибая остров по периметру, мимо замка и маяка, мимо старого города, мимо финикийских развалин и мельничной горы, мимо перекрашенного в зеленый Голубого грота, где теперь играют хай-энерджи и электро, и обещают перейти на эйсид-хаус, когда его изобретут, но Эрик не доживет до эйсид-хауса, доживет лишь Константин, но сам станет тогда сумасшедшим, безумнее эйсида, андерграунда, эл-эс-дэ. В их первое лето гоняли в клубах глэм-энд-глиттер, синтирок, психоделику, и Эрик вздыхал: невыносимый шум, у меня голова раскалывается, а ты мальчишка, у тебя повышенная толерантность, поэтому тебе все это так нравится, и ты не понимаешь, как плохо мне, еще пять минут, и довольно, оставайся, если хочешь, а я уйду. Он знал, что Константин не останется, уйдет вместе с ним, и отпускал любезно не пять, а десять минут, чтоб жаловаться потом на мигрень, чтоб Константин прижимал ладони к его вискам и бормотал: бедный мой бедный бедный хороший Эрик; ничего у него не болело, когда у него болело по-настоящему - он не жаловался, он отворачивался к зеркалу и закрывал глаза, лицо у него заострялось, мертвело, но он этого не видел, никто не видел, даже в зеркале, и не о чем волноваться, с ним все в порядке, отражается вовсе не он, а пересмешник, двойник, это дефект стекла, искажение, и на него не похоже. В голубом Гроте у всех голубые и мертвые лица, Константин улыбался, и Эрик целовал его в улыбку, прикасался языком к выступающему слева клыку: торчит клычок, как у люпуса или вампируса, уколешься и пропадешь, очень мило, смертельно опасно, но мне нечего бояться, я первый выпью всю твою кровь с привкусом Авиации, мараскина и джина. Никаких болей нет, он совершенно здоров, пять минут прошли, дважды пять - десять, пора идти, ты мне обещал, и я обещал, что выведу тебя из голубой преисподней; они поднимались по лестнице и слышали, как музыка становится все тише, как цикады поют все громче, рассевшись в кружок на земле. Через несколько лет он был в Венеции зимой, где мерзли птички в нише, где он сам ужасно мерз и ждал, что начнется наводнение, а наводнение не начиналось, но деревянные мостки лежали на сан-марко, и он спрашивал: зачем это, а ему объясняли: это для высокой воды; с моста Академии он смотрел вниз, и вода не казалась ему высокой, acqua bassa, заметил бы Константин, житель calle dei greci, отчего есть calle dei greci, но нет calle dei danesi, оттого, что есть calle dei morti, там Эрику и жить. По мосту Академии, по легким металлическим ступеням он перешел на южный берег - не в галерею, а куда-нибудь, дома были пусты, а ставни закрыты, фонари розового стекла тихо горели на углах, над крыльцами-причалами, освещая каналы, а не переулки, потому что каналы - важнее переулков, он свернул куда-то и вышел на площадь, не пьяццу, а пьяццолету, но с памятником кому-то и с пересохшим фонтаном, и там, у фонтана, сидели в кружок мальчики и девочки, словно цикады, и играли на лютнях, перебирали пальцами струны, не для денег и не для Эрика, маленький лютенный, лютневый рой. Или это случилось не с ним, а как смерть, с другим, с Константином, и Константин рассказывал ему потом о зимней Венеции, пустой, легкой и ледяной, об источенных сваях, о чайках на сваях, о черной воде, о лютнистах, что сидели на площади где-то за Академией и перебирали струны, и он слушал их, не чувствуя, что замерзает, и ужасно простудился после той ночи; да, это Константин твердил год за годом: мы должны непременно приехать туда снова, вдвоем, непременно зимой, я хочу туда с тобой, пожалуйста, Эрик, а Эрик отвечал, что ему некогда, что там сыро и холодно, что однажды Константин там уже простудился, теперь схватит воспаление легких и умрет, там его и похоронят, на сан-микеле даже угол есть специально для него, с пометкой: settore greco для сумасшедших греков. Далась ему эта Венеция, не плоская, но мертвая страна, малое островное государство, где чайки перекрикивают колокола, а колоколами пугают чаек, отчего бы ему не полюбить что-нибудь другое, не такое хрупкое, не такое условное, без могильного очарования, любовь вообще есть признак нездоровья, душевного расстройства, и в неестественном состоянии любви легче наделать глупостей, спрыгнуть в низкую воду с моста, в перевернутую Accademia, а я не хочу, чтобы он прыгал и делал глупости, не хочу, чтобы он вообще хоть что-то любил, пусть живет невлюбленным, вечно живет; поздно, вздыхал Константин, я уже влюбился в тебя, у меня четвертая стадия, и врачи говорят, это неизлечимо.  
А Рудик, между прочим, ненавидит Венецию, это что-то не химическое, а физиологическое, вроде аллергии. Когда он попал туда впервые, там шел снег, и все восхищались: о, снег, подумать только, Венеция под снегом, как прекрасно, как удивительно, а он звонил мне и чуть не плакал в трубку: здесь снег, здесь так гадко, и все гадкие, особенно де Ларрен, я думаю, они тогда уже не спали, вот де Ларрен и стал для него гадким, он грозил, что бросит все и уедет ко мне, и пусть попробуют вернуть его силой, наплевать ему на контракт, здесь снег, здесь нет меня, это невыносимо. А я утешал его, господи, мне потом пришли огромные счета за эти утешения, очень дорого любить на расстоянии, по междугородной и международной связи, я объяснял ему, что у него обязательства перед де Ларреном, а обязательства надо выполнять, я обещал ему, что снег растает, я просил его одеваться потеплее, и он отвечал, что носит два свитера сразу, свой и мой, он утащил мой свитер, ничего себе, а? Он теплый и пахнет тобой, он мне так и сказал, когда я спросил, зачем, ну зачем он украл мой свитер, что ему, нечего надеть, что ли, у меня разные любовники были, но если и брали что-нибудь на память, то бумажник, а не штаны, а ему мой бумажник не нужен, он же не теплый и совсем не пахнет мной. Ох, это Рудик, только он был на такое способен, нет на земле второго него, как Мышь цитировал Кота, а Кот цитировал кого-то: нет на земле второго вас, я бы мог повторить это Рудику, он бы понял; а тогда я пообещал, что надеру ему зад за то, что он ворует мои вещи, и он сразу развеселился, и полчаса меня мучил, все спрашивал, как я буду драть его зад, внутри или снаружи, и больно ли это, и сможет ли он потом сидеть, хотя зачем ему сидеть, ведь он должен танцевать, танцевать, танцевать, со мной и без меня, но лучше все-таки со мной, осталось всего три спектакля, а потом он приедет ко мне, и мы больше никогда не расстанемся. Как странно, он действительно тогда в это верил - что мы больше никогда не расстанемся.   
Приятно вспоминать о пережитых несчастьях, приятнее - о перенесенной любви: он выжил после этой болезни, его не похоронили на сан-микеле в settoro danese, да и нет там такого сектора, есть лютеранский, общепротестантский, где спят навалом под осевшими крестами, разломанными камнями, всё моряки и почтенные негоцианты, пассажиры затонувших кораблей, дамы с болотною лихорадкой, и Эрик лег бы рядом с ними, сложив руки на груди: отстаньте от него, он умер, не лезьте к нему, вы сами его и довели, теперь просите прощенья. Он снова и снова возвращался к Рудольфу, рассказывая с прелестным бесстыдством, как жил с ним, как ссорился, как мирился, и не повторялся, не путался в показаниях, хоть впору запутаться, ведь с ними так много всего случилось, знал ли он сам, когда впервые брал руку Рудольфа, сжимал пальцы, обещая ласку, но еще не лаская, знал ли он, что с ним случится все это: не-счастье, счастье без отрицания, пожизненная страсть; да нет, разумеется, нет, откуда ему знать, он всего лишь очаровывал русского мальчика, татарского мальчика, которого привезла Мария, он дразнил Марию, он поспорил бы с ней, что соблазнит его за два, за три дня, но боялся, что проиграет, и не спорил, и соблазнил за неделю, вернее, уступил ему, позволил себя соблазнить. Потом говорили понимающе: о, этот Руди, он такой настырный, проще дать ему то, что он хочет, проще дать ему, взять его, раз он сам спускает штаны и встает на четвереньки, бедный Эрик, он так вам досаждал, так за вами бегал, ничего удивительного, что вы не выдержали, не сдержались, не вините себя, как вы смеете себя не винить. А Эрик отмалчивался или отмахивался, ухмылялся, просил принести еще льда, приятно казаться жертвой, но еще приятнее, выслушав соболезнования, объяснять невинно: я сам затащил его в постель, я хотел отыметь его, трахнуть, я хотел его вы-е-бать, по слогам, по буквам: f-u-c-k, k-n-e-p-p-e, и я сделал с ним именно это, я спустил с него штаны и поставил его на четвереньки, лучше его пожалейте, а не меня, ведь это несчастье - связаться со мной, в меня влюбиться, и он до смерти теперь несчастен, до смерти, но не дó смерти.   
А Константин? Ах, с Константином было ужасно, будет ужасно, это плавающее время, от прошлого к будущему и обратно, с Константином ужасно, он смешная птица и всем врет о своем возрасте, стесняется, что уже стар и ничего не сделал, хоть все наоборот: он не стар и сделал много, ему бы отдохнуть, а он вроде Рудольфа - спешит, суетится, взбивает воздух в облака, и в студии, выдумывая свои балеты, танцует больше солистов, танцует, как Рудольф - триста спектаклей в год, и когда его спрашиваешь: ты не устал? он улыбается и отвечает: немножко. Нет, глупо сравнивать их, бессмысленно их сравнивать, они непохожи, ничего общего нет, лишь внешне кое-что - улыбка, рот, заостренные скулы, но у Константина острее, Константин костлявее, легче, а Рудольф красивее, Константина непременно забудут, а Рудольфа не забудут ни за что, пусть только попробуют забыть, Константин любит ставить абстрактное, музыку переводить в движения, на латынь мистера-Би, а Рудольф любит конкретное, сюжетное, со списком персонажей, с развитием, в костюмах, и абстрактное легче утратить, а конкретное легче восстановить, впрочем, может быть и наоборот, всегда есть исключения, но у Константина своя латынь, а не латынь мистера-Би, слишком хрупкий алфавит и грамматика тел, и когда Константин умрет, никто не сумеет перевести то, что он создал: мертвый язык, мертвые балеты, что с ними возиться, милый, давайте лучше что-нибудь новое танцевать.   
Они почти допили водку, выжали досуха все апельсины, они дослушали пластинку, прелюдию номер двадцать четыре, и Леннарт сказал, что, пожалуй, пора спать, ему завтра рано в аэропорт, а Эрик попросил: посидим еще немного, жаль уходить, тебе завтра рано, но сейчас еще не настолько поздно, посидим, я обещал показать вам сигнес, созвездие злых лебедей. Небо затягивала дымка, где уж тут разглядеть лебедей и звезды, но всем было жаль уходить, не одному Эрику, когда теперь они увидятся в следующий раз, каким будет Леннарт, когда они увидятся, завтра он вернется домой и снова начнет думать об отце, о его операции, о боли и обезболивающих, а сейчас можно сидеть рядом с Эриком и ни о чем не думать, ничего не чувствовать, хорошо бы снова поставить пластинку, но не Шопена, от Шопена хочется плакать. От любой музыки хочется плакать, это старость и нервы как тряпочки, и кто-то их расплетает, так голубка Пенелопа ткала и пела, а по ночам распускала сотканное, ей приносили утром вести издалека: троянская война окончена, она спрашивала: кто же победил, и вестник отвечал: не помню, и добавлял обрадованно: должно быть, греки, столько мертвецов вне дома могут бросить только греки. Голубка Пенелопа не умеет ни ткать, ни петь, ни прясть, у нее степень по медиевистике, степень по медицине, она пишет о балете и дружит с Константином, и иногда прилетает сюда, смотрит с балкона на оливы, на отдаленное море, больно смотреть на море вблизи, глаз, засоренный горизонтом, плачет, и водяное мясо, виноградное мясо застит слух. Как скучна эта интертекстуальность, взаимопрядение и проникновение строк, ее оценят Кот да Мышь, а нет здесь ни того, ни другого, незачем и стараться, мы ничего не читаем, не успеваем читать. Он вздохнул и потянулся, сплетая пальцы над головой, суставы не хрустят, вот и хорошо, никто не заметит, как он разваливается, рассыпается на части, а когда кто-то заметит - будет уже поздно: осколки можно склеить, а как склеишь пыль, то, что пересыпают в урну после кремации, в мраморную урну или в деревянную, чтобы скорее сгнила в земле. Вера ругала его когда-то: ты все сводишь к смерти, это навязчивая идея, это ненормально, Веры больше нет, она умерла, некому его ругать, он продолжает сводить все к смерти, следовательно - к бессмертию, хоть и добавляет, что все бессмертны, кроме него: Леннарт, отец Леннарта, Ингрид, Вера, мистер-Би, который, кажется, уже совсем плох, Рудольф, который, кажется, очень хорош, лучше, чем прежде, все они и не только они бессмертны, долго перечислять имена, а он единственное исключение, он окончательно умрет. А пока он еще не умер, надо обращаться с ним бережно, надо заботиться о нем, пусть Константин о нем позаботится; он попросил Константина: принеси мне что-нибудь теплое накинуть на плечи, по-моему, становится свежо, я боюсь, что меня продует, и посмотри, закрыты ли двери, и поменяй, пожалуйста, пластинку, поставь что-нибудь полегче, что-нибудь послаще, нет, не африканское регги, поставь nuits d'été берлиоза-композитора, и посмотри, нет ли в холодильнике чего-то съедобного, чего-то такого, что я ем. Такого не то что в холодильнике - в природе не существует, но Константин послушно встал из-за стола и прикоснулся пальцами к пальцам Эрика, и сказал: у тебя руки холодные, ты замерз. Это не руки холодные, а ночи холодные, август, грань сентября, и лето кончается, но ты прав, я замерз, иди и принеси мне клетчатую рубашку, что ли, или твое венесуэльское пончо, и что-нибудь поесть, и Леннарту тоже, он голодный. Он скажет, что не голодный, но ты не слушай его, сделай что-нибудь, хоть яичницу, хоть бутерброды, что угодно, и поменяй пластинку, иди, а мы покурим и тебя подождем. И захвати из спальни сигареты, а то мои кончаются вместе с летом, а мне лень идти за ними, зачем идти, когда есть ты, мой хороший, я попрошу, и ты все сделаешь для меня, я прикажу, и ты еще быстрее все для меня сделаешь.  
\- Ты отсылаешь его, как отсылают детей, чтобы они не подслушали взрослые разговоры.   
\- Разве ты не рад, что он ушел?  
\- Я рад, что он ушел, мы можем посидеть вдвоем. И даже поговорить, как взрослые, но мне кажется, мы все равно будем говорить о нем.  
\- Я расскажу тебе, что он ужасный, не любит меня, не заботится обо мне, тянет из меня деньги и требует подарков, а ты будешь кивать головой и повторять: а я же тебя предупреждал! По-моему, ты меня не предупреждал.  
\- По-моему, нет. Когда я был влюблен, я тоже говорил со всеми о своей любви, и мои друзья меня терпели. Все, кроме тебя, потому что мы с тобой тогда еще не были знакомы.   
Но я-то не влюблен, я всего лишь выпил больше, чем следует, больше, чем следует другим, а не мне, у меня повышенная толерантность - вообще и к алкоголю, и, разумеется, к боли, «достигается упражнением», как объяснял Рудик, опять кого-то цитируя, все кого-то цитируют и требуют, чтоб я узнавал цитаты, а я не узнаю, чтоб я смеялся, а мне совсем не смешно, но что-то есть в этих словах: я много упражнялся, чтобы привыкнуть к алкоголю и боли, не пьянеть ни от того, ни от другого, тем более - от любви, я и теперь не пьян, и это отвратительно, и если на меня даже водка больше не действует, я не знаю, что со мной будет дальше. Честное слово, мне хочется сбежать, выйти с балкона, из окна выйти, как Крис Аллан, мне хочется, чтобы меня вообще не было. Он разломил подсохшую апельсинную корку на две части, на четыре, на восемь, и добавил: если б я бросил курить, я бы точно спятил, дай мне зажигалку, пожалуйста; никто не смел спросить прямо, пока он еще танцевал: как можно столько курить и так танцевать, это же вредно, а жаль, что не спрашивали, он бы согласился: о да, танцевать очень вредно, чем больше танцуешь, тем ближе к смерти, дайте мне, пожалуйста, зажигалку, я умру, если не закурю. Пару раз ему предлагали перейти с водки на таблетки: нельзя так жить, Эрик, пусть врач выпишет тебе что-нибудь от депрессии, пропьешь курс или два, и тебе станет легче, а он огрызался, что пока не собирается в наркоманы, что сам справится, без таблеток, оставьте его в покое, пристали со своими советами, будто беглые из эсэсэсэр; Константин одно время тоже пытался что-то принимать, то ли психотропное, то ли снотворное, от упадка сил, от перевозбуждения, от бессонницы, от усталости, от всего сразу, но я быстро это прекратил, запретил ему пить эту дрянь, а он почему-то послушался. Лучше гулять час перед сном, а потом еще час как следует трахаться, чтоб вырубиться накрепко и наверняка, я таскал его на прогулки и трахал, и помогало, он засыпал; он ведь нервный, кости, нервы и кудри, как мир составлен из трех элементов - грязи, воды, огня, так и он тоже - из трех элементов, из нервов, костей и кудрей, и если его не уложить, не усыпить, он будет маяться день-ночь, день-ночь, день-ночь, вздрагивая от каждого звука, глаза у него ввалятся, щеки ввалятся, хоть там и нечему вваливаться, нет у него щек, а потом, того и гляди, он перережет себе вены, пытаясь очистить яблоко, и что мне тогда с ним делать, и что мне делать - без него. На снотворное-седативное, на сладкий диазепам подсаживаешься быстрее, чем на люси-в-небесах-с-алмазами, а слезть очень трудно, я знаю, как это бывает, и не с другими, нет, я пробовал сам, и это отвратительно, с тех пор я предпочитаю водку, свежий воздух, секс, никотин, что угодно, лишь бы не таблетки, безобидные рецептурные средства, они хороши для самоубийства, а для жизни не подходят, сейчас ты скажешь, что я ошибаюсь, ну, пусть ошибаюсь, но Константину они точно вредны.  
Леннарт вздохнул и закрыл глаза, и сказал, сидя вот так, с закрытыми глазами: а мне кажется, я завтра просплю и опоздаю на самолет. Все существа по-разному реагируют на стресс: я не могу проснуться, Константин не может уснуть, не знаю, согласились бы мы поменяться местами, нервными системами, наверное, нет. Если я опоздаю на самолет, придется покупать новый билет, не на прямой рейс, а с пересадкой, слава богу, что не в Рейкьявике. Еще один стресс, боюсь, тогда я усну прямо на аэродроме, меня погрузят в багажный отсек, как труп, а потом вынесут вместе с чемоданами, и я сам себя заберу, найду багажную бирку у себя на ноге. Боже мой, это невозможно, я так хочу спать. А ты заботишься о Константине, будто ты его отец. Или старший брат. Даже странно, что он действительно тебя слушается, я бы не стал, я бы взбесился: почем ты знаешь, что для меня лучше, может, я буду спокойнее спать от таблеток, а не от прогулок. Даже странно, что я ему завидую, мне тоже хочется, чтобы обо мне заботились, мне хочется, чтобы мой отец был жив и волновался обо мне. Поговори со мной о чем-нибудь, мне очень страшно. Мы так хорошо говорили о твоем Константине, поговори со мной о Константине, ты будешь объяснять мне, что я напрасно его не люблю, а я буду тебе объяснять, что ты напрасно его не не любишь, это двойное отрицание, двойное сплошное, и разворот невозможен. И я даже не понимаю сейчас, я сам все это говорю, или ты говоришь за меня, я подражаю тебе, и это ужасно.  
\- Или это я подражаю тебе, а ты не замечаешь. Нет ли у тебя жара, дай, я потрогаю лоб. Мне кажется, ты немножко бредишь, или это я брежу, а ты опять подражаешь мне.  
\- Мы выпили слишком много.  
\- Мы выпили совсем мало. И у тебя нет жара, весь жар разлит в воздухе, а не в тебе. Вот увидишь, к утру соберется гроза, придет шторм, и твой самолет смахнет ветром в море, но без тебя, потому что ты опоздаешь, а я тебя не отпущу.   
\- Эрик, мы так хорошо говорили о Константине, будем говорить о Константине, пока он не пришел.   
\- Хорошо, будем говорить о Константине. Тебе не нравится Константин. Не могу понять, почему вам всем не нравится Константин, по-моему, он очень милый. Он готовит то, что я могу есть, если бы не он, я бы уже умер от голода. Достаточно о Константине?  
\- Ты повторяешься. И ты ешь не только то, что он готовит.   
\- А в плохие дни я вообще ничего не ем.   
\- Это anorexia nervosa.  
\- Это просто nervosa, то есть нервы, а вовсе не анорексия. И все зависит от продуктов, в конце концов. Здесь все свежее, и я ем, и мне хочется есть. И еще здесь морской воздух, от него появляется аппетит.   
\- В твои хорошие дни.  
\- Здесь почти все дни хорошие.  
Когда-то он уверял, что любит свинину и фрикадельки, картофель и красную капусту, тяжелую еду, сытную еду, и пиво, густое и темное, как смола, с завязшею мушкой на дне, и вафли с кленовым сиропом, с медом, с взбитыми сливками - на десерт, нечего бояться, что он растолстеет, пусть другие танцуют впроголодь, на одном помидоре, на яблоке, на яичном белке, а он все съеденное сожжет за хороший класс, за одну репетицию, за полспектакля, и ничего ему не сделается от фрикаделек, капусты, вафель и пива. Но когда ему предлагали в гостях: Эрик, попробуйте, очень вкусно, и подсовывали ему то, что он так любил: шницель или свиные ребрышки, печеный картофель, кровяные колбаски, жареный лук, ржаной хлеб, - он вздрагивал и отвечал, что плохо себя чувствует, ему не хочется, он только что поел, он не успел проголодаться, он лучше выпьет немного вина. Датская кухня невыносима, французская кухня обильна, американской кухни нет вовсе, английская - несъедобна, есть нечего, незачем есть, лучше выпить немного вина или чего-нибудь покрепче, например, виски, он может позволить себе виски, он достаточно зарабатывает. Надо было попасть в средиземноморье, надо было, попав туда, встретить Константина, счастливого Константина, и сразу отказаться от сопротивления, сказать небрежно: ну, ты лучше разбираешься, чем тут кормят, веди меня, куда сам знаешь, мне все равно. И Константин водил его, куда сам знал, в ресторанчики, где подавали закуски и наливали домашнее белое, домашнее розовое, в бары, где у стойки ели осьминогов, гренки, оливки, пронзенные зубочистками, в прибрежные кабачки, которые держали рыбаки и рыбацкие жены. Терраса в одну доску с распахнутыми настежь окнами, пять столиков внутри, десять столиков снаружи, без тента, без тени, кто боится сгореть, пусть идет внутрь, но там душно, и Эрик не боялся сгореть, он уже привык к такому солнцу. Они садились снаружи, ветер трепал салфетки, волосы, кошачьи хвосты, котов не кормить, предупреждал хозяин, но Константин говорил: жалко, они такие худые, я дам им чего-нибудь. Это средиземноморские коты, они не худые, а жилистые, вроде тебя, рыба-død, хоть ты и худой, и жилистый - одновременно, и кости из тебя не выберешь, придется есть вместе с костями. Что закажем, спрашивал Эрик, перелистывая меню, да что там листать, всего две страницы, слева - что съесть, справа - что выпить, так что закажем, и Константин предлагал: гамбас, а к ним салат, я хочу пожевать травы, и еще мехийонес с лимоном, хочешь мехийонес? Не хочу, их надо чистить руками, я это ненавижу, потом не отмоешь руки, и твои гамбас тоже надо чистить, все надо чистить, что за дурацкая еда. Я тебе сам почищу, правда, Эрик, ну давай закажем, здесь свежие гамбас, здесь даже карабиньери есть, ты ведь никогда не пробовал карабиньери, а они вкуснее всего на свете. Но Эрик огрызался: заказывай себе что угодно, а я возьму кальмаров, их не надо чистить и не надо брать руками, я предпочитаю все, что едят вилкой, я возьму кальмаров, а ты как хочешь, и я вообще не голоден, я хочу пить. А может быть, возьмем рапе, хочешь рапе? Что это такое - рапе? Морской черт, он вкусный, хозяин сказал, что лучше брать его, а не люмину. Ну уж нет, хватит с меня морских чертей, ты же здесь сидишь. Лучше возьмем осьминога. Много маленьких осьминогов, которые плавали, плавали, а потом их поймали, убили, посыпали перцем, изжарили и съели. Решено, ты как хочешь, а я возьму кальмаров, осьминогов, салат и побольше вина, очень жарко. И я все это съем, и если умру от обжорства, ты будешь виноват. Скорее бы кончилось лето, мне здесь надоело, душно, много людей, чайки орут, лягушки орут, цикады орут, все орут, днем жарко, а ночи холодные, я заболею в конце концов, и тебе придется меня лечить. Приходил хозяин и выслушивал заказ, улыбался и хвалил выбор - тут что ни выберешь, все похвалят, все хорошо, - и Эрик смотрел, как на столе появляются бокалы, тарелки, бутылка вина, бутылка воды, никаких скатертей, там, где скатерти, кормят невкусно; он наливал вина и пил, дожидаясь своих кальмаров и осьминогов, и бормотал: зачем мы сели снаружи, тут же дует. А внутри нечем дышать, я не могу, когда нечем дышать. Так не дыши, а я не могу, когда дует, дай мне попробовать твою рыбу, перестань кормить котов, я тоже могу сказать мяу не хуже них. Поменяйся со мной: я дам тебе кальмаров, а ты дашь мне рыбу, я съем ее в твою честь, она вкусная. В Дании так не умеют готовить. Я так не умею готовить. Когда Рудик купит дом в Турции, мы поселимся там втроем, и ты будешь каждый вечер готовить нам такую же рыбу, не знаю только, кто ее будет ловить, я не умею ловить рыбу, а Рудик тем более. Да и ты, наверно, не захочешь жить в Турции, ты же грек. Или тебе все равно? Так и знал, что тебе все равно, ты беспринципное существо, совсем как я, поэтому мне с тобой так хорошо, а с Рудиком трудно, он ужасно принципиален.   
\- Как странно, сначала я думал, что буду говорить о тебе или о себе, а вместо этого говорю о Константине. Хотя ты сам попросил говорить о Константине. А я не могу придумать, что еще сказать о нем, ты все знаешь.  
\- Мы уже столько лет говорим о Константине, я забыл, с чего все это началось.   
\- Я пытаюсь убедить тебя, что он хороший и подходит мне, и не понимаю, зачем тебя убеждать, какое тебе дело.  
\- Всегда хочется, чтобы друзья любили тех, кого любишь ты сам. Чтобы все любили друг друга и не ссорились.   
\- И мне страшно за него, Леннарт. Он хрупкий, вы все не понимаете, какой он хрупкий, вы думаете, он всегда устроится, что он ловкий, что он справится без меня. А мне кажется, он сломается, когда я умру. Вы все не понимаете, что он меня действительно любит.  
Тут бы и ответить раздраженно, в тон ему, подражая ему: а ты не понимаешь, что он действительно не любит тебя, а только использует, ты сам придумал, что он тебя любит, и веришь в это, а я твой друг, я беспокоюсь за тебя, хоть мне и так есть о чем и о ком беспокоиться, но я боюсь, что тебе будет больно, когда ты поймешь, что он тебе лгал, а ты непременно поймешь, все это вскроется рано или поздно, он тебя бросит, он подлый, он грек и похож на цыгана, а цыганам и грекам нельзя доверять. Но Леннарт промолчал и приложил пустой стакан ко лбу, и спросил: нельзя ли принести еще льда? Конечно, можно, Константин сейчас принесет - и льда, и минеральной воды, и аспирин, у тебя голова болит. Жаль, что мы не выбрались на дискотеку, тут отличные дискотеки, не то что все эти ньоркские радужные комнаты, сумасшедшие клубы, где танцполы забиты так, что не повернешься, музыка гремит, кто-то наступает тебе на ноги, кто-то бьет локтями под ребра, кто-то предлагает травку, косячок, размокший от слюны и помады, вич-инфицированный насквозь, хоть вич вроде бы не передается через слюну и помаду, я слишком стар, чтобы так развлекаться, выставлять себя напоказ и глазеть на других, которые выставляют напоказ - себя, и хотят секса, наркотиков, приключений, счастья, а я ничего не хочу, мне скучны их наркотики, счастье и секс. А здесь [невоз]можно танцевать, просто танцевать, вспоминая молодость, когда-то мы с Марией твистовали на приличном приеме, и все смотрели на нас, прищурившись: что взять с балетных, они хоть и красивые, да не очень воспитанные; с Рудиком мы рок-н-роллили в артур-клубе, с кем-то еще - в студии сорок пять, потом я открыл Ибицу и закрыл студию сорок пять, там готовы платить, лишь бы я станцевал, а здесь меня никто не знает, не узнает, здесь всем на меня наплевать, и боже мой, как это прекрасно, когда всем на тебя наплевать, когда никто не хочет от тебя ни автографа, ни оргазма. И жаль, что Голубой грот разорился, бар на третьей линии, там смешивали хорошие коктейли и ставили хороший глэм, и всех принимали, натуралов и ненатуралов, в обратном порядке - сначала ненатуралов, натуралов потом, тебе бы понравилось, там было весело, но он разорился, бедный Голубой грот, и на его месте открыли ресторан с белыми скатертями, мы с Константином туда не ходим, давно подмечено: где белые скатерти - кормят плохо, но меняют приборы вместе с каждой переменой блюд, но зажигают свечи и подают матерчатые салфетки, и кельнер сам приносит вино, Рудик любит такие рестораны, а я ненавижу. Я слишком много говорю и не слушаю тебя, не сердись, я не нарочно, мне сказали когда-то об одном человеке: он недиалогичен, а-диалогичен, и ко мне это применимо, я тоже - недиалогичен, все мы в конце концов слушаем только себя, кроме тех, кто не в силах говорить о себе, я встречал и таких, я сам был таким, сидел неподвижно час за часом и смотрел, как другие произносят свои а-диалоги, свои монологи, а потом научился перебивать. Я очень люблю тебя, мне тебя очень жаль, я очень боюсь за тебя и за твоего отца, прости, что я так невнимателен к тебе, прости, что я так эгоистичен, ты лучше меня, все вокруг лучше меня, даже Константин, хоть ты ни за что с этим не согласишься, но поверь мне, он лучше меня, а я дурной, и вы все никогда не посмеете признать, что я дурной, ни сейчас - потому что я жив, я и ответить могу, и обидеться, ни после смерти - потому что глупо ссориться с мертвым, он ответит: отстань, я умер, лучше я сам признаю, что со мной трудно, и любить меня не за что, и мне никто не нужен, но мне нужно, чтобы меня любили, интересно, это психическое расстройство, или у всех так бывает, но все об этом молчат.   
\- Я тебя люблю, - сказал Леннарт. - Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо, и мне все равно, с кем тебе хорошо. По крайней мере, я стараюсь думать, что мне все равно.  
\- Вечные дружеские советы: она милая, но ты заслуживаешь кого-то получше, он милый, но ты заслуживаешь и так далее. Я никогда не говорил тебе такого про Ингрид, правда? Надеюсь, что не говорил, это было бы ужасно. Мне нравятся все партнеры моих друзей. И все партнерши.   
\- Все мужья, все жены и все дети. Ты мог бы стать отличным отцом.  
\- Ни в коем случае. Боже мой, с моим характером, да ведь меня взрослые едва выдерживают. И от взрослых можно удрать, а куда удерешь от ребенка? Взрослым можно оставить записку на подушке: «мне надо побыть одному, слова обманчивы, их всегда неправильно понимают, поэтому я не стану ничего тебе объяснять, прости меня, нет, не прощай, пока, любовь моя», а что напишешь ребенку? О взрослом не надо все время заботиться, а о ребенке надо - и заботиться, и волноваться, и ждать, что случится несчастье, и он умрет. А взрослые не умрут. То есть, умрут когда-нибудь, но раньше умру я, поэтому мне не очень страшно.   
\- Почему ты все время говоришь о смерти? Что с тобой, ты плохо себя чувствуешь?  
\- Я говорю о смерти, потому что я хорошо себя чувствую и не боюсь говорить о смерти, вот и все. Господи, Леннарт, со мной все в порядке, у меня ничего нет. Это просто остатки бронхита, у меня весной был бронхит.   
\- Мне не нравится, как ты кашляешь. А может быть, я просто схожу с ума. У отца был такой же кашель, и все думали, это остатки бронхита, остатки простуды, а потом нашли опухоль. И теперь я боюсь, когда другие кашляют, мне кажется, это не просто так.  
\- Это просто так, честное слово. Я здоров, я, наверно, слишком много курю, а отвыкать уже поздно. Послушай, я знаю, что Константин тебе не нравится, но если я умру, и если ему будет плохо оттого, что я умер, не сердись на него. Не начинай тогда сводить с ним счеты, винить его во всем, скажи ему, что я его любил и что мне было с ним хорошо, я был с ним счастлив. А когда был несчастен, то был несчастен не из-за него.  
И не переживай, может быть, мы с ним поссоримся, или он умрет раньше меня, или я буду жить вечно, и тебе не придется все это говорить, возиться с ним, притворяться, что тебе жаль его, хотя тебе его вовсе не жаль. Леннарт кивнул и сказал: хорошо, я постараюсь, но ты тоже, пожалуйста, постарайся не умирать, он мне не нравится, я не хочу его жалеть. Мы начертили круг, вышли из нелюбви и к нелюбви вернулись, давай сотрем этот круг и поговорим, наконец, о чем-нибудь другом, давай допьем водку, не оставлять же на завтра, хоть она теперь теплая и противная, но нет сил ждать, когда Константин вернется и принесет лед, и не принесет, ты не просил его принести лед, ты просил что-нибудь съедобное, а лед есть нельзя. Ничего есть нельзя, согласился Эрик, я отправил его за тем, чего нет на свете. Значит, он никогда не вернется, не жди его, пей, а то будет еще противнее. Они разлили водку по стаканам и поставили бутылку на пол, как страшен стук стекла о плитку, о немраморно-надгробную плиту, где-то полы выкладывали римскими или александрийскими надгробиями, наклонишься и прочитаешь: он в месяце атире уснул последним сном; Леннарт наклонился, прищуриваясь близоруко, надеясь ли и вправду прочитать: В МЕ(СЯ)ЦЕ АТИРЕ У(С)НУЛ, и вдруг увидел Константина где-то внизу, под фонарем, под летящим снегом, и узнал это место - королевскую новую площадь, и понял, что сам стоит в театре у окна, а Эрика нет, нигде нет, и Константин уходит неутешенный, Константин очень болен, и можно броситься за ним, догнать и утешить, и нельзя его догонять, он должен уйти, исчезнуть, как исчез Эрик. Все умрут раньше Леннарта, он будет один вспоминать их, будет рассказывать, как они умирали, о господи, как страшно все это, я не хочу, он не хочет, Леннарт не хочет, как страшен рассыпающийся мир: я не любил такого-то, такого-то, такую-то, но зачем они все умерли, мне пусто без них, мне плохо без них, как будто я их любил, это нечестно, несносно.   
\- Не обращай внимания. У меня стресс, у меня умирает отец, и я волнуюсь, поэтому веду себя странно.  
\- Ничего страшного. У меня никто не умирает, а я всегда веду себя странно.   
\- Ты всегда переводишь разговор на себя самого.  
\- Мне кажется, тебе должно быть от этого легче.  
Слушай летние песни и утешайся ими, не зря же Константин поменял пластинку, пусть от них тебе станет легче, раз не легче от Эрика и его нежности, Эрик устал и замерз, нежность его тяжела. Они замолчали и подумали вместе: вот бы Константин никогда не возвращался, как долго его нет, когда же он вернется, и улыбнулись друг другу: я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, а я знаю, о чем думаешь ты, где Константин, когда же он вернется. И через миг Константин снова вышел на балкон, замер в проеме двери без двери, в белой арке; сфотографировать бы его сейчас, он так хорошо стоит, и незачем фотографировать, он уже - собственное изображение, сохраненная неподвижная тень; что ты, позвал Леннарт, иди к нам, а Эрик обернулся и протянул ему руку. Подай мне руку, иди к нам, укрой меня, я замерз, и Константин шагнул вперед, наклонился к Эрику и поцеловал в висок, впервые посмел поцеловать - при Леннарте, и сказал: я очень люблю тебя, я ничего не нашел поесть, придется нам всем лечь спать голодными. А впрочем, мы все притворялись, что голодны, мы совсем не хотим есть, мы хотим спать, вымоем посуду и ляжем, завтра рано вставать. Завтра Леннарту рано вставать, бедный Леннарт. Он снова поцеловал Эрика в висок и повторил: я очень люблю тебя, но ты это уже говорил, возразил Эрик, придумай что-нибудь новое или помолчи, и укрой меня наконец, мне холодно. Он укрыл Эрика руками и узорной венесуэльской тряпкой, шерстяным пончо, и сказал Леннарту: как хорошо, что ты сумел приехать. Приезжай, пожалуйста, еще. Это что-то новое, умница Константин, придумал все-таки, а мне казалось, он ни на что не способен, кроме любви, по крайней мере, не способен, пока я рядом. Он прав, приезжай к нам еще, Леннарт, приезжай один или с Ингрид, в смокинге или в чем угодно, во фраке или черт знает в чем, на этом балконе для всех хватит места. Кто знает, сколько нам еще осталось, мы не умрем, не надейся, но вдруг море выплеснется на берег и смоет дом, смоет балкон и оливы, приезжай снова, пока нас не смыло, пока нас не уничтожило, не нас, а наш дом.


	15. 19??

Мы с Рудиком работали вдвоем: добрый и злой, и очень редко менялись ролями. В Ньорке дети стояли возле нашей гримерки, ждали, когда мы выйдем, чтобы взять автографы. Рудик распахнул дверь, увидел, что первой стоит девочка, и толкнул ее так, что она упала. Просто так, чем-то она ему не понравилась. Я вышел следом, помог ей встать, успокоил и дал автограф. Будь она мальчиком, Рудик, наверно, был бы с ней мил, а я наоборот, я тогда еще ревновал его, кажется, ревновал. В Ньорке, в Лондоне, в Чикаго, в Стокгольме, в Париже, в Копенгагене, в Вашингтоне, во Флоренции, в Торонто, в Риме, где мы репетировали вместе, да везде, ткни в атлас наугад и попадешь в город, где мы репетировали или выступали, на западе, не на востоке, везде Рудик рычал и пугал всех, и был ужасен, а я всех утешал, я был со всеми мил, не только с мальчиками, и все потом говорили: ах, Эрик, он чудесен, не то что это чудище Руди, чудесное чудище Рудик. Но иногда я срывался и сам начинал на всех орать, на Рудика в первую очередь, и он пугался всерьез, чуть не плакал, и все дрожали. У меня дурная наследственность, между прочим, меня опасно бесить, я бог знает на что способен. И когда я доводил Рудика до слез, я так хорошо помню, как это было, с чего все началось, с пустяка, с двух слов, все катастрофы всегда начинаются с двух слов, с брошенной соломинки, когда я доводил Рудика до слез, я чувствовал, что я владею им, что он мой, он принадлежит мне, и я все могу с ним сделать, могу его уничтожить, даже убить. Это что-то не сексуальное, в постели мы равны, мы были равны, он держал меня, я держал его, мы отражали друг друга, и какая разница, кто кому вставлял, я ему, да, ну потому что ему нравилось, когда ему вставляют, а мне нравилось, нравится брать, пе-не-три-ро-вать, но это совсем другое обладание, не обладание вовсе. Когда он плакал из-за меня, я знал, что могу приказать ему - нет, не броситься из окна, это слишком просто, а бросить танец и броситься вон из танца, и он подчинится, он не посмеет не послушаться; я знал, что он беззащитен, он обнажен, кто-то хорошо сказал о ком-то: он весь - сердце, и Рудик тоже был весь - сердце, воткнешь булавку, и это будет смертельно. Он плакал и каждый раз повторял одно и то же: почему ты так со мной, за что ты так со мной, я так тебя люблю, что я тебе сделал? Именно это и сделал: любил меня, так любил, а я любил его, и это опаснее безразличия, мучительнее нелюбви, это тоже мое наследственное - убивать своих любимых.   
Как много всего случилось с ними, как много хорошего, больше, чем дурного, а будут рассказывать только дурное: он мучил Рудольфа, Рудольф мучил его, он изменял Рудольфу, Рудольф ему изменял, он завидовал Рудольфу, а Рудольф отбирал у него роль за ролью, ангажементы, поклонников, славу, вместе им не выжить, балетный мир слишком мал, и кому-то придется умереть, пусть умрет Эрик, он слабее и старше, ему в отставку пора. Боже мой, что за вздор, Рудольф сам просил его: не уходи, пожалуйста, не уходи, я сделаю все, что ты хочешь, я буду хорошим, ах, все они обещают быть хорошими, и лишь Эрик ничего не обещает, остается плохим, не остается в балете, объясняет устало: я больше не могу, Рудик, не сердись, я действительно слабее тебя и старше, и я больше не могу танцевать; он объяснял это по телефону, слушал короткое дыхание в трубке вместо коротких гудков и думал, что Рудольф закричит на него или расплачется, или рассорится с ним насмерть, чтó любовь, физическая привязанность, секс, это тоже вздор, они сходились снова, едва расставшись, едва освободившись, и радовались, что теперь нет никаких обязательств, они не вместе, значит, они всегда будут вместе, пусть другие ревнуют их и ревнуют к ним, спрашивают обиженно, любовники ли они, - нет, уже не любовники, друзья с маленькими привилегиями, с огромными привилегиями, вам и не снилось, но чтó любовь, секс, даже дружба, если танец важнее всего, и это предательство - уходить вот так, ну и что, что ты болен, что ты умираешь, мог бы и на сцене умереть.   
Давай летом снова отдохнем вместе? Но где-нибудь далеко, там, где нас никто не знает, я устал от людей, я хочу быть с тобой - и чтобы вокруг все незнакомые, и мы для всех незнакомые. Ах, Рудик, Рудик, нет места на земле, где бы тебя никто не знал. Мне-то легче, я невидимка, а ты слишком приметный, у тебя неконспиративная внешность. Неужели тебе так плохо? Нет, мне еще хуже, и я верю, что мне станет хорошо теперь, когда я уйду, когда я уже ушел, иначе, впрочем, он не договорил, что иначе, он сам себя перебил и сказал, улыбнувшись: Рудик, я тебя люблю. Почему-то мне кажется, что я очень редко признавался тебе в любви. В письмах - часто, возразил Рудольф, но недостаточно часто, мне было мало. Рудик, ты обжора, тебе нужно, чтоб я пять страниц подряд писал одно и то же: ятебялюблюятебялюблюятебялюблюлюблюлюблюлюблюлюблюлюблю, пока рука не устанет, как в наказание заставляли написать сто раз «я больше не буду плохим мальчиком». Я больше не буду плохим мальчиком, скажи, что ты любишь меня, скажи еще раз, не нужно сто, один раз, пожалуйста, Эрик. У него дрожал голос, это помехи на линии, сейчас все оборвется, и телефонная барышня пообещает соединить снова, но не соединит, и пока все не оборвалось, Эрик сказал: я люблю тебя, и мне кажется, сейчас у меня больше ничего нет в жизни, кроме тебя, даже балета больше нет, но я люблю тебя и я не умру, не вздумай реветь, ради бога, я слышу, что ты сейчас заревешь.   
После них останется немая черно-белая пленка, дрожащая запись в дрожащих руках: тот, кто снимал их, отражался в зеркале, но камера закрывала ему лицо, и теперь его не узнать, не найти, кто он был, как его звали, он неизвестное в уравнении, подставка для своей камеры; он просил: не обращайте на меня внимания, работайте так, как будто меня здесь нет, а они объясняли, что в студии всегда кто-нибудь есть, и он им совсем не мешает. Зачем они вообще решили снять свой класс, урок для двоих, кто это придумал, никто не придумывал, никто не признается; когда мы состаримся, будем пересматривать эту пленку и вспоминать, как мы танцевали, да, Рудик, когда мы состаримся, будем пересматривать эту проклятую пленку и вздыхать, что не могли двойного тура сделать и приземлиться чисто, и это не пятые, а сто двадцать пятые с четвертью, ты машешь руками, как мельница, я молочу ногами в кабриолях, ты ужасен, а я еще ужаснее, нет, ни за что, я не хочу вспоминать, как мы танцевали, выключи немедленно, выключи, тебе говорят. Но никогда им не состариться вместе, никогда им не увидеть снова те десять беззвучных минут, мелкую рябь, царапины на экране, пространство, ограниченное палкой и зеркалами, они входили туда сейчас, разминались и вставали лицом друг к другу, в пятой позиции без долей и четвертей, в безупречной пятой, как в учебнике: «ступни соприкасаются выворотно во всю свою длину, так что носок одной ноги примыкает к пятке другой ноги». Нет ничего интимного в этих занятиях, в этих уроках, мало ли кого он учил так, как Рудольфа, - да, мало, никого он так не учил, ни с кем не был так счастлив, прикасаясь, помогая, исправляя, он обнимал Рудольфа за талию, поддерживал вытянутое, напряженное бедро, и повторял блаженно вслед за Верой: ты не делаешь арабеск, ты становишься арабеском, и ощущал, как Рудольф становится арабеском, как его тело заостряется, превращаясь в часть балета, балетной речи. Потом они менялись местами, и Рудольф поддерживал его, и повторял с завистью - читайте теперь по губам в беззвучии: ты совершенство, у тебя идеальные линии, ты идеален, у тебя прекрасное тело, прекрасные ноги, такие длинные, ты весь безупречен, как жаль, что я никогда не буду безупречным, как ты, у меня короткие ноги; у него не короткие, а козлиные ноги, он козлоногий Рудольф, лесное существо, и нимфы, удирающие от него, превращаются в оливы, в лавровые деревья, в кипарисы, нет, в кипарисы превращаются мальчики, но они и не удирают, им нравится, когда их ловят, прижимают к стене и бормочут: ты не Эрик, но сойдешь, давай сделаем это побыстрее и без резинки, мы с Эриком всегда делаем это без резинки, не хлопай глазами, снимай штаны, да не поворачивайся, идиот, зачем мне твой зад, мне нужен твой член, буду я еще тебя трахать, сам поработай, тебе полезно. Ох, Рудик, Рудик, какой же ты лентяй, выкладываешься на сцене и в студии, а в постели падаешь носом в подушку и требуешь, чтобы тебя ублажали, я тоже так хочу, давай-ка я полежу, а ты поработаешь, тебе полезно, заодно займешь рот, а то трещишь, трещишь, щебечешь, и у меня раскалывается голова; все это однообразно, но сама любовь, к сожалению, однообразна, даже скучна: не зайдешь дальше объятий и судорог, сперма очень непрочный клей, и порой мне кажется, что мне приятнее танцевать с ним, а не быть с ним, и порой мне кажется, что я вообще никогда его не хотел, а лишь уступал ему, потому что он просил, я люблю, когда меня просят, я никогда его не захочу, а буду уступать, пока мне не надоест, пока ему не надоест, секс - это то, что бывает с другими, с уточнением: хороший секс, а со мною бывает разве что хороший класс, и то редко, но после хорошего класса мы встаем рядом у палки, и он берет мое полотенце и вытирает лицо и шею, он мокр насквозь, как Мышь, выловленный из балтийских болот, у него красные щеки, пятна пота на груди и спине, он пахнет самим собой, и я с ума схожу от этого запаха, рудикозапаха, это соль и нагретая шерсть, и нагретая кожа, и что-то животное, что-то гадкое и неотразимое, и немного моего одеколона, краденого knize ten. Хороший секс у них бывал чаще всего после хорошего класса, в душевой кабинке в углу, они включали воду погромче и старались вести себя тихо, тихо трахаться и никому не мешать, и подслушивали потом, как о них говорят: понятия не имею, спят ли Эрик и Руди, но точно знаю, что душ они принимают вместе, ну и пусть принимают, мне-то какое дело, лишь бы не звали меня третьим, да и не позовут, места не хватит. Можно и не скрываться, о них все точно знали, что они спят вместе, живут вместе и вместе принимают душ, и журналисты, участливо улыбаясь, расспрашивали об их дружбе: шел шестьдесят перво-девятый год, все соглашались, что гомосексуальность существует, и это нормально, но не настолько нормально, чтобы писать об этом в обычных газетах, придется беседовать о вашей дружбе, в уме добавляя «с привилегиями», и Рудольф тут же замыкался и отрезал, что личное никого не касается, он будет отвечать только на вопросы о танце или вообще не будет отвечать, его танец, мой танец важен, а все остальное бессмысленно, выключите немедленно ваш диктофон, или я его разобью об пол, о вашу голову, а Эрик пожимал плечами и тянулся закурить: всем вам интересно одно и то же, все вы надеетесь, что я сорвусь и наговорю о Рудике гадостей, я должен ему завидовать и говорить о нем гадости, как же иначе. Все думали: что-то не так, они притворяются, когда видели, как мы нежны друг с другом, ну, исправьте «нежны» на что-нибудь приличное, напишите: «когда видели, как мы милы друг с другом», «милы» - это дружба, «нежны» - это привилегии, а мы не притворялись, мы всего лишь гуляли, взявшись за руки, мы держались за руки, чтобы не потеряться в чужом городе, в римских переулках, и прекрасно терялись, а потом выходили к реке и шли вдоль реки под платанами, и ели каштаны из бумажных пакетов, и, замерзнув, грелись во всех церквях. Почему-то вспоминается именно Рим, чужой открытый город, где они ссорились у всех на виду и были очень несчастны, не Флоренция, где годом раньше они тоже гуляли, взявшись за руки, и были очень счастливы, нет, именно Рим, где они жили в одном номере и мучились, где Рудольф убегал по вечерам искать мальчишек и возвращался ни с чем, вернее, ни с кем, тихонько забирался в постель и обнимал Эрика, и шептал ему на ухо: ты спишь? ты не спишь? ты сердишься на меня, ты сильно сердишься? и Эрик отвечал: я не сержусь, ты ничего не понимаешь, мне больно, но я знал, что этим кончится, ты по-другому не можешь, тебе надо меня добить. Ах, он сам добивал Рудольфа, но все-таки оборачивался к нему и обнимал, и ворчал: фу, совсем холодный, добегаешься, подхватишь насморк, будешь весь в соплях, и никто тебя не захочет; ты меня всегда захочешь, возражал Рудольф, и поспорь с ним, попробуй докажи, что это не так, но Эрик не спорил, Эрик приказывал: спи, два часа ночи, и засыпал вместе с ним, успокоившись, хотели поссориться, да ничего не вышло, с ним невозможно ссориться, с этим Рудиком, с ним невозможно, с этим Эриком, оба они хороши.


	16. 19**

В семьдесят восьмом он пожаловался: мне нечего танцевать, и предупредил: только посмей сказать, что я свое оттанцевал, и я с тобой разведусь, я не прошу слишком много, какую-нибудь милую роль, не совсем пешеходную, чтоб не только шагать, но и глиссадировать, воздух меня пока выдерживает, я не настолько тяжел. Ничего не вышло с сюитой для Эрика, ничего не вышло с лунным Пьеро, ах, каким бы я был злым Бригеллой, ах, как бы я издевался над Рудиком, соблазнял его, сводил с ума вместе с куклою-Коломбиной, сдирал бы с него невинность, как белые тряпки, стирал бы с него чистоту, как пудру, жаль, что ничего не вышло, все моя шея, проклятая шея, и с какой стати она болит. А я рад, что ничего не вышло, сказал Константин, ты хорош Бригеллой, да Рудольф плох Пьеро, нет в нем невинности, нечего сдирать и стирать, он искушеннее тебя и твоей Коломбины, и лунной легкости в нем тоже нет, вся легкость досталась, осталась тебе, и ты мог бы сам быть Пьеро в белых тряпках и в белой пудре, ты мог бы качаться на прутьях, замирать, качаться снова, взлетать на полупальцы, выглядывать из-за прутьев, как из клетки, нет, как из башни, соскальзывать вниз, пробуя сцену, словно воду: горяча она или холодна, и это Рудольф должен был Бригеллой подкрадываться к тебе, унижать тебя, раздевать и мучить, отнимать у тебя все, что тебе дорого, разрушать твою башню - или твою клетку. Да ну тебя, у тебя больное воображение, и вообще ты ничего не понимаешь, ну какой из Рудика Бригелла, у него злости не хватит, я гораздо, гораздо злее него, Бригелла дьявол, мне его и танцевать, это как с Аполлоном - роль для меня, но я ее никогда не станцую. А Глен говорил тайком: и хорошо, что Эрик не стал Бригеллой; он любил Эрика, вы не посмеете сказать, что он его не любил, он восхищался Эриком - вы не посмеете сами не восхищаться, но Эрик - принц и классик, и слишком красив, нет, не то, не красота его портит, но балетная выучка в крови и в костях, Эрик слишком балетен, и в этом его беда.  
Мне нечего танцевать, пожаловался Эрик и поцеловал Константина в щеку, в провал щеки, подтянул выше сползшее одеяло, что ты спишь, не спи, лучше поставь для меня что-нибудь, ты хореограф, в конце концов, или не хореограф. Прямо сейчас поставить, пробормотал Константин, в два часа ночи после секса, или все-таки можно утром, до завтрака или вместо завтрака, или вместе с завтраком, Эрик, я спать хочу. Он хореограф, но на полставки, вовсе без ставки, ему не за это платят, он второй солист, третья нить в пряже, у него дни расписаны: класс, репетиции, спектакль, класс, репетиции, спектакль, надо кого-то в кордебалете подменять, надо к гастролям готовиться, а не к гастролям, так к мастерской, а не к мастерской, так еще к чему-нибудь, мало ли у него забот, ах, Константин, Эрику бы ваши заботы. Поставь мне что-нибудь маленькое, что-нибудь коротенькое, хорошенький дуэт, ну же, не ленись, я так редко тебя прошу, никогда не прошу, ты и теперь не просишь, вздохнул Константин, ты требуешь, а я так хочу спать. Нет времени, нет денег на время, на аренду студии, на пианиста, Александр не согласится меня отпустить, согласится, если ты с ним поговоришь, тебе он не откажет, но все равно нет денег, и я не знаю, что для тебя и на тебя ставить, я буду спешить, и получится дрянь. Не везет бедному Эрику с хореографами, никогда не везло, они немели от восхищения, пока он разминался у палки свои пятнадцать минут, это бурнонвилевская привычка, разогреть мышцы - и скорее на середину, он выходил на середину, округляя руки в bras bas, кивал пианисту - не арендованному, штатному, - давайте квадратное, четыре на четыре, и сплетал стремительно сумасшедшее кружево, безумную batterie: entrechat quatre, entrechat royal, entrechat cinque, пауза, jeté battu - приземление на правую ногу, assemblé dessous battu - с левой ноги, и brisé dessous снова с правой, в пятую позицию, demi-plié - и сто-о-оп. Это лишь первая часть, дальше еще труднее, дальше нанизывать ассамбле баттю, антраша-труа, жете баттю, кабриоли, сутеню, всю цепочку-аншанман сначала вправо, потом влево, и не сбиваясь, в аллегро, в аллегро, и в конце руки в пятую, à la couronne. Если он и кокетничал, то совсем чуть-чуть, обтирал белым полотенцем шею, лоб и виски, и объяснял небрежно, что это, знаете ли, trins mørk, темные pas, а почему темные - потому что дьявольские, и когда их проделываешь, чувствуешь себя дьяволом, хочется у кого-нибудь душу купить и съесть. И ты еще удивляешься, старик Эрик, детка Эрик, что для тебя ничего не ставят - еще бы, тебя все боятся, ты красив, и твои антраша-труа-катр-санк-сис-сет-уит-дис, минус нёф, я их не люблю, твои антраша с любой цифрой чересчур чисты, как к тебе подступиться, когда ты безупречен, что тебе предложить, для тебя пусть великие сочиняют, пусть мистер-Би соберет для тебя агоническое, аполлоническое барокко из осколков старых работ, это модерн-арт, тебе будет к лицу, но мистер-Би не любит тебя сильнее, чем я не люблю антраша-нёф, а все остальные - смотри выше: тебя боятся, им с тобою неловко, ты их не вдохновляешь, кому другому они бы отказали, а тебе нельзя отказать.  
Впору зарезаться от таких утешений, но это раньше действовало, пока он был классиком, аристократом, принцем, а теперь не действует, ему нечего танцевать, ему хочется танцевать, он больше не безупречен, он больше не нанизывает бусы темных шагов, пусть прыгают молодые, а ему придумайте что-нибудь легкое, что-нибудь современное, эпиграф, не эпилог. Я тоже тебя не вдохновляю, поэтому ты упираешься и ничего для меня не ставишь; я не упираюсь, Эрик, я спать хочу, а ты мне мешаешь, это жестоко, мне завтра в восемь вставать, всем завтра в восемь вставать, жалуйся другим на жестокость, будильнику своему жалуйся, я тебя разбужу в семь за то, что ты такой гадкий, за то, что ты вроде мистера-Би и тоже не любишь меня. А еще говорят, что Эрик добрый и милый, как бы не так, поживите с ним, полежите с ним рядом и узнаете, как он добр, как он мил, и заплачете, да поздно будет. Константин вздохнул и повернулся на другой бок, лицом к Эрику, головой на одной подушке с Эриком, и обнял его одной рукой, погладил по спине, пересчитывая, перебирая выступающие ребра, острые позвонки, как сладко изучать по нему анатомию, прикасаться пальцем к кости - что это такое? - и тут же отвечать по-латыни, что это, на птичьем-рыбьем языке, притворяющимся латынью, и получать от Эрика: не приставай, да ну тебя, сам ты анатомическое пособие. Но сейчас он получил от Эрика поцелуй, вздох, еще один поцелуй, с едва заметной горечью, с привкусом пепла на языке и губах, три пачки сигарет в день год за годом, десятилетие за десятилетием, век за веком, и вы тоже будете горчить, пахнуть пеплом, если у пепла есть запах; как он любил Эрика, никогда не перестану удивляться, что он его, он меня, меня-Эрика так любил и так любит, никакого инстинкта самосохранения, лишь инстинкт саморазрушения, лучше бы употреблял ЛСД, чем любовь к Эрику-мне, так можно протянуть дольше, впрочем, не все ли равно, сколько он протянет, пусть умирает, но сначала сочинит для меня балет. Ты вертишь Константином как хочешь, упрекали Эрика, капризничаешь и используешь его, и знаешь, что он тебе не откажет, с другими ты любезен, очарователен, мягок, а с ним безжалостен, нарочно жёсток, нарочно жесток, нельзя так, он живой, ему же больно, а Эрик удивлялся: разве я его мучаю, он никогда не жаловался, по-моему, его все устраивает, если бы не устраивало, он бы ушел от меня, вот и все. Но куда ему уходить в два часа ночи, из теплой постели, из рук Эрика, вот он и лежал смирно, и целовался, едва раскрывая губы, не поднимая ресниц, он очаровательный, твердил Эрик, мне нравится его птичий нос, его птичий профиль, мне нравится его акцент, мне нравится, как он щебечет и суетится, как рокэнроллит на вечеринках, как дает мне, как никому больше не дает, мне нравится, что он упрямый, что он отчаянный, рассудительный, безрассудный, безрассудительный, мне нравится, что у него черные волосы, мне нравится, как он готовит тортилью, мне нравится, как он хрупок ведьмой, как он хрупок кукольником, как он хрупок самим собой, как вспыльчив, как фламбоянтен, мне нравится даже, как он танцует, я не лгу, он хорош в лебедином испанском, в дивертисментном китайском, в общем веронском, в чардаше, в мазурке, в спящем охотничьем, в мелочах, он хорош, но еще лучше в студии, в рабочем черном трико, размноженный в зеркалах, и мне нравятся его балеты, пусть он и мне подарит балет.  
\- Ты хотел бы сам станцевать со мной.  
\- Хореограф не должен танцевать в собственных балетах.  
\- Многие танцуют.  
\- Это их дело, а я не должен. Я плохо танцую, мы бы с тобой выглядели нелепо. И ты никогда не танцуешь с мужчинами, ты же не Рудольф.  
\- А «Коннотации»? А «Павана»? А «Раймонда», в конце концов, это что, не считается?  
\- Не считается. Ты иногда танцуешь с мужчинами, но это совсем не то. Не так, как я хотел бы с тобой станцевать.  
Ах, все хотели с ним танцевать, а он был разборчив, он ворчал, что у него все болит, поддержки он сорвет, свою вариацию испортит, и пусть она снимет эти дурацкие бусы, они его бесят, и пусть она перестанет лягать его в голень, он и так весь в синяках, и пусть она не смеет делить его с другой, он никому не принадлежит, он вообще больше не танцует классику, а значит, ей не подходит, ищи, дорогая, кого-нибудь нового, кто место мое займет, и дели его с новой другой, это звучит двусмысленно, так и должно быть, пусть она, дорогая, тебя ревнует, как ты ревновала меня. Когда Джон ставил свой эпилог, Наташа шептала ему: мне кажется, Эрик не сможет это сделать, придумай что-нибудь другое, мне кажется, здесь Эрику будет тяжело, измени это, пожалуйста, мне кажется, надо не спешить, я сама все время сбиваюсь, давай повторим еще раз сначала, а Эрик слышал ее шепот и бормотал: а мне кажется, я сейчас швырну стул в зеркало, хлопну дверью, и танцуйте сами как хотите, но не швырял, не хлопал, покорно повторял сначала, а в перерыве признавался: когда-нибудь я умру из-за моей правой стопы, она меня убьет, болит, как сумасшедшая, и Джон массировал его правую стопу, а Наташа перевязывала волосы полотенцем и утверждала, что они счастливы втроем, влюблены в друг друга, и пока не закончится работа, они будут счастливы, давайте никогда ее не заканчивать. Теперь он хотел повторить эту историю любви, выбросить историю, повторить любовь на троих - с Константином и кем-то еще, с неназванной, невыбранной партнершей, не партнером, в неназванном, невыбранном, несозданном, несоздаваемом балете, как много прилагательных, которые ни к чему не приложишь, и любовь ему не нужна, он соскучился по студии с белыми, синими, серыми стенами, с раскрытыми форточками, краска облезла, зеркала плохо вытерты, кто-то непременно ворчит, что форточки надо закрыть, а то его продует, а если кому-то нечем дышать, то пусть и не дышит, да это он сам ворчит, прячась от сквозняков, и ложится на пол в солнечную лужу, чтобы мышцы не застывали, пока Константин объясняет пианисту, как надо играть вот здесь: там-та-да-ри-дам, а пианист сбивается, и Константин объясняет снова, по крышке пианино отбивает ладонью ритм. Он знал сейчас, что так и будет, он хотел, чтобы так и было, и снова поцеловал Константина: не спи, не спи, принцесса, поставь для меня что-нибудь, пообещай, что поставишь, а потом засыпай, утром я тебя разбужу, не сбежишь от меня, проклятие неотменимо, и ты уколешься иглой, розовым шипом в своей оранжерее, придумаешь для меня балет.  
\- Лет пятнадцать назад я ставил дуэт для нас с Соней, какую-то ерунду, не помню оттуда ни одного шага. Музыки тоже не помню, не спрашивай, наверняка это была дрянь. Бывают стихи на случай, а это был дуэт на случай, тысяча лет Тиволи, ну хорошо, не тысяча, а сто, какая разница. Мы еще не начали репетировать, а у Сони обострилась старая травма, и ей велели три дня держать ногу в полном покое. Нет, не три дня, а пять, а может быть, целую неделю. Столько цифр, а я их забываю, они мне не нужны, и я им не нужен.  
\- Столько вещей на свете, которым не нужен я. Хорошо, что ты - не вещь.  
\- Но это не значит, что ты мне нужен. Не сбивай меня, я говорил о моем дуэте, о Соне, о ее травме. Приехал Рудик - просто так приехал, чтобы увидеть меня, и я стал репетировать с ним вместо Сони. Мы были втроем в студии... вчетвером - плюс пианист... впятером - еще приходила Вера, но не всегда, она как слагаемое: то в скобках, то за скобками. Соня сидела у стены и смотрела, как я ставлю на Рудика, на Рудике - хореографию для нее. И говорила, что если нога у нее не пройдет, придется Рудику так и танцевать со мной вместо нее. Рудик на пуантах, представь себе, это был бы чудесный скандал. Ну хорошо, не на пуантах, на полупальцах, у него высокие полупальцы, и наверно, мы станцевали бы с ним вместе лучше, чем с Соней. Хоть я и не знаю, можно ли было сделать хоть что-нибудь лучше, чтоб спасти этот несчастный дуэт.  
Я не хореограф, никогда им не был, но исследователь, историк литературы должен уметь написать роман - пусть плохой, но технически грамотный, иначе он белоручка, непрофессионал, а танцовщик должен уметь поставить балет - не трехактник, даже не одноактник, но хотя бы дуэт, па-де-де под названием «па-де-де», пусть плохое, пусть скучное, но технически грамотное, на затычку, на случай, надо занять чем-то четверть часа программы, придумай что-нибудь минут на десять, а пять минут будешь кланяться, вот и хорошо, прелесть, вот и сойдет, ты нас очень выручил, спасибо, Эрик. А Константин работал всерьез, слышал музыку и двигался по музыке, ткал свои танцы, вил паутину, и когда мне хотели польстить и говорили: вот вы, Эрик, как танцовщик и хореограф, безусловно понимаете, что... - я обрывал их и объяснял: я не хореграф, я только танцовщик, я ставлю, нет, переставляю классику и понимаю, что, но не безусловно. Есть ли будущее у Константина - боже мой, откуда мне знать, сам мистер-Би твердит, что его балеты умрут вместе с ним, что они бабочки в пыльце, элюзии, эфемериды, и не кокетничает, это страшнее всего, но верит себе, верит, что балеты его не переживут, сгорят и сгниют, когда он сгорит и сгниет, не спасут их ни кинопленки, ни нотации, ни возобновления, ни те, что когда-то в них танцевали: они будут спорить до драки, кричать, что мистер-Би учил их так, нет, мистер-Би учил совсем по-другому, мистер-Би просил, чтоб здесь руки были жестче, нет, мистер-Би настаивал, чтоб руки были мягче, а здесь аллегро, аллегриссимо, нет, еще аллегрее, и что вы за Аполлона нашли, почему он светлый, почему он такой красивый, Аполлон должен быть фавном, чернявым, легким, греком, а не скандинавом, смуглым, а не мраморным, а вы не врите, мистер-Би говорил в семидесятые, что мраморный скандинав - это лучший Аполлон на свете, а вы сами не врите, ничего подобного он не говорил. А балеты Константина исчезнут еще быстрее, ни спорить о них не станут, ни возобновлять: они устарели, нет для них места в репертуаре, не стоят они хлопот, лучше придумать что-нибудь новенькое - и это правильно, так и должно быть, так устроен мир, дьявольски точно устроен: деревья не врастают в небо, балеты не танцуются вечно, и значит, надо сейчас придумывать новенькое, отделывать и танцевать, пока жив Константин, пока жив Эрик, а если придется потом платить за это забвением, прочерком в справочником, прочерком в зеркалах, - ничего, они заплатят, заплатит один Константин, а Эрика все равно не забудут. Повезло ему, чернявому легкому греку, нефавну-неаполлону, повезло ему спать с Эриком: балеты снимут с афиши, лицо сотрут с фотографий, роли его сыграют другие, с костюмов сдерут нашивки с буквами-метками _К_ и _П_ , картины снесут в подвал, дом продадут, уничтожат его, помогут ему уничтожиться, но через десять и двадцать лет, вспоминая не его, а Эрика, будут добавлять: а жил он тогда с Константином, вы знали Константина, он был гораздо моложе, красивый мальчик, талантливый хореограф, жаль, что рано умер, от СПИДа, у всех тогда, кажется, был СПИД.  
Ты спишь? Я сплю, ответил Константин, я не сплю, я слушаю тебя, я придумываю, что для тебя поставить, с кем тебя поставить, ты бы чудесно смотрелся с Карин, с Карин, не с Карен, Карен для тебя чересчур высока, а Карин в самый раз, вы оба легкие и хрупкие, оба замкнутые, оба странные, вы были бы разделены в танце, никакого взаимопроникновения, ничего эротического, в конце концов... в конце концов, подхватил Эрик, у меня репутация: я единственный танцовщик на земле, который не способен просто подойти к женщине и притвориться, будто влюблен в нее. Не заставляй меня притворяться, я не выдержу, я не хочу ни в кого влюбляться, я хочу танцевать. Как крепко он запомнил этот укол пером, укол авторучкой, удар клавиш на критической пишмашинке, и место укола-удара до сих пор болело: что делать, он таков, он вправду не умел казаться влюбленным, зато умел казаться одержимым, не казаться, а быть, это намного труднее, похвалите его за одержимость, за холодность, за низкую эротическую температуру: он не пылает, а все-таки опасно к нему прикасаться, можно заработать ледяной, криогенный ожог. В его принцах, в его Зигфриде, Джеймсе и Альбрехте было что-то беспощадное, что-то жестокое, они опасны, как опасен лакей с бритвенным лезвием, как опасен дон Хосе с ножом, нет, еще опаснее, потому что лакей виден с первого взгляда и насквозь - он дурной человек, озлобленный человек, брутальный, сладострастный, женщинам это нравится, но сам Эрик не такой, не только такой; а дон Хосе защищает свою любовь, убивая любовницу, чтобы не вышло - наоборот, чтобы любовница не убила любовь и его вместе с ней, это самозащита, можно ему посочувствовать, можно его пожалеть, но принцев жалеть нельзя, не за что, они знают, что творят, они хрупки, они почти невинны, но Зигфрид клянется и нарушает клятву, но Альбрехт лжет и отступает назад, прижимая ладонь к губам, но Джеймс сдавливает сильфиду в объятиях, целует, причиняя боль, это метафора изнасилования, невинный Джеймс страшнее всех, безжалостнее всех, безумнее всех, и Эрик - идеальный Джеймс: страшный, безжалостный и безумный. Не закономерно ли перерождение этого Джеймса в ведьму, смена ролей как смена физических состояний, из четко обозначенной формы, из классичности танца в бесформенность, в мнимую хаотичность жеста, в упоительное мимирование, в магию под лохмотьями и вычерненными зубами, сорвать парик с этой ведьмы, содрать юбку в заплатах, кофту, подвязанную бечевой, и под ними откроется красота Эрика, красота Джеймса, смешанная с сумасшествием и сиянием; красота, сумасшествие и сияние - это Джеймс в обличье Мэдж, это Эрик, притворяющийся, что не умеет, не смеет теперь танцевать, и повторяющий: мне нечего танцевать, поставь для меня что-нибудь, а если откажешься, я тебя прокляну, - и он проклянет, не стоит его дразнить, он Джеймс и Мэдж, мечтатель и ведьма, иррациональное желание, иррациональная злость, разрушение, гнев, он обнимет чересчур крепко и сдавит сонную артерию, удушит волшебным шарфом, околдует, заставит самого Константина танцевать до изнеможения, до самой смерти вместе с ним, хоть хореограф не должен танцевать в собственных балетах, с собственным любовником не должен танцевать. Легче не нарываться и дать ему то, что он хочет, дать ему балет - и пусть танцует не с Константином, а с Карин, пусть репетирует, пока есть силы, пока у него не болит шея, спина, плечо, колено, что-нибудь всегда болит, то сильнее, то слабее, но если репетиция хороша, то можно забыть о боли, пусть он забудет, танцуя свою вариацию, что-то романтичное и птичье, птичье-романтичье, Константин любит такие вариации, и Эрику придется их полюбить: эти свободные позиции рук, обманчиво простые прыжки, порхания, ах, ничего нового, все это было, было, было в датской школе, у датского мэтра Августа, никаких усилий, никакого напряжения, все легко и светло, но после поклонов он будет лежать в гримерке, как лежал когда-то, пофестивалив с цветами в дженцано, будет лежать и глотать воздух, и ненавидеть всех, кто сует нос в гримерку: что они лезут, не видят, что ли, что он умирает, и ему не до них? А отдышавшись, потянется блаженно и подумает: слава богу, все позади, можно переодеваться, завтра о нем снова напишут, что он напомнил себя самого в лучшие годы и лучшие времена, что он по-прежнему сияет, он благороден и изящен, и по-прежнему не умеет притворяться, будто он влюблен в свою партнершу, когда он в нее нисколько не влюблен; пусть пишут, что им вздумается, он не станет читать, он никогда не читает и Константину запретит, чтобы не расстраивался, Константин существо нервное, существо раздражительное, ему вредно слушать критиков, того и гляди, поверит им и попытается зарезаться, как фрекен-Ю, а Эрику тогда с ним возиться, спасать его и утешать.  
\- Забавно, мне никогда не везло с хореографами. Или им не везло со мной, не знаю, кто был виноват: я их не вдохновлял, они раздражали - меня. Нет, не раздражали, разумеется, но я видел: то, что они делают со мной, для меня, никуда не годится.  
\- А как же «Дафнис и Хлоя»? Ты сам говорил, что это был отличный балет.  
\- Я станцевал в нем хорошо всего один раз, сорвал спину, потом сорвал нервы, потом вообще разорвал контракт. Это был отличный балет, но без меня. Мистер-Би поставил для меня что-то в «Панамерике», ты когда-нибудь слышал о таком балете? Вот именно, о нем никто не слышал. Ролан ставил для меня Chaloupée, вернее, не ставил, а намечал и говорил: ну, станцуй здесь вот в таком роде, придумай что-нибудь, что тебе стоит? Биргит - другая Биргит - ставила для меня утро-день-ночь и тоже говорила: ну, вот здесь придумай сам, и здесь придумай сам, все придумай сам. Ничего удивительного, что получалась дрянь.  
\- Утро-день-ночь не дрянь, не выдумывай. И эпилог не дрянь, мне очень нравится, что получилось у Джона.  
\- Ты не ньорский критик, твое мнение никого не интересует. Эпилог не дрянь, но Джон может ставить лучше, и ставил лучше - только не на меня. Знаешь, я когда-то завидовал Хеннингу: Аштон поставил Ромео на него, и все Хеннинга хвалили, всем он нравился, а когда я стал танцевать Ромео, я не нравился никому. Я думал: это оттого, что Аштон ставил не на меня, если б он работал со мной, все было бы по-другому. А теперь мне кажется, что у него ничего бы не получилось, если б я был первым Ромео. Потому что я вообще не Ромео, я не умею влюбляться в джульетт.  
\- Ты бы скорее влюбился в Меркуцио.  
\- Да, да, подскажи это Рудику, ему понравится, Джульетта у него переодетый мальчик, а Ромео пусть влюбится в Меркуцио, запутается в своих любовях и умрет. Я бы это станцевал лет двадцать назад, хотя я не танцую с мужчинами. Я это уже говорил. И если б Аштон ставил на меня, он бы провалился, слава богу, что он выбрал Хеннинга. Тебе тоже не понравится работать со мной, ты поймешь, что лучше на меня не ставить, лучше ставить на кого угодно, только не на меня.  
\- И все-таки ты хочешь, чтобы я что-нибудь на тебя поставил, даже если у меня получится дрянь.  
\- Совсем дрянь не получится, кое-что ты умеешь, по крайней мере, ты не станешь выдумывать сюжет, а чем бессюжетнее, тем лучше. Мне надоело кого-то изображать. И конечно, я хочу, чтобы ты на меня что-нибудь поставил, мне нечего танцевать, я тебе второй час твержу, мне нечего танцевать, а я хочу танцевать, ты хореограф, я танцовщик, ты должен что-нибудь на меня поставить, а я станцую и успокоюсь, и оставлю в покое тебя. А если не поставишь, буду донимать тебя каждую ночь, и ты взвоешь. Ты умеешь выть?  
\- Нет, не умею. Я умею орать и буду на тебя орать на репетициях, вот увидишь. А Карин будет нас мирить. Или не будет, будет сидеть и ждать, когда мы сами помиримся или переубиваем друг друга.  
Я знаю, что будет, сказал Константин, я поставлю для тебя балет, ты станцуешь два или три раза, четыре, если тебе предложат, а тебе непременно предложат, но ты не согласишься сначала, потом согласишься, станцуешь и объявишь, что я поставил скверный балет, я ничего не понимаю в хореографии, я сносно ставлю лишь для женщин, а не для мужчин, я специально придумал дрянь, чтобы тебя обидеть. Мы поссоримся, ты уедешь в Ньорк, оттуда в Копенгаген, оттуда на Ибицу, оттуда еще куда-нибудь, без обратного адреса, и я решу, что между нами все кончено, когда так уезжают и так долго молчат, это значит, что не на что надеяться, и я перестану надеяться, а через месяц ты позвонишь и очень удивишься, и объяснишь, что забрал бы вещи, если б вправду хотел со мной расстаться. Что дальше? Да, я знаю, дальше мы помиримся, ты снова приедешь в Торонто, не ради меня, а потому что у тебя дела, Бетти позвала тебя учить талантливых мальчиков (я обожаю учить талантливых мальчиков, заметил Эрик, а ты злая рыба, ты к ним ревнуешь), вовсе я не ревную, но ты приедешь и скажешь, что тебе нечего танцевать, поставь для меня балет, а я скажу: нет, ни за что, с меня хватит, ты слишком хорош для моей хореографии, пусть для тебя сочиняет покойный мистер-Би, если он вдруг станет покойным, от живого ты ничего не получишь. Ну до чего ты злая рыба, когда я не даю тебе спать, другой бы обрадовался, что ему заказывает балет сам эрик брун, другой бы отдал честь, встал в кровати смирно: да, сэр, есть, сэр, пятнадцать минут, сэр, в неоклассическом стиле и без высоких поддержек, будет исполнено, рад служить, сэр, а ты ворчишь, ворочаешься, колешься костями, вот я тебя сейчас сам уколю. Хорош сын военного, никакой дисциплины, ничего удивительного, что ты сбежал, лишь бы в армии не служить, ты разболтанный и насквозь гражданский, тебе и балетные порядки жмут, но ничего, я с тобой разберусь, а ну, как стоишь в строю, почему не задом вверх? Потому что поздно, не отвечай, и тебе пора спать, завтра встанешь, как полагается. Но Константин уже повернулся к нему спиной, тощей смуглой спиной с проступающими позвонками, и выдохнул: все, заткнись и отстань, я сплю, и получил шлепок за заткнись и отстань, и уснул от шлепка мгновенно, как другие засыпали от поцелуя, нет, от поцелуя просыпались, а засыпали от укола веретеном, но легче от укола проснуться, вскочить и завизжать: больно же, ты с ума сошел, перестань в меня чем-то тыкать, ах да, это кости, а не веретено. Он всегда ложился с левой стороны кровати, или у стены, если кровать стояла у стены, а Эрик ложился с правой стороны или с краю, Эрик и теперь лежал с краю, водил пальцем по позвонкам на тощей, горячей спине, и думал, что похож на старую балерину, на старую стерву, из тех, что удобно устраиваются, вот и он удобно устроился: живет с красивым хореографом и заставляет его делать балеты, он купил себе красивого хореографа, красивого мальчика с умом и талантом, отчего бы не получить что-нибудь за свои деньги, славный дуэт, романтический дуэт под что-нибудь фортепьянное, чтобы критики улыбнулись и признали: а Эрик еще на что-то сгодится, чтобы он сам, вернувшись в гримерку, взглянул в зеркало и признал: а я еще на что-то сгожусь, и мой мальчик мил, он дал мне потанцевать, и за это я люблю его, так приятно за что-то его любить.


	17. 196Ø

\- Меня опять спросили вчера: чем вы займетесь, когда вы уйдете, перестанете танцевать? Я ответил: откуда я знаю?  
\- И даже не бросил стакан в того, кто об этом спросил?  
\- Потушил о него сигарету, и он убежал. Я не люблю бить стаканы. Откуда мне знать, чем я займусь, я чувствую себя смертельно больным, когда меня об этом спрашивают. Я не хочу отвечать.  
\- Я думаю, ты станешь прекрасным педагогом, когда уйдешь. Ты и сейчас прекрасно преподаешь, поверь мне, я это вижу.  
\- Надеюсь, я лучше танцую, чем преподаю. Иначе мне и правда пора уходить.   
\- В твоем возрасте пора думать о том, что будет, когда ты закончишь танцевать.  
\- Вера, тогда ничего не будет. Тогда меня не будет, разве ты не понимаешь, ну что бывает с людьми, которые смертельно больны? Они умирают, а не выздоравливают, я тоже не выздоровею.   
\- Все так говорят, Эрик, а потом все-таки уходят и не умирают. Вернее, умирают, но не сразу.   
Он сказал хмуро: а я умру сразу, тебе назло, будешь знать; он промолчал и сел под палкой, скрестив ноги, встрепанный и замерзший, здесь так холодно, что мышцы застывают через пять минут, как ни кутайся в шерстяные кофты, как ни разогревайся, здесь холодно, и он вот-вот получит новую травму и уйдет, и умрет, вот Вера обрадуется. Трудно с Эриком, он хрупок, все у него болит: спина - от высоких поддержек, колени - от глубоких plié, а еще шея, стопы и плечи, а еще желудок - ну, это от нервов, и голова - а это сезонная мигрень, хоть насморка нет, и то хорошо, не хватало ему простудиться. Вера протянула ему зажигалку: покурим, чтоб ты успокоился, а то с тобой невозможно работать; они курили молча, сидя под палкой, отражаясь в зеркалах: оба в черном, красивая пара, хоть Вера и старше его на двадцать лет. Неужели ему и вправду пора уходить, он свое оттанцевал, пусть уступит место - но кому уступать, пусть займется чем-нибудь другим - но чем ему заниматься, если нет ничего, кроме балета, если все остальные наркотики недостаточно сильны. Вере легко рассуждать, она никогда не танцевала всерьез, не успела потанцевать: вы для нас слишком хорошо выучены, говорили ей, вы нам не подходите; вы так хорошо выучены, говорили теперь ее ученикам, вы нам подходите, давайте обсудим контракт, давайте-ка сразу вот здесь подпишите. Он тоже был - ее ученик, воспитанник мистрис Веры, она его создала, смахнула с него демихарактерность, как пыль, если бы не она, быть ему благородным лишь на бумаге: с таким носом, с такими линиями положено представлять романтиков и принцев, и наплевать, что пальцы у него растопырены, как когти, руки жесткие, локти торчат, наплевать, что танец у него нечист, другие танцуют еще грязнее, а он мраморный, светлый, сойдет, пока не сойдет - со сцены, разумеется, не с ума. Мне очень одиноко, Вера, я смертельно болен, Вера, вокруг меня никого нет, пустота, все черное. Она пожала плечами и предложила: попробуй влюбиться в кого-нибудь, ты давно не влюблялся, тебе надо отвлечься. Я не хочу отвлекаться, я не хочу влюбляться в кого-нибудь, я не хочу с кем-то спать, я хочу танцевать, мне нужен кто-то, с кем я мог бы танцевать, не партнерша, не Мария, а другой танцовщик, мужчина, вдохновение, а не соперник.   
Трудно с Эриком, нет, хуже, с Эриком невыносимо, Эрик невыносим: не утешишь его - он не слушает утешений, не рассердишься - он сам на себя сердит, даже по голове не погладишь, он увернется, он не вынесет сейчас чужих прикосновений, у него все болит - спина, колени, стопы, шея и плечи, и он знает, и Вера знает, все знают, что легче ему не будет, что дальше будет больнее. Как другим удается уйти живыми, выбраться из балета, как они устраиваются на свободе и не тоскуют по клетке, по классу, репетициям, переездам, гастролям, бессоннице, гриму, травмам, мозолям, остановкам на одну ночь, как они перестают танцевать, просто понимают, словно самоубийцы, что - довольно, и отправляют в газеты прощальное письмо? Я не смогу, лучше по-настоящему умереть, я и так мертв, а мир бесцветен, беззвучен, и в этом мире нельзя дышать и существовать, я не дышу и не существую. Ему бы лечь ничком, но он прожжет пол тлеющей сигаретой, рассыплет пепел, придется потом из-за него подметать; ему бы исчезнуть, раствориться в соленой воде, самому стать водой и солью, а наутро выкристаллизоваться «как Венера Анадиомена», это сказано на Ибице в семьдесят первом о греческом мальчике, смуглом Константине, это Константин выйдет из моря, из взбитой прибоем пены, и Эрик произнесет: я думал, вы купальщик, а вы Венера Анадиомена, белые кристаллы, лед, мет и соль на ваших ресницах и волосах. Но до семьдесят первого так долго, невыносимо долго, сейчас - минус десять - шестьдесят первый, самое начало, время года зима, в Чехии нет танков, в Греции - черных полковников, в Кировском готовятся к гастролям, вычеркивают одно имя из списков и тут же вписывают обратно: разрешить его или не разрешать, запретить его или не запрещать, винительный падеж, не дательный, он лицом не вышел, чтоб разрешать или запрещать - ему, напрямик, в лицо, пусть танцует афишные партии и не лезет за границу, и пусть не смеет портить костюмы, отнимите у него ножницы, он опять обрезал колет в «Жизели», это прямо безобразие, ему строгий выговор надо влепить, с занесением в личное дело. В Ленинграде Эрику шептали кокетливо: а знаете, есть один человек, он очень хотел с вами познакомиться, как жаль, что его сослали на гастроли в гдр, как хорошо, что его сослали, а то бы он натворил дел, и тогда его закатали бы куда подальше, не на запад, а на восток, за связь с иностранцем, то есть с вами; о господи, а Эрик-то здесь при чем, какое ему дело до этого сосланного на гастроли, он сам сослан, он безумно устал, ему не до новых знакомств, но теперь он вспоминал эту невстречу с кем-то в Ленинграде и повторял: но кто же это был, и зачем я ему сдался, на что он рассчитывал, на автограф, на урок, на секс, нет, едва ли на секс, во-первых, я не сплю с кем попало, я завязал с остановками на одну ночь (да, согласилась Вера в скобках, ты останавливаешься сразу на две), и не смешно, а во-вторых, в Союзе за такой секс сажают, я точно знаю, меня предупреждали, хорош бы я был, если б вдруг переспал с ним, а потом уехал, а его бы посадили из-за меня.  
Ему бы влюбиться, но с любовью покончено, с самого начала было ясно, что из этого ничего не выйдет: разве что поймать небалетного и всюду возить его с собой и за собой, но где ловят небалетных, в парках, в барах, в библиотеках, а у него нет времени бродить по паркам и библиотекам, отыскивая подходящего с невыворотными ногами, он ужасно занят, он, видите ли, танцует. Всего два или три года назад он верил, что проживет до старости со своим Рэем, испанцем и сан-францисканцем, полуэмигрантом, красильщиком туфель, уже солистом, продвинули его из кордебалета, давно пора, он мрачнел, вспоминая не о Рэе - что о нем вспоминать, он жив, он счастлив, он тоже танцует, но в Штутгарте, - а о себе самом, о разделенной любви, о нюююоркской квартире, обставленной мебелью с барахолки; вся мебель пошла следующим арендаторам, когда они уехали, а АБТ закрылся после пожара, нет денег, объяснила Люсия, ищите другие контракты, мне очень жаль. С тех пор АБТ открылся, и он вернулся в Нюорк, но один, без Рэя, уже не в свою, а в чужую квартиру, вернулся из Нюорка, небо над Атлантикой стало полосатым от самолетов, на которых я летаю туда-сюда, как странно думать, что в сорок девятом я плыл на пароходе, и меня укачивало, я не знал, что меня ждет, и ужасно боялся, теперь меня не укачивает, и я ничего не боюсь, я знаю, что меня ждет, я знаю, что Рэй не ждет меня, мы с ним говорим по телефону, но это совсем другое, это что-то безнадежное, непоправимое, он не уедет из Штутгарта, я не приеду в Штутгарт, так лучше для него, ему тоже надо жить и танцевать, я знаю, что так лучше, но мне его не хватает.   
Попробуй влюбиться в кого-нибудь, повторила Вера, наверно, тебе это поможет. Он положил голову ей на плечо и спросил: а тебе это помогло, и не увидел, но почувствовал, как она улыбается, поднимая углы подкрашенных губ; ничего смешного, нечему улыбаться, да, нечему, и все это невыносимо грустно, но если она заплачет, то до вечера не успокоится, а у нее после Эрика другие ученики. Она влюбилась в собственного мужа, когда он пришел с войны - чуть раньше, чем она ожидала; накануне она помогала любовнику укладывать вещи и объясняла ему снова и снова, что ничего не поделаешь, что им было хорошо вместе, но теперь все кончено, ищи другие контракты, другие контакты, другую квартиру, да она никогда и не обещала, что это продлится вечно, она предупреждала, что не бросит мужа, и любовник не смел с ней спорить, снимал с вешалок пиджаки, из ящика вытаскивал белье, приносил из ванной бритву, одеколон, зубную щетку, расческу, закрывал чемодан и спрашивал: когда я тебя увижу, а она отвечала: когда угодно, послезавтра, через неделю, через месяц, я же не умираю, он спрашивал: когда я увижу тебя одну, как раньше, и она отвечала: никогда. Кто тебе сказал, что ты непременно должна быть счастлива, с чего ты взяла, что вообще можешь быть счастлива, тебе и так повезло, что тебя не посадили, не расстреляли, не уморили, не сослали, ты не сдохла от голода, под бомбами, в лагерях, от китайской лихорадки, ты выжила и сохранила рассудок, какое счастье тебе еще нужно, какая любовь. Любовник подходил к ней ближе, протягивал руку, но не смел прикоснуться: электрический ток вокруг нее, поле высокого напряжения, и она смотрела на него сквозь высокое напряжение, электричество смотрело ему в лицо и повторяло: не стоит, нам с тобой будет больнее, последний раз был вчера, когда мы еще ничего не знали, а сегодня все кончено, пожалуйста, не трогай меня; она безжалостна, ни смягчить ее, ни обнять, и он отступал назад в отчаянии, еще один бедный мальчик младше ее на двадцать лет, но влюбленный выше головы, он бы женился на ней, он мечтал, что муж ее не придет с войны, другие же не возвращаются, чего проще: выдержать траур и выйти за него замуж, но нет, мой мальчик, вы проиграли, муж ее возвращался к ней невредим, она возвращалась невредима - к мужу, а он оставался третьим в стороне, в своем трауре, и бормотал в отчаянии: но что же мне теперь делать, и получал в ответ: терпеть, мой мальчик, терпеть, твоя тоска тоже пройдет, а раз она пройдет, то зачем вообще ей быть, достаточно представить себе прекращение тоски, и все закончится, тебе больше не будет больно. Но я не хочу, чтобы это заканчивалось, Вера, нет, дружок, ты не хочешь, чтобы заканчивалось то, что происходит между нами, ты хочешь, чтобы я любила тебя, как раньше, и я люблю тебя, это не изменится, но теперь, пожалуйста, уходи.  
Эрик прав, от любви не легче, любовь все запутывает, усложняет, или ей так кажется, потому что она состарилась, потому что так и не перестала любить того мальчика, хоть он, конечно, давно перестал любить ее, тоска его исчезла, как физическая боль, и это ощущение тоски не восстановить, как не восстановить боль в порезанном пальце, где нет уже ни следа от пореза, ни шрама, как боль в залеченном зубе, где нерв убит мышьяком. Она погладила Эрика по голове: вот и он - бедный мальчик, больной мальчик, ничем ему не поможешь, он замкнут в себе, в своих несчастьях; он благополучен и нет у него никаких несчастий, найдет себе другую любовь вместо Рэя, разучит новый балет и отвлечется, и забудет, как мучился, его тоска тоже исчезнет, ах, как легко в это верить, все на свете пустяки и вздор, короткий упадок сил или воли, надо сделать маленькое усилие и не мучиться, только и всего, и не умирать, он делает усилие и не умирает.   
\- Я стал хуже танцевать. Когда-то меня ругали за то, что я делаю три пируэта или даже четыре, а не два, как положено, а теперь я все пируэты заваливаю, все получается грязно.   
\- Потому что ты слишком напряжен на сцене. На репетициях все по-другому, ты не боишься, что у тебя что-то не выйдет.  
\- Я не этого не боюсь. Вернее, я не этого боюсь, я боюсь, что я переживу себя. Вот и сейчас все говорят: ах, Эрик Брун, Эрик Брун, и аплодируют, и бросают цветы, а я танцую отвратительно, я притворяюсь, я лгу, почему никто этого не замечает? Скоро я начну просто ходить по сцене, а все так и будут орать от восторга. Я отвратителен. Я не знаю, что мне делать.  
Что ему ни посоветуй, он не станет слушать, он замкнут в отвращении к себе, как в скорлупе, попробуй разбей ее - разве что с ним вместе. Давно подмечено, что балетные разделены на две расы: одним повезло от рождения, они идеально сложены, а другие не так удачливы: подъем маловат, выворотности не хватает, прыжок низок, шея коротка; у него все есть - и выворотность, и подъем, и прыжок, и изящная шея, и изящные стопы, ему не нужно притворяться красивым, он и так красив, смотри на него хоть из зала, хоть сбоку из кулис, а он безупречен, и его движения холодны и чисты. Но в нем нет любви, и трудно любить - его, легче восхищаться: танцовщик для танцовщиков, даже не для критиков, тем более - не для зрителей, они предпочитают что-нибудь потеплее, кого-нибудь потеплее, с улыбкой, не похожей на гримасу; посмотри на себя, говорил Меррилд, толкая его к зеркалу, никакого выражения, неужели ты не можешь улыбнуться, нет, он может, но когда он улыбается, получается еще хуже, лицо искажено, рот кривой, как у ведьмы, Эрик, дорогуша, что с тобой, у тебя что-то болит, ты так странно улыбался сегодня, я подумал, я подумала, ты оступился, или спину прихватило, сделать тебе массаж? Он лгал, что да, оступился, да, прихватило спину, нет, не нужен ему массаж, ему нужно побыть одному, и тихо прикрывал дверь за собой, садился перед зеркалом и смотрел на себя: никакого выражения, Меррилд прав, сотрешь грим - и лицо исчезнет, скорее бы стереть и исчезнуть, и выбросить эти цветы, от них кружится голова. Зачем ему посылали цветы, он не заслужил, наверно, над ним издевались, на вложенных карточках писали телефонные номера, назначали свидания, «мы с вами не знакомы, но я обожаю вас, я буду ждать вас у служебного входа сегодня после спектакля, вы узнаете меня, я в оранжевом пальто, я готова сделать для вас все, что угодно», превратись в мужчину, если готова сделать все, что угодно, а лучше оставь его в покое, все оставьте его в покое, ему и так плохо, а вы лезете со своими чувствами, со своими эротическими фантазиями, теперь он станет прятаться от всех в оранжевом, он станет прятаться от всех, и наплевать, что об этом подумают, ничего особенного не подумают: много себе воображает, зазнался, ненормальный, невротик, Эрик, что с него взять.   
\- Знаешь, что страшнее всего? Когда мне говорят за кулисами: «Дорогуша, ты был сегодня великолепен, ах, Эрик, вы чудесно танцевали сегодня, старик, честное слово, ты сегодня гениален», а я знаю, что я ужасно танцевал, и знаю, что никто этого не увидел, никто не понял, что я был ужасен. И тогда мне хочется вскрыть вены.  
\- Ну, мой хороший, нельзя же каждый раз вскрывать вены, когда сделал два пируэта вместо четырех. Так можно и вправду сойти с ума.   
\- Иногда мне кажется, я действительно схожу с ума. Или уже сошел. Я сумасшедший, меня надо связать и запереть.  
\- Тебе надо уйти в отставку, иначе ты себя доведешь, ты доиграешься до нервного срыва. Я знаю, как это бывает, Эрик, я видела раньше, с другими. И я очень боюсь, что это случится с тобой.   
Что со мной случится, безнадежно сказал он, хотел бы я, чтобы со мной вправду случилось что-то ужасное, что-то непоправимое: раз - и готово, восстановлению не подлежит. Иногда я не могу уснуть, ничего не помогает, ни водка, ни феназепам, я лежу и думаю, что мне тридцать два, и для меня все кончено, если не получу серьезную травму, так и буду танцевать все это - Джеймса, Альбрехта, Щелкунчика, Зигфрида, господи, я ненавижу Зигфрида, не буду его танцевать, Тему с вариациями, темы без вариаций, всякие мелочи-дуэтики, иногда дона Хосе - за хорошее поведение, иногда Яна - за то, что был плохим мальчиком, я бы хотел Аполлона, но с мистером-Би ничего не вышло, наверно, не выйдет и с Аполлоном, и к лучшему, мне говорят, что я не гожусь, я холодный, а он должен быть не мраморным, а живым, я во всех ролях мраморный и не живой, равный себе самому, я не умею казаться другим, не собой, кем-то от красавца до урода, я всегда один и тот же: «Эрик Брун, приглашенная звезда», я все это ненавижу. И все хотят, чтобы я танцевал с Марией, а я не хочу, она в меня влюблена, и это невыносимо, и никому не объяснишь, все думают, что у нас роман, все думают, это чудесно, что она в меня влюблена, а мне от этого плохо, и ей тоже плохо, и никто не понимает, никто, потому что на нас можно сделать сборы, показать нас за деньги, как обезьян. А меня надо связать и запереть, меня нельзя выпускать на сцену, я хуже кордебалетных, хуже стажеров, хуже статистов, я просто - хуже, и мне кажется, я вообще не могу танцевать, никогда больше не смогу. Что такое первая позиция, вторая позиция, пятая, что такое pirouette en dedans, pirouette en dehors, чем они отличаются, что такое арабеск, которым я должен стать, ты сама говоришь, что я должен, а я не знаю, что это - арабеск, я все забыл, все на свете.  
Все переживают этот кризис, Эрик, ты не первый, ты не странный, все в конце концов - переживают его, и ты тоже переживешь и выживешь, и, скорее всего, уйдешь в отставку, право, лучше раньше, чем никогда. Ах, как верно она говорит: все выживают, все выздоравливают, кто-то замуж выходит, но он не выйдет, кто-то возвращается в театр учить и репетировать, и после занятий, после репетиции переодевается и идет обедать, идет на свидание, идет в гости, кто-то поступает в университет, получает образование, кто-то становится нормальным, как важно быть нормальным в нашем мире, дышать не танцем, а чем-то другим, и он дышит, дышит, он тоже почти нормален, а кто-то прыгает с колосников вниз головой, пожалуйста, Эрик, не поднимайся один на колосники, вдруг и тебе захочется прыгнуть. Ответить бы ей с раздражением: ты-то что понимаешь, ты никогда не танцевала, твои харбинские кабаре не в счет, твои волынские фантазии не в счет, ты поздно начала, ты не знаешь, как это ощущается, не смей меня успокаивать, мне плохо, не смей объяснять, что эта боль кончится, она никогда не кончится, я не хочу, чтобы она кончалась. Но он промолчал и опустил голову, прижимаясь лбом к согнутым коленям; все болит, и колени болят тоже, это нравственная тоска переходит в физическую и обратно, из одного состояния в другое, не переставая быть тоской: нельзя умереть, нельзя никого любить, никому нельзя любить его, по кругу, снова и снова: нельзя умереть, нельзя любить, нельзя любить. И она обняла его, склонилась над ним, укрывая руками: нельзя любить, но она его любила, но он любил ее, как умел, хоть умел очень плохо, и чувствовал, что любовь его уродлива, никому не пожелаешь такой любви; ну что мне делать, Вера, я не могу больше, я не хочу больше жить, не хочу танцевать, не хочу не танцевать, куда мне спрятаться, Вера, не можешь же ты вечно обнимать меня и утешать, и прятать от мира, как было бы хорошо исчезнуть, не умереть, а просто не быть, а ты твердишь: не поднимайся один на колосники, я не поднимусь, у меня нет сил, и это другое, это самоубийство, а я не хочу быть самоубийцей, я хочу никем не быть, просто не быть.   
\- Давай все бросим, переоденемся и пойдем обедать? Или пойдем в Тиволи кататься на каруселях, я забыла, когда в последний раз каталась на карусели. Тебе надо отвлечься, невозможно с тобой работать, когда ты в таком состоянии.  
\- Я всегда в таком состоянии, со мной всегда невозможно работать. Я не могу в Тиволи, там люди. Везде люди, они меня не узнают, но они на меня смотрят. Давай никуда не ходить, давай останемся здесь.   
\- Так и будем сидеть на полу?  
\- Нет, я сейчас встану, и мы продолжим. Больше нечего делать, только продолжать, я ничего не умею, я ничего не могу, кроме балета. Видишь, это ужаснее всего: я действительно ничего больше не могу.  
\- Нет, мой хороший, это еще не ужаснее всего. Гораздо хуже, когда у тебя нет ничего, даже балета. И так легко его отнять, ты не представляешь.  
\- Я представляю. Когда-нибудь у меня его отнимут. Когда-нибудь у тебя его отнимут. И мы умрем.  
\- Вставай, пока мы не умерли. Я очень тебя люблю, поверь мне, но ты все-таки слишком много жалуешься. И слишком много говоришь о смерти, это навязчивая идея.   
\- Это называется обсессия, Вера, это психическое. Психологическое. Психиатрическое. Что-то психейное, от психеи, но без амура.   
\- Вставай. Надо было мне завести палку, как у старых педагогов, и подгонять тебя палкой.  
\- Да-да, палку, как у старого Меррилда. Он бил меня по ногам, и на ногах оставались красные следы, а мать говорила: так тебе и надо, ты понимаешь только боль. Наверно, это правда, и я действительно понимаю только боль. И мне кажется, что другие тоже понимают только боль, и надо делать им больно, чтобы они поняли что-то важное обо мне. Обо мне, а не о балете. Надо сделать больно мне, чтобы я понял что-то важное о себе самом.  
\- Но не о балете.  
\- Нет, не о балете.


	18. 1972-3

В первый год отставки или после отставки, смотря как считать, в одиннадцатый год болезни, тоже как считать, он забыл, когда точно все началось, казалось, это было с детства, а значит, вечно, летом семьдесят второго он приехал в Лондон вслед за канадцами, вместе с канадцами, чтобы смотреть за ними, репетировать с ними и подсказывать из-за кулис. Лучше так, чем танцевать самому, он уверял, что чувствует себя намного лучше, что все почти прошло, нет, совсем прошло, и никто не мог поймать его, как мотылька, он лгал и уворачивался и снова лгал, белея от боли, но он всегда бледен, этот Эрик, ему бы под испанское, ибицийское солнце, под британским не загоришь. Он хотел жить в гостинице, но передумал: дурнея лицом и старея, селись в деревне или хотя бы на кирпичной окраине, на окраине травяной, он постарел и подурнел, и Рудольф пригласил его к себе: далековато от центра, но ничего, мы будем вызывать такси. Помнишь, как мы жили у тебя или у Веры, в начале романа, в начале любви, теперь мы будем ходить пешком до метро или останемся здесь, на краю света, тут тихо, и никто не мешает, и мы наконец-то одни и вдвоем, я так давно тебя не видел; но они редко оставались одни или вдвоем там, на краю света, и писали друг другу записки на тетрадных листочках, на листах ватмана, потому что не успевали поговорить. «Скажи мадам Клэр, чтобы она приготовила на ужин то же самое, что и позавчера, я не помню, что это было, но оно мне ужасно понравилось». «Я буду сегодня поздно или не вернусь вовсе, мне надо обсудить кое-что с Селией, а это на всю ночь». «Тебе звонил какой-то мальчик, я догадался по голосу, что он красивый, почему он звонил тебе, а не мне?». Греческий мальчик звонил Эрику, потому что Эрик дал ему номер, потому что Эрик звал его сюда - не для развлечений, а по делам, не к Рудольфу в гости, а к Селии на просмотр, не зря же он обсуждал что-то с Селией всю ночь, его и обсуждал, красивого мальчика, которому нужно было куда-то пойти. Эрик говорил о нем, встретившись наконец-то с Рудольфом, прогуливаясь с ним после ужина, вместо ужина, не по парку, по лестнице, с первого этажа на второй и обратно, из комнаты в комнату, не замечая ничего вокруг, в синих сумерках, подсвеченных уличным электричеством, незачем зажигать лампы, это лишние траты, и приятнее идти так, за руку с Рудольфом, за руку с Эриком, в июньскоиюльской синеве; Эрик говорил, что мальчик недурен, хоть едва ли выберется из кордебалета, что ему легче в контемпорари, чем в классике, но он любит, чтоб было сложнее, что канадцам он пригодится, ведь в твоей Спящей нужны мальчики, я знаю, что ты будешь ставить Спящую, вот и познакомишься с ним, если соизволишь познакомиться. Вот еще, отвечал Рудольф, стану я водиться с кордебалетными, поставлю его в последнюю линию, и пусть прыгает, как может, все равно его никто не увидит, и вовсе я не ревную, много чести - ревновать к каждому, с кем ты спишь, я-то знаю, что спишь ты с ним, а любишь меня и никогда не разлюбишь. И скажи ему, пусть он приезжает сюда, здесь много места, постелим ему, как Вера стелила, на тахте, если он не захочет спать на твоей, на нашей кровати.  
Дом громаден и пуст, необставлен и необжит, в нем нет пыли, мадам Клэр стирает пыль, но здесь трудно дышать, и если б не было тебя, Эрик, я уехал бы в город к Найджелу и Мод, я люблю у них ночевать, а здесь мне страшно; так поезжай, я тебе не мешаю, я прекрасно переночую один, мне не страшно, я ничего не боюсь. Грядущее настало, и оно переносимо; это ощущается, но не произносится вслух, потому что перевод еще не сделан, он появится лет через пять, когда все изменится, и Эрик будет слушать вежливо и безразлично: the future has arrived and it is not unbearable, и думать о чем угодно, кроме этой строки и следующих за нею, скрипач выходит, музыка не длится, и не надо, падающие предметы и морщинистое море относятся не к нему, а к кому-то другому, к греческому мальчику, который окажется в том же месте, выслушает внимательнее и запомнит, и через дважды-пять лет пробормочет, стоя над могилой без опознавательных знаков, над зеленой круглой поляной на кладбище Мариебьерг: не могу сказать что не могу жить без тебя поскольку я живу, впрочем, это другая история, и он сам очень скоро жить перестанет. А сейчас он отсутствует, появляется в разговорах именем или тенью, он непредставим, и Рудольф не узнает его в лицо, если встретит случайно в городе; но конечно, не встретит, его еще в городе нет, он приедет через неделю, Эрик дал ему денег; как приятно платить за билет для того, кто тебя очень любит, как странно не сомневаться в его любви. А Уоллес не хочет, чтобы я за него платил, Уоллес говорит, что тогда утратит независимость, тоже мне, человекогосударство, зачем ему независимость со мной; а с тобой иначе нельзя, Рудик, если не охранять границы, ты оккупируешь территорию, ты оккупируешь не только тело, но и душу, и тогда нет спасения от тебя, я все это изведал, и мне жаль Уоллеса, я надеюсь, он не сдастся, не растворится в тебе, хоть это очень сладко - растворяться в тебе, забывать себя самого, лишь бы быть с тобой, лишь бы чувствовать, что ты любишь.  
Он снова лгал, он никогда не растворялся в Рудольфе, не забывал себя самого, поймать бы его на лжи, но не выйдет, он умеет путать воспоминания и следы на снегу, на воображаемом снегу, сбрызнутом свежей кровью; мне повезло, я сумел расстаться с тобой, выбраться целым, почти живым, посмотрим, повезет ли Уоллесу, повезет ли моему Константину, уйдет ли он живым от меня. Но разве мы расстались, спросил Рудольф, но разве ты не получил когда-то мое письмо, Рудик, я написал тебе, что буду всегда любить тебя, но больше не могу быть с тобой, но разве ты не понял, что мы расстались, когда я сказал, что больше не буду отдыхать с тобой летом в ла-зури-тюрби, что я буду отдыхать один на островах, и никого к себе не приглашу, и тебя не приглашу, и адреса не оставлю. Ну ведь это не считается, ты потом сам написал мне, что скучаешь и хочешь меня увидеть, и все твои увлечения, все твои мальчишки, и этот, греческий, - не считаются, я к ним не ревную, я знаю, что я важнее всех для тебя; очень дурно, Рудик, что ты об этом знаешь, очень дурно, что это правда, и ты действительно важнее всех для меня, я пытался уйти от тебя и любви к тебе, но не сумел. И наверно, это к лучшему, ты один и держишь меня сейчас. Как я тебя держу, я не понимаю. За руку, объяснил Эрик, и не даешь сойти с ума. А у меня, между прочим, дурная наследственность, моя сестра сидела в сумасшедшем доме, а когда ее выпустили на выходные, она пошла в лес, выпила снотворное и умерла от переохлаждения, очень трудно умереть летом от переохлаждения, но она справилась, она была ужасно упряма. Сестра существовала на самом деле, звали ее Эльзой, все Эльзы ненормальные и дружат с лебедями, рвут крапиву не в лесу, а на кладбище в полночь; она не кончала с собой, не пила снотворное, лежа ничком на холодной земле, она и в сумасшедшем доме, кажется, не сидела, Эрик все выдумал, зачем выдумал - ах, просто так, со скуки, чтобы отвлечься и Рудольфа отвлечь. Он тоже ненормальный, хоть и не дружит с лебедями, но ему повезло, его в детстве отдали в балет и спасли от полного помешательства; все это маски, маски, принцы, романтики, садисты, зигфриды, альбрехты, джеймсы, поэты, лакеи и герцоги, и за ними он прятался, и за ними я прятался от психических отклонений, отстранялся от опасных чувств, это почти я, но не только я, но не полностью - я, и когда все кончится, я стану собой, я благополучно вернусь из моего гуд-(бэд)-трипа. А теперь мне-ему не отстраниться, теперь он обречен на опасные чувства, на психические отклонения, куда бы сбежать от них, если больше нельзя - в балет, может быть, в драму или в кинематограф, ничего, что там нужно говорить, он очень хорошо говорит, и у него красивый голос.  
\- Константин считает, что я могу петь. Наверно, могу, но совершенно не хочу, это ужасно - петь, у меня сразу разболится горло.  
\- Кто он вообще такой, твой Константин, что он в тебе понимает? Он тебя младше на двадцать лет, это несерьезно.  
\- Всего на пятнадцать, это очень серьезно. Ты еще будешь меня ругать за то, что я с ним связался, меня и так все ругают, он никому не нравится. Никто его толком не знает, но все считают, что он мне не подходит. Потому что он танцует в рейнской опере в кордебалете, а не в ковент-гарден или у мистера-Би, это классовое неравенство, это всегда выглядит подозрительно.   
\- У мистера-Би и я не танцую. Он красивый? Твой Константин, а не мистер-Би.   
\- Он красивый. И он немного похож на тебя: ему нельзя возвращаться домой. Не то что нельзя, но опасно, и обратно его уже не выпустят. Заставят служить в армии, а это, ты сам знаешь, чуть лучше расстрела, а может быть, даже хуже. Или посадят, если он откажется.  
\- Когда я учился в Ленинграде, мне тоже грозили, что исключат меня и заберут в армию. Я думал, что тогда покончу с собой.  
\- Пойдешь в лес и выпьешь снотворное?  
\- Нет, брошусь с Исакия, это самое высокое место в Ленинграде. Или адмиралтейство выше? Но на шпиль, кажется, не пускали, а в Исакий пускали. Потом я хотел покончить с собой, когда меня никуда не выпускали. И когда мне не дали увидеть тебя и отослали прочь, и потом, когда грозили, что пошлют меня в Уфу по распределению.  
\- Рудик, тебя послушать, ты законченный суицидник. Чуть что - сразу хочешь бежать на этот твой И-са-кий и кидаться вниз головой.   
\- А ты сам, между прочим, все время говоришь о смерти.  
\- Мало ли о чем я говорю. Говорю, но не пытаюсь умереть и не умираю.   
Как это ощущается, спросил Рудольф, как это, когда больше не танцуешь, когда ничего уже не надо: брать класс, репетировать, репетировать, переодеваться, разминаться, накладывать грим, одеваться и выходить, когда уже не надо танцевать, как ты выносишь все это, тебе очень больно? Я бы не смог, я не хочу даже думать, что мне тоже придется уйти, я бы хотел умереть прямо на сцене. Если я буду танцевать, я никогда не умру. Эрик, тебе очень плохо теперь, тебе совсем плохо? Да, Рудик, и очень, и совсем, но так всегда и бывает, и не стоит об этом говорить вслух. Он приподнял руку Рудольфа и приложил ладонью к своей щеке, улыбнулся и повернул голову, поцеловал - в самую середину ладони, между линиями жизни и любви. Помнишь, ты рассказывал однажды Вере и мне, как мать звонила тебе и звала домой, просила вернуться, а ты велел ей спросить, счастлив ли ты, и ответил, что счастлив. На свете нет счастья, но есть покой и свобода, другое слово, не свобода, но я не помню, как оно звучит на твоем языке; я не счастлив теперь, но я свободен и спокоен, и не знаю, долго ли это продлится, и не хочу знать. Он не мог объяснить, как это ощущается, он не знал, как это объяснять: не вырежешь балет из собственного тела, это не язва, это опаснее язвы, у некоторых затягивается и заживает, а у него, наверное, никогда не заживет, пусть терпит, пора бы привыкнуть, придется привыкнуть или лишиться рассудка, у него, как указано выше, дурная наследственность, у всех дурная наследственность, однажды он войдет в депрессию, как в зазеркалье, и не сумеет вернуться.  
Незачем пугать Рудольфа, он сам узнает, как это бывает - то, что раньше бывало с другими, вроде смерти, страшнее смерти: там, наверху, ничего нет, там, внизу, тоже пусто, там, везде, и наверху и внизу - прекрасно и много друзей, а здесь друзья исчезают, уничтожаются: от старости, от рака, в автокатастрофе, и время ничем не заполнишь, утро, день, вечер и ночь, dygnats timmar по-шведски, балет, что придумывала под него Биргит Вторая, намечая контуры: что-нибудь в этом роде, жаль, что вы так хрупки, мне нужна тяжесть, не воздух, а земля, но вы попробуете быть тяжелее, ближе к земле, вы доделаете сами, договорились; а теперь нет ни музыки, ни контуров, свобода страшна, и нельзя молчать, дышать тоже нельзя в абсолютной пустоте, бессмысленном пространстве, но он повторяет снова и снова: мне хорошо, я нисколько не сожалею, я никогда не любил танцевать, просто у меня не было выбора, я знал, что должен танцевать, как другие должны есть, а ведь можно существовать без еды и без танца, теперь я не ем и чувствую себя прекрасно, я наконец-то чувствую себя.   
\- Что ты будешь теперь делать? Преподавать?  
\- Рудик, ну сколько можно, меня все об этом спрашивают, я устал отвечать. Ничего не буду делать. Путешествовать, плавать, трахаться, читать книги, читать стихи, учить греческий, давно мечтал выучить греческий. Когда выучу и когда мне надоест путешествовать, пойду сниматься в кино. Или на сцену, Сьюз считает, что у меня драматический талант.  
\- Нет у тебя никакого таланта. Лучше бы ты поставил для меня что-нибудь, ну хоть «Жизель», для меня и для Карлы, она согласится.   
\- Уймись ты со своей «Жизелью», я слышать о ней не хочу, меня от нее тошнит. Меня тошнит от балета. Ставь сам что хочешь, а я лучше буду писать романы, я давно хотел написать роман. С каннибализмом, насилием и инцестом. И чтобы все умерли в конце, чтобы никого не осталось.   
\- Фу. Если напишешь, я не стану это читать.   
\- Ну, ты-то вообще читать не умеешь.  
Они остановились у окна, сюда бы луну, немного голубого холодного света, но луны нет и не будет, и пусть они стоят так или задергивают шторы, создают темноту себе по вкусу; чем темнее, тем легче, говорил Эрик, моя боль боится темноты, а я боюсь боли, посмотрим, кто испугается первым, но сейчас у него ничего не болело, он успокоился, это были изъязвленные нервы, только нервы, и он лечил их валиумом, удалением от всех тревог, от главной своей тревоги - балета. Что делать ему дальше - все обдумано на месяц вперед: переплыть пролив и отправиться в Дюссельдорф с учителем греческого, а оттуда в Италию на сбор апельсинов, или апельсины собирают в Испании, тогда в Испанию, на Ибицу, хоть там точно нет апельсинов, там оливы и безумные рыбы, и никто его не узнает, оттого ли, что на этом острове нет живых, кроме него, или наоборот, кроме него - все живы; а если ему надоест на Ибице - о, непременно надоест, ему все надоедает, все надоедают, и любовники, и города, из тех, кого он забыл, можно составить город, - он и ее покинет, не оглянувшись на море, остров и белый дом, не тоскуя о прошлом: это кончилось, этого никогда не было, не о чем тосковать. Слабые люди склонны к непоправимым разрывам, сказано о нем и не о нем вовсе, все его разрывы поправимы, он умел разбивать отношения вдребезги и склеивать снова, так ловко, что и не заметишь трещин, не поймешь, что эта любовь когда-то была стеклянною пылью; но легкость накатывала волной и подымала высоко, все симптомы совпадали, на мгновение становилось до восторга приятно и до бесконечности все равно, он ничего не чувствовал - лишь эту легкость, блаженное безразличие, - и расторгал контракт, отказывался от спектаклей, тихо собирал вещи и уходил, пока тот, другой, не проснулся, тот, кто спал, закинув голую руку на пустую, остывающую подушку, тот, кому он писал - не на тетрадном листе, не на ватмане, на гостиничном бланке: «Береги себя, слова обмантчивы, их никогда не понимают, поэтому я не скажу ни слова, только - прощай, с любовью, Эрик». Как странна, как мила эта лишняя буква, он спешил, оттого и ошибся, он хотел исчезнуть - прощай, пишу тебе ниоткуда, с любовью, не пытайся меня найти, и все же он надеялся, что его будут искать, и будут упрашивать: вернись, пожалуйста, не исчезай совсем, мне страшно без тебя, вернитесь, Эрик, некому танцевать, кроме вас, вернитесь, забудем это недоразумение, ни за что он туда не вернется, но пусть попросят еще, хорошенько попросят.   
Однажды я танцевал в Дании, это было еще до тебя, начал он и осекся, и снова взял руку Рудольфа, прижал его ладонь не к щеке, а к губам: притворимся, что я ничего не говорил, а ты был всегда, нет никакого «до тебя», нет меня без тебя, никогда не будет. Однажды он танцевал в Дании, изображая апаша в тугих джинсах, с сигаретой в зубах: отбивал степ, вскрывал сейф, крутил амуры с белошвейкой, глупый балет, но балеты редко бывают умны, а зрителям нравились степ, амуры и джинсы. Ужасный апаш, восхищался хореограф, я все время боюсь: а вдруг ударит? так, ни с того, ни с сего, - и мечтал, чтоб его ударили, зажали в углу, и вздыхал, что датчане скучны, хорошо воспитаны, намеков не понимают, то ли дело компатриоты, татуированные ангелы жана-жене. На премьере все сошло хорошо, хореограф сиял и целовался с белошвейкой - невинно, по-дружески, он ведь был женат, жан-женат на стриженой под мальчика Зизи, где была Зизи в тот вечер, наверно, вообще не приехала, у нее свои дела и ангажементы, и она не Зизи, а Рене; итак, хореограф целовался с белошвейкой, а к нему, к Эрику, переодевшемуся из джинсов в джинсы, со спины подобрался старый Роде и сказал интимно: ты был великолепен, лучше Хеннинга, вас вообще сравнивать нельзя, я всегда об этом твердил, ну послушай, мы не успеваем с премьерой, эти оперные такие копуши, придется завтра дать повтор сегодняшней программы, ты же станцуешь, я надеюсь, ты нас не подведешь. Вечно их сравнивали с Хеннингом, сталкивали с Хеннингом: вот будет весело, если они рассорятся всерьез, вот обидно, что они пожимают плечами и не ссорятся; Эрик классик и принц, но слишком холоден, слишком красив, он не способен быть некрасивым, а Хеннинг может притворяться каким угодно – кем-то другим, не собой, от красавца до урода, и техника у него лучше, чем у Эрика, и сам он лучше, не зазнается так, не убегает за границу, чуть что ему не по нраву, не идет против всех, помнит свое место, а Эрик не помнит, Эрик надменен, а надменных у нас не любят, нигде не любят, и Эрик еще поплатится за то, что нос задирал; а Хеннинг небрежен, не так уж силен и отвратительно замкнут, не вытащишь его из раковины, не расспросишь о жизни, в гости к нему не пойдешь, он не приглашает, ничего не рассказывает, и лицо у него, между прочим, невыразительное, и танец невыразителен, Эрик танцует намного лучше, Эрик наша гордость, его во всем мире знают, а Хеннинг привязан к болоту, в болоте и умрет. Господи, Рудик, как скучно все это, скучнее, чем было у нас с тобой, когда нас объявляли соперниками, не сравнивали, а стравливали, и делали ставки: кто кого убьет, и ждали, что ты принесешь им мою голову. Роде сказал: Хеннинг, конечно, будет капризничать, сразу не согласится, захочет, чтобы его поуговаривали, еще бы, он думает, что он звезда. Но ты не таков, ты профессионал, ты наша гордость, поэтому ты завтра станцуешь, я знаю, ты нас не подведешь, не то что Хеннинг.  
Он подвел их, не то что Хеннинг, он отказался танцевать. Как непрофессионально, как нагло, чего еще от него ждать, избаловали его в Америке, и черт с ним, пусть уезжает, сил уже нет терпеть его капризы, вот Хеннинг никогда не капризничает, а что нервы у него истрепаны - они у всех истрепаны, ничего, справится, нет у него никакой депрессии, и у Эрика, между прочим, ее тоже нет. Когда-нибудь они доконают Хеннинга, они его уже доконали, затанцевали его, как виллисы, и некому его спасти. Я-то хоть сумел вовремя сбежать, поэтому и протянул столько, а он моложе меня, но с ним кончено, и это несправедливо. Несправедливо. Если им отказывать, они обидятся и со свету тебя сживут, если им не отказывать, они выжмут тебя досуха и выкинут, что вам больше нравится, ах, ничего не нравится, ну и убирайтесь, пока целы, ну, я и убрался, я вроде бы цел, я раздроблен, но раздроблено сердце, а не кость, я легко отделался, эта легкость меня не спасла. Я сказал, что не могу танцевать без перерыва, я не выдержу. Это слишком большое напряжение, я боюсь получить травму. Но тогда я боялся совсем не травмы. Я боялся, что просто не справлюсь, я все испорчу, и зрители будут говорить: что, это и есть ваш Эрик Брун? в газетах все врали, он отвратителен. Или зрители ничего не будут говорить, зрители будут визжать от восторга, критики будут визжать, а я все равно пойму, что я отвратителен, я почувствую это изнутри, я почти всегда отвратителен, да никто этого не замечает, все близоруки, подслеповаты, попросту слепы. Я отказался танцевать, и Роде махнул на меня рукой, как на муху: Эрик и его капризы, это несносно, пусть танцует дублер, он славный мальчик и умница, и Хеннинг пусть тоже танцует, он славный мальчик, наше чудо, наш стойкий солдатик Хеннинг, а Эрика не стоило и приглашать, да, он прав, я несносен, я непослушен, меня не стоило приглашать.   
Повезло ему, что он не порвал ахилл, ахиллесово сухожилие, ему твердили лет двадцать подряд: с вашей хрупкостью, с вашими нагрузками это вопрос времени, рано или поздно непременно порвете, и тогда вам придется уйти, тогда балет для вас кончен, даже доктор Томассон не поможет: на ноги поставит, бегать будете, но танцевать - никогда. А он обманул всех, покончил с балетом без травмы, без гипса и реабилитации, без прощаний, это самое главное, прощаний он бы точно не вынес; «а справочку с печатью о реабилитации выслали в Калинин» - так Мышь поет, перебирая гитарные струны, не все ему читать стихи, и голос у него хорош, девушки сидят на ковре, слушают завороженно, хоть не понимают ни слова, девушки влюблены в него по уши, все, от Лизы до Лотты, а он, слава богу, не Лиза, не Лотта, он не влюблен, пусть Рудик к нему и его не ревнует, он спрашивает у Мыши: а это о чем? тоже непереводимо? - и Мышь отвечает, ухмыльнувшись: переводимо, но необъяснимо, с этим надо родиться и под это не прожить, а ожить. Он покончил с балетом, как кончают с собой, еще до явления Мыши, гитара и девушки на ковре - это сцена из будущего, ошибка монтажа, а он стоял в Лондоне, в семьдесят первом, в неуловимую секунду июнеиюля, держал Рудольфа за руку, за запястье, и чувствовал, как бьется пульс, и думал, что выбрал бы травму, даже разрыв ахилла, что угодно вместо расстройства нервов - хуже расстройства желудка, вместо проклятой психической боли, от которой нет средств кроме валиума и бестревожности, от которой - вычеркнуть все, начиная с «кроме» - просто нет средств.   
\- Тебе надо пройти обследование.  
\- Я проходил обследования сто раз, я знаю, что это такое. Это бессмысленно.  
\- Но вдруг они наконец поймут, в чем дело, найдут у тебя что-нибудь и вылечат.  
\- Рудик, хороший мой, они ничего не найдут.   
\- Но откуда ты знаешь, как ты можешь заранее знать?  
\- Еще как могу. Я знаю, что будет, поверь мне. Они будут искать, брать анализы, предлагать одно и другое, ставить диагнозы, выписывать лекарства, выписывать успокоительные, потом наркотики. Но они не поймут, что со мной не так. Они просто скажут, что со мной все не так.   
\- Ты же болен, Эрик. Неужели они не видят, что ты болен.  
\- Они не видят, потому что я не болен. Я и есть моя болезнь.   
Ты ненормальный, жалобно сказал Рудольф, ненормальный, а я боюсь, что ты умрешь, что я тогда буду делать без тебя. Но я непременно умру раньше, Рудик, я старше тебя на десять лет, не могу же я умереть после тебя, это неправильно, ты сам не согласишься. Я умру не скоро, не бойся, я тебе еще до смерти надоем. Или мы поссоримся, наконец, и тогда будет легче, тогда ты обрадуешься, если со мной что-то случится. Спросить бы его напрямик: а если со мной что-то случится, ты тоже обрадуешься? - но страшно спрашивать, потому что Эрик ненормален, непредсказуем, вдруг он ответит: да, мне будет очень хорошо, - и улыбнется, увидев, как Рудольф кривится от боли. Через много лет станут вспоминать о нас, станут рассматривать в лупу нашу любовь, это даже забавно: быть под пристальным наблюдением, это противно: что ни выдумают, я не смогу, мы оба не сможем возразить; через много лет соберутся наши друзья, те, что нас переживут, а балетные живут долго, все, но не я, они соберутся в моем ли, в твоем ли доме - если таксисты согласятся их сюда привезти, едва ли согласятся, - значит, проще сойтись в моем доме, на берегу озера, не совсем на берегу, и сесть в кружок или в квадрат, зависит от формы стола, и заговорить о нас: как пусто теперь, когда мы умерли, как спокойно, как им не хватает нас, как нам, наверно, не хватает их, не поймешь, кого и жалеть сильнее. Кто был несчастнее - ты или я, кому было больнее - тебе или мне: тебе, когда я писал тебе злые письма, кричал на тебя, бросал тебя, когда я, казалось, вовсе тебя не любил; или все-таки мне, больнее было мне, когда ты вцеплялся в меня, отнимал у меня все - роли, контракты, знания, зрителей, изменял мне, изменял, изменял, спал с кем попало и объяснял, что это просто секс, а я отвечал, что не бывает просто секса, Рудик, у нас с тобой - не бывает, от этого до сих пор больно, от тех часов, тех столетий, когда ты, казалось, вовсе меня не любил.   
Они все вытащат наружу, разложат на атомы, а потом и атомы расщепят, и решат, что во всем был я виноват, ты тоже, но немножко, не очень, тебя можно простить, а меня прощать нельзя, я презирал твой танец, я унижал тебя, я тебе завидовал, я ничего для тебя не сделал: не пристроил к мистеру-Би или к леди-Нинетт, ты сам к ним пристроился, не поставил для тебя хороший балет, потому что, видите ли, не умел ставить, нет, умел, но лишь пустячки на случай, альбомные дуэтики и квартеты, нет бы создать что-нибудь великое для такого великого, как ты, и я не учил тебя тому, что знал сам, специально не учил, чтоб хоть в чем-то тебя превзойти, за жизельные кабриоли содрать побольше аплодисментов, получить побольше вызовов под занавес и за занавес - бархатный, не железный; все это взвесят и прибавят по спискам мою ревность, мою желчь, мое молчание, мою жестокость, и снова взвесят со мной и найдут меня слишком легким, и объявят: его помнят из-за Рудольфа, а сам он ничтожен и скучен, пылинка, перышко, неживой и при жизни, окостеневший, оцепенелый, как хорошо, как умно поступил Рудольф, что вовремя его разлюбил, вовремя от него отвязался. А еще скажут, добавил Эрик и сел на подоконник, раздвинув худые колени, чтобы Рудольф подошел ближе, если не боится, встал между его коленей, попросту - между ног; а еще скажут, что я на тебя дурно влиял, развращал тебя, спаивал, только что травку с тобой не курил, ну, все равно, курил без тебя, а всем врал, что это обычные сигареты, и кстати, травка - вонючая дрянь; нечестно, откликнулся Рудольф, нечестно, что ты ее пробовал, а арестовали меня и Марго, это несправедливо. Он прижался к Эрику и закрыл глаза, не возбуждаясь, не возбуждая, и Эрик обнял его, провел языком по сомкнутым векам: щекотно, а ты потерпи, у тебя мраморная голова, Рудик, или восковая маска, посмертная маска медузы-горгоны-мужчины, волосы стоят дыбом, как злые змеи, на губах шрам от меча, от скользнувшего скальпеля, от укуса, тоже посмертного, пока ты еще не остыл, ты долго не остынешь, ты такой горячий, такой живой, и мне кажется, если я буду держать тебя крепко, держаться за тебя, то и сам никогда не умру. И сколько можно уже о смерти, сил моих нет, давай поговорим о чем-нибудь другом, что мадам Клэр сегодня готовит на ужин, я не стану есть, но я посмотрю, как хорошо ешь ты. Все в порядке, спросил он и взял лицо Рудольфа в ладони: нет жеста нежнее, он ко всем своим неубитым любимым прикасался вот так, ощущая большим пальцем трепет пульса, раз, и два, и три, и четыре, лицо Сони он держал в ладонях на счастье, лицо Рэя, лица тех, чьи имена он не называл никому, должны же и у него быть скверные, гадкие тайны, гадкие свидания на одну ночь, лицо Константина, греческого мальчика с острова Ибица, он приподнимал за скулы, за подбородок, запоминая, прощаясь с ним, они теперь долго не увидятся, не увидятся никогда, как жаль, он мил, этот Константин, он мог бы в Эрика влюбиться, уже влюбился, без условий и условного наклонения, и это несносно, и не заставишь его Эрика разлюбить, что за самоубийца, сколько их, этих самоубийц, и он сам не лучше, он снова, снова вглядывался в лицо Рудольфа, Рудика, никогда - Руди, это было чужое имя, имя для чужих, и он раскалывал во рту два слога: Ру-дик, Рудик, мое дорогое дитя, ты вырос, а я и не заметил, ты состаришься, а я не замечу, потому что ты всегда будешь красив, потому что я не доживу до твоей старости, надеюсь, что не доживу. Все в порядке, спросил он, и Рудольф кивнул, не улыбаясь, и шагнул назад, освобождаясь от Эрика и его объятий, как хорошо нам было с тобой, но хорошенького понемножку, не сиди на подоконнике, Эрик, тебе продует спину, ну и пусть продувает, какая разница, мне ведь больше не надо танцевать.  
\- Помнишь, в Штутгарте у меня болела спина, а я должен был танцевать, и я мог танцевать, но мне не хотелось. Мне хотелось исчезнуть, вообще не быть, чтоб никто меня не трогал, не совал мне диктофон под нос, не подсматривал за мной в классе, чтоб никто не заставлял меня выдерживать все это. Журналистов, твоих поклонников, Джона, Рэя, тебя. Я вас всех ненавидел тогда, и у меня все болело - спина, шея, ноги, и никто не понимал, почему мне так больно, все думали, я специально притворяюсь.  
\- Но Эрик, я так не думал. Я боялся, что тебе будет плохо.  
\- И хотел, чтобы мне стало плохо, и ты станцевал бы все вместо меня. Дафниса, Хлою, Менанка, нет, не Менанка, Даркона, и как там звали эту стерву, которая спала с Дафнисом, Ликенион, вот, и ее тоже, подходящая партия для тебя: трахать мальчишек прямо на сцене, пока девчонки смотрят, раскрыв рты. Ты для того и приехал тогда - чтобы доказать, что ты лучше меня, а я уже никуда не гожусь.  
\- Я приехал, потому что скучал. Потому что хотел увидеть тебя, мне было без тебя плохо.   
\- Надеюсь, тебе стало лучше. Надеюсь, тебе было совсем хорошо, когда я уехал, я больше тебе не мешал, не отвлекал журналистов от тебя, не отвлекал тебя от журналистов. Кажется, ты тогда прекрасно станцевал, я бы так не сумел, у меня болела спина. Хотя я мог бы выпить что-нибудь от боли и тоже прекрасно станцевать, но зрители хотели тебя, а не меня, зачем же разочаровывать зрителей. Господи, как я тогда тебя ненавидел. Нет, не тебя, а все, что происходило с нами. Все следят за нами, все обсуждают нас, облизываются, подсматривают в окна, фотографируют нас тайком, расспрашивают наших друзей: что мы делаем? что мы едим? над чем смеемся? я тебя трахаю или ты меня трахаешь, или мы меняемся, или берем друг у друга в рот? и правда ли, что ты приехал, чтобы убить меня, чтобы меня уничтожить? они не понимают, что это они уничтожают меня, они, а вовсе не ты, и я ничего не могу поделать, я не могу это выдержать, я могу лишь убежать от них, попробовать убежать. Я не тебя ненавидел, господи, конечно же, нет.  
\- Но теперь мне кажется, что ты ненавидишь меня, потому что их больше нет.  
\- Тебе кажется, Рудик. Прости меня. Тебе кажется.  
Отвратительна эта любовь, все внутренности наружу, сколько лет прошло, а не заживает, никогда не заживет; не глупо ли до сих пор припоминать, что случилось когда-то в Штутгарте, когда-то в Лондоне, в Торонто, в Ньорке, в Копенгагене, где еще, в Стокгольме тоже случилось, можно разложить карту и ткнуть наугад, и если не попадешь в Советский Союз или Африку, то непременно заденешь какой-нибудь город, где они ссорились насмерть, мирились под одеялом, хватали голодными ртами, руками еще голоднее то, что было тогда ими, почти не изменилось: кожа морщинистей и тоньше, кости торчат, но кости и прежде торчали, и кое-что торчит тоже, как прежде, чтоб воткнуться в подставленный зад; все время кто-то уезжал, или теперь кажется сгоряча, что они все время расставались и прощались в гостинице: не провожай меня, и один уходил, а второй смотрел ему вслед: броситься бы за ним, обнять и не отпускать, или отменить все и уехать с ним, но нельзя, нельзя, невозможно, и я с первой встречи знал, что мы не сможем быть вместе, я чувствовал, что нас ждет что-то ужасное, не провожай меня, Рудик-дарлинг, любовь моя, и не позволяй мне провожать тебя, бежать за тобой, впрочем, я и не побегу. Он соскочил с подоконника, подумав, что так соскакивают с иглы, и поймал Рудольфа за плечо, поцеловал в висок и в ухо, и повторил легко: прости меня, и добавил, опережая непременное: ты меня любишь? - конечно, я тебя люблю, всегда буду любить, десять лет, и еще десять, и еще тысячу, до конца кайнозоя и до конца света, если они не совпадут. Правильно я когда-то говорил Вере: надо делать другим очень больно, чтобы они поняли что-то обо мне, надо сделать очень больно мне, чтобы я понял о себе что-то важное, не о балете, нет, не о балете, мне больно, и я понимаю теперь, что могу прожить без балета, могу прожить и без тебя, но Рудик, любовь моя, вовсе не обязательно умирать, утратив все на свете, запомни это, когда соберешься уходить: умирать вовсе не обязательно. И я думаю, я не умру.


	19. 197†

Три минуты до занавеса: он вздохнул и закрыл глаза, и подумал, как всегда, что не выдержит, умрет на сцене, и знал, как всегда, что не умрет. Карла прикоснулась к его плечу, и ее рука уже была рукою сильфиды, но голос оставался человеческим, земным, она спросила: все в порядке? - и он улыбнулся, чтобы успокоить ее, улыбнулся, потому что от боли не мог говорить. Полторы минуты до занавеса, оркестр глухо играл увертюру, он сидел в кресле, откинув голову, и Карла стояла рядом с ним, он чувствовал ее, но не видел, он чувствовал, как уплотняется воздух, как она вся становится сильфидой, и живые, неотпавшие еще крылышки вздрагивают у нее за спиной. Занавес тихо пошел вверх, из зала мгновенно потянуло холодом - о, не застыли бы мышцы, так недолго и травму получить, но не застынут, и холод сейчас исчезнет, теплая ткань задела его колено - это тень сильфиды, тюника, тюлевое крыло, и он согрелся, он понял, что и боли больше нет, он снова был почти молод, безумно легок, легче других живых, легче матери, Гурна, Эффи, поцелуй разбудил его, он проснулся и увидел сильфиду.  
Другие говорили потом, что одержимы этим балетом, как Джеймс одержим сильфидой, как сильфида одержима Джеймсом, он никогда не был одержим, он просто танцевал, ничего не бывает просто, он двадцать лет просыпался в кресле и видел их - Маргрете, Кирстен, Анну, Карлу, Наташу, и влюблялся в них сильнее, чем влюблялся за сценой в земных, в смертных, в бескрылых: мальчика в синей рубашке, мальчика, красящего туфли, мальчика с шрамом на губах, мальчика с браслетом на запястье, с ними, этими мальчиками, он выживал, что они с ним ни творили, что он сам с ними ни творил. А сильфиды порхали, манили, сводили с ума, на то они и сильфиды, как мало общего у них, лишь крылышки да тюники, лишь эти прыжочки, трепет птички в сомкнутых ладонях, смех, сияние солнца в глазах, нет, не солнца, прожекторов, pas de bourrée dessus, pas de bourrée dessous, sauté ballonné, sauté ballonné, glissade petit jeté, arabesque penché à la seconde en pointe, прикосновение губ, шарф на плечах, начало агонии. Он обнимал их - Маргрете, Кирстен, Анну, Карлу, Наташу, обнимал их, обнимал, обнимал, и целовал в запястье без браслета, в рот без шрама, в бескровную шею, шарф можно скинуть, но из его рук не вырваться, не вынести поцелуя. Первой была Маргрете - королева сильфид в цветочной короне, Маргрете легкая, но ледяная, она давно переросла игры на полянке, охоту на ласточек, лукавство, детские обиды, она отбегала прочь, на миг превращаясь в сомнамбулу, ночную тень, и грозила пальцем: не тронь меня, и тем сильнее хотелось нарушить запрет и все-таки тронуть ее, разгладить кожу подо льдом. После Маргрете он ловил Кирстен, розовую и прелестную, сильфиду-пастушку, сильфиду-кокетку: ни венка, ни короны, цветок воткнут в волосы, овечки разбежались, она бы пережила объятия, она уже почти смертная, почти земная, как мальчики за кулисами, все прошлые и будущие, но и она слепла и умирала, и кордебалетные сестры уносили ее прочь, не оглядываясь на него: ты свое сделал, теперь хоть плачь, хоть удавись шарфом, нам все равно, нам надо выбрать следующую, которую ты завтра убьешь. Анна - не пастушка и не королева, стихийное существо, опасное существо, она умрет от прикосновения, но и его утащит за собою, отравит своей любовью; напрасно ты связался с нею, мальчик, шепчет ведьма, напрасно, напрасно, а потом сбрасывает лохмотья и сама оказывается сильфидой Анной, они в сговоре, они все ведьмы, а он попался им на пути. С Анной он танцевал в старом театре, на старой сцене в последний раз, все «Сильфиды» последние, занавес упал, и он знал, что это прощание, все вокруг об этом знали, хоть он никому не говорил, никого не предупреждал, его самого - не предупреждали; он выходил снова и снова к самому краю, кланялся и думал: какое счастье, что между мной и ними - оркестровая яма, они до меня не дотянутся, а я их не увижу. За кулисами Анна поцеловала его и вынула из венка белый бутон, живой бутон, какое расточительство - танцевать с живыми цветами, но чувствуешь себя как-то иначе, объясняла она, и один раз можно, сегодня особенный случай; она дала ему бутон из своего венка, своей короны, и он сказал, улыбаясь: моя очередь умирать от поцелуя, давай, убивай меня, и подставил другую щеку ее губам. Неужели я больше никогда не станцую с тобой, спросила она, не первая, не последняя, все спрашивали так в конце концов: неужели я больше никогда не станцую с тобой, и он отвечал одно и то же: танцуй с другими, может быть, они лучше меня, и ты обо мне не пожалеешь. Неужели он сам больше никогда не станцует здесь - не с Анной, а с кем угодно, здесь, под назидательной надписью ej blot til lyst, без наслаждения, с невыносимым ужасом: как же я сейчас выйду, и все будут смотреть на меня, я не выдержу, я не привык, - а надо бы привыкнуть за столько лет, нет, невозможно привыкнуть, лучше покончить - еще не с собой, еще не с балетом, но хотя бы с этим театром, пусть они все танцуют с другими, живут дальше без него. Жаль лишь этого костюма, костюм ему к лицу: красная куртка, килт в черно-красную клетку, красные гольфы с черной полосой, в красном цвете есть что-то тревожное, что-то жестокое, а он сам и жесток, и тревожен, и на его куртке не видно крови сильфиды, кровь на его губах, ведь он впился ей в шею; о боже мой, по-моему, я испачкал тебя помадой, посмотри, вот тут пятнышко, сбоку, почти как синяк, все решат, что я тебя укусил. И тут же - бабочка Карла, прелестная и немая, как подсказывает Мышь: сказать, что ты мертва, но ты жила лишь сутки, - это о ней, она превратится в пепел и нежную пыль, если сжать ее сильнее, он сжимал ее и видел, как чернеют ее глаза, как она обретает голос и вскрикивает - но слишком поздно, горло у нее перехватывало, и не начав говорить, она переставала говорить, умирала в беззвучии. И последняя - Наташа, танцевал ли он с Наташей или лишь хотел танцевать, или ему снилось, что он танцует с ней, а Карла твердила днем: ты должен танцевать это со мной, а не с ней, я отдала ей нашу «Жизель», с нее хватит, я не хочу больше с ней делиться, не хочу делиться тобой, не хочу. Но мало ли чего она не хочет, капризная Карла, ревнивая Карла, не похитишь его у невесты по милой сильфидной привычке, нет у него невесты, и никому он не принадлежит; он танцевал и с Наташей, и учил ее - как надо это танцевать, сам превращался в сильфиду, в нежную пыль, становился сильфидою, приподнимаясь на полупальцы и еще выше, на кончики пальцев, он показывал, как летать вокруг спящего Джеймса, как целовать его в лоб, едва прикасаясь, но все-таки прикасаясь губами, как уворачиваться от его объятий, как манить его, как нести ему воду в ладонях, ускользать и возвращаться, ускользать и возвращаться, и как умирать перед ним, дрожа от озноба, ничем ее не согреть, бедняжку, ни шарфом, ни плащом, ни крылом. Как ты это делаешь, бормотала Наташа на своем едва различимом, непостижимом языке, и он угадывал, что она бормочет, и отвечал: я так часто все это показывал, я могу быть всеми в этом балете - сильфидой, Джеймсом, Эффи-невестой, Гурном-соперником, ведьмой, мужчиной, женщиной, существом, тварью, ведь сильфиды - воздушные твари, еще опаснее земных, поэтому они мне близки, ближе всех остальных. Она не понимала, просила повторить, и он повторял - первую вариацию, вторую вариацию, третью, и объяснял: здесь Джеймс ловит тебя, пытается удержать на поляне, на сцене, в одном пространстве с самим собой, но ты не даешься в руки, ты дразнишь его, но он не боится, он знает, что ты вернешься к коде, и вы будете очень счастливы, вы сейчас счастливы, в эту секунду, пока танцуете, а когда музыка смолкнет, ты умрешь или он умрет. Как много о смерти, пусть Наташа не обращает внимания, этого нет в балете, это его болезнь; тебе плохо, спрашивала Наташа, и он ее успокаивал, и убеждал, что ему хорошо, ему чудесно, а она кивала и притворялась, что верит ему, никто ему тогда не верил.  
А Линн, а Лоис, а Вероника, но с Вероникой он точно не танцевал, он не успел, он умер, как будто умер, а с Линн и Лоис он думал о себе, не о них-сильфидах, и у него болело колено, хорошо, он лгал, ничего не болело, но он был влюблен в другого, и даже на сцене он не мог до конца отделаться, отделиться от этой любви. Ах нет, беда не в любви, хоть беда именно в любви, в том, кого он любил, и в нем самом, опасно ему быть влюбленным; Линн мила, но не сильфида - изадора, голубка, сумасшедшая с бритвой, Лоис летуча, но не сильфида, ей бы одеться одиллией, одиллиться одеттой, но тогда он не верил в лебедей, он верил в сильфов, и она танцевала то, во что он верил, то, что он поставил, а лебеди пришли потом, через год, через полтора, любовь небесная и любовь земная, истинная и ложная, с вечным укором: «но если ты не способен провести одну или две ночи в одиночестве, пока меня нет рядом с тобой, значит, ты не знаешь настоящей любви». Как быстро все прошло, где теперь та любовь земная-небесная, где-то танцует, пересекает континенты, оставляя тающий след, и все любят эту любовь, все кричат: вот что такое, вот кто такое балет, без него не было балета, без него балета не будет, а без Эрика было и будет, продолжится без него, Джеймс умер, сильфида умерла, но остались ее сестры, ничему их дурной пример не учит, и осталась ведьма, она бессмертна, она дождется нового Джеймса и опутает его шарфом, возьмет в ладони его лицо, склонится, всматриваясь напряженно и близоруко: ах, как похож на другого, на предыдущего, ах, и закончишь как тот, другой, не спастись тебе от меня, от себя самого не спастись. Вы не завидуете ему, спрашивали Эрика, намекая на неуловимую, крылоногую любовь, вы не завидуете Рудольфу, он известнее вас, его все знают, его все хотят, а вы, он перебивал, улыбаясь: а меня никто не знает и никто не хочет, вы это имеете в виду, ну так вот, запишите, пожалуйста, что я ему не завидую, что я доволен своим положением и надеюсь, что он доволен своим, и между нами десять лет разницы, он в расцвете, а мне пора уходить, я скоро уйду, запишите и это, пожалуйста, я повторю погромче: я скоро уйду. Он стоял на коленях перед сильфидой Карлой, бабочкой Карлой, всматриваясь напряженно и близоруко в ее прелестное, полумертвое лицо, он был Джеймсом и ведьмой, как ни назови, а он был убийцей, и она прощала его, она его благословляла: да хранит тебя господь, бедный мальчик, впрочем, все сильфиды безбожницы, да хранит тебя воздух, мальчик мой, дыши и летай без меня; он поймал обручальное кольцо, соскользнувшее с ее пальца, и подумал: я скоро уйду, и не разобрал, кто это подумал - он сам, несчастный мальчик Джеймс, притаившаяся ведьма. А потом она, разумеется, умерла, а потом, разумеется, умер он, а потом они кланялись, взявшись за руки, снова и снова подходили к краю сцены (главное - не глядеть вниз), отступали назад, подходили и отступали, не сосчитать эти вызовы, как им не надоедает кричать и хлопать, швырять цветы, он бормотал, не поворачивая головы: осторожно, сейчас бросят розы, я вижу, там уже приготовились, и она отвечала, опускаясь в реверансе: ничего, промахнутся, в меня очень трудно попасть розами и не розами, а в тебя еще трудней. Все привычно, все успокоительно-знакомо, розы пахнут противнее, чем тюльпаны, но это ничего не значит, тюльпаны страшнее роз, как бы удрать тайком, минуя служебный вход, так не хочется сегодня раздавать автографы и улыбаться, может быть, вылезти в окно; ах да, он же невидимка, он станет прозрачным, пройдет сквозь толпу, его и не заметят, его не узнают, спросят, как всегда, не вышел ли еще Эрик Брун, и он ответит, что нет, еще не вышел, он шагнул за кулисы и почувствовал, что теряет сознание от боли, он перестал ощущать себя и быть собой, и снова, как до спектакля, стал своей болью, больше ничем.  
Значит, все так и заканчивается, все так и должно закончиться: силь-фи-дой, la-sylphide, syl-fi-den, балетом-бурнонвиля, не уйдешь от датской школы, не скроешься, впору признаться, повторяя кого-то из будущего: если мне скажут, что завтра отнимут мне ногу, я отвечу: ну что ж, тогда сегодня я станцую сильфиду в последний раз; он не знал, как добрался до гримерной и переоделся, как вышел на улицу и даже кому-то подписал программку, его спросили: а кто вы такой, он ответил: я здесь танцую, его спросили: в кордебалете, он ответил: да, в кордебалете, его спросили: а Эрик Брун еще не вышел, он ответил: нет, Эрик Брун умер, простите, мне надо идти. Что ж, идите, раз вам надо, а Эрик Брун умер, мы вас не задерживаем, пропустите его - и его пропустили, он поймал такси, доехал до гостиницы и поднялся в свой номер, разулся в темноте и лег на кровать, и подумал механически: какая ужасная ночь, утром я увижу кого-нибудь и скажу: у меня была ужасная ночь. Все свершалось помимо него, он был болью, его тело, скорчившись, плыло куда-то на кровати, в голове звучал левенскольд, лёвеншёльд, проклятая музыка, никак от нее не отвязаться, не вынуть, будто иглу, из висков, лежи и слушай, не дергайся, он лежал и слушал, и все-таки вздрагивал, не от музыки, а от спазмов в желудке, и пытался отвлечься, вспомнить что-нибудь хорошее, но вспоминалось дурное: «это не мой сын», «занимайся под одеялом чем угодно с кем угодно, но если ты хочешь сделать карьеру, изволь жениться», «ты совсем не любишь меня, совсем, даже притвориться не можешь», «видите ли, Эрик, мы решили предложить контракт Рудольфу, а не вам», «раз у тебя нет сил, я найду, с кем трахаться», «хорошо вам болтать об искусстве, когда вы получаете тысячу за спектакль», «я звонил тебе, но тебя не было дома», «Эрик, дорогуша, ты вчера был очарователен», «слава богу, сегодня я не на службе, мне не нужно писать о тебе», «почему ты танцуешь с ней, а не со мной, ты не смеешь, это подло», «очень жаль, но она умерла», «очень жаль, мы не знаем, что с вами не так», «очень жаль, но я занят вечером», нет, нет, довольно, лучше уж левенскольд, проклятая музыка, а не проклятые голоса. Позвонить бы кому-нибудь, но кому позвонишь ночью, все спят, он не мог протянуть руку, не мог набрать номер; Константин не спит на другом континенте, но его, конечно, нет дома, он рано уходит в ранний класс, там восемь утра, прибавить шесть часов, тут два ночи, шесть часов отнять, как долго ждать до рассвета, позвонить бы Рудольфу, но Рудольф неизвестно где, Рудольфа еще труднее поймать, чем Константина, и в конце концов некому звонить и некого звать, он один, и никто его не спасет, и не от чего спасать, потому что он ничем не болен, кроме себя, очень жаль, но он знает, что с ним не так. Он свернулся клубком, подтягивая колени к животу, прижимая к животу подушку вместо грелки, его знобило под одеялом, очень хорошо, что знобило, это значит, что скоро боль утихнет, а он уснет, но прежде разденется, примет душ, он весь вспотел, рубашка липла к спине, это малярия, здесь сто градусов, объяснял кто-то, сорок ваших и шестьдесят комнатных, нет, это не малярия, ему послышался чей-то голос, и в номере прохладно, вот его и трясет, от прохлады и мокрой рубашки. И еще ему послышалось: сейчас все пройдет, потерпи, потерпи еще немного, и больше не будет больно, я обещаю, и он узнал этот голос - не чей-то, а голос Константина, Константин обещал ему, что больше не будет больно, и обнимал его, и согревал собой, как странно, почему Константин, смуглый мальчик, которого он встретил летом на Ибице, милый мальчик, с которым он переспал, красивый мальчик, которому он ничего не предлагал, ни покровительства, ни денег, ни любви, почему же Константин обещал ему, что все пройдет, и обнимал его - пусть в воображении, но это и наяву было, да, было однажды, еще на Ибице, когда он пришел к Эрику и застал его в постели, свернувшегося клубком, с подушкой вместо грелки, прижатой к животу. Сумасшедший, нельзя так влюбляться, еще чего не хватало, немедленно перестань, не смей так делать, не смей в меня влюбляться, я тебе говорю; он ответил тогда, что не влюбится, и обманул, и теперь прикасался к Эрику, согревал собой, отметая разом расстояния, часовые пояса, ранний класс, в класс можно опоздать и извиниться за опоздание, и сказать: простите, мой друг очень болен, я боялся оставить его одного; но ему уже легче, этому другу, боль утихает, и нестрашно оставить его одного, он разденется и уснет, а не умрет.  
Он разделся и уснул, и увидел во сне, что снова танцует в «Сильфиде», но танцует сильфиду, не джеймса, в чем-то белом и легком, и не на пуантах, а босиком, на кончиках пальцев, сильфидам не нужны пуанты, они и так порхают, а он был сильфидой, воздушным и безмозглым существом, глупее бабочки, легче паутинки, он порхал и ничего не боялся, он кого-то любил и не хотел объятий, зачем обниматься, если можно танцевать на поляне, рвать землянику, приносить воду в ладонях и из ладоней поить свою любовь. Но тот, кого он любил, тянулся к нему и пытался поймать, как странны эти люди, им непременно нужны объятия, он повторял беззвучно: я хочу быть с тобой, хочу тебя обнимать, хочу, чтоб ты был моим, чтоб ты была моей, мне все равно, кто ты, ты сильфида, я хочу тебя поймать; нет-нет, нельзя, зачем меня ловить, разве нам плохо вот так, когда мы танцуем на поляне, рвем землянику, носим воду в ладонях, разве должно быть что-то еще, другая жизнь, без воздуха, без балета? Но легче уступить, когда так умоляют, и он уступил, опускаясь на колени: бери меня, я твой, я твоя, и тот, кого он любил, набросил шарф ему на плечи, поднял и прижал к себе, целуя, сжигая поцелуями губы. Он закричал от боли, закричал от страха, но звука не было, это балет, здесь не говорят, не умеют говорить, и кричать не умеют, он оттолкнул джеймса, свою любовь, и сорвал шарф, отрывая куски кожи, и впервые увидел лицо своей любви - лицо Рудольфа, лицо Рэя, лицо Сони, лица, лица, голубые лица, ужасные, совсем чужие, он не знал, не мог их любить.  
Конечно, он умер во сне, ведь сильфида должна умереть, и конечно, он не умер, открыл утром глаза и почувствовал, что жив, что ужасно устал, и все у него болит, обычные жалобы балетных: у меня все болит, зачем мне класс, зачем я куда-то иду, лучше мне залезть обратно под одеяло. Зачем мне класс, зачем мне жить, зачем мне танцевать, я уже никуда не гожусь, мне бы принять душ и побриться, надеть свитер и завязать шарф, завязать, а не удавиться, и позвонить Карле, спросить: можно, я сейчас приду к тебе? Она жила на другом этаже, в двух комнатах с видом, и он поднялся к ней, закутав горло шарфом, в коридорах сквозняки, недолго и простыть, тогда простуда обернется пневмонией, и это прекрасно - пневмония, но он не простынет, нечего и мечтать. Все происходило быстро, так быстро, он знал, что сейчас сделает, и думал: скорее бы, и прошел вместе с ней в дальнюю комнату, там, где было огромное окно с видом на что-то, на город, на серое небо и серые облака. Она спросила: как ты себя чувствуешь? ты ужасно выглядишь, может быть, тебе надо к врачу. Он сказал: я просто видел плохой сон. Я плохо спал. Я плохо себя чувствовал, но сейчас уже все прошло. Она спросила: тебе опять было плохо? почему же ты мне не позвонил, я бы пришла к тебе, господи, Эрик. Господи, Эрик, как прелестен ее итальянский акцент, прелестны протяжные гласные, вся она прелестна, она еще долго будет танцевать, она будет танцевать после него, когда он умрет, как глупо, он вовсе не умирает, он просто видел плохой сон и провел плохую ночь, и она бы не помогла ему, если б пришла, она бы сделала хуже. Мне не хотелось тебя будить, ты вчера так устала. Ты сядь. Мне надо кое-что тебе сказать. Она села рядом с ним и взглянула испуганно, и он подумал: она знает и так, можно не говорить, но нельзя не говорить, глупо получится, если я промолчу. Он взял ее маленькие, прохладные руки и положил к себе на колени, провел пальцами по припухшим жилкам, и сказал: какие у тебя маленькие руки, какие у тебя красивые руки, ты очень красивая, и мне спокойно, когда я с тобой. Договаривай, попросила она, ну же, говори скорее. И он договорил: Карла, вчера был мой последний спектакль.


	20. 196!

Они ужинали втроем у Веры, мы как семья, сказал Эрик, и Рудольф добавил тут же: мы и есть семья, с тревогой - вдруг Эрик рассердится, с вызовом - пусть он только попробует рассердиться. Быстро же вы стали семьей, заметила Вера, когда вы познакомились, месяц назад, полтора месяца? Полтора месяца, а спим вместе три недели, ну хорошо, Рудик, три с половиной, я не считал дни, считай их сам, сошлись быстро, разойдемся еще быстрее, вот вернешься к де Ларрену и забудешь обо мне. Ты мне больше нравишься в постели, чем де Ларрен, не собираюсь я тебя забывать, не надейся, что я оставлю тебя в покое. Фи, Рудик, за столом говорить о постели, где твои манеры? За столом лучше говорить о Ленинграде - на голубином английском, очаровательном английском, у Рудольфа прелестный акцент и прелестные ошибки, как приятно унижать его, поправляя каждое слово, как приятно вспоминать самому о несостоявшейся встрече, о не-встрече - сначала в Москве, потом в Ленинграде: бедного Рудика сослали, пока он не познакомился со мной, и правильно сделали, а то бог знает чем бы это закончилось - тайным свиданием в гостинице, скандалом, сексом в гримерной, нет, в костюмерной, нет, в душевой. За кулисами среди декораций, там в темноте не разобрать, кто кого тискает, а вот в гостиницу его не приведешь, в коридоре сидит дежурная и всех записывает, запоминает, сунуть бы ей пятьдесят рублей, чтоб закрыла глаза, да откуда у Рудика пятьдесят рублей - хоть новыми, хоть старыми, лишь носовой платок в кармане, ключ, один полтинник на трамвай. Я помню это чувство: я под присмотром, на крючке, и мне все время очень холодно, я только в Грузии и отогрелся, а в Ленинграде мне казалось, я умру, замерзну насмерть, это влажный воздух виноват, и реки, и болота, и зима, напоминает Венецию, но в Венеции легче, надел плащ и маску и скачешь спокойно по деревянным мосткам над высокой водой.  
Что это значит - уехать, чувствуя, что никогда не вернешься, оставить позади и родных, и друзей, и себя самого, тень на тюремной стене, вокзальной стене, стене аэропорта? Эрик сидел за столом с ними, уехавшими навсегда, с невозвращенцами разных поколений: Вера из первой эмиграции, а Рудик - уже из третьей, из пред-третьей пред-эмиграции, это и о нем напишут когда-нибудь: но я выбираю свободу, и свистите во все свистки, свистели, конечно, да что толку, он сделал четыре или пять шагов к полицейскому и пересек границу, ловите его теперь, грозите ему кулаками. И все его ждут обратно, но впрочем, напрасно ждут: если он приедет, ему влепят срок, и не в Норинскую отправят, а в Норильск, пусть с белыми медведями танцует, не на сцене с покатом, босиком на снегу; и ей тоже влепили бы восьмерку, десяточку, пулю в затылок, у нее происхождение нехорошее, приписали бы ей _крд_ \- пятьдесят восемь-один, контрреволюционную деятельность, расстрел или десять лет с конфискацией, или пятьдесят восемь-шесть - шпионаж, и пятьдесят восемь-десять - агитацию _аса_ , и другие статьи, литерные и цифровые, смертельные аббревиатуры: гражданка Волкова, признаете ли вы себя виновной? да, я признаю, что хотела внедрить буржуазную систему Чекетти в вагановском училище. Она сказала однажды: а знаешь, с тридцать седьмого не получала писем ни от мамы, ни от сестры, я не знаю, живы ли они, наверно, давно умерли, ведь маму арестовали, а сестра всегда болела; неужели когда-нибудь и Рудик заметит вскользь, с безумною легкостью: а я не знаю, живы ли мои родные, связь оборвана, и мне некому написать или позвонить, не у кого спросить, что с ними случилось. Нет, нет, времена изменились, климат изменился тоже, настала оттепель, и теперь их не тронут, они за него не отвечают, не должны отвечать. Но мог бы я решиться на это, мог бы я сделать пять шагов к полицейскому, уехать в одну сторону, выправив паспорт, забыть и мать, и сестер, и тетушку, бедную старуху, которая любит меня больше всех на свете, которую и я люблю, пусть и не больше всех, я никого не люблю, но это неважно, мог бы я отказаться от встреч, от известий, от них - матери, тетки, Бенты, Озы, Берты, Розы, зная, что и они откажутся от меня, никогда меня не увидят? Как жаль, что я уже свободен, как жаль, что мне не приходится выбирать, нет для меня свободы, эта страна открыта для меня, а значит, мне от нее не уйти.  
Мы тоже - гвоздики, вбитые в стену, как Вера читала за пятнадцать лет до явления Мыши: трамвайные вишенки страшной поры, что за вишенки и почему трамвайные, не разобрать, как всегда, это непереводимо, мы сыты, нам тепло, и за это надо платить: не высовываться, не воображать, не требовать слишком много, ты не лучше нас, не умнее, ты посредственность, как мы, а если не согласен - уезжай в Америку на своем чаадаевском, философическом пароходе, сумасшедший упрямец, потом приползешь и попросишься обратно, а если и не приползешь, ну что ж, мы будем тобой гордиться, мы будем говорить, что ты всем обязан нам, каждым вздохом, каждым успехом, каждым кусочком души, и попробуй только возразить, что души у тебя вовсе нет. Я готов иногда принять любой контракт, лишь бы сбежать отсюда: позовет меня Люсия - я поеду к Люсии, хоть я с ней сейчас не разговариваю; позовет мистер-Би - я помчусь к мистеру-Би, соглашусь танцевать с ним самим, с Марией, в кордебалете, на транквилизаторах и с нервным срывом; позовет Ребекка - прекрасно, почему бы не поработать с Ребеккой, я нравлюсь богатым дамам, платонически нравлюсь, Рудик, пожалуйста, не рычи, она лесбиянка, она хочет свой балет и хорошо платит, лучше твоего де Ларрена, и не требует взамен, чтобы я с ней еще и спал; позовет меня Большой - поеду в Большой, в ссылку на два года, почти в Сибирь, тоже неплохо, хоть жаль расставаться с Рудиком, жаль, что нельзя взять его с собой тайком, провезти контрабандой под моим меховым пальто. У Рудольфа губы задрожали, но он смолчал: они были знакомы полтора месяца, они были любовниками три с половиной недели, а в Большой Эрика давно уже пригласили и обещали, что все улажено, осталось сделать визу - и можете приезжать, господин, хе-хе, товарищ Брун, мы на вас рассчитываем, наши девочки номера пишут на ладонях, те самые цифровые статьи, занимают очередь, чтобы танцевать с вами, а вы и не знаете, что такое очередь, не видели никогда. Он помнил очереди с войны, длинные хвосты за апельсинами и шоколадом, другие в них стояли, а он - нет, некогда ему, да и шоколад он не любил, еще он помнил облавы, выстрелы, листовки, английские радиопередачи, комендантский час, сопротивление, холод, замерзшее озеро, лед под лезвиями коньков, о господи, все он помнил, всю войну, и незачем говорить о войне, нечего говорить о ней, он легко отделался, это пустяки, вегетарианские времена. Он погладил Рудольфа по голове - при Вере он не стеснялся, при Вере и Рудольф был Рудиком, можно трогать его, любить, не скрывая любви, - и сказал утешительно: не плачь, я еще не уезжаю, я, может быть, совсем не уеду, вот подожди, узнают о нас с тобой и передумают меня приглашать, решат, что я ненадежное лицо, даже опасное. Нет, возразила Вера, не опасное, а подозрительное. Как в законе времен революции, но не этого века, а позапрошлого: «О подозрительных», отрубить ему голову вместе с лицом, по приказу шахматной красной королевы.  
Я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал, прошептал Рудольф, как беспомощен, как мил его голубиный английский, жаль, что скоро эта прелесть исчезнет, он выучится бегло болтать и даже писать почти без ошибок, он станет увереннее и громче, он сам уедет, покинув Эрика, ему непременно надо в Нью-Йорк или в Лондон, туда, где балет, а Копенгаген провинциален, и Рудольф здесь не приживется, ему и не позволят прижиться, он иностранец, он посторонний, его без билета пускать не приказано. Я не хочу с тобой расставаться, а придется расстаться, Рудик, у тебя свой контракт, у меня свой, потерпи, это не навсегда, и ты меня наверняка позабудешь, найдешь кого-нибудь поближе и утешишься, и я утешусь с кем-нибудь. Поначалу легко притворяться перед Верой, перед Рудольфом, перед самим собой, что это несерьезно и не навсегда, не любовь, а просто так, остановка в пустыне на несколько ночей, мы оба здесь проездом и скоро двинемся дальше, в разных направлениях: он на запад, я на восток; поначалу легко пожимать плечами, объяснять беззаботно: а-а, ерунда, я должен встретиться с этим мальчишкой, но ничего, он подождет, и пить у стойки, пока этот мальчишка ждет, куда ему деваться, он хочет, ну и получит свое, целиком, все пятнадцать, семнадцать сантиметров, не пожалуется; поначалу все легко, но болезнь надвигается, болезнь уже близко, и он чувствует ее в себе, в горле и в груди, и знает, что не спасется, не вылечится, быть ему мертвым, влюбленным в Рудольфа, Рудольфу быть влюбленным - в него.  
\- Уже одиннадцать?  
\- Уже двенадцать. Мои часы отстают.  
\- А мои спешат. На поезд мы опоздали, вызовем такси?  
\- Когда ты в последний раз ездил домой на поезде, Эрик? Наверное, тысячу лет назад.  
\- Две тысячи лет. Но я точно знаю, что мы опоздали, ночью поезда к нам не ходят, ночью все спят. Рудик, ты тоже спишь?  
\- Не трогай его, - сказала Вера, - он устал. Переночуйте у меня, я постелю вам здесь, на тахте.  
\- Но мне не в чем спать, у меня нет пижамы.  
\- Я дам вам пижаму Хью. Две пижамы.  
\- Знаешь, - заметил Эрик, - лучше не надо. Лучше мы будем спать голыми, мы уже привыкли.  
\- Привыкли голыми и вдвоем.  
Ни белья у них нет, ни зубной щетки, двух зубных щеток, утром они встанут помятые и небритые, придут вдвоем в класс, и Мария скажет насмешливо: вы что, опять дома не ночевали, а Рудольф огрызнется: а тебе завидно, да, но нечему завидовать, тахта ужасно жесткая, подушки разъезжаются, а одеяло коротковато для двоих, надо крепче прижиматься друг к другу, а прижиматься так - жарко, и Рудольф не разрешает открыть окно, боится, что его продует. Ты ничего не понимаешь, у меня слабые легкие, конечно, Рудик, я ничего не понимаю, у тебя ужасное произношение; слабые легкие у Эрика, он еще об этом не знает, он думает: чепуха, это не передается, и от никотина ему хуже не станет, все курят, и ничего, и туберкулез давно научились лечить, не быть ему «Тристаном», умирающим в санатории, в горном холоде, под Вагнера, от Вагнера, а не от туберкулеза, не танцевать ему больше в «Тристане», выпал он из репертуара, туда ему и дорога, кончено с ним, вовсе его не жаль. Вера принесла им полотенца вместо пижам: вы, наверно, и душ привыкли принимать вдвоем, и голыми, как же иначе, только не душ, а ванну, Рудик любит горячие ванны, но мало ли что он любит, обойдется сегодня, в эту ванну и одному не влезть. Когда он вернулся, укутавшись в полотенце, с влажными волосами, с каплями воды на лбу и на носу, Эрик не увидел его, почти не услышал, но почувствовал, как он приближается и швырнул сигарету вниз, на тротуар, захлопнул окно, обернулся и поймал его в объятия, и подумал: какой горячий, а вдруг его вправду продуло, и теперь у него температура, и что мне с ним тогда делать, кроме кое-каких неприличных вещей. Нет, сегодня будем просто спать рядом, без глупостей, мне неудобно трахаться дома у Веры, она, разумеется, знает, что мы трахаемся, но мне все равно неудобно, ну-ка прекрати, убери руки, а то я тебя отшлепаю, не сейчас, а завтра, если ты не исправишься, если ты останешься плохим мальчиком, мне придется тебя наказать. Как глупы и упоительны эти игры, он дразнил Рудольфа и тер его зад ладонью, и никогда не шлепал - немыслимо ударить Рудольфа даже в шутку, пока что немыслимо, и если хочется сделать ему больно, есть много других способов, достаточно произнести несколько слов, и он расплачется, пробормочет сквозь слезы: как ты можешь быть таким злым, да вот так и могу, Рудик, потому что я злой, я предупреждал, что не стоит в меня влюбляться, как жаль, что ты не предупредил, что не стоит влюбляться в тебя.  
Чему ты научишь меня завтра? Чему захочешь, Рудик, всему плохому, что знаю сам, всему хорошему, что сам не знаю, переходить улицу на зеленый свет, когда рядом кто-то есть, и на красный - когда никто не смотрит, уворачиваться от велосипедов, говорить по-датски: «спасибо, нет, отъебись», говорить по-датски, что не умеешь говорить по-датски, ничего страшного, никто не умеет, даже я, это невозможный, это катастрофический язык; еще научу делать entrechat trois, ну хорошо, и quatre, и cinque, и даже royal, научу делать все entrechats на свете, но не все же сразу, для начала хватит и trois. Мелкая техника трудна, он прыгал слишком высоко - так легче раскрывать и заносить ноги, а Эрик проделывал все с небольшого прыжка, легко и четко: один, два, три, и приземлялся в demi-plié, правая нога на cou-de-pied позади - это entrechat trois devant, один, два, три, четыре - и в пятой позиции, правая нога впереди, это entrechat quatre. Рудольф слушал его, приподнимая голову, подпирая голову сонной рукой, и повторял торопливо: я не сплю, я не сплю, расскажи еще, чему ты меня научишь, расскажи, чему меня научит Вера, я хочу танцевать так же, как ты, делать petite batterie, как ты делаешь, это как жемчужины на нитке, и твои пируэты тоже как жемчужины, и воздушные туры, ты отталкиваешься от земли и взлетаешь, но я не вижу, как ты отталкиваешься, я вижу glissade, я вижу chasse, вижу твои pas de bourrées на полупальцах, как странно, как чудесно ты их делаешь на полупальцах, я тоже хочу вот так, а потом ты уже летишь, но я не замечаю, когда ты взлетел, а иногда ты меня обманываешь, ты смотришь на меня, а прыгаешь прочь в grand jeté en attitude en tournant, а я думал, ты будешь прыгать ко мне в grand jeté en attitude en avant, это нечестно, что ты меня обманываешь, я тоже так хочу. Спи, Рудик, спи, хватит болтать, завтра пойдем в класс, и я всему тебя научу, а пока спи, мой хороший, спи, закрывай глаза, он шептал все тише и тише и целовал Рудольфа, от таких поцелуев впору проснуться и встать, но нельзя, нельзя, уже поздно, через два-три часа станет уже рано, и надо спать, надо отдыхать, надо слушаться старших, Эрик старше, значит, слушайся Эрика.  
Я так тебя люблю, беспомощно сказал Рудольф, не спи, Эрик, послушай меня, пожалуйста. Я так тебя люблю, мне кажется, я могу даже бросить танец, чтобы не расставаться с тобой. Если я не брошу, нам придется расстаться, Вера мне говорила, что мы никогда не будем танцевать с тобой вместе, в одной компании. Это невыносимо, я так не хочу. Лучше я вообще уйду, и тебе тогда не придется ехать в Союз и танцевать в Большом. Я не хочу, чтобы ты туда ехал, я боюсь, что ты не вернешься, и в конце концов это нечестно, мы только встретились, а ты уезжаешь, я не хочу. Не уезжай. Он взял Эрика за руку и поцеловал в раскрытую ладонь, и повернул голову, прижимаясь к ладони щекой, повторил: не уезжай, я умру, если ты уедешь. Это уже шантаж, впору оттолкнуть его легонько, чтоб не свалился с тахты, и отвернуться, и ответить: ну и умирай, а я все равно уеду, ты мне еще будешь условия ставить, с какой стати, кем ты себя вообразил. Но Эрик придвинулся к нему и обнял, уткнулся губами в мягкие волосы, Рудик лохматый, как одуванчик, и как одуванчик - цепкий и пробивной, камнеломка Рудольф, вспарывающий бетон и асфальт, и железный занавес - насквозь, сильный и хрупкий Рудольф, абсолютно беззащитный, раздетый догола, и так сладко обнимать его, греть и защищать, так сладко владеть им и знать, что он сделает все, что ему скажут, дурное чувство, но соблазнительное, гадкое чувство, но любая власть гадка; Рудик, ты дурак, Рудик, ты идиот, мой хороший, любовь моя, не смей уходить, не смей и думать об уходе, ты пожалеешь, если попытаешься уйти, да, это угроза, и я тебе угрожаю, ты здорово пожалеешь, потому что ничего на свете не имеет значения, кроме работы, кроме танца, я давно это понял, все остальное неважно, все остальное бессмысленно, даже любовь. И скорее всего, добавил он, никуда я не уеду, неужели ты думаешь, что они за нами не следят и не знают, что мы с тобой спим? Все они прекрасно знают и так просто это не оставят, я уверен, что они извинятся и попросят меня не беспокоиться, и объяснят, что не смогут меня пригласить по техническим причинам, а техническая причина - это ты. Не переживай, я никуда от тебя не денусь, буду пока с тобой, а там посмотрим, с чего ты взял, что все это у нас надолго.  
Они слышали, как Вера тихо-тихо ходит на кухне, открывает кран и наливает себе воды, пьет и ставит стакан на стол: едва различимые звуки обострялись, как в болезни или бессоннице, но это Вере было плохо, это Вера мучилась от боли или от дурных снов, или от невозможности уснуть, невозможности забыть о чем-то, о ком-то: о нестанцованных ролях, о городе-на-болоте, об умершем учителе, о покинутом когда-то любовнике, о расстрелянном когда-то друге, об арестованной матери, об исчезнувшей сестре, о бедном муже, о бедном ученике - не об Эрике, о другом, Эрик счастливчик, что его жалеть, что о нем думать. Рудольф позвал: Вера! - и добавил что-то по-русски, и она откликнулась тоже по-русски, с непривычной, ночною мягкостью, с мягкостью родного языка. Что они сказали друг другу, отгораживаясь от Эрика, замыкаясь во взаимном понимании, с ним-третьим, непонимающим, чем они утешили друг друга, потому что он не мог их утешить, он не знал, что их мучает, почему им страшны чьи-то шаги по тротуары внизу, проехавший и остановившийся автомобиль, хлопнувшая вдалеке дверь, он не знал, а они не смогли бы ему объяснить: это генетическое, врожденное, неблагоприобретенное, страх и ожидание, нет, не мысли о смерти, гораздо страшнее, мысли о смерти интернациональны, их не надо ему и не ему объяснять. Но что-то передалось ему через их голоса, через стук стакана, далекие шаги, мигание фонаря, и он крепче прижал к себе Рудольфа и подумал: меня не пригласят, но если пригласят, пусть провалятся, я не поеду, пусть уговаривают, обещают, заманивают, нет, конечно, не будут уговаривать и обещать, и заманивать не будут, очень надо им со мной возиться, но мне наплевать, я не поеду, я не подпишу, этот контракт я не подпишу. Да мне, пожалуй, уже и не предложат. Он тоже позвал: Вера! - и добавил: что случилось? - и она ответила с русским акцентом, Рудиковым акцентом, что все в порядке, ничего не случилось, спи, Эрик, и ты, Рудольф, спи. Но как уснешь, если под окнами кто-то ходит, и автомобиль останавливается, право, останавливается, и кто-то вот-вот поднимется по лестнице на их этаж, постучит в дверь и прикажет открыть, и посмейте его не послушаться. Это было и с ним, не только с Верой, не только с Рудиком, с их родными, друзьями, с их поколениями, он тоже это изведал, подданный благополучного королевства, когда бежал по улице, пряча в портфеле листовки, подпольные, запрещенные газеты, и помнил, что нельзя оглядываться, тогда его не заметят; он возвращался после занятий и видел, что на его улице, на виолвее нет соседнего дома, не соседнего, через-соседнего, его больше нет, он спрашивал: что случилось, и ему отвечали: ничего не случилось, у них нашли оружие, дом взорвали, а их арестовали, иди ужинать, ты весь день ничего не ел; надо делать вид, что все идет, как обычно, надо притворяться, что все в порядке, что они свободны, но по ночам он просыпался и лежал в темноте, и ждал, когда в дверь постучат и прикажут открыть, кто там – «свои», со скверною усмешкой, с наспех составленной бумажкой, приходным ордером на арест, расходным ордером на расстрел, а если им не откроют - они выбьют дверь и войдут сами, да, бесполезно сопротивляться, они выбьют дверь и войдут.  
Вера сидела на кухне, прижимая пальцы к вискам, прижимая пустой холодный стакан ко лбу, что угодно сделаешь, что угодно прижмешь и примешь, лишь бы остановить эту боль, невыключаемые воспоминания: Верочка, возвращайся, Верочка, нам без тебя очень плохо, Верочка, тебе очень плохо без нас, Верочка, маму арестовали, Верочка, я болею, Верочка, Верочка, Верочка, я умираю, не возвращайся, тебя убьют, как убили Сережу, а кто такой Сережа, ах да, он был так похож на Хеннинга, Хеннинг был так похож на него, иногда ей снилось, что убивают не Сережу, а Хеннинга, и она глотала что-то от сердца и приходила в класс, и ее спрашивали, сам Хеннинг спрашивал: Вера, что с тобой, на тебе лица нет, а она отмахивалась: ерунда, не выспалась, сердце давит, наверно, меняется ветер. Рудольф лежал в постели с открытыми глазами, у него свои воспоминания, незаглушаемая радиоволна, ему тоже твердят, прозваниваясь из-за нефизических, непроницаемых границ: Рудик, возвращайся, Рудик, нам без тебя очень плохо, Рудик, тебе очень плохо без нас, Рудик, ты не сможешь быть счастлив, Рудик, тебе ничего не сделают, Рудик, тебя примут обратно, Рудик, ты будешь танцевать все, что захочешь, Рудик, еще не поздно, опомнись, Рудик, пока не поздно, не возвращайся; после каждого разговора он молчал и шел заниматься, все бессмысленно, кроме класса, кроме танца, он сбежал, чтобы учиться и танцевать, и даже Эрик нужен ему как учитель, не как любовник, он сам вот-вот в это поверит, сделает маленькое усилие и откажется от любви: научи меня, Эрик, научи меня всему, что знаешь, не люби меня и я не буду тебя любить. Поздно, Рудик, слишком поздно ты спохватился, мы оба попались, мы влипли в любовь, нам не выбраться, нам будет очень больно, мне уже больно, и я не понимаю, почему. Мне кажется, с нами случится все самое ужасное, ах, вечно Эрику это казалось, он всех так предупреждал, переводя себя самого на английский, даже если говорил с датчанами: all sorts of dreadful things will happen to us, и самые начитанные кивали и отвечали, что тоже любят гемингвэя, а он стеснялся признаться, что не любит и не читал ничего, кроме этой фразы, подходящего эпиграфа для чьих-нибудь стихов. Ну как хотите, я вас предупредил, не жалуйтесь потом, что не знали; он сам жаловался потом и искал утешений, он вздыхал, что несчастен, вернее, несчастлив, выжат и вымотан, и очень одинок, он и теперь, обнимая Рудольфа, чувствовал себя одиноким: нет, не спрятаться от боли, как не спрятаться от войны, от насилия и мировых катастроф, я трамвайная вишенка, гвоздик, огрызок, и не знаю, зачем я живу. А Рудольф не поможет, Рудольф ни при чем, боль его не касается, это меланхолия, нервы и травмы, смесь психического и телесного, и неясно, чем это лечить, ничем не вылечишь, ну, попробуйте прогулки, побольше движения на свежем воздухе, поменьше курите, ешьте овощи и фрукты, откажитесь от алкоголя, ну, работу смените, в конце концов, что вам еще посоветовать, Эрик, все вам не нравится, да, ему все не нравится, и он не может быть счастлив.  
Он встал и поправил одеяло, и сказал: я сейчас вернусь, и пошел на темную кухню к Вере, обернув бедра полотенцем, зря он отказался от пижамы Хью, все-таки было бы приличнее. Впрочем, приличия условны, как числа, и Вера видела его раздетым, ничего особенного, ее любовник красивее, но без полотенца холодно, и на плечи надо что-то накинуть, собственный свитер, связав рукава на шее. Ты что не спишь, спросила Вера, у тебя что-то болит? У меня что-то болит, но я не знаю, что это такое, а почему ты не спишь, что болит у тебя? А у меня старческое, мне почти шестьдесят, в этом возрасте все рассыпается. Вообще-то у меня есть таблетки, но я пытаюсь обойтись без них, лучше вовсе не спать, чем спать под веществами. Под веществами надо танцевать, а не спать, согласился Эрик и взял ее стакан, тоже выпил воды, чтоб не стоять просто так, босиком на полу. Глаза привыкли к темноте, и он видел, что Вера и вправду стареет, он видел, что Вера прекрасна - с волосами, сплетенными в косу, в ночной рубашке, в толстой шали на плечах, влюбиться бы в Веру, да он уже влюбился в другого, в мальчика ей сродни. Как вы похожи с Рудиком, я раньше не замечал, а вы похожи, как родственники, это удивительно, но ничего удивительного, немного балета, немного востока, немного советского союза, припудрить изгнанием, вот и все сходство, вот и все сродство, мало ли что почудится в сумерках: внезапная красота старухи, внезапное подобие черт. О, Вера, прекрати, ты не старуха, тебе еще шестидесяти нет, а когда будет шестьдесят, ты все равно не станешь старухой, и когда будет семьдесят - не станешь, и когда будет восемьдесят, ну, восемьдесят мне никогда не будет, оборвала она, я точно знаю, не спорь со мной, лучше со мной посиди. Мы с тобой на кухне посидим, сладко пахнет белый керосин, да ты и не знаешь, как пахнет керосин, а я почти забыла этот запах; как бы нам уехать на вокзал, где бы нас никто не отыскал, только там не «как бы», а «чтобы»: собрать веревки и завязать корзину, чтобы уехать на вокзал, ты и не знаешь, Эрик, как раньше ездили с корзинами, с тюками, с узлами, а я почти забыла, переполненные поезда, переполненные вокзалы, грязь, очереди за билетами, толпы на перроне, никуда не уедешь, не спрячешься, тебя догонят и завернут обратно, тебя не выпустят, я до сих пор не понимаю, не верю, что выпустили меня. Это стихи для Рудольфа, он любит поезда, игрушечные и настоящие, уходящие без задержек, точно по расписанию, он сам родился в поезде, в пути, где-то и нигде, везде и нигде, и вместо колыбели лежал в корзине, перевязанной веревками; он знает, как пробираться по забитому людьми, заплеванному перрону, как устраиваться на верхней полке, как просить кипяток у проводника, как покупать крутые яйца, пирожки с картошкой, простоквашу у баб на полустанках, как терпеть дорожную скуку, дорожных попутчиков, шлепанье карт, шорох газет, кашель и храп, жалобы, ссоры, замкнутость поездного, полутюремного пространства, он не растеряется, если снова - не дай ему бог - попадет в эти поезда, в жесткие вагоны, а Эрик растеряется, не дай бог и Эрику туда попасть, он иностранец, он нежный, он не привык к этим зеленым бесплацкартным, где плачут и поют. Он попросил: прочитай еще раз, не переводи, прочитай на своем языке, я хочу послушать, как это звучит, и Вера стала читать сначала: четыре двустишия, восемь строк, как странно они звучат; пусть привыкает, через пятнадцать лет Мышь тоже будет читать ему стихи, с переводом и без перевода, когда Вера исчезнет, когда Вера умрет, но явление Мыши непредставимо, он еще не существует, он берет балетные уроки в Риге, где это - Рига, кто это - Мышь? Вера, почитай что-нибудь еще, мне нравится, мне все равно, что я не понимаю слов, я все-таки что-то понимаю. Она читала то, что он не понимал: за гремучую доблесть грядущих веков, за высокое племя людей я лишился и чаши на пире отцов, и веселья, и чести своей; по позвоночнику пробегает холод от этого перечисления: «и веселья, и чести своей», и свитер не спасает, и не спасает непонимание. Кто это написал, ах, какая разница, кто это написал, ну что Вера объяснит Эрику: был один поэт, его больше нет в живых, он боялся одиночества и читал стихи кому попало, чужим и врагам, и даже своему следователю, зачем следователь поэту, спросит Эрик, подданный беспечного королевства, как зачем, чтоб сажать его за то, что он написал, все это тоже необъяснимо, непереводимо, не все ли равно, не думай об этом, Эрик, какое тебе дело; он не спросил ничего, когда она замолчала, он налил еще воды и подал ей стакан, а она выпила одним глотком, в горле у нее пересохло. Как глупо сидеть ночью на кухне, на сквозняке, тебя продует, да и я простужусь, хороши мы будем завтра - ты с насморком, я без голоса, или наоборот. Ты что, вправду влюбился в Рудольфа? Ты с ума сошел. Я не влюбился, Вера, я ловко притворяюсь влюбленным, и вы все мне верите, я так хорошо притворяюсь, что я сам готов поверить, будто влюблен в него, но, разумеется, я не влюблен, мы едва знакомы, мы совсем не подходим друг другу, он младше меня на десять лет, он упрямый и несносный, я тоже упрямый и несносный, я буду очень рад, когда он отсюда уедет, вернется к своему де Ларрену, оставит меня в покое, у нас с ним нет ничего общего, и вообще мне ужасно надоели все эти мальчишки, надоел секс с ними, и Рудольф мне уже надоел. Я влюбился, Вера, и это ужасно. И мне не легче оттого, что и он влюбился в меня.  
Он заговорил о любви, и вызвал эту любовь, как вызывают дьявола: скажи имя, и он появится, потом не сумеешь, не захочешь отделаться ни от дьявола, ни от любви. Рудольф вошел, шлепая по полу босыми ногами, и спросил сонно: что вы здесь делаете? Эрик, куда ты пропал, Вера, почему ты не спишь? зачем вы сидите в темноте, что, электричество отключили? Нет, Рудик, это воздушная тревога, безвоздушная тревога и затемнение, мы ждем, когда на нас сбросят атомную бомбу, потому что, видишь ли, началась война, час назад объявили по радио, но мы с Верой не хотели тебя будить. Перестань его пугать, Эрик, как тебе не стыдно, он же поверит. Я не поверю, возразил Рудольф, я же вижу, что у вас тут даже радио нет. И если начнется война, то бомбу сбросят не сюда, а на Нюююйорк, я точно знаю, только не хочу, чтобы его бомбили, я хочу туда прилететь и танцевать у мистера-Би, и обязательно прилечу и станцую. Ну и фантазии у Рудольфа, так и ждет его мистер-Би, так и мечтает, чтобы Рудольф станцевал у него, с ним самим станцевал; ничего у тебя не выйдет с мистером-Би, он ужасный, он тебя с первого взгляда невзлюбит. А ты ревнуешь, Эрик, ты хочешь, чтобы я любил только тебя, а больше никого, ну и еще Веру, и я люблю Веру, и тебя люблю немножко, ужасно, очень люблю. Он зевнул, кутаясь в одеяло, и сел к Эрику на колени, чтобы было теплее, а то он замерз, а то они оба замерзли. Боже мой, сказала Вера, ты в одеяле как besprizornik, я не знаю, как это перевести, ты как брошенный ребенок в этом одеяле, откуда ты взялся такой. Как это откуда, из комнаты, ведь я его бросил одного на тахте, в чужом доме, конечно, он испугался. Да ну тебя, я не испугался, я ничего не боюсь, я просто не хочу спать один, без тебя, мне холодно. Что вы здесь все-таки делаете, повторил он, положил голову к Эрику на плечо и закрыл глаза: подушка жестковата и костлява, но сойдет для влюбленного Рудольфа; я не сплю, расскажите, о чем вы говорили, я тоже буду об этом говорить.  
Помнишь, спрашивал Эрик через несколько лет, помнишь, как мы ночевали у Веры, и мне не спалось, и ей тоже не спалось, мы сидели с ней на кухне и разговаривали, а ты проснулся и пришел к нам, такой растрепанный, как маленький мальчик, и мне казалось, что ты можешь быть моим сыном, и я думал - как хорошо, что ты не мой сын, а то у нас был бы инцест, впрочем, я не против инцеста. Не помню, отвечал Рудольф, и они ссорились, помню, отвечал Рудольф, и они мирились, или наоборот, они часто ссорились и мирились, и были несчастны вместе, несчастнее не вместе, и спрашивали: а помнишь тот год, тот день, то место и время, а помнишь, как мы тогда были счастливы? Завернутый в одеяло Рудольф сидел у Эрика на коленях и тоже бормотал какие-то строчки, а Вера угадывала, чье это, кто это, называла незнакомые фамилии: Бальмонт? Брюсов? Блок? все на одну букву, и никого больше, ни «а», ни «ц», ни «м», ни «п», а Эрик вздыхал, что ни одного датского поэта не знает, ни одного стиха, все русские помешались на поэзии, а он помешался на русских. Это повторится еще раз с Мышью, это неповторимо, Мышь будет сидеть у него на коленях, но иначе, задрав ноги к небу, все балетные приучены задирать ноги, а некоторые еще поднимают их Эрику на плечи, но не Мышь, он по-другому хорош, он будет сидеть, завернувшись в хозяйский свитер, а не в одеяло, и бормотать свое, а Эрик попробует угадать: а, ц, м или п, и все окажется - неверно, и окажется, что все прочитанное Мышью - это один кот-джей-би, не путать с кей-джи и с эм-би, мистером-Би, а Рудольф и Вера вовсе этого джей-би не знали, ничего не читали; ну да, скажет Мышь, откуда им знать, он тогда едва появился и ничего еще не написал, даже рождественский романс. Ро-ро, кристмас романс, это старое, шестидесятые годы, вздор и юношество, плывет в тоске необъяснимой что-то среди кирпичей, не то светлячок, не то китайский фонарик, отражение фары в луже; и вдруг Вера переставала читать и говорила: все измерялось едой и стихами, иногда другими искусствами, но стихами чаще всего, пайковый хлеб и две морковинки - страсть эпохи военного коммунизма, стаи белых людей лошадь грызут при луне, пирожное на сахарине - это следующая стадия, вроде стадии разложения, нэп, нью-экономик, отвратительное пирожное, ярко раскрашенное, с мыльным кремом, им угощали любимых девушек, и девушки ели, давясь, куда деваться, это любовь, я боялась потолстеть, но все-таки ела, мне так хотелось сладкого, вот этого пирожного с кремом на мыле, а не любви. Если не было денег на пирожные, покупали белый хлеб в частной пекарне, тяжелый, влажный хлеб с колючим изюмом, жевали и болтали, и выплевывали изюмные хвостики-иглы, и шли куда-то, шли всегда в одном направлении, к диску, это аббревиатура, к монастырю господа нашего аполлона, никогда не возвращались обратно. Как странны воспоминания, как все на свете странно: Жорж уехал, Шура уехала, Тамарочка уехала, Лидочка должна была уехать, но утонула, Ольга сошла с ума, учитель умер с голоду или от разочарования, а она сама не умерла и не утонула, и не сошла с ума, уехала благополучно, доехала благополучно, так в телеграммах пишут «доехал благополучно вышли денег целую», и вот пожалуйста, не спала теперь по ночам, чувствуя во рту иглы изюма, тяжесть хлеба, сахаринный крем, пила воду и ждала, когда настанет утро, и вместе с нею ждали утра и пили воду больной мальчик Эрик, беглый мальчик Рудольф, здравствуй, дружок мой и брат, пишу тебе, но писать очень трудно, и жить очень трудно, но делать нечего, иначе будет хуже. Рудольф сонно дышал, прижимаясь к Эрику, и твердил: я не сплю, я не сплю, и Эрик тихо укачивал его на коленях, лучше спи, а то завтра у тебя голова заболит, спи, все уже прочитано, рассвет через три с половиной часа, и нам с Верой не уснуть, мы старые, а ты отдыхай, связался ты с нами, связался со мной, пожалеешь еще, но я тебя не отпущу, я чудовище в лабиринте, и ты сам ко мне пришел, а я смерть твоя, а я съем тебя, как пирожное с промасленной бумажки, символ любви.


	21. |9?-

Я совсем не помню, где я был, когда умер отец. Боже мой, я в самом деле не помню. Мне кажется, что я получил телеграмму, голубой или белый листочек, а там несколько слов: «отец умер приезжай немедленно», и я подумал: зачем приезжать немедленно, он ведь от этого не оживет. Я его совсем не жалел, я сильнее жалел старого Меррилда, когда он умер, я его ненавидел, а все-таки мне было грустно от его смерти, это что-то захлопывается наглухо, опускается не занавес, а матовое стекло, пока Меррилд жил, я мог спокойно не любить его и не думать о нем, но он умер, и что-то прекратилось и для меня, видно, даже с ним я был чем-то связан. Но умер отец, а я ничего не чувствовал. Ничего. Чужой человек, похожий на меня, лежал в гробу, значит, я видел его в гробу, или воображал, что вижу; никто не плакал, все молчали, заговаривали вполголоса о посторонних вещах, о погоде, о том, где отдохнуть летом. Он умер от рака легких, он долго болел, и после похорон - значит, я был на похоронах, я не помню, где его похоронили, - тетя Минна сказала мне: Эрик, тебе надо быть осторожнее и не курить столько, вдруг это передается по наследству, и ты тоже заболеешь, как твой отец. А я сказал, что от него и болезни не дождешься в наследство, и я ни за что не умру так, как умер он. И если у меня будет рак легких - я не стану лечиться, не стану ложиться на химию, под лучи, делать операцию за операцией, я уберусь очень быстро, никто и не заметит. Тогда она заплакала. Не по отцу, а по себе самой, потому что тоже была больна, а я еще об этом не знал.   
Она умерла в январе, зимняя смерть и зимние похороны, но зима была теплой, легко копать могилу, неглубоко копать - это не гроб, а урна, очень экологично, очень экономично, ей бы понравилось: быстро и без хлопот. Я был влюблен в Рудика, я успел их познакомить, но она его почти не заметила, ей было не до Рудика: когда умираешь, как-то замыкаешься, что тебе до чужих любовников и друзей. И все же я спросил ее: тебе понравился Рудик? - и она ответила: он милый, но Рэй мне нравился больше, с Рэем ты был счастливее. С Рэем я был моложе, она принимала мою молодость за счастье, а я не был счастливее, я очень любил Рэя, но не так сильно, как Рудика, и ее пугала эта любовь: не к добру так сильно любить, не к добру. Она умерла в январе, мои сестры приехали на похороны и ссорились с матерью, со мной, между собой, и не знали, куда девать ее вещи, кому раздать ее платья, ее книги, ее очки; я сказал, что нужно все выбросить, и они кричали на меня и называли бессердечным. Они правы, я бессердечен. Мы поссорились хуже, чем в детстве, и они уехали через день после похорон, они повторяли, что видеть меня не желают, что никогда больше сюда не вернутся, довольно с них, они наелись досыта. Они забрали вещи с собой и выбросили, я надеюсь, что еще делать с поношенными платьями, со сломанными очками, впрочем, мне все равно, я сказал: делайте, что хотите, вы скоро вернетесь сюда. Что это было - предчувствие или злость, я не знаю, я задыхался с ними, я был бы рад, если б они никогда не вернулись, но я знал, что они вернутся и очень скоро, на последние похороны в нашей семье. Через восемь месяцев, в сентябре, когда умерла мать.  
Мать умерла в сентябре - без меня, в одиночестве, вернее, с чужими, но это все равно что в одиночестве. Не было телеграммы, мне позвонили. Мы с Рудиком ужинали у Веры, она сняла трубку и выслушала, что ей там сказали, и закрыла глаза. И я понял, что случилось несчастье, - потому что Вера закрыла глаза. Она не поехала со мной в больницу, а Рудик поехал, и я помню, как мы стояли вдвоем в палате возле каталки, на которой лежала моя мать. Ее укрыли чем-то белым до подбородка, не закрыли лицо, чтоб я не сомневался - это она умерла, именно она, я сумел ее пережить. Я смотрел на нее и думал: я тоже умру и буду лежать на каталке, укрытый чем-то белым, и кто-то будет смотреть на меня, кто-то, кого я очень любил и очень мучил от этой любви, мы так похожи с моей матерью, если ее вскрыть - наверно, ее вскрывали, - она вся перекручена внутри, совсем как я. Я сказал Рудику: я хочу, чтобы ты приехал ко мне до того, как я умру, я хочу, чтобы ты меня мертвым не видел. А он обнял меня и пообещал, что не уедет, не оставит меня, не даст мне умереть. У него был какой-то контракт, спектакль где-то, нет, не полный вечер, корсарное па-де-де, черный лебедь, донкихот, десять минут танца, час аплодисментов, он должен был уехать, но он обнял меня и остался со мной.  
Все спуталось в памяти, сплавилось воедино: комок медных проводов после короткого замыкания, перемешанные куски времени; Рудольф не ездил с ним в больницу, Рудольф приехал от Веры домой и обнимал его там, в темноте, не зажигая света: если зажечь свет, соседи поймут, что кто-то есть, кто-то вернулся с новостями, и придут стучаться в дверь, топтаться на пороге, стукачи, топтуны, как странен, как страшен внезапный и непереводимый смысл слов, подернутых мигренной тенью, лиловым трауром, они узнают, что мать умерла, и будут вздыхать, соболезновать, плакать, будут спрашивать о похоронах, утешать его, хоть ему не нужны утешения. И не Рудольф, а он сам должен был танцевать на следующий день, вычернив волосы, прихватив сигареты и спички, чтоб закурить прямо на сцене после дуэта в спальне, это значит - после секса, затягиваясь глубоко, не боясь сбить дыхание, у него огромный опыт, он танцует лучше после дозы никотина, и ему деваться некуда, никто его не заменит, и мать посмеется над ним, если он пропустит спектакль, мать бросит презрительно: чего еще ждать от тебя, ты слабый, ты трус, весь в отца, нет, хуже, чем твой отец. Рудольф спросил глухо: может быть, сказать завтра, что ты болен, или сказать правду, что она умерла, они поймут, они что-нибудь придумают, поставят кого-нибудь вместо тебя, хоть этого твоего Хеннинга, ты говорил, что он знает роль; а Эрик ответил: он вовсе не мой, он знает роль, но это неважно, я станцую завтра, а врать нехорошо, Рудик, очень нехорошо. И какая разница теперь, ведь она уже умерла, я могу не бояться, что она умрет, пока я танцую. Он добавил еще кое-что, чуть слышно, надеясь ли, что Рудольф не поймет, но по-английски, не по-датски - чтобы он все-таки понял, прошептал, прикасаясь губами к его губам: я боюсь потерять тебя, я не вынесу, если с тобой что-то случится, я умру, если ты исчезнешь. И тогда Рудольф заплакал и сказал, плача: я тоже умру, если исчезнешь ты, пожалуйста, Эрик, пожалуйста, не умирай.  
Он должен был уехать, но он обнял меня и остался со мной, я никогда этого не забуду. Перед смертью все кажется бессмысленным и ничтожным, а мне казалось, что все бессмысленно и ничтожно перед его любовью ко мне, я не заслужил такой любви, я дурной человек, у меня характер скверный, у меня расстроенные нервы, со мной нельзя жить, никто никогда не выдерживал, и он не выдержит тоже, я чувствовал, что так и будет, я предупреждал его. Бедный Рудик, ему со мной не повезло, никому не везет со мною, и тот, кто пришел после Рудика, повторял безутешно: не перестану любить, что ты со мной ни твори, и белел от нефизической боли, когда я мучил его, я очень хорошо научился мучить, научился бить очень сильно, чем старше я становлюсь, тем хуже мне и другим, моя мать была очаровательна с клиентами и друзьями, они ее обожали, и я похож на нее, я очарователен с партнершами, с коллегами, с критиками, с друзьями, с моими мальчиками, «мальчиками Эрика», они обожают меня, они заплачут, когда я умру, а те, кого я любил всерьез, те, с кем я был близок, сокращая расстояние до толщины волоска, диаметра выпавшей черной ресницы, - те, увидев меня мертвого, даже плакать не смогут, задохнутся, да так и умрут от удушья, от слабого сердца, от иммуннодефицита, модной болезни конца века.   
Сколько лет вам будет в двухтысячном году? Семьдесят два, совсем немного: отец умер в семьдесят, мать в семьдесят один, тетушка Минна в семьдесят три, я влезу между ними, но я не доживу до двухтысячного, и до тысяча девятьсот девяностого не доживу. Ни с кем не поговоришь о собственной смертности, все отводят глаза, замолкают, а потом очень бодро, очень весело объясняют мне, что я прекрасно выгляжу, что нам непременно надо съездить куда-нибудь летом, что эти бусы с птичкой мне очень к лицу, где я их покупал, ах, это не я покупал, это мне подарили, а кто подарил, ах, Константин, как поживает Константин, но какая им разница, как он поживает. Я написал завещание, когда думал, что умру, это было давно, и с тех пор все изменилось, я отвлекся от смерти, и завещание мое устарело, придется его переписывать, заново заверять. Константину - квартиру на углу джордж-стрит, Рэю - содержимое винного бара, Карле - перстень и брошь-стрекозу, тряпки и туфли - никому, любовь мою - Рудику, книги кому-нибудь, мебель кому-нибудь, альбомы с фотографиями в архив, Люкке на память - все, что она захочет взять из моего дома, Леннарту и Ингрид - что-то еще, как трудно, когда много друзей, и каждому нужно что-то оставить, и никого нельзя забыть, а то они обидятся и не забудут - меня, а я хочу, чтобы меня забыли.   
У вас нездоровая фиксация на смерти, говорили ему, и он соглашался: пожалуй, вы правы, но давайте вычеркнем «не», у меня здоровая фиксация на смерти, я не собираюсь жить вечно, все собираются, кроме меня. Только очень противно воображать себя самого в гробу, еще противнее - в земле, с камнем на голове, а на камне непременно имя, цифры, эпитафия, гора дохлых цветов, все стоят вокруг и ревут, или того хуже - произносят речи, рассказывают, какой я был, какой он был прекрасный, всем помогал, никому не делал дурного, уважал стариков, божественно танцевал, хранил традиции, приветствовал новые идеи, любил молодежь, молодежь любила его в ответ, некоторые даже клали ноги ему на плечи от почтения к его таланту, уму, члену и седине, он преподавал и воспитывал, улыбался и ласково шутил, всех подбадривал, никого не обижал, обожал своих партнерш, и партнерши его обожали, он ни к кому не приставал, не напивался до обморока, не брюзжал, не ругался, не ссорился, он был идеален, ангел, он был ангел, посмотрите, как всем без него плохо, послушайте, как все ревут и просят: зарывайте его скорее, пока он не вылез. Вот мемориальный вечер - это другое дело, это веселее похорон: все уже встряхнулись, высморкались, принарядились, можно развлечься, можно вспомнить о покойнике что-нибудь нехорошее, например, как он однажды на вечеринке напился еще не до обморока, но до ослепления, и хотел поцеловать взасос своего любовника, а поцеловал милую старушку, ошибся, с кем не бывает, но старушка заорала на всю улицу и всем испортила вечеринку, вот сейчас любовник все это подтвердит, а однажды он давал класс в сандалиях на босу ногу, в гавайке, в штанах цвета хаки, и объяснял, что только что приехал со своего острова и не успел переодеться, а потом оказалось, что он сделал все это на спор, ах, это случилось еще до острова, в шестьдесят каком-то, когда все педагоги одевались прилично, в черное и белое, но он все равно уверял, что приехал из отпуска и не успел переодеться, вот сейчас мисс с неразборчивым именем это подтвердит, а однажды ему приснилось, что некому танцевать Мирту, и он надел тюнику и сам вышел танцевать, и все были в восторге, и он сам был в восторге, как весело, оказывается, затанцовывать до смерти мальчишек не в студии, а на сцене, вот сейчас его ученики подтвердят, весь выпуск семьдесят восьмого, хором, двенадцать матросиков в белых униформах, подтвердят и станцуют заодно фугу виллис, шутка, станцуют марш мортона, мортона гулда, славные ребята, они тоже Эрика очень любили, да и кто здесь Эрика не любил. Под конец все сделают серьезные лица и приглушат свет, вынесут джеймсово кресло и положат на него альбрехтовы лилии, обожаемо-обожающая партнерша запорхает вокруг, надеясь ли разбудить его поцелуем, вылепить его из пустоты: нет его, нет, и вдруг он явился, придавил лилии задом, зевнул, просыпаясь, сто лет проспал, уколовшись веретеном, иглой грязного шприца, и не заметил, боже мой, до чего ты прекрасна, моя дорогая, и как мило, что вы все собрались из-за меня, из-за моей смерти; он не явится, не воскреснет, программа заранее определена, и ему-ожившему нет в ней места, но занавес поднимут еще раз и включат запись не танца, а голоса, он заговорит о том, что он часть чего-то, что было до него, и часть чего-то, что будет после него, он заговорит о бесконечности, о бессмертии, будь оно проклято, и все притихнут в темноте, а его любовник закроет лицо руками и все-таки начнет плакать.


	22. 1D85

У меня болит затылок, пожаловался он, я думал, вдруг у меня кровоизлияние, инсульт, а в больнице мне сказали, что это нервы, что-то очень знакомое, мне лет двадцать назад тоже все твердили, у вас нервы, у вас нервы, а потом вскрыли меня и узнали, что ой, это язва, интересно, что они теперь узнают, когда снова вскроют меня. Константин наклонился и поцеловал его в затылок, как детей целуют, чтобы все прошло, чтобы больше не болело, какой же черный грек этот Константин, еще чернее стал, чем прежде, и начал понемногу седеть, выгорать на солнце, и губы горячие, и весь он горячий, ах, маленькая моя смерть-ана-ди-о-мена, поцелуй меня еще, у тебя хорошо получается, я и забыл, что так хорошо. До вечера они были свободны, и Константин спросил: хочешь отдохнуть? ты, наверное, устал после перелета, а Эрик ответил, что совсем не устал, вздор все эти джет-лаги, пойдем лучше гулять. Дважды за этот год они поймали весну, а в Торонто листья желтели, но еще держались, а в Копенгагене рыжели и облетали, а в Гентофте вовсе почти облетели, четверть часа от центра, но холоднее, чем в центре, намного холоднее, и от озера тянет сыростью, лишь платаны вовсе станции зеленеют и дают густую летнюю тень, и так хорошо опираться на платан или не опираться, ходить вперед и назад по короткой аллейке, дожидаясь нужного поезда, дожидаясь того, кто никогда не приедет, когда-нибудь ты тоже будешь ходить там, под платанами, и ждать меня, позабыв, что меня больше нет на свете. Впрочем, о смерти говорить скучно, затылок уже не болел, видно, помог поцелуй, и Эрик повеселел и взял Константина под руку, жалуясь, что так давно здесь не был, все позабыл и непременно заблудится, здесь все ужасно переменилось, и еще сильнее, еще ужаснее переменился он сам. Он приехал сюда впервые почти двадцать пять лет назад, вместе с Соней, они снимали квартиру пополам, так дешевле, это они сами объясняли, что так дешевле, а им не верили, но притворялись, что верили, а сами, конечно, считали, что они любовники, не только живут, но и спят вместе, но спали они порознь, в левой спальне и в правой, прощались на ночь, а утром встречались на кухне и пили кофе в халатах, и рассказывали, что видели во сне; не знаю, повторял он теперь, как я вынес бы все один, без Сони, мать умерла, Рудик был далеко, и дело даже не в том, что он был далеко, а в том, что он не понимал, что мне плохо, или понимал, но не умел помочь, он звонил мне каждый день и ждал помощи от меня, ждал от меня любви, а мне не хватало сил, и иногда я просто не брал трубку. Бедный Рудик, он не привык к моим настроениям, он боялся, что я его разлюбил, и Соня сначала утешала его, потом утешала меня, потом он снова звонил, и она снова его утешала. Святая Соня, сказал Эрик и сжал локоть Константина: смотри, вот этот перекресток, я узнаю его, здесь мы с Соней почти поссорились, потому что я сначала сказал Рудику, чтобы он приехал, потом передумал и написал, чтобы он не приезжал, а потом написал, что если я пишу, чтобы он не приезжал, значит...   
И Константин договорил: значит, он должен приехать и любить тебя. Куда ему деваться, куда скрыться от Эрика, он приехал, измучившись на пересадках, чуть не потеряв чемодан, свободу и паспорт, временное удостоверение временной личности, по дороге из аэропорта держал Эрика за руку и повторял бессмысленно: это ты, это действительно ты, я так скучал, я так тебя люблю, все одно и то же, это ты, я скучал, я люблю. Бедный Рудик, ему было плохо без меня, а мне было плохо без него, плохо с ним, нет, все-таки немного лучше, мы даже съездили в парк, где жили коалы, ему дали подержать коалу на руках, и он потом меня измучил, все вздыхал: как хорошо было бы завести коалу дома, они такие пушистые и уютные, с ними так приятно обниматься, а я спрашивал: а что, со мной тебе не нравится обниматься, я обнимаюсь хуже, чем коала? Два дня он шарахался от полицейских, от клерков, от людей в хорошо сшитых костюмах, от людей в темных очках от солнца, от всех он шарахался, кроме Эрика и Сони, и Эрик дразнил его: первый раз на Западе, да, все такие страшные, все кусаются, а он огрызался, что ничего смешного, они везде, они за ним следят, им нетрудно и до Австралии добраться, лишь бы его ликвидировать, вонзить ему в шею отравленную иглу, чтоб он умер от неизвестной болезни. Теперь уверяли, что он умирает от неизвестной болезни, разумеется, врали, никто ничего в него не вонзал, кроме совершенно чистого члена, и никто за ним не следил, кроме поклонников, состарившихся юношей с красными губами, на которых фыркал когда-то покойный мистер-Би, о, как давно это было, как странно, что мистер-Би умер, что все они умрут, даже эти юноши протянутся в гробах, сжав красные губы, и лишь Рудольф переживет всех, прыгнет в следующий век, в следующее тысячелетие, и будет отмечать юбилей в ноль-восемнадцатом году, величественно раздавать интервью, закутавшись в пестрый халат, протягивать руку с перстнями для поцелуя, для поцелуев вместо перстней. Два дня он вздрагивал от громких звуков и громких шагов, оглядывался на улицах, и когда Эрик его спрашивал: что ты оглядываешься, ты кого-то ищешь? - он отвечал раздраженно: как ты не понимаешь, я ищу, откуда на меня нападут, они везде, они за мной следят; а потом ему надоело бояться, он успокоился и даже с русскими переводчицами нахально здоровался при встрече, там были русские переводчицы, прилетели с парой из Новосибирска, мы менялись: один вечер танцевали мы с Соней, второй вечер - Никита и Таня, по-английски они молчали, хоть, мне кажется, всё прекрасно понимали, и на репетициях, и в классе при них сидели две дамы - на всякий случай, вдруг понадобится что-то перевести. А Рудик называл их интуристскими девками и объяснял, что они не переводят, а присматривают, чтоб Никита и Таня ни с кем не общались слишком близко, не заводили дружбу, а то мало ли что, и главное - чтоб к Рудику и близко не подходили, он опасен, он их соблазнит, и они тоже сбегут. Они и к Эрику почти не подходили, потому что Эрик, всем известно, жил с Рудольфом, спал с Рудольфом, а значит, тоже был опасен, нельзя с ним водиться, он дурному научит; но иногда, ускользнув за кулисами от интуристских девок, они сталкивались с Эриком и улыбались ему, и болтали с ним на ломаном французском, всего несколько слов: вы сегодня чудесны, а вы были чудесны вчера, как вы это делаете, вот это pas de ciseaux, изумительно чистые ножницы, и он обещал показать завтра в классе, как он это делает, но уже надвигались грозные переводчицы, и Эрик отступал прочь, в гримерку, пока его не догнали, и говорил Рудольфу в гримерке, в безопасности: они что, правда из кгб, а Рудольф удивлялся: а ты думал, откуда, из института культуры, что ли.   
\- Когда он уехал, я пришел к Соне и сказал, что у меня сердце разорвется. Получилось очень драматично, она даже испугалась и предлагала отвезти меня в больницу. И отвезла на другой день, мне сняли кардиограмму, и оказалось, что со мной все в порядке, у меня абсолютно здоровое сердце. Только немного разорванное.  
\- Да, я знаю, как это ощущается, у меня тоже такое бывает. Когда ты уезжаешь или когда мы с тобой ссоримся. Хорошо, что мы с тобой редко ссоримся. Плохо, что ты все-таки часто уезжаешь.  
\- А ты снимал кардиограмму? Может быть, это все у тебя от любви ко мне, но вдруг не от любви, а от предынфарктного состояния, и если ничего не сделать, оно превратится в постынфарктное, а ты умрешь. В самом деле, когда ты вообще в последний раз был у врача?  
\- А ты, между прочим, кашляешь.   
\- У меня, между прочим, был бронхит, я имею право кашлять. Я старый. Я долго выздоравливаю.   
\- Ты много куришь.  
\- Я курю всего три пачки в день. Нет, не три, а две с половиной, разве это много? И посмотри на себя, ты сам куришь, голос у тебя хриплый, ребра торчат, и наверняка опять жрешь транквилизаторы, я тебя знаю, привык ко всякой дряни и не можешь без нее уснуть.  
\- Привык к тебе и не могу уснуть без тебя, так будет вернее. Честное слово, никаких транквилизаторов, я слишком устаю, чтобы еще что-то глотать.  
Непременно надо добавить, что именно он должен глотать теперь, когда Эрик приехал, глотать до капли и облизывать дочиста, стирая колени о голый пол, о жесткий ковер, об уличную панель, впрочем, они оба слишком усталы, слишком стары, чтобы делать это на улице. Неделю они проживут вместе - до премьеры, и несколько дней после премьеры, Эрик выйдет во втором или в третьем спектакле на сцену, согнувшись и приволакивая ногу, но это мнимая хромота, он еще выпрямится, отшвырнув палку, промимирует торжествующе: ты оскорбил меня, ты прогнал меня, вот твое наказание, не я разрушил твое счастье, ты сам его разрушил, он вскинет руки - не женщина, не мужчина, андрогинное существо в сером гриме, в серых лохмотьях, и может быть, в последний раз ощутит то, что ощущал когда-то, танцуя: что он везде и нигде, он прозрачен, невидим, свободен и мертв. Потом он будет кланяться, а зрители будут аплодировать и визжать, он обнимет джеймса, сильфида подарит ему розу и чмокнет в щеку, испачкав губы серою краской, и даже Константин заглянет к нему, пока он переодевается, и зачем-то положит на столик цветы, не розы, и слава богу, не тюльпаны, а три альбрехтовы лилии, не матерчатые, живые, а Эрик возьмет их и поднесет к лицу, вдыхая чуть сладкий, чуть трупный запах, и скажет: Константин, это был мой последний спектакль. Никаких предчувствий, ни дурных, ни блаженных, он не собирается умирать или снова уходить в отставку, он уже в отставке и занят другими делами, а спектакли отвлекают его, раздражают, тревожат, и вообще у него бронхит, он кашляет, нельзя же играть ведьму с кашлем, все решат, что она туберкулезная, что она назло всех вокруг заражает и сплевывает на землю кровь. А помнишь, скажет он, помнишь, как в прошлом году я танцевал, пытался танцевать с Карлой в Мет, и это было ужасно, она порхала, а я хромал, будто Мэдж, хоть притворялся Джеймсом, я рад бы забыть все это, но не могу забыть, и зачем я согласился, когда меня пригласили, что за безумное тщеславие, это ты виноват, уговорил меня, а я виноват, что тебя послушал, я был ужасен, нельзя в пятьдесят пять носить килт и гоняться за сильфидами, мне это не к лицу. Ах, что ты понимаешь, вздохнет Константин, с твоими ногами, с твоей талией как раз и носить килт, и куртку, и гольфы, ты красивее всех, и не смей опять ворчать об искаженном восприятии, у меня нормальное восприятие и нормальное зрение, я все вижу верно, это у тебя метаморфопсия, посмотри в словаре, что это значит. Кто-то объяснял, как меняются вариации Джеймса во втором акте, в лесном белом акте, не путать с белым озерным, там лебеди, а тут сильфы, это другое дело: первая вариация Джеймса - трезвая и земная, он направлен не вверх, а вниз, он вспоминает движения свадебной пляски, плотные échappés между tours en l'air, но не вспоминает ни свадьбу, ни дом, ни Эффи, это прошлое навсегда прошло; вторая вариация - стремительней, легче, он отталкивается от травы и прыгает вверх, он пробует воздух, и воздух выдерживает его, пусть на несколько секунд, но секунды обращаются в вечность или вечность сжимается в несколько секунд; и в третьей вариации он летает, позабыв, что он человек, и взрезает воздух лезвиями brisé, а в коде сливается с толпою сильфид, танцует с ними, танцует так, будто он - один из них, и нет у него бессмертной души. Но когда танцевал Эрик - у него и в первой вариации не было ни бессмертной души, ни веса, ни тела, он сам едва касался земли, травы, упругого настила сцены, и взлетал выше, не задыхаясь, потому что для него, как для сильфа, существовали лишь полет и танец, и он не существовал - вне танца, не мог существовать; что вы чувствуете, когда вы танцуете Джеймса, говорили ему на родном языке, и он отвечал, нехорошо улыбаясь: я получаю удовольствие, я поднимаюсь выше, знаете выражение get high, вот что я чувствую, когда танцую Джеймса, я поднимаюсь все выше и выше, и иногда мне кажется, что я никогда не вернусь обратно.   
«Когда в студии ты показываешь другим, как надо танцевать, когда в студии ты танцуешь Джеймса - в черной твоей кофте под горло, в черных туфлях, в черном трико, я не знаю, что чувствуют эти мальчики, которым ты все это показываешь, я знаю, что чувствую я: мне хочется онеметь, потому что слова бессмысленны, мне умереть хочется, потому что жизнь бессмысленна после твоего танца, это слишком прекрасно, это не может длиться всегда, а я не могу жить, если это не может длиться, мне хочется сказать тебе: пожалуйста, забудь обо всех своих обещаниях, забудь, что ты повторял столько лет - что с принцами покончено, что ты не вернешься к этим ролям, что ты слишком стар, господи, нет, это мальчишки слишком стары, и к дьяволу принцев, мне не жаль ни зигфрида, ни альбрехта, ни флоримунда, пусть мальчишки играют в них, пусть Рудольф классичит их вариации одну за другой, но Джеймс не принц, никогда им не был, и зачем мальчишкам изображать его, они не умеют, лучше сам сядь в кресло, усни и проснись от поцелуя, и не переодевайся, не нужно ни килта, ни гольфов, ни красной шотландской куртки, ты хорош в черной кофте и черном трико, ты по-прежнему Джеймс, танцуй, летай, умирай, а я и мальчишки - мы будем смотреть на тебя из-за кулис, мы будем плакать, когда ты протянешься, не дыша, опрокинешься навзничь с наконец-то разорванным сердцем. Мне жаль, что я встретился с тобой слишком поздно, я никогда не видел тебя Джеймсом в спектакле, я вообще не видел тебя в спектаклях - до твоей отставки, и я помню, как ты обещал мне, что приедешь в Европу с канадцами, и тогда я тебя увижу, «как хочешь», говорил ты, «из-за кулис или из зала, я все устрою, мне не трудно, перестань скромничать», но весной ты приехал в Европу с канадцами, вместе со мною смотрел из зала, не из-за кулис, как пружинисто прыгал Нильс, как дразнила его, как манила его Вероника, и повторял, утешая меня, что и сам не станцевал бы лучше, что станцевал бы намного хуже, я бы разочаровался, если б тебя увидел. Записи не передают очарования, записи прерывисты и дурны, но я смотрел их, что мне еще оставалось, и жалел, что их так мало, что тебя не снимали чаще, это, в конце концов, несправедливо, несправедливо. «Чего же ты хочешь, - объяснял ты, - я не Рудик, он хорошо получается на кинопленке, а я так себе, не стоит возиться, и мне еще повезло, других снимают гораздо реже, например, тебя, когда ты умрешь, никто даже и не узнает, как ты танцевал, неужели тебе не обидно?». А мне совсем не обидно и совсем не смешно, слава богу, что не узнают, я плохо танцевал, я поздно начал, я годился для третьей, для второй линии, так никогда не дорос до первой, хоть дорос - до первого, первого солиста, и напрасно ты дразнил меня, напрасно ты меня дразнишь, я рад, что меня не снимали танцующим, почти не снимали - говорящим, у меня противный голос, противный акцент, это тебе повезло и с голосом, и с акцентом, а я хорошо выхожу лишь на фотографиях, в статике, в абсолютной тишине. А ты прекрасен в движении, в полнозвучии, на цветной и на черно-белой пленке, в сценических записях, в репетиционных записях, в документальных, в телевизионных, на мадридской жизельной поляне, заледеневшем озере, но прекраснее всего ты в студии, между зеркал, в черной твоей кофте под горло, в старых черных туфлях, в черном трико, когда ты показываешь мальчишкам, как надо танцевать Джеймса, а я смотрю на тебя и думаю, что люблю тебя, и что это нельзя вынести, и мне хочется умереть».  
Что ты замолчал, спросил Эрик, и Константин ответил, опоминаясь: задумался, не обращай внимания. Интересно, куда мы идем? Все равно, сейчас повернем и пойдем обратно. О чем ты задумался, обо мне? Как ты угадал, разумеется, о тебе, о ком же еще, о том, как ты танцуешь, как ты танцевал, о том, что я не видел тебя на сцене до отставки, и это нечестно. Боже мой, вздохнул Эрик, было бы на что смотреть, все ужасно преувеличивали меня и мой танец, все говорили, что я великолепен, а я был отвратителен, особенно в последние годы, тогда, перед отставкой. Я очень рад, что ты меня не увидел, тебе бы не понравилось, я бы тебе не понравился. А я тогда, знаешь ли, хотел тебе нравиться. И я боялся, что я тебе не нужен, тебе нужен эрикбрун, а не я, и я думал, что ты меня бросишь, когда я уйду в отставку, потому что я перестану что-то значить, и тебе будет скучно со мной. Я думал, у нас с тобой все это ненадолго, я помогу тебе получить визу, пристрою тебя к Селии или не к Селии, к кому угодно, кто тебя возьмет, и ты уедешь и забудешь обо мне, найдешь себе кого-нибудь помоложе, получше. Как странно, что все получилось совсем по-другому. Сколько мы уже вместе, лет пятнадцать? Да, ответил Константин, в следующем августе будет пятнадцать лет, если отсчитывать от августа. От чего же еще отсчитывать, как не от августа, это высокий сезон, выше некуда, и все съезжались на остров, особенно балетные, чтобы погреться напоследок перед своим сезоном - не-высоким, не-курортным, выматывающе-длинным, последним сезоном Эрика. Встречи случайны, знакомства - еще случайнее, то ли они сами подошли тогда друг к другу на песке или на набережной, пока солнце стояло невысоко, то ли кто-то свел их, кто-то всезнающий, указывая на Константина, спросил: что, в твоем вкусе? хочешь, позову его? - и Эрик ответил: ну, позови, он хорошенький, я люблю таких смуглых и черных. Как доступны эти кордебалетные мальчики, мечтающие сделать карьеру, мечтающие получить хороший ангажемент, мечтающие выбиться из последней линии в первую, станцевать в одиночестве, чтоб все смотрели только на них, и Эрик был когда-то кордебалетным мальчиком, но и вполовину не таким нахальным: ему прочили большое будущее, а он скромничал и опускал глаза, и знал себе цену, получал сольные партии одну за другой; а хорошенький, смуглый и черный Константин и не пытался ничего выпрашивать - ни у Эрика, ни у других, не ждал подачек, он гордый, и мне это нравится, гордый, упрямый, несносный грек. Он дождался своего часа, дождался, когда Эрик поднялся высоко, и сам поднялся вместе с ним: «эпоха Эрика Бруна была эпохой Константина Патсаласа», «Эрик ему бессовестно покровительствовал», «Эрик набивал репертуар его дрянными балетами», «что вы хотите - сексуальная протекция», «вздор - они не спали», «вздор - они еще как спали», «вздор - это не протекция, Эрик ценил его балеты», «очень жаль, значит, Эрику изменил вкус», «при Эрике в репертуар вошли четыре его балета, а при Александре – пять», «ну и что, Эрик просто невовремя умер», Эрик вообще не умер, как вам не стыдно так говорить.   
\- Ты пережил трех худруков, трех с половиной, Дэвид как половинка худрука. С кем тебе было уютнее всего?  
\- Конечно, с тобой. И секс ни при чем, наши отношения вообще ни при чем. С тобой легче всего работать, ты делаешь так, что мне легко работать. Я могу ни о чем не волноваться и заниматься своим делом.  
\- Но ты все равно волнуешься, сводишь меня с ума, бесишь танцовщиков, доводишь до истерики дирижера, осветителей, костюмеров, даже билетеров, не знаю, как тебе это удается. Я даже думаю, при Селии ты себе такого не позволял.  
\- Что ты, при Селии все вели себя прилично, и я тоже. Но я говорю серьезно: с тобой мне легче всего. Ты тот художественный руководитель, который будет сидеть со мной рядом на генеральной репетиции и держать меня за руку. Ты так и делаешь: сидишь и держишь меня за руку, когда мне кажется, что все ужасно, балет никуда не годится, танцовщики ничего не понимают, осветители все портят, а дирижер идиот.   
\- Лучше я буду держать тебя за руку и успокаивать, чем ты будешь принимать свои транквилизаторы или что ты там принимал. Мне нужен штатный хореограф, а не штатный наркоман.   
\- Эрик Брун, лучшее успокоительное средство, художественный транквилизатор. Не путать с транзистором и трансформатором. Ни с кем не путать, потому что ты один на свете.  
\- Да, когда-то меня путали с Эриком Брауном, но он умер. Теперь я действительно один на свете. А ты уехал, и мне некого держать за руку на генеральной, Глен справится без меня, а больше никто ничего не ставит. Все ждут весны. Или, может быть, перемен. Может быть, надеются, что я не стану возобновлять контракт, просто подам в отставку.  
\- Не смей, пожалуйста, подавать в отставку.  
\- Или надеются, что я заболею и умру.  
\- И умирать, пожалуйста, тоже не смей.  
Но у меня болит затылок, я не могу так жить. Он жаловался несерьезно, чтобы его несерьезно пожалели: боль в затылке утихла на солнце и от поцелуя, он не кашлял, он дышал глубоко и легко, и мог жить дальше, возобновляя контракт: еще на три года, до восемьдесят девятого, а там будет видно, найдут кого-нибудь ему на смену, не Константина и даже не Глена, кого-нибудь неизвестного, но прекрасного, подходящего для девяностых. Любовь, к сожалению, есть летучее чувство, насекомое чувство, усилится ветер, сам подуешь на ладонь - и где она, эта любовь, нет ее, и в газетах ругают Эрика, танцовщиков и репертуар, и танцовщики ругают газеты, репертуар и Эрика, и Эрик ругает всех и пишет заявление по собственному, лучше уйти самому, не дожидаясь унижений, однажды его уже вышвырнули, попросили вон, очень мило и дипломатично, хватит с него дипломатии, ударов в спину, он слишком стар, и спина у него надорвана танцем, миллионом высоких поддержек. Когда-то он подбадривал Рудольфа: о, Рудик, держись, первый сезон труден, второй труднее, желаю тебе выжить, съешь их сам, чтобы они тебя не съели, щелкни на них зубами, как ты умеешь, помнишь, как в Швеции ты рычал, и они тебя слушались; нет, не помню, я помню совсем другое: как я пытался уйти, а ты шел за мной и не давал уйти, ты меня обнимал и просил вернуться, и я возвращался, тебе нельзя ни в чем отказать. Бедный Рудик, ему было трудно, я тогда немного привык к шведам, я справлялся не с ними, но со злостью на них, а Рудик чуть не плакал от бессилия: они его не слушались, они все делали по-своему, они объясняли: мы так не привыкли, здесь вам не ваш ленинград, здесь мне не мой копенгаген, не нравится - убирайтесь, мы не расстроимся. Кто угодно сорвется, и он срывался, швырял в сумку туфли, полотенца, мокрый насквозь свитер, он орал, что пусть они провалятся к черту, коровы, бегемоты, ленивые сволочи, а они отвечали, что пожалуются в профсоюз, а Рудик орал, что имел он их профсоюз, ебал он их профсоюз, а они тоже что-то отвечали, и я думал, что когда-нибудь убью их всех, я их всех ненавижу; я никого не убивал, я знал, что они сами меня прикончат, но не сейчас, и я шел за Рудиком и обнимал его, и уговаривал вернуться, я извинялся перед ними и уговаривал не впутывать профсоюз, я всех уговаривал, мирил, утешал, и мне казалось - я больше не выдержу, но я прекрасно выдерживал, до тех пор, пока они не выставили меня за дверь. Что вы, Эрик, в Канаде вас любят, в Канаде не станут так обращаться с вами; еще как станут, если он вовремя не сбежит, важнее всего удрать вовремя, это первый урок всем худрукам, всем метящим в худруки, метящим в худруков: вас непременно разлюбят - в Канаде и в Швеции, в Дании и во Франции, в АБТ-Ю-Эс-Эй, - и за все спросят с вас, и ничего вам не простят.   
Что ты замолчал, спросил Константин, и Эрик ответил: задумался, не обращай внимания. Мы опять куда-то пришли, давай повернем и пойдем в обратную сторону. Или лучше вернемся в гостиницу, мне надо полежать, тебе тоже надо полежать, полежим вместе, опустим шторы, включим вентилятор, сделаем ночь. Почему ты не спрашиваешь, о чем я задумался, о ком я задумался, разве тебе все равно? Какой странный этот Константин, ему действительно все равно, что я задумался не о нем. Они повернули - в обратную сторону, но где обратная сторона, может быть, они уже заблудились и никогда не дойдут до гостиницы, и никуда не дойдут. Возьми меня за руку, попросил Эрик, хоть мы не на генеральной репетиции, но это неважно, мне просто не по себе, наверно, я отвык от солнца, или от воздуха, или от тебя, и должен привыкать снова. Но лучше здесь, чем в Швеции, лучше где угодно, чем в Швеции, я никогда и нигде в мире не чувствовал себя таким чужим, как в этой проклятой стране, мне нигде не было так плохо, я умирал там, и никто не мог меня спасти. И никто не понимал, что я умираю, я сам не понимал, я входил туда - в страну, в театр, в комнату, где меня ждали, - и боялся, что не выйду живым: сердечный припадок, панический приступ, и я выброшусь из окна, живот болел ужасно, и все меня жалели: бедный Эрик, у него опять живот болит, а кто-то говорил: здесь у него всегда всё болит, а в Ньорке он совершенно здоров, танцует каждый вечер и получает за каждый вечер хорошие деньги, побольше, чем платят нам, побольше, чем мы ему платим, ну и убирался бы в свой Ньорк, а мы без него обойдемся. Каждый вечер танцует, как бы не так, он танцевал два, три раза в неделю, давно покончено с юношескими гастролями: восемь спектаклей за семь дней, и пожалуйста, без травм, замены для него нет; теперь были замены, славные мальчики, получай травмы сколько хочешь, а то и вовсе уходи, пора бы уже в сорок два, сорок три, сорок четыре, но он тянул, он пропускал спектакли, когда ему становилось совсем плохо, и тут же решал, что от пропусков хуже, нельзя прекращать, он успеет еще прекратить, у него мало времени, он скоро кончится, он ощущал, как не жизнь, не карьера, а он сам, его сознание и тело, то, что называлось эрик-брун, эрик, э-рик, - все это кончается, все это вот-вот прервется, надо спешить. И он спешил, танцевал и дотанцовывал, сгибался от боли, прижимал грелку к животу, сворачивался клубком - так легче, так меньше болит, - и лгал, что отлично выспался, что отлично себя чувствует, что ел сегодня, два раза ел, попробуйте только, посмейте ему не поверить; он радовался: как хорошо, что шведы меня выгнали, теперь я могу хоть весь год танцевать у Люсии в эйбити, как хорошо, что Наташа сбежала, теперь я могу танцевать с Наташей, как хорошо, что ставят тщетную, теперь я могу танцевать еще одного крестьянина, а не принца, соло с бутылками, ловушки из ленточек, майское дерево, мне все это по душе, мне надоели меланхолики и экстраваганты, охотники на лебедей и виллис, я хочу что-нибудь живое, счастливую, консумированную любовь. Как жаль, что ему не пришлось станцевать еще одного крестьянина - в придачу к Джеймсу, меланхолику и экстраваганту, мечтателю, самоубийце, все тщетно, тщетно, не поймать ему счастливую любовь в ловушку из ленточек, Джеймс победил, тень и образ Джеймса, эта тень и образ, этот Джеймс твердил, закидывая ногу на ногу, задирая килт выше колен: ты станцуешь меня в последний раз, а потом умрешь, он переспрашивал, не расслышав, не смея поверить в расслышанное: я станцую тебя, а потом, - а потом уйдешь, и всех попросишь тебя простить, и объяснишь, что здоровье не позволяет тебе, ты уйдешь, а не умрешь, соглашайся, цветастый жилет и желтые кюлоты - это не для тебя, тебе к лицу шотландская куртка и килт, у тебя колени красивые, как у меня, вернее, у нас одинаковые колени. Из таких Джеймсов вырастают колдуны и ведьмы, Мэджи и Мэдж, он был Джеймсом и стал Мэдж, он сам себе объяснял: ты не станцуешь любовника в тщетной, ты станцуешь Джеймса и умрешь, уйдешь, так все и вышло, случайное совпадение, разумеется, он обещал Наташе, что непременно с ней станцует премьеру, что она будет его лизой, с нею он сыграет в лошадки, но обманул и предчувствовал, что обманет, он стар, он несчастен, куда ему играть с Наташей в лошадки, прыгать между бутылками, пусть другие веселятся, здоровые и молодые, а он чем-то болен, он споткнется и упадет.  
Он споткнулся, но не упал, крепче сжал руку Константина и сказал: знаешь, о чем я думаю? о том, что не станцевал в тщетной, а ты станцевал, моя милая вдовушка симоне, у нее дочь на выданье, а ей бы самой мужа. И недурной муж ей достался, правда? Знаешь, кто я? я неаполитанский торговец лимонадом, я подмешиваю в лимонад водку и половину выпиваю сам, а остальное продаю, я сколотил хорошенькое состояние, и французская вдовушка в чепчике должна в меня влюбиться, давай, влюбляйся в меня, снимай чепчик и бросай его через мельницу, через ветряную электростанцию, и пусть его разорвет лопастями, пусть он сам станет ветром. Константин засмеялся и ответил: тут нет ветряков, еще не придумали, здесь верят в солнечные батареи, а я верю, что давно влюбился в тебя, ах, этот Константин, мало ли во что он верит, прелестен он был во вдовьем платье, в кудряшках, с подмазанными губами, в черных башмачках, он хлопал ресницами, подставлял щеку для поцелуя, флиртовал как сумасшедший, а с кем флиртовал - увы, не с лимонадным торговцем, с работниками, с нотариусом, с дочкиным женихом, плясал в сабо, плясал с тамбурином, вот за такую цыганщину уши ему надрать, его дело - сидеть и прясть, а он вскакивает, неугомонный, и удирает, заперев дочку дома, удирает на свидание к заезжему итальянцу, к подозрительному типу, не к добру это, но как его удержать. А все же он не подходил на эту роль, пусть прелестен, но слишком худ, в сорок лет казался мальчишкой, переодетым дамой, травести-из-трокадеро, это мило, но несерьезно, то ли дело ведьма, ведьмой он был хорош, моя младшая ведьма, нежно называл его Эрик, сестренка с кривым клыком, грязная, пыльная, злая, сестренка, красотка моя. Мы старухи, переодетые мужчинами, мужчины, переодетые старухами, мы горбимся и волочим ноги, кашляем, сплевываем на землю, хрипим, зябнем, мы дряхлые, мы больные, мы безобидные, за что нас преследовать и сжигать, и вдруг мы выпрямляемся во весь рост, отбрасываем прочь парики, лохмотья и палки, и проклинаем всех, проклинаем друг друга: я любил тебя, а ты меня оставил, променял меня на кого-то другого, ни на кого меня не променял, вот и мучайся со мной теперь всю жизнь, и я с тобой буду мучиться.   
Ну, а что же ты сделал с моей сильфидой, оборвал ей крылышки, как стрекозе? Впрочем, на то сильфиды и стрекозы, чтобы обрывать им крылья, ловить сачками, шарфами, голыми руками, сминая тюль и плоть, они умирают, но на поклоны выбегают, как живые, кланяются и ловят букеты, переброшенные через оркестровую яму, с дирижером целуются, с Джеймсом, с Мэдж, с постановщиком, вот и с Эриком будут целоваться, не отвертеться ему от поцелуев. Теперь Константин уступал ему место, сам отступал в тень, прячась за кулисы, подсматривая из кулис, Константин всего лишь ассистент, репетировавший с кордебалетом, размечавший мизансцены, что он понимает в хореографии, в стиле что он понимает, он подготовил для Эрика черновик, дай бог, чтобы хорошо подготовил, как странно, что Эрик ему доверяет, как странно, что Эрик вам доверяет, говорили ему напрямик, и он глотал молча, он научился до капли глотать. А мы неплохо сработались, здесь все очень милые, очень талантливые, если не очень талантливые, то старательные, они тебе понравятся; ну, тебе все милые, пока не спорят с тобой, а если б ты ставил для них и на них что-то свое, ты бы жаловался на них с утра до вечера: что они все делают неправильно, не умеют считать, не умеют слушать, не умеют танцевать, импровизируют, а за импровизации ты вообще их убьешь и наберешь новых танцовщиков вместо убитых. Ты же ненормальный хореограф, я знаю, что это такое - работать с тобой, я не знаю, как я тогда выжил, это было ужасно, я сразу понял, что слишком стар для таких издевательств, лучше издевайся над другими, не надо мной. А других, значит, тебе не жаль, ничего страшного, что я их мучаю, обижаю и запрещаю импровизировать, так им и надо, ты их не станешь защищать? Так им и надо, с удовольствием согласился Эрик, им полезно, злее будут, только не будут, они тебя обожают, а зря, обожание вредно для обожающего. И не рассчитывай, что они вступятся за тебя, если я решу, что ты и твои балеты мне надоели, и откажусь продлевать твой контракт; они не вступятся, поругают меня вполголоса, пожалеют тебя, навестят, как больного или покойника, пообещают, что позвонят, но, разумеется, не позвонят, и скоро забудут, что ты существовал, и балеты твои забудут: был ты - и нет тебя, никогда не было. А если через год им напомнят о тебе, они растеряются или не растеряются, и ответят, что им никогда не нравилось танцевать у тебя, что критики тебя заслуженно ругали, что твоя хореография наивна, претенциозна, незрела, а ты сам карьерист, и под выключенный диктофон добавят, что ты делал карьеру через мою постель, да я, слава богу, вовремя спохватился и выгнал тебя из компании и из-под одеяла. И придется тебе тогда зарабатывать на жизнь чем попало, будешь ставить ворованную классику, мою сильфиду, мою жизель на дюжину, две дюжины человек, и порадуешься еще, что я когда-то отправил тебя в Луисвилл, отправил в Сидней, кое-чему тебя научил (и конечно, до капли глотать).  
\- И вот что, пока я тебя не прогнал, сделай мне новый балет в следующем сезоне. Мы восстановим Кончерто, сделаем репремьеру, но мне хочется, чтобы ты выдумал что-нибудь еще, что-нибудь свеженькое. Позавчера мне как раз один человек сказал: «Ну разумеется, пока вы художественный руководитель, Патсаласу не о чем волноваться, его балеты всегда будут в репертуаре», это значит, что я тебе бессовестно покровительствую, разрешаю ставить дрянь, и вкуса у меня нет.  
\- Ты объяснил ему, что мы десять лет не спим вместе, и ты меня еле терпишь, и что у тебя вообще-то есть вкус, пусть он не воображает, что один такой умный?  
\- Я объяснил, что меня вполне устраивают твои балеты и ты сам, особенно когда встаешь на четвереньки и подставляешь мне зад. Ну хорошо, вру, я этого не говорил, но подразумевал, а он, по-моему, понял, он действительно умный. Он сказал, что у твоих балетов нет будущего. Или у меня нет будущего с твоими балетами, я уже забыл.  
\- Я хочу поставить балет в лабиринте. Мы с Пенелопой придумали: балет как лабиринт, как идея лабиринта, а в финале выходит минотавр, ну, не минотавр, а идея минотавра, и убивает всех, или его убивают. Или он умирает, потому что его пытаются вывести из лабиринта. Нет, это все слишком сюжетно, а я не хочу сюжет, а я хочу музыку, а музыки у меня нет. Знаешь, что я здесь все время слушаю?  
\- Знаю и не хочу это слушать, я старый человек, я не вынесу.  
\- Я слушаю Малера, lied фон дер эрде. Снова и снова, слушаю до конца, перематываю обратно, и опять включаю, уже помню наизусть, а не могу остановиться. Это наваждение. Что-то немножко сумасшедшее, и мне нравится. Я хочу сделать из этого балет.   
\- Liedeлабиринт, малеролабиринт?   
\- Нет, не о лабиринте, о смерти. Я даже знаю, как ее танцевать, это должна быть женщина, обязательно рыжая, ведьма, как Мэдж, босиком, в чем-то сером, в капюшоне. Но я не знаю, что сделать вокруг нее, с кем она должна танцевать, с кем-то одним или со всеми. Но я хочу это поставить, если придумаю, как, можно?  
\- Можно. Нет, я передумал, нельзя. Вот умру, тогда и ставь что хочешь о смерти, а пока я жив, не смей, все и так ставят о смерти, в следующем сезоне у нас будет масада, гора трупов на сцене, а тут ты со своей рыжей смертью в капюшоне. Нет уж, довольно, придумай что-нибудь легкое, о сексе, например, у тебя отлично получается секс, особенно лесбийский, в балетах, я имею в виду. В жизни тоже, пожалуй, ничего.  
\- В жизни этот секс совсем не лесбийский.   
\- Но все равно отлично получается, поверь мне, я в этом разбираюсь. Лучше, чем в лесбийском.  
Мне нравятся лесбийские интенции в инвенциях, сафические черные ангелы, женщины, танцующие с женщинами, а не с мужчинами, мне нравится, как он перемещает их тела в пространстве, мне нравится, как он играет с сексуальностью, мне нравятся его балеты, мне нравится он сам, я бы хотел узнать его лучше; это Грэм писал когда-то, примолкший критик, у критиков тоже кризис, ох, лишь бы у Грэма был кризис, а не вич. Поставь что-нибудь лесбийское, и Грэм обрадуется и снова напишет о тебе, он тебя очень любил - до Пенелопы, до Джеймса, до всех остальных, меня так любил Клайв, бескорыстно, не требуя от меня ответной любви, как странно, что я говорю о нем «любил», хоть он здоров и всех нас переживет. Поставь что-нибудь абстрактное, не о лабиринте, в лабиринте сижу я, потому что я чудовище, и в конце концов все приходят ко мне, а я всех съедаю, поставь что-нибудь о смерти в сером капюшоне, балеты о смерти в капюшоне и с непокрытою головой легки и прекрасны, потому что обратимы, занавес опускается, занавес поднимается, умершие стоят на авансцене, держась за руки, и кланяются, поставь что угодно, ты штатный хореограф, обойдешься без моих указаний, а меня потом выругают за то, что я тебе все позволяю, лишь Клайв не выругает, он не увидит, и кстати, он спрашивал, почему мы не показываем твои балеты в Ньорке, боимся, что ли, а я ответил, что да, боимся, я сам боюсь: он тебя обругает, ты расстроишься и что-нибудь с собой сделаешь, а мне как без тебя жить. Он - это Клайв, а ты - это ты, я обещал ему, что следующим летом мы покажем в Ньорке и что-нибудь твое, но мои обещания ничего не стоят, я могу и передумать, все зависит от твоего поведения, а еще оттого, буду ли я жив; конечно, ты будешь жив, Эрик, куда ты денешься. Мало ли куда я денусь, я с тобой расстанусь и уволю тебя, и выброшу на улицу вместе с твоими балетами, выброшу твои балеты вместе с тобой. Как жаль, что мы встречаем это рождество не вместе, когда, кстати, мы в последний раз вместе встречали рождество? Я не помню, но наверно, это хороший знак, это значит, что нам было очень весело. Попробую встретить теперь рождество без тебя и дома, там, где я когда-то был дома, значит, в Гентофте, выпадет снег, все будут петь гимны, пить пунш, заедать мясом и шоколадом, чем положено заедать пунш, чем положено угощать гостей, впрочем, на то и гости, что все слопают, что им ни дай. Почему бы тебе не свернуть из Индии в Данию, перелетишь через Союз, а оттуда рукой подать, посмотришь на Союз сверху, еще больше снега, черным нанесены на снег контуры лесов, дорог и транссибирской магистрали, где, кажется, родился Рудик, то ли в поезде, то ли на станции, лохматая звезда разбрасывала над ним лучи, собаки и овцы опускались перед ним на колени. Почему бы тебе не приехать, хоть я и говорю, как всегда, что не надо приезжать, мне кажется, мы потом очень долго не увидимся, но ты не веришь моим предчувствиям, дурным предзнаменованиям, и напрасно не веришь, ты поймешь, что я был прав, когда станет слишком поздно, когда не станет меня, последняя моя зима на берегу незамерзающего озера, лохматая звезда опять висит на небе, что там дальше, и не могу сказать, что не могу жить без тебя, поскольку я живу, выучи это наизусть и читай, когда тебе будет плохо без меня, если когда-нибудь будет, не говори, что не можешь жить без меня, и, пожалуйста, живи, сочиняй балеты, влюбляйся, думай иногда обо мне, иногда говори обо мне вслух, вспоминай, как мы с тобой встретились, влюбились, сошлись, можно об этом вспоминать, я не возражаю. Но лучше не приезжай.   
Ну хорошо, ответил Константин, я не приеду. Если надо приезжать, то не надо приезжать, и наоборот, меня не пустят из Индии через СССР, буквы не раздвинутся, не помню, кто это придумал. Встретимся дома зимой, я привезу тебе что-нибудь, мою любовь, разумеется, новый балет для тебя, веера, перья, ширмы и шелк, что привозят из экзотических стран - пауков и экзотические болезни. Ничего не привезу, кроме себя самого, и буду рад, что вернулся, и спрошу: почему ты не радуешься мне? А ты ответишь, что радуешься, и куда-то уйдешь, но пообещаешь скоро вернуться, вечером вернуться, непременно вернуться на следующий день, и я отпущу тебя, а ты не вернешься. Знаешь, я ужасно люблю тебя, ну конечно, ты знаешь, тебе это до смерти надоело, а я все равно тебя ужасно люблю. Он засмеялся и обнял Эрика за талию, поцеловал в щеку, и Эрик сказал, кривя рот, ну ты с ума сошел, на улице, отпусти меня немедленно, и повернул голову, сам поцеловал Константина, сначала в щеку, потом в губы, пусть на улице, но ничего, здесь можно целоваться, никто их не узнает, не придется врать друзьям, что это ошибка, случайность, что они давно уже не любовники, не придется бедным друзьям притворяться, что они в это верят. Как славно быть вообще, как славно быть на краю света, на окраинном континенте, никому до них дела нет, они туристы, а туристы почти всегда чудаки, то им нянчить коал, то кормить кенгуру, то бродить под руку, за руку, в обнимку днем, на ходу бормоча о чем-то своем, на птичьем своем языке, пусть бормочут, что в этом дурного, они смирные, немолодые, не покупают травку и стекол не бьют.   
\- Хорошо, что мы все-таки встретились.  
\- Как же мы могли не встретиться, скажи пожалуйста? Я давно перестал теряться в городах и аэропортах. Даже жаль, что перестал, иногда мне хочется потеряться.  
\- Хорошо, что мы вообще встретились, ты ничего не понимаешь. Хорошо, что в семидесятом... в семьдесят первом я приехал на Ибицу, и ты тоже туда приехал, и кто-то нас познакомил, и мы стали жить вместе.  
\- И жили долго и счастливо, и умерли в один день, застрелив друг друга.  
\- Я не умею стрелять. Задушив друг друга. Это эротическая асфиксия.  
\- Залюбив друг друга. Я не умею душить.   
\- Затанцевав друг друга. Я немного умею танцевать.  
\- Затанцевав, - согласился Эрик. - Я тоже немного умею.


	23. 198∞

По виолвею, фиалковому пути, он проходил с Рэем, потом с Рудольфом, потом с Константином, спускался к озеру и сворачивал направо, всегда направо, прочь от дома и моста, по направлению к свану, то есть - к лебедям, к созвездию сигнес, к станции, к поездам, к кладбищу вдали, за несколько километров отсюда, неразличимому, но ощущаемому за магазинами, рельсами, живыми изгородями из боярышника, терна, жасмина. Когда-нибудь и он должен был остаться там, на кладбище, в стороне от обозначенных могил; он не думал об этом, когда шел вдоль озера с Рэем, почти не думал, когда брал под руку Рудольфа, но с Константином он думал о смерти неотрывно и говорил вслух: что будет, когда я умру. Другие не стали бы слушать, а Константин молчал и слушал устало, не пытаясь его перебить, не зная, что будет идти здесь после Эрика, без Эрика, ощущать в себе свою смерть, то же самое: что будет, когда я умру, ничего не будет, бесконечный футурум от быть, невычеркиваемый вспомогательный глагол. Что будет, да ничего хорошего, через десять лет, через двадцать лет начнут выкапывать меня, стряхивать червей и землю, начнут меня исследовать, собирать тех, кто меня не забыл, и выбивать из них показания: а ну, карга старая, колись, какой он был, доставай с антресолей фотоальбомчики, показывай нам снимки с ним, всё показывай, и не мямли, не жалуйся на маразм, мы тебя от маразма живо вылечим, ты наверняка в щелочку подглядывала, кое-что знаешь, вот и выкладывай, это историческое достояние, сдохнешь ведь, и все с тобой пропадет, все пропадет из-за тебя. Нет, так нельзя, слишком грубо, надо со старушкой помягче, а то она перепугается и завизжит, зачем же поднимать шум, они будут помягче, они будут очень нежны: а не расскажете ли вы нам, где вы встречали Эрика, ах, вот где вы его встречали, а не расскажете ли вы нам, с кем он там был, ах, с Рудольфом, как мило, а не расскажете ли вы нам об Эрике и Рудольфе, ударение на «и», ах, вы думаете, это не очень удобно, так вы ошибаетесь, это очень удобно, вы говорите, говорите, не стесняйтесь, мы все записываем: как они спали, в каких позах, с презервативами, без презервативов, как они ссорились насмерть и как мирились, и если у Эрика обострялась травма, это, наверно, от секса, Рудольф перестарался, и если они ссорились насмерть, это, наверно, тоже от секса, он Рудольфу не давал, мы записываем, не стесняйтесь, что значит, вы этого не говорили, а у нас записано, что говорили, вы лучше с нами не спорьте, в вашем возрасте спорить вредно, долго ли умереть. Вот увидишь, Константин, моя греческая рыба по-гречески, увидишь, если доживешь, этим все и закончится для меня: наплевать на балет, наплевать на то, как я танцевал, наплевать даже на то, что я был пусть и ужасный, но все же отдельный человек, не приложение к Рудику, сам по себе, нет, все станут узнавать меня – по тени Рудика рядом, все станут называть меня: тот самый Эрик, который был с Рудольфом, который жил с Рудольфом, без Рудольфа вовсе не жил, довольно дурной учитель, невротик с жесткими руками, зануда с жесткой спиной, пьяница и педант, он завидовал Рудику, он танцевал хуже Рудика, и если б не Рудик, никто бы о нем сейчас даже и не вспоминал, он должен быть Рудику благодарен. Какое счастье, что я до этого не доживу, я не увижу, как мной торгуют, не смей торговать мной, слышишь, не смей вспоминать, какой я был, не смей сочинять обо мне ме-му-меары, или я, честное слово, сам вылезу из моей ямы, склею себя из пепла, потому что меня сожгут, я хочу, чтоб меня сожгли, пожалуйста, не забудь, ну вот, я вылезу, переоденусь, побреюсь, а потом отыщу тебя и убью. И без Константина найдутся сочинители, переврут все и перепутают, и придумают - что бы им придумать, например, что знакомы с одной балериной, она танцевала у канадцев, а может, у шведов, где Эрик работал, там она и танцевала, и у них был роман, удивительный роман, они даже хотели пожениться, и она, эта балерина, родила Эрику дочку, нет, двух дочек, близняшек, одна была очаровательная, а другая ужасно, ужасно неудачная, а Рудольф об этом узнал и немедленно Эрика бросил, и угрожал вскрыть вены, если Эрик на ней женится, ну и Эрик, разумеется, не женился, не потому, что так любил Рудольфа, а потому что боялся, что история попадет в газеты. Жаль, что нельзя умереть и сразу утащить за собой всех знакомых, чтоб не вспоминали меня, жаль, что нельзя умереть и стереть память о себе, чтоб все знакомые отвечали: да, был такой, конечно, был, танцевал, и мы вроде бы дружили, но сказать о нем нечего, человек как человек, без свойств, как в какой-то книжке, никаких откровенностей, никаких анекдотов, не подкопаешься, я был и сгинул, все меня забыли, и этих забывших столько, что - как твердит Мышь, а ты твердишь вслед за Мышью, - можно город из них составить, игрушечный городок с железной дорогой. Что ты сможешь рассказать обо мне, вот ты, когда к тебе придут, за тобой придут, лампой посветят в лицо и скажут: давай, выкладывай, что ты обо мне расскажешь, а, выдумаешь тоже что-нибудь, солжешь, притворишься забывшим, хоть я знаю, что ты меня не забудешь, но они-то, наверно, не знают. И Константин отвечал покорно: я скажу, что мы дружили, что ты был очень важен для меня, ты меня поддерживал, любил мои балеты, нет, о балетах не надо, это очень эгоистично, я скажу, что ты помогал мне работать над ролями, я учился у тебя быть ведьмой и кукольником, и завидовал другим, тем, кого ты учил быть принцами, сильфами, классиками, нет, о зависти тоже не надо, это неправильно поймут, решат, что я завидовал тебе, именно тебе, классику, принцу и сильфу, лучше я скажу, что беспокоился из-за тебя, из-за твоего здоровья, ты ел слишком мало, и твой врач объяснял мне, что ты очень худой, у тебя истощение, и я должен за тобой следить, готовить тебе то, что ты любишь, ох, нет, об этом точно не стоит, это интимно, это интимнее секса: что ты ел, что ты не ел, что объяснял твой врач, какое право он вообще имел объяснять мне что-нибудь, это же врачебная тайна. Не имел никакого права, соглашался Эрик, это врачебная тайна, под суд бы его отдать, болтуна, но лень связываться, и он милый, а другие врачи еще хуже, ничего не понимают, ничего не видят на рентгене, а потом разрезают и удивляются: ну и ну, а у вас, оказывается, язва, да еще и прободная, а мы думали - нервы, психосоматика, ну ошиблись, с кем не бывает, сейчас быстренько все вам зашьем; да, вот именно, непременно скажи про мое истощение, они так обалдеют, что сразу заткнутся и перестанут задавать вопросы, и между прочим, нет у меня никакого истощения, никогда не было, на себя посмотри, с тобой спать опасно, ну не опасно, так жестко, сплошные кости, и я встаю весь в синяках, как принцесса, я бы лучше спал на горошине, чем на рыбьем скелете, на мягкой горошине и на пятнадцати перинах из гагачьего пуха, и на ком-нибудь нежном, нежнее тебя.


	24. 1928-1986

\- Я был бы рад, если б мог сказать: все наконец-то кончено, я от тебя вылечился. Прошло так много лет, и мне давно пора опомниться, и мне кажется, что я опоминаюсь, пока не вижу тебя. Но наверно, по-настоящему я и не хочу вылечиваться, не хочу переставать так сильно тебя любить. Я не готов расстаться с тобою, в этом все дело.  
\- Я не знаю, что я буду делать, когда ты умрешь, - сказал Рудольф.  
\- То же самое, что делал, пока я не умер. Разве что я перестану тебе писать. Но это ничего, я все равно пишу тебе очень редко.  
\- Пиши чаще.  
\- Мне некогда, Рудик, прости. И все-таки я не тоскую без тебя так сильно, как раньше. Когда-то я писал тебе каждый раз, когда хотел переспать с тобой, когда мне казалось, я сойду с ума оттого, что тебя нет рядом. А сейчас, если мне очень хочется, я просто трахаюсь с кем-нибудь, вот и все. И даже не думаю о тебе.  
\- Я тоже о тебе не думаю, когда трахаюсь с кем-нибудь.  
Он думал о Рудольфе, лежа в марте без сна на больничной койке, как говорил кто-то смертельно больной: кто сделал все эти картинки и зачем он мне их показывает; теперь и Эрику показывали эти картинки, воспоминания о Рудольфе, больше ни о ком, будто Рудольф был важнее всех в его жизни, будто Эрик действительно любил его сильнее всех и не мог отпустить, это репетиция агонии, предсмертного бреда и галлюцинаций, а до премьеры осталось совсем немного, неделя, десять, четырнадцать дней, покупайте билеты, покупай билеты на самолет, Рудик, а то опоздаешь, сыграют без тебя. В отеле Англетер на углу королевской площади, новой площади со старою сценой, по-прежнему подавали шампанское с клубничным соком, коктейль фрагола-фраголетта, и Мария снова и снова входила с улицы и улыбалась Эрику от дверей, а за нею шел без улыбки мальчик в широких брюках и свитере, теплом не по сезону, вот, знакомься, это Руди Нуреев, и мальчик, нахмурившись, протягивал Эрику руку и поправлял сухо: «Ру-дольф», а потом - пауза, провал на несколько суток, и задано новое время и новое место, и в этом новом времени и месте он говорил Эрику, пока не слышала Мария: зови меня Рудик, мне хочется, чтобы ты звал меня Рудик, какое совпадение, а мне хочется так тебя называть. В классе у Веры, после урока, он отворачивался к стене, обидевшись на что-то, задохнувшись от этой обиды, потом он научился топать ногами, орать и швырять стаканы и стулья, а тогда еще не умел, не смел уметь, и вот, сам себя ставил в угол, а Эрик подходил к нему и обнимал, прижимался щекой и носом к его растрепанным волосам, гнездо для галок у тебя на голове, Рудик, и ты пахнешь моим knize ten, крадешь мой одеколон, пока я не вижу, бессовестное ты чудище, я подарю тебе флакончик, будем пахнуть одинаково, и все будут нас путать, а мы всех - пугать. В первые дни шестьдесят нового года Рудольф хромал в гримерку, оттанцевав свое, а Эрик догонял его, и не думая хромать, нет у него никакой травмы, колено в порядке и совсем не болит, он догонял Рудольфа и говорил загадочно, что это было невероятно, он никогда такого не видел, а больше ни слова не добавлял, сберегал свою злобность, свое зловредство до закрытых дверей, чтоб там уж выдать Рудольфу как следует, довести его до слез, и выйти в последнем спектакле, уничтожить его: он думал, что приехал сюда, чтобы убить меня, но не тут-то было, он приехал, и я убью его, убью, убью, я уничтожу его, он у меня еще поплачет. После цветов и оваций в Мет, едва переодевшись, едва смыв грим, они удирали вдвоем, пряча лица (их спрашивали у выхода-входа: а Эрик Брун еще в здании? а Руди еще не уехал? - и они отвечали невинно: нет-нет, они оба еще там, но лучше их не ждать, сами понимаете, прием, пресса, поздний фуршет, они, может быть, до утра не выйдут), они удирали и напивались вдвоем в баре, не забывая целоваться, в баре темно, и всем наплевать, кто там кого целует, кто чему-то учит, лишь бы не роняли стаканы и платили по счету, а они платили, честно делили чек пополам. Куда пойдем теперь? пойдем к Клайву? поедем к Клайву, идти далеко, но возьмем такси, и они брали такси и ехали к Клайву под снегом, в сиянии фонарей, а у Клайва сидели на диване, обнявшись, и смеялись, и объясняли, что с них достаточно, не надо им ничего наливать, они и так пьяны, не доберутся до своих гостиниц, лягут спать прямо здесь, Розмари фотографировала их, а Клайв предлагал укрыть их пледом, а то они замерзнут, и они соглашались: укрой нас, мы еще как замерзнем, вот и у Рудика, между прочим, слабая грудь. Два сезона назад Эрик набирал парижский номер, десять или двенадцать цифр, и звал Рудольфа в Торонто, не отдыхать, любовь моя, а работать, мы восстанавливаем твою Спящую, а без тебя как же ее восстанавливать, приезжай и разбуди ее, у тебя хорошо получается, все вскакивают, как бешеные, от твоих поцелуев; Рудольф выслушивал его и молчал в трубку, а потом спрашивал хмуро: а что, ты зовешь меня только репетировать, танцевать уже не приглашаешь, это значило - ты думаешь, я больше ни на что не способен, я не могу танцевать, а я могу, я еще всех твоих мальчишек перетанцую, я все делаю чище, лучше, чем они, а они только прыгают и думают, что это и есть танец, что Дезире должен высоко прыгать и улыбаться, нет, не Дезире, Флоримунд. Ах да, разумеется, отвечал Эрик, извини, я забыл, два спектакля я тебе выделю, ты согласен, нет, он не согласен, он хочет шесть, ну что ты, откуда мы возьмем шесть, три, и договорились, нет, хотя бы пять, иначе все это не имеет смысла, о, Рудик, все на свете не имеет смысла, станцуешь четыре спектакля, и мы будем в расчете, и не пытайся меня шантажировать, не на того напал. Именно на того, именно напал, подкрадывался сзади и закрывал ему глаза ладонями, и требовал: угадай, кто это, а Эрик назло перечислял всех хорошеньких, а потом вздыхал и добавлял: но это не они, это ты, Рудик, и шуточки у тебя идиотские, перестань тыкаться членом мне в зад, меня это не возбуждает. А что его возбуждало - ну, кое-что гадкое, кое-что дурное, у всех есть гадкие и дурные, эротические секреты: в тускло освещенном проулке он тискал Рудольфа, разозлившись за что-то, ах, как часто Рудольф его злил, как часто он сам злил Рудольфа, он кусал его шею, кусал губы, чтобы оставить свою отметину, новый шрам от зубов Great Dane, великого датчанина, а вовсе не датского дога, и бормотал, что поставит Рудольфа на колени, прямо здесь, на брусчатку, и выебет в рот, и Рудольф сам виноват, сам напросился, слишком много болтал, слишком нагло держался, пусть теперь расплачивается за наглость и болтовню; и конечно, он не ставил Рудольфа на колени, а обнимал его и вместе с ним шел домой, в гостиницу, в снятую на двоих, на троих с Соней квартиру, и уже не помнил, за что так разозлился на Рудольфа, и спрашивал чуть виновато: я тебя напугал, а Рудольф отмахивался: вовсе нет, подумаешь, ты нестрашный, это я сам всех пугаю, и поворачивал голову, целовался с ним на ходу. В стокгольмской студии с распахнутыми форточками, с портретами в круглых и прямоугольных рамах по стенам, с табличкой «rökning förbjuden», с полной пепельницей окурков на рояльном крыле, они брали класс втроем - не с Соней, как квартиру, а с Марго, и Рудольф подходил к пианисту и шипел: играйте помедленнее, а Эрик говорил от палки: играйте, пожалуйста, побыстрее, и лишь Марго молчала и чертила полукружия на полу, делая ronds de jambe par terre под свою музыку, 4/4, не медленнее и не быстрее. Ах, как он ревновал к Марго и умело скрывал свою ревность, улыбался ей очень учтиво и называл и за спиной, и в лицо: «мисс Фонтейн», не придерешься, он вежлив, он даже не рассказывал о ней гадких историй, а ведь мог бы рассказать, кое-что он знал: как она выскакивала голой из постели дирижера, как бегала за этим своим Коко, Лоло, Тито, а Коко-Лоло-Тито уверял, что она фригидна, и как она доказывала, что не фригидна вовсе, на какой-то вечеринке с чьей-то женой, он сам не видел, как это было, но Рудольф видел, зашел в хозяйскую библиотеку, чтоб поискать там томик стихов или смазливого поэта, а нашел мисс Фонтейн на кушетке, на пальцах чьей-то жены, над ней хорошо трудились, и она стонала, вы можете себе представить, чтобы мисс Фонтейн стонала, никто не может, это немыслимо, вот и Рудольф вежливо извинился и дверь закрыл, пока его не заметили, он все-таки воспитанный, этот невоспитанный Рудик. Он ревновал к Марго, он почти не выносил Марго, он никогда с ней не танцевал, отказывался танцевать, хоть они бы прекрасно подошли друг другу, так считала Вера, Вера пыталась их свести, но ничего у нее не получалось, и к лучшему, они оба чересчур холодны, зрителям будет скучно смотреть, как не плавится лед; но однажды вечером у Веры, не вспомнить, в каком году, но до семьдесят пятого точно, и наверняка до семьдесят второго, до отставки Эрика и до его выздоровления, пока он еще был incurabile, неисцелим, однажды вечером они с Марго сидели рядом в полутьме - это похоже на ньоркскую полночь с Мышью, но Мышь, выпив один стакан, легко перейдет к Эрику на колени, а Марго, выпив бутылку, останется в своем кресле, сохраняя осанку и выправку, не теряя отчаяния и жемчугов с шеи, - пока все играли в карты под лампой, это надолго затянется, в карты принято играть до рассвета, но они никуда не спешили и молчали, как странно, оказывается, с Марго хорошо было молчать вдвоем. Но он не выдержал, он начал говорить - о том, что все это безнадежно, что он измучен, что у него нет сил быть с Рудольфом, нет сил быть без него, что он безумно устал, что ему трудно вставать по утрам, лучше не просыпаться, ничего не чувствовать, и Рудольф не любит его, его вообще нельзя любить. А Марго сняла жемчуг со своей шеи, взвесила в руке - он ничего не весит, он невыносимо тяжелый, - и положила на колени, и сказала: вы ошибаетесь, Рудольф вас любит. Откуда ей знать, что она понимает в чужой любви, за столом спросили: еще партию? - и снова начали сдавать, не дожидаясь ответа; вы ошибаетесь, мисс Фонтейн, Рудольф его не любит, Рудольф любит вас, а Эрик ему больше не нужен, от Эрика ему никакой помощи, никакой. Но Марго повторила: вы ошибаетесь, Эрик, Рудольф вас любит, и улыбнулась любезно и замкнуто, надела жемчуг себе на запястья, как наручники; любит вас сильнее, чем кого-то другого, чем всех на свете, и вы напрасно сомневаетесь в его любви.  
Ответить бы ей все так же учтиво: мне кажется, он любит нас с вами одинаково, ответить бы ей резко: не притворяйтесь, вы знаете, что он любит вас сильнее, чем меня, даже если вы с ним не спите, он с вами танцует, а это для него важнее всего на свете, важнее секса, важнее меня; легче ничего не отвечать, тоже сдать карты, открыть еще бутылку и предложить ей: будете, мисс Фонтейн? кажется, это джин, налить вам на донышко? и она кивнет и протянет стакан, и попросит: наливайте до краев, джин ужасная гадость. Разве это не унизительно - ждать утешений от нее, нет, не унизительно, потому что она его не утешала, она его не жалела, с какой стати ей жалеть его, что за несчастье с ним случилось, подумаешь, влюбился. Никогда ему не было с ней легко, но в ту ночь они сидели в креслах рядом и говорили уже не о Рудольфе, а о прошлом, перебирали общих знакомых: кто танцует, кто ставит, кто с травмой, кто замужем, и Эрик признавался вдруг, как впервые увидел ее в сорок седьмом, в чем-то сэдлерс-уэллсовском, а она поправляла: не просто в сэдлерс-уэллсовском, а наверняка в чем-то фредериковом, или в лебедином, да, скорее всего, в лебедином, а где же я впервые видела вас, Эрик, может быть, в пятьдесят третьем, в «Сильфиде», я точно видела вас там и еще сказала Фредерику: не разберешь, кто сильфида, вы или мисс Маргрете. Ах, это не комплимент, очень легко отличить его от сильфиды, сильфида-мисс-маргрете в тюнике и в веночке, с крылышками и в короне, а он без веночка, без тюники, без крылышек и короны, он в гольфах и в красной куртке, в клетчатом килте, где же вы встречали сильфиду в килте и в гольфах, порхающую на полупальцах, у него были очень красивые, высокие полупальцы, и кто-то вздыхал завистливо: а наши так не умеют, и кто-то утешал завистливого: ничего, научатся, хоть это и не мужественно, ах, наплевать, пусть немужественно, зато красиво. У Рудольфа тоже высокие полупальцы, еще красивее, чем у него, у Рудольфа красивые стопы, и ноги, и бедра, Рудольф весь прекрасен, невозможно отвлечься от него надолго, нельзя говорить о ком-то еще, даже о себе самом, все мы возвращаемся к Рудольфу, что поделать, мы оба любим его, мы оба в него влюблены, это наше общее, наше разделенное несчастье. Нет, Эрик, это ваше несчастье, вы несчастны, вы ни с кем не согласитесь делиться, довольно и того, что вы делились Рудольфом с кем попало и мучились, чувствуя на его коже чужой запах, слюну и пот, сперму, соль, и просили его: хоть ванну прими, не ложись грязным в постель, а он отвечал обиженно, что целый час отмокал в ванне, что он чистый, даже обеззараженный, а Эрик придирается, сам выдумал что-то, сам за что-то его ругает. Что еще вспомнить о Рудольфе, что еще увидеть о Рудольфе, отвернувшись от мисс-марго-фонтейн в жемчужных наручниках: в ресторане, где скатерти и тканевые салфетки, и новые приборы к каждой перемене блюд, в дорогом ресторане, где винная карта на десять страниц, в аквариуме ходят омары, плавают рыбы, в очень дорогом ресторане они попросили икры, настоящей русской икры для настоящего русского мальчика, и им принесли полную чашку, вроде той серебряной, которую Эрик отдал Рудольфу с поцелуем, отдаст через несколько лет, жаль, что там не будет икры; это шестьдесят четвертый, париж, одиннадцать часов, они были ужасно, ужасно голодные, они ели икру с сухими тонкими печеньями, запивали холодным белым вином, и официант в белых перчатках спрашивал надменно, не желают ли они заказать основное блюдо, основательное блюдо, огромный бифштекс на двоих, убитого при них омара, распятую рыбу с вырванным хребтом, не желают ли они, но они не желали, они наелись икры и хихикали, и держались за руки под столом, под крахмальной скатертью, как весело держаться за руки украдкой, пока не видит официант, как весело наклоняться друг к другу, почти целуясь, но не целоваться, и хихикать громче, бог знает над чем, над чем-то своим, над разделенным «а помнишь?», у них уже было свое «а помнишь», прошлое на двоих. Чашка опустела, бутылка опустела, они сказали хором: ну, мы пойдем, и официант подал им счет, еще надменнее задрав подбородок, и пожал плечами, когда они удивились, что так дорого: разумеется, дорого, все русское высоко ценится, и мальчики, и икра, чего же вы хотели, ну что, будете платить, или прикажете вызвать полицию, чтобы полиция заплатила за вас.  
Что ты, тебе нехорошо, Эрик, позвать врача? Ничего, ничего, спи, не надо никаких врачей, у меня бессонница, я думаю, зачем мне рыба, ты рыба, когда есть икра, была икра в дорогом ресторане, и за нее надо было платить, а за тебя не надо. Константин ночевал у него, ночевал с ним, днем приходил Леннарт, но никогда не оставался на ночь, Константин этого не хотел, а Эрик уже не вмешивался, сами разберутся, он мог бы ночевать и один, но если Константину так хочется - пожалуйста, пусть спит, он не мешает, никогда не мешал. Он сказал: дать тебе твое снотворное, и вылез из кровати, это не кровать, а койка, значит, слез с койки, босиком подошел к Эрику и наклонился, и Эрик, так и быть, обнял его за шею и поцеловал; не нужно ни врачей, ни снотворных, все в порядке, я хорошо себя чувствую, а ты замерз, и губы у тебя ледяные. Как быстро все заканчивается, ужасно быстро, сколько недель прошло с той минуты, когда Константин вбежал, влетел в квартиру на Джордж-стрит и спросил, услышав его кашель: что это, ты простудился, а он ответил: да, привязался бронхит, и соврал, потому что это был не бронхит, потому что он все уже знал, он видел снимки и черные пятна в легких, черные дыры, где материя постепенно превращалась в антиматерию, а действительность в недействительность, и дыры эти разрастались, и он сам постепенно становился недействительностью, антиматерией, но еще незаметно, почти незаметно, и врачи давали ему не снотворное, а время до весны, до апреля, и апрель был еще далеко. В сумерках лицо Константина казалось измученным и очень юным, ни морщин, ни острее обозначающихся углов и впадин, линий черепа, лишь глаза-ямы, черные зрачки и черная радужка, отражение рентгеновских снимков, и губы высохшие и ледяные, здесь сухой воздух, говорят, для легочников это полезно, а Эрик теперь легочник, тристан из старого балета, он умирает на больничной койке, на бутафорской кушетке, и тянет девушку за собой, а девушку подменяет Константин. Все-таки это очень странно ощущается: мне совсем не плохо, у меня ничего не болит, я сам встаю и хожу, и почти не задыхаюсь, но я точно знаю, что не выберусь отсюда, не вернусь домой, и к апрелю не буду живым, это совсем не страшно, но очень странно, но я тебя расстраиваю, когда говорю об этом, прости, больше не буду, он улыбнулся и повторил: живым. А может быть, это розыгрыш, гадкая шутка, Эрик всегда любил гадкие шутки, и первого числа, в день дураков, он проснется совершенно здоровым, выпишется из больницы и приедет в театр, застанет всех врасплох, посередине ленивого класса, и взгреет и мальчиков, и девочек, и Линн, и Валери, и Константина: ага, вы уже решили, что я умер, и можно лениться, а я не умер, я вам сейчас устрою, ну-ка, по местам, и ты, Константин, вставай к палке, нечего отлынивать, наплевать мне, что ты уже старый и не танцуешь, я тоже старый, я тоже не танцую, ну и что, класс надо брать, пока дают, как снотворное и время до смерти, я сто раз тебя предупреждал - не жди особого отношения из-за того, что мы спим вместе, впрочем, это всех касается, всех мальчиков и девочек, с которыми я не сплю и не собираюсь спать. Он попросил: ложись ко мне, мне холодно, а ты меня погреешь, и подвинулся чуть-чуть, им не привыкать к одной неширокой постели на двоих, хоть уютнее лежать в широкой, раскинувшись и разбросав подушки, и болтать обо всем на свете, о том, что Константин непременно должен поставить для Эрика новый балет, лид-фон-дер-эрде, мемориальный балет для Эрика, памяти Эрика, но чтобы Эрик сумел в нем станцевать. О чем ты думаешь, Эрик? Ни о чем, о чем-то, неужели ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе все пересказал? Ну, например - что я ужасно выгляжу, и мне надоело болеть, скорее бы все это закончилось. И что я беспокоюсь, как ты уживешься с Линн и Валери, мне кажется, вы перессоритесь через месяц после меня, и ты сделаешь какую-нибудь глупость, уволишься или подцепишь дрянь вроде спида. Пообещай, что не будешь делать глупостей, ну хорошо, не обещай, но постарайся их не делать. И еще я думаю, что мне бы хотелось увидеть Рудика, как глупо, что он никак не может вырваться из своей Оперы, от Парижа до Нюююорка на конкорде часа три с половиной, и до Торонто еще полтора часа, он бы успел слетать туда-обратно за сутки, я бы надолго его не задержал. Я со всеми попрощался, кроме него, я написал Соне и Рэю, Сьюз и фру Шрам, Карле, Марит и Мыши, я даже Кевину оставил записочку, но у Рудика и так много моих записок, писем и телеграмм, я хочу напоследок увидеть его живого, обнять его и сказать, что по-прежнему люблю его, никогда не перестану любить, надеюсь, и он не перестанет - или хотя бы соврет мне учтиво, я не буду потом проверять, любит он или нет, и не буду тревожить его по ночам.  
Он повернулся на бок, лицом к Константину, и провел пальцем сверху вниз и снизу вверх, от виска по скуле и по впалой щеке, заворачивая на подбородок и снова поднимаясь через щеку, скулу и висок, пересекая лоб, сохраняя не черты, а слепок черт, снимая предсмертную маску; сколько раз он прикасался вот так к Константину по ночам, прикасался к другим, кого любил, к Соне, Рэе и Рудольфу, и даже к мальчику Кевину, и к мальчикам, чьих имен уже не найти, они все истаяли и умерли прежде него, но пальцы помнили движение губ, нежность кожи, все стиралось и исчезало, кроме телесной памяти, кроме осязания, и слова, ударявшиеся о преграду, переставали быть словами, все на свете переставало быть вместе с ним. Ты похож на Рэя, шептал он, Рэй похож на Рудика, Рудик похож на Кевина, Кевин похож на Соню, Соня похожа на Марию, Мария похожа на Розеллу, Розелла - на Эббе, Эббе - на Веронику, Вероника - на Карлу, и в конце концов никто ни на кого не похож, все отдельны, все отделены друг от друга и от меня; однажды они поссорились, и Константин спросил: я вообще хоть что-нибудь для тебя значу, или ты спишь со мной, потому что я похож на твоего Рэя, на твоего Рудольфа, на кого-то твоего, я чье-то отражение, и поэтому ты меня терпишь, а я сам тебе безразличен, тебе на меня наплевать. Если так, то нам лучше расстаться; и Эрик согласился: если ты так обо мне думаешь, то нам лучше расстаться, они не разговаривали два дня, а потом помирились и решили не расставаться. Бедный Константин, не повезло ему быть последним из возлюбленных, мальчишкой даже в сорок лет, несерьезною птицей, он терпел мои капризы и причуды, старческие капризы, возился со мной, готовил мне то, что я ел, дарил мне то, что я носил - кардиганы, бусы, перчатки и шарфы, делился со мной сигаретами, зажигал свечи, чтобы мне было уютнее, и ничего не получал взамен, и, наверно, не получит, я не успею ему объяснить, как мне было с ним хорошо. Кто сказал, стоя на подоконнике, за миг до падения: «По-моему, мы с тобой были самыми счастливыми людьми на свете», - не Крис ли, мой погибший друг, или кто-то другой, кто-то, кого я совсем не знаю, как не знаю эти улицы и эти дома; я ни с кем не был счастлив, но они в этом не виноваты, это моя ущербность, мой душевный изъян, но я их очень любил, и они любили меня, да, ужаснее всего, что они меня очень любили. Отчего мне совсем не жаль расставаться с ними теперь, отчего мне совсем не жаль умирать, это странное ощущение, это что-то нездоровое: где-то во мне должна быть, тлеть зависть с остающимся, к неуезжающим, почему они живут, а я умираю, это нечестно, но я ничего не чувствую, мне все равно, что я умираю, а они нет, мне только хочется, чтобы это поскорее закончилось, я устал умирать, вот в чем дело, я просто очень устал, смерть утомительна, утомительно ожидание смерти. Но он чуточку лгал, он ждал не смерть, а своего Рудольфа, и повторял себе самому: я не умру, пока он не приедет, а если он приедет, я тем более не умру; и вставал каждое утро, хоть мог бы лежать, подходил к окну и смотрел вниз, на скрытый от взгляда, но угадываемый город, последний город в длинном-длинном перечне: где он бывал, где танцевал, где болел, где влюблялся и где выздоравливал от любви. Он вспомнил что-то и сказал: знаешь, вчера днем мне звонила Люкке, и замолчал - для того, чтобы Константин спросил напряженно: что ей нужно, зачем она звонила. Ах, как забавно, как церемонно они враждовали, Люкке и Константин, и он никогда не пытался их примирить, они даже не ревновали, они просто не выносили друг друга, цепенели от злости, столкнувшись лицом к лицу; зачем же она звонила, ну, зачем, узнала, что я болен, и выясняла, серьезно это или не очень, а когда выяснила, закричала, что я должен вернуться домой. Она кричала, бедная Люкке, и плакала в трубку, ревела навзрыд, будто он уже умер, и он сказал ей: ну, ну, не реви так, ты что, думала, я буду жить вечно? и никуда я не поеду, я дома здесь, в Канаде, меня лечат, со мной все хорошо, мне предлагают операцию, и я, может быть, соглашусь. Ничего ему не предлагали, он снова лгал, чтобы ее успокоить, а если бы и предложили, он бы не согласился: ну, вырежут легкое, как вырезали отцу, и что дальше, и нет смысла резать, у него метастазы, и нет смысла ехать домой, куда ему ехать, он не вынесет перелетов, задохнется где-нибудь над атлантикой, вот все обрадуются. Кто сейчас с тобой, твердила она, хочешь, я приеду, я буду ухаживать за тобой, но это невозможно, как она приедет, слишком дорого и далеко, и незачем приезжать, незачем - без подтекстов, без привычного выворачивания наизнанку: «значит, надо приехать и любить меня, нет, не надо меня любить», и он повторял: что ты, я в чудесной больнице, со мной все носятся, у меня Леннарт, у меня Константин, не реви, счастье мое, я еще долго протяну, до лета или даже до осени, это ужасно долго. А она поверила, что он протянет до осени, или притворилась, что поверила, как легко притворяться веселыми и не говорить о смерти, и ставить кассеты с испанской музыкой, чтобы он танцевал руками, намечал движения, как намечают усталые хореографы, когда репетиция длится и длится, и конца ей нет; жаль, что сейчас ночь, и нельзя включить музыку, мы всех перебудим, жаль, что я уже не могу танцевать, это значит, дела мои плохи.  
\- Боюсь, ты опоздаешь, Рудик, боюсь, ты уже опоздал. Я хотел сказать тебе что-то важное на прощание, но все важное постепенно превращается в неважное, как действительность превращается в недействительность, я не помню, у кого я это подслушал и подцепил, но кто-то выдумал это до меня, а может быть, выдумает после меня, когда меня не будет. Я хочу, чтобы ты прожил еще очень долго. Я хочу, чтобы ты был очень счастлив, еще счастливее, чем со мной, еще счастливее, чем я сам был с тобой, не знаю, возможно ли это.  
\- Помнишь, как ты подошел ко мне сзади и закрыл мне глаза руками, и сказал: угадай, кто это, и я сразу угадал, что это ты, я чувствовал, что это ты. Помнишь, как мы отдыхали в Греции, и ты жаловался, что сгораешь на солнце, а я отвечал, что намажу тебя сметаной, а ты спрашивал, что такое сметана, и я объяснял, что это кислые сливки. Ты говорил, что кислые сливки невкусные, и мы спорили, вкусные они или нет, и ты так и не сгорел тогда, потому что я мазал тебя кремом каждое утро.  
\- А я мазал тебя другим кремом каждый вечер и в других местах. Помнишь, как наш самолет попал в грозу, и ты твердил, что мы разобьемся, и повторял, что любишь меня, любишь, любишь, именно так, скороговоркой «люблю-люблю-люблю», как будто было ужасно важно сказать мне об этом перед смертью. Я думал, я тебя убью, мне самому было страшно, мне тоже казалось, что мы разобьемся, а надо было успокаивать тебя и объяснять, что это обычная тряска, наш самолет надежен, даже если в него попадет молния, ему ничего не сделается, и вообще летать безопаснее, чем ходить по земле. До сих пор не понимаю, как я все это выдержал.  
\- Помнишь, как мы в Торонто поругались, а потом играли в снежки, и валялись в снегу, с нами еще была Линн, она тоже играла и валялась. Или тебя не было, ты все-таки рассердился и ушел, а мы с ней играли в снежки без тебя? Но потом я тебя все равно догнал, и ты уже на меня не сердился.  
\- Потому что я не могу на тебя долго сердиться, Рудик, любовь моя. И ты этим бессовестно пользовался все двадцать пять лет, не говори, что не знал об этом.  
\- С кем ты разговариваешь? - спросил Константин.  
\- О, сам знаешь, с кем, - ответил Эрик. - Рудик не успеет приехать, я знаю, он приедет, когда со мной все будет кончено, останется только тело. Поэтому я пытаюсь поговорить с ним сейчас. И мне кажется, что он даже слышит меня и что-то говорит мне в ответ. Когда столько лет разговаривал с ним, легко расслышать ответы через атлантику и через атлантиду. Когда я умру, я тоже буду разговаривать с ним и слышать, что он мне отвечает.  
\- Ты и после смерти будешь говорить с ним, а не со мной.  
\- И любить его, а не тебя, мне очень жаль, Константин. Он моя любовь, ты моя смерть, я не могу любить вас одинаково.  
\- Я не хочу быть твоей смертью.  
\- Что же делать, кто-то должен быть моей смертью. Маленькой смертью, пока не пришла большая, она скоро придет, бог знает, какие у нее будут глаза. Не черные, как у тебя, не зеленые, как у Рудика. Кто-то должен быть со мною, пока я умираю, я рад, что это ты. И я рад, что тебе плохо оттого, что я умираю. Значит, ты все-таки немножко любишь... немножко любил меня.  
Впрочем, все это уже было, я говорил это раньше, вчера, позавчера, три дня и тысячу лет назад, так давно, что и сам забыл, я повторю это завтра, сомневаясь в твоей любви, проверяя тебя, я всю жизнь так и делал: сомневался и проверял, измерял любовь к себе, взвешивал и находил слишком легкой; попробовал бы ты и вправду любить меня недостаточно, любить меня немножко, я всегда хотел быть свободным от тебя, свободным от всех, даже от Рудика, хоть это труднее всего, но я не хотел, чтобы ты был свободным от меня, ты не смел быть свободным, и теперь никогда не посмеешь. Какое глупое прозвище я придумал тебе когда-то, два глупых прозвища, одно хуже другого, чем тебе нравится быть: рыбой или смертью, или рыбой-смертью, немой и костлявой, с лицом как череп, с глазами как ямы, смуглой рыбой пенорожденной, маленькой моей смертью, наслаждением, а не болью, чего не ляпнешь сгоряча после хорошего секса, утонув в разворошенной постели-пене, я тонул и задыхался, и вынырнув, сказал тебе: Константин, min lille død, а ты не понял меня и ответил по-гречески, я не знаю, что ты мне ответил. Не может быть, чтобы это исчезло вместе со мной, я согласен - пусть чернота, черви, яма, пусть крематорий и немного пепла, из праха я пришел и в прах я возвращаюсь, пусть все продолжается без меня, после меня, новые сезоны, новые балеты, музыка, закаты, свадьбы, ссоры, обиды, я не спорю, я согласен все это принять, но согласись, не может быть, чтобы то утро исчезло вместе со мною, нагретый деревянный пол, и ты наступал в солнечное пятно и поджимал ногу, жаловался, что горячо, а я объяснял тебе, что ты отвык от солнца, отвык от олив и моря, тебе бы спросить: что за вздор ты несешь, а ты соглашался, ты слишком часто соглашался со мной, мой бедный, терпеливый Константин, в этом твоя беда, ты избаловал меня, ты сам виноват. Но я всегда устраиваюсь вот так, удобно устраиваюсь: виноваты другие, а не я, виноваты все, кроме меня, а я ни при чем, но теперь, наверно, слишком поздно, не стоит и раскаиваться, я и не раскаиваюсь, я никогда тебя не удерживал, и в то утро ты напрасно остался со мной, напрасно оставался со мной все пятнадцать лет, ходил по солнечным пятнам и жаловался, что горячо, поджимал ноги, красивые ноги, хоть у Рудика красивее и не похожи на палки. Это бред под морфином, лихорадочный бред, но он всегда так разговаривал, и его называли невротиком, и утверждали, что ему лечиться надо, нервы у него не в порядке, но у кого они в порядке, кто здесь нормален, точно не Константин, измотанный его умиранием: надо было ему умереть, пока Константин мерз на азийском ветру, чтоб Константин приехал к похоронам, после похорон, к чисто убранной жизни, комнате и кровати: здесь лежал Эрик, больной, умирающий, мертвый, но его уже унесли, а белье сменили, здесь все вымыто и продезинфицировано, не бойтесь, разбирайте спокойно ваши вещи, вы, конечно, устали с дороги. Он скрывал болезнь, но не мог скрыть свою смерть, свое постепенное прекращение, век скоро кончится, но прежде кончусь я, так и свершалось, он постепенно переходил из бытия в небытие, за границы солнечных пятен, и не жалел, что не дождется ни конца века, ни конца апреля, о боже, какой апрель, ему бы март пережить, и март не стоит, чтобы его переживать. И он чувствовал, как дрожит Константин рядом с ним, и не спрашивал: ты плачешь, что с тобой, какая разница, что с ним, плачет ли он, пусть плачет, но если провести пальцем по его лицу, окажется, что щеки у него сухие, и глаза сухие, а губы сморщены от боли, и значит, он боится сильнее, чем тот, кто сейчас умирает; Эрик провел пальцем по его сухим щекам, по сморщенным от боли губам, и попросил: ну хватит, не дрожи, я еще жив. И отбросил одеяло, доказывая, что еще жив, встал, отталкиваясь от жесткого матраса, важнее всего встать и пройти несколько шагов, и он прошел их, надел халат и оперся рукой о подоконник, не отдыхая, а выглядывая наружу: что там, ясная ли ночь, есть ли луна - да, есть, она ущербна. Нечем дышать, не уснуть, надоело лежать, я спущусь в сад и погуляю, хочешь со мной? И Константин тоже встал и молча надел не халат, а пальто поверх пижамы, шагнул к Эрику и закутал его плечи в шерстяную тряпку, в пестрое пончо, откуда оно взялось здесь, в больничной палате, ах, известно откуда, из Венесуэлы, Константин привез его в восемьдесят третьем, вместе с мелодиями, идеями, перьями, из мелодий, идей и перьев соткался балет, а пончо соткалось из узорной шерсти, пролежало в шкафу еще три года и пригодилось наконец-то, согрело Эрика холодной ночью, когда он встал с постели и сказал, что ему надоело лежать. Надо обуться, и они обулись, надо взять с собой что-то, ах, боже мой, что, деньги, документы, ключи от больничной палаты, лекарства, да нет от его болезни лекарств, и они ничего не взяли, вышли вдвоем в белый коридор, надо тихо сойти по лестнице, по воздушным ступеням, чтоб никто их не услышал, лишь во сне или перед смертью удается выскользнуть из охраняемых помещений, из больницы или тюрьмы, не столкнувшись с охранниками и медсестрами, и им это удалось, они вышли вдвоем в сад, под платаны, яблони, оливы, под безымянные деревья, на белую траву. Эрик поднял голову и взглянул вверх, в черное небо, вот и сигнес, созвездие лебедя, и другие созвездия, чьих имен он не знал, и не все ли теперь равно, какие у них имена. Как хорошо стоять здесь, под платанами, оливами, яблонями, под созвездиями в полной тишине, отвернувшись от больницы, от всех домов и людей в мире, и глядеть вверх, и держать кого-то за руку, держать за руку Константина и успокаиваться, и дышать все легче, все тише: смерти нет, даже если он умрет или умер, смерти нет, она ничего не меняет в нем самом, в его теле, в его любви, в прикосновениях к Константину, он умрет и будет по-прежнему прикасаться к Константину, искать альфу, гамму и дельту лебедя среди других букв и других лебедей, танцевать, смешивать лимонную воду с водкой в высоком стакане, целовать Рудольфа на бегу, под вспышками фотокамер, валяться на пляже, капризничать за едой, курить, ох, он давно, так давно не курил, и это несносно, несноснее слабости и удушья, он так давно не целовал Рудольфа, не пил лимонную воду, не танцевал. Дай мне сигарету, да, я знаю, что мне нельзя, мне вредно, но дай мне, пожалуйста, сигарету, я очень хочу курить, я не умру от одной затяжки, обещаю тебе, не умру.  
Из кармана пальто Константин вынул пачку сигарет, не разобрать название, но по вкусу поймешь, что это такое, бело-синие ротманс, безфильтровый кент, легкий данхилл-для-дам, пэлл-мэлл, мальборо, все, что они курили вместе, перехватывали у друзей, покупали попробовать, жизнь как перечень того, что курил, разве это не забавно, не вспомнить, что он курил в пятнадцать, как они назывались, он доставал их на черном рынке, и это тоже было почти преступление - как оружие в садовом домике, как подпольные листовки в его портфеле, как включенное английское радио, но за оружие, листовки и радио арестовывали, отправляли в концлагерь, пристреливали при попытке к бегству, а ему повезло, его не пристрелили. Снизу вверх от белой травы поднимался холод, сегодня ясно, а значит, свежо, а значит, почти морозно, последняя холодная ночь в году, дальше будет все теплее и теплее; это что-то аномальное, след ядерных испытаний, это что-то естественное, мир дряхлеет и хочет согреться, сверху вниз от черного неба опускался холод, и он ощущал себя, свое замерзающее тело, и снова думал, что жив, что никогда не умрет, произнести бы это вслух, утешить Константина: я никогда не умру, я тебя не брошу, хоть ты костлявая рыба, мне с тобой очень трудно, а тебе очень трудно со мной, но зачем что-то объяснять, Константин и сам догадается, он умная костлявая рыба, лучшая рыба в моем аквариуме, в мировом океане. Он вложил сигарету Эрику в губы и щелкнул зажигалкой, прикрывая огонек ладонью от ветра, ветер всегда налетает невовремя, когда пытаешься закурить, но Эрик затянулся и блаженно выдохнул дым, и сказал: боже мой, какая дрянь, какая гадость, и затянулся снова, и добавил: боже мой, как хорошо, как мне этого не хватало. Иди ко мне, я тебя обниму и шепну тебе на ухо что-то: я тебе благодарен за все, я очень счастлив, я любил тебя меньше, чем Рудика, но очень любил, и поверь мне, умирать совсем не страшно, вспомни об этом, когда сам будешь умирать без меня. Мне все это снится, это бред под морфином, лихорадочный и прекрасный бред, пусть он продлится еще немного, я не хочу просыпаться, пока не докурю, я проснусь и пойму, что нет ничего, ни больницы, ни смерти, ни меня, ни тебя, и балета тоже нет, сегодня не будет, балет отменен, и я отменяюсь вместе с ним. Нет, без него, балет останется, это единственное настоящее, материя и грамматическое время, то, что не поддается распаду, то, что связывает меня, тебя, Рудольфа, всех, кого я любил, - сильнее самой любви. То, что делает нас бессмертными, хоть мы этого совсем не заслужили.


	25. 1986-1928

Жаль, не дожить до восемьдесят девятого, не прочитать - без перевода ли, в подстрочном ли переводе Мыши, - то, что напишет седеюще-рыжий, сереюще-рыжий Кот: дорогая, я вышел сегодня из дому, тра-та-та, две с половиной строфы о своем, прекрасном, но отдаленном, это можно выслушать внимательно, но покойно, без сердцебиения, это можно вынести, не зная, что будет дальше, а потом задохнуться, постигая сквозь чужой язык, сквозь акцент, сквозь разрушение ритма: с твоим голосом, телом, именем ничего уже больше не связано; никто их не уничтожил, но забыть одну жизнь - человеку нужна, как минимум, еще одна жизнь. И я эту долю прожил. Все связано с Рудольфом, голосом, телом, именем, никого больше нет, ни Константина, ни Рэя, ни Сони, спуск сверху вниз, обратный отсчет, и Рудольф, наверное, услышит, прочитает - ему и перевод не нужен, - о том самом немыслимом расстоянии между собой и Эриком, немыслимом более, чем все расстояния прежде. Самому Эрику уже будет все равно, а все же жаль, что он не дотянет до этого окончательного прощания, не вылечится ни от Рудольфа, ни от рака, и станет мертвее, существеннее в своей смерти в тот год, когда рыжий Кот, друг Мыши, выйдет из дому поздно вечером подышать свежим воздухом, веющим с океана. Из смешения слов вместо грязи, огня и воды создается мир, и балетные, вневербальная раса, существуют в нем не хуже, чем все остальные, не лучше, вневербальность их не спасает от щебета и свиста, от невнятного, но настойчивого бормотания, замыкания чувств в свои ли, в чужие ли строчки. Мышь утешится не поэзией, так дружбой с тем, кто нанизывает стихи на нитку, а Эрик, увы, безутешен, ему бы самому написать что-нибудь - не письмо Рудольфу, не новеллу об инцесте и каннибализме, не справочник о пируэтах и поворотах, мелкой технике для легких ног, ему бы тоже выдумать что-то поэтическое, подражая Коту, Джону Донну, Кавафису, миллиону образцов, выбирай любой и любого, но он согнется над пустою страницей, жалуясь на боль в животе, это снова нервное, это точно нервное, вовсе не язва, он способен лишь к прозе, лучше всего - к молчанию, и нельзя успеть всюду, промчаться сквозь все искусства, и незачем мчаться и успевать, он уже немолод, и дни его отсчитаны, и сказано выше, что он бессмертен и поэтому мертв.


End file.
